When We Travel
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are the Hybrid. The couple that would destroy worlds for each other. Jack and Missy try to get them together, they want the Doctor and Clara to admit their feelings! Includes eventual Whouffaldi babies and other major characters. Set in series 9 with major/minor twists! Set after series 9 with own story! Whouffaldi - Twelve x Clara. Referenced Twelve x River.
1. Chapter 1: Kids and their ships

**When We Travel**

 ** Kids and their ships**

 **This story is set post 'Last Christmas'. Basically series 9 with some minor/major tweaks and a lot of Whouffaldi moments! Enjoy! Story may end up with some OC's. (This is mainly focused on Whouffaldi) Danny Pink is alive in this fic but Clara was never in a relationship with him. Danny DOES have a crush on her though.**

Clara's POV

I paced around the classroom observing the student's work. "Jane Austen. Amazing writer, brilliant comic observer and strictly among ourselves, a phenomenal kisser…." I trailed off.

I looked out the window and stared blankly at an object in the sky. I grabbed a nearby marker pen and drew a circle on the glass, making sure to keep the mysterious object inside of it. I moved closer towards the window, before realising what the object actually was.

"Err… Miss?" one of my students questioned.

"Miss?" Another voice asked. I quickly turned around and demanded,

"Everybody turn on their phones." I began, "News websites and Twitter." I opened the window and leaned out of it glaring at the huge plane in the sky… that wasn't moving. I shut the window quickly.

"Twitter? Well that's the first time you've ever told us to get our phones out!" One of my students, Ryan, said.

"Just get them out and go on Twitter!" all of the students looked at me before I said, "#ThePlanesHaveStopped." Everyone frantically pulled their phones out of their pockets and they tapped away. The door to the classroom opened suddenly before the tall grey stick insect walked in. I haven't seen him in months. The Doctor. All the students looked over at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes yes yes! I am back! It's me, John Smith the caretaker!" He shouted to the students. The Doctor's fake name, John Smith, the one name that people would see right through. He couldn't have picked something different could he?

"Whenever you appear, something bad happens…" Courtney stated. She was right. Every single bloody time The Doctor showed up, problems and danger followed him. "And why are you wearing that? Shouldn't you be wearing your caretaker outfit?" I hadn't really noticed until now as to what The Doctor was actually wearing. He had a white t-shirt on with a black hoodie over it, he also wore his signature coat with red lining in it. He also had a pair of sunglasses on his face. God knows why, it's not like England has a lot of sun.

"Doc- I mean Mr. Smith. What's wrong?" I asked.

"'What's wrong? What's wrong?'" he asked in shock. "The planes have stopped! That's what's wrong!"

"Yes. We _have_ noticed that…" Ryan said sarcastically.

The Doctor then walked over to Ryan, bent down to his level and said, "Oi. Shut up you pathetic little pudding brain." Ryan just rolled his eyes at him.

"Mr. Smith. Please stop harassing my students and wait outside." I glared at him.

"Pfft." He replied as he headed towards the door.

"Smithwald, Smithwald…" I could hear the students chant quietly. The Doctor then turned around and glared at the students. That shut them up. I didn't really have a problem with the kids 'shipping' people, as they called it. The Doctor then left the room. Then other students started to quietly chant "Pinkwald, Pinkwald…"

"Why do you ship people?" I asked as I folded my arms. I DID understand what a 'ship' was, Courtney taught me…

"It's not our fault that fanfiction was created." Another one of my students, Susan, said.

"Fanfiction?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I will show you it one day!" Courtney exclaimed. I was NOT looking forward to seeing what 'Fanfiction' was.

"Miss. Oswald! We have work to do!" The Doctor called from outside the room.

"Yea yea I'm coming!" I called back. Mr. Dunlop then walked into the room.

"Miss. Oswald, you have a call. They were going to put me through to the Prime Minister." He said.

"Yes, that would be U.N.I.T!" I exclaimed before heading towards the door.

"There is also an angry Scottish caretaker out here waiting for you."

"I am NOT angry!" I heard The Doctor complain. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you mind covering my class for me?" I asked Mr. Dunlop. Before he could answer I left the room. "Thanks!" Mr. Dunlop entered the classroom as I left. I closed the door.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" The Doctor exclaimed. I glared at him before punching him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and asked, "What was that for?!"

"Where have you been?!" I asked with slight anger.

"Clara… calm down. I've just been…. Away."

"Away? What do you mean by aw-" I was cut off by a figure suddenly appearing next to me.

"Woo! Feels GREAT to time travel using this vortex manipulator!" It was Missy. I thought she was dead. "Am I interrupting anything?" I looked at her with shock.

"Nope. Nothing at all." The Doctor quickly said before walking towards the exit of the building.

"Wa- wait! U.N.I.T called, I need to go and answer the phone!" I said.

"Stop your worrying. I handled it for you." Missy said.

"What do you mean by 'handled'?" I questioned.

"I told them that you will be at the U.N.I.T base in a minute."

"Erm hello. If you haven't realised, the planes have stopped moving!" The Doctor glared at us. Missy just glared back before she headed towards the exit, followed by The Doctor.

"Oh, Clara! We need to go shopping!" Missy called to me as she turned around to look at me. The Doctor left the building.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Shopping. I need a new dress, I've been wearing this one for ages. Feels like decades."

"I am NOT going shopping with you."

"Some other time, I guess." I was about to reply to Missy but I was cut off by Danny walking towards us,

"Hello, Clara." He then looked at Missy and asked, "And you are…"

"That's Missy and she was just leaving." I glared at her. She sighed with annoyance and left the building.

"Who was that?" Danny asked.

"Just er a friend of The Doctor's." I replied. He sighed before saying,

"Why are you still travelling with that guy? I thought you were done with him."

"I can't just tell him that I don't want to travel with him, Danny. I DO want to travel with him, he would be lost without me. Believe me, he wouldn't survive a day on his own." Why was Danny acting like he was my boyfriend? He's always been so protective.

"I'm just looking out for you, Clara. That man is insane." Danny wasn't wrong, he WAS insane, but I liked that about him. The insane ways he handles things.

The Doctor's POV

I stood outside and looked up at the sky _. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_. That was all that was running through my mind. I turned around to find Missy standing there, she looked like she was about to say something before I cut her,

"Give me a vortex manipulator." I said simply, with little to no emotion. She raised her eyebrow before handing me a vortex manipulator from her pocket. I took it from her and placed it around my wrist. I put in the date and time and co-ordinates before pushing the button.

Missy's POV

The Doctor disappeared in front of me and all that was left was a confession dial, sitting on the floor. Confession dial meant that The Doctor thinks he is going to die tomorrow. I reached down to pick it up but a wave of electricity passed through my arm, I jumped back in shock. I looked down at the confession dial, confused as to why I couldn't pick it up. Who had The Doctor chosen to have his confession dial? No. It can't be Clara. Can it?

Clara's POV

"I don't know." I said, unsure. Danny had asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight. To be honest, I wasn't so keen on the idea. I'm not gonna lie, Danny is the kind of guy who would be a great boyfriend but…. Someone else had already taken their place in my heart. Not that I would ever admit who it is.

"Come on, Clara. Something to take your mind off of all this 'alien' stuff."

"Clara!" Missy's voice echoed through the halls. "Clara, come out here!"

"I should go and see what she wants, she can get a little bit impatient." I headed for the door.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Danny asked again as I placed my hand on the door handle. I considered it in my brain. Why the hell not? It was obvious that The Doctor's previous form had some sort of feelings for me but not this one, this one was different, the 'non-hugger'.

"Sure. 8pm?" I asked.

"8pm." He confirmed with a smile before he went inside of his classroom. The bell rang and instantly the halls flooded with students of all ages.

I quickly exited the building to be greeted with Missy.

"Why did you do that?" Missy asked me. I asked, confused,

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you agree to a date with that weird guy in there?" She questioned.

"Weird? That's Danny and why wouldn't I?" Missy groaned in frustration before saying,

"Forget it!" She then looked down and some sort of circular object on the ground. "Pick that up." She demanded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's The Doctor's confession dial." Missy stated.

"What is that? And where's The Doctor?" I looked around to see if I could see him.

"The Doctor had to go and do something, he'll be fine. And that…" She pointed at the object, "Is a confession dial. Only one person can pick it up, the one person who The Doctor chooses. It's not me so I thought it might be you."

I gulped before bending down and slowly reaching for the dial, I place a single finger on it before fully picking it up. I saw Missy's eyes widen, "Looks like he DID choose you." Missy said, in shock.

"What uh, what is a confession dial?" I questioned as I examined it in my hand.

"It has The Doctor's biggest confession in. He gives it to someone the day before he is going to die."

My eyes widened, "He's going to die?!" I almost shouted.

"It's not certain. He just thinks he's going to die."

"What does it say?"

"It will only open when he's dead." Missy stated as she looked down at her vortex manipulator.

"Anyways, poppet. I best be off, you need to be at U.N.I.T after all. I see you soon, we could go shopping maybe!" Before I could get a word in she disappeared in an instant.

I placed the confession dial in my pocket before running over to where my motorbike was parked. I got on and inserted the key into it. I was off in a flash on my way to U.N.I.T, I looked up every now and again to see that the planes were still frozen in the sky, and I couldn't help but think that Missy was the one responsible.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I know there wasn't much Whouffaldi in this, but I have to bring the story into it first. I'll try and add as many moments as I can!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, I will be accepting OC's soon.** **If you have any Whouffaldi moments that you want to happen then don't hesitate to ask!**


	2. Chapter 2 : He can play guitar?

Clara's POV

I walked in through the doors of the U.N.I.T base.  
"Clara! Finally! Took you long enough." Kate said as I approached her. "We have a serious issue on our hands."

"Yeah. I've noticed that there're planes stuck in the sky…" I stated. I looked at the map that Kate was intensely staring at. "How many planes are there?"

"4,165 aircrafts are currently airborne." Jac said."That's a lot of passengers." Kate exclaimed.

"That's a lot of fuel." I said as I folded my arms.

"Oh, dear god. Yes, it is." She now started to worry.

"It can't be a bomb attack. Can it?" Jac questioned as she leant back in her chair.

"No no. I guess not." I replied.

"Well then if it's not an attack, then what is it?" Kate asked me.

"Somebody needs our attention. They wouldn't advertise an attack." I already had a clear image of who it might be in my mind who had caused the planes to stop.

"The planes haven't just stopped, they're actually frozen in time." Jac said.

"We DEFINITELY need The Doctor!" Kate stated. I looked over at her intensely,

"We can't just phone The Doctor, he'll go Scottish!" I started, "I think I have an idea who is causing this problem though."

"Who?" Jac asked.

"I think I can guess…" Kate said. "It's not The Doctor, but this is DEFINITELY TimeLord work. And the only other TimeLord I can think of is…."

"Missy." I finished for her.

"We've got a message! A message from The Doctor channel!" Another U.N.I.T worker, Mike, shouted out. We all walked towards the screen where the message was starting to appear. Mike started to tap at the keyboard frantically, "Decrypting. We're getting text through, I think."

"Texting? Definitely not The Doctor." I said. The Doctor can barely answer a call, let alone text.

"On the screen a line of text appeared saying: 'You so fine'  
I already know who it is, it's obvious.

"Oh no." I heard Kate groan. "Is there anymore text or…"  
Some more text then appeared on the screen saying: 'You blow my mind. Hey Missy, you so fine, you so fine, you blow my mind! Hey Missy!'  
Suddenly Missy's face appeared on the screen.

"Today, I shall be talking to you out of…" Missy stopped as she stretched through the screen "the square window!" She finished as she went back inside the screen.

"How on Earth did she do that?!" Kate asked, surprised.

"Okay, so you probably already figured out that I'm not dead due to Clara's big mouth."

"Hey!" I said, offended.

"Don't take it personally, dear." Missy responded. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Clara! Meet me for some coffee will you?" She smirked, "I'm in the Mediterranean plaza! Bring who you want if it makes you feel safer!"

"Why on Earth should I meet you? You!? Of all people!" I asked.

"Oh well you don't have to I mean… The Doctor would REALLLLLLY appreciate it if you helped him by coming to see me."

"Okay fine. Meet you in 10." I said instantly. Wow, I sounded desperate. Kate looked at me, confused. Missy then disappeared off of the screen.

"You can't be serious. You aren't actually going to meet her are you?" Kate asked.

"Yea I am. It won't be that bad. I mean, she didn't try to kill me earlier." I stated. Kate nodded as she said,

"Fine." She paused. "But you're taking eight snipers with you." I nodded in confirmation before leaving the building, soon followed by eight people with snipers...

Missy's POV  
I sipped on my espresso and then placed it back down on the table. I then saw a black car pull up. Eight red dots then appeared on me.

"Oh... Saucy." I said to myself, smiling. Clara emerged from the car. "I see you bought some friends!" I said, referring to the snipers which surrounded me.

"Kate told me to bring them." She said as she slowly walked towards me.

"Well go on, sit down. I won't bite... Unless you want me to." I took another sip of my espresso. She glared at me before sitting opposite. I was still confused as to why The Doctor had chosen Clara to have his confession dial. "Get that confession dial out will you." I demanded. Clara pulled it out from her pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

Clara's POV

"Oh, hang on." Missy said as she started to push some buttons on a strange looking device. Suddenly, a long sound of an engine was present above us. A plane froze in the sky, providing shade for us. "At least I'm helping you. I'd hate to see you shrivel up because of the sun."

"I knew it was you who froze the planes. Who else?" I explained.

"Smart." She said, simply. She then started to look intensely at the confession dial. "Why did he choose you?" She said darkly as her gaze shifted to me.

"I uh- what are talking about?" I questioned.

"Why did he choose you to have his confession dial? Why not someone of his own kind? Why not another TimeLord like himself?" She kept having questions, I didn't know the answer to any of them.

"Why am I here exactly?" I asked.

"The Doctor is missing."

"What do you mean by 'missing'? You were with him earlier!" I said as I quickly put the confession dial back in my pocket.

"He took one of my vortex manipulators and I have no clue as to where he went!" She responded. She then fell silent before smirking, she pointed behind me. I looked behind me to see a couple walking a dog. "You see them over there? With the puppy?" She asked.

"Er yea?" I replied, cautiously.

"You remind me SO much of the puppy." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Enough talk about that! The Doctor needs to be found, he thinks he's going die. We have to prevent his death if it IS actually going to happen!" Missy announced. I would talk to her about this 'puppy' incident later. "Where would he go, Clara? In his last moments?"

"Well I would guess that he would like to spend his last moments here. On Earth." Missy nodded in agreement.

"Yes yes. But where and when?!" She questioned as she stood up.

"Why did you even give him a vortex manipulator?" I questioned.

"Didn't want to disappoint him." A U.N.I.T guard then walked towards us and handed me a laptop. "There, use that to find him." Missy walked behind me and pointed at the laptop screen which currently had a map on it, with lots of points marked where The Doctor could be.

"Well... knowing The Doctor he loves to make an entrance." Jac said over the headset that I placed on my head.

"Surely if he's 'dying' he wouldn't be causing any crisis, right?" I asked Missy. She shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Right. He loves to make an entrance... so he would make lots of noise. But he wouldn't be causing havoc or within any potential crisis... so maybe some sort of party." I said. "Right, Jac! Where is The Doctor making the most noise but there isn't any crisis?" Suddenly, all of the points disappeared from the map except for one. "There he is." I said, proudly.

"You go, girl." Missy said before she reached over and placed something on my arm, there was a big flash of light and then I heard Missy screaming excitedly,

"Wooo! Vortex manipulators! Cheap and nasty time travel!" She said. I actually started to worry about The Doctor a lot more now that I am here.

"Okay how do we find him?" I asked quickly, worry growing inside me.

"Anachronisms!"

"By the way, I better be back by 8 I have a date with Da-" I was cut off by a guitar riff filling the air. "Woah..." I saw him. The Doctor, standing on top of tank playing the electric guitar wearing shades... damn... I didn't know he could play guitar. My mouth hung open, my eyes were wide as I watched him continue to play as he entered the arena.

"Hey, Earth to Clara. Stop drooling over him." Missy mocked me as she waved her hand in front my face. She smirked at me, I glared at her. She then tapped me on the head, "I know whats going on up there in your brain. Fantasizing about The Doctor!" I was about to lie to her by saying 'no I don't' but she quickly said, "Don't lie to me, Clara. I read your mind when you were asleep a few nights ago."

"That's not creepy is it?" I said sarcastically. My eyes were fixed on The Doctor the entire time Missy was talking to me. The Doctor then pulled the last string and bowed down. Applause sounded from the arena.

"Dude! What is that?" A gladiator said. The Doctor was supposed to be fighting him, not playing guitar.

"You said you wanted an axe fight!" The Doctor shouted. Noone got the pun because of the time we were in... Doctor... always so stupid. "Oh come on! In a few hundred years that will be really funny!" He looked around at the crowd. "By the way, what do you think of my tank, Bors?"

"I don't like it." 'Bors' replied.

"No, neither do I. I bought it for my fish!" The Doctor said, I mentally face palmed. "I may have ordered online!" Of course, silence. "Oh come on! Fish? Tank? Honestly, this stuff will be hilarious in a few hundred years!"

"What's the matter with him?" I asked Missy.

"Oh you really are new aren't you?" Missy sighed as she looked at me. Then there was silence, I looked down at The Doctor who was currently looking up at us. God those eyes are almost hypnotizing.

"Wait did he just hear that?"

"Looks like he did..." Missy said just before The Doctor started to play a song on his guitar. That song. It sounded familiar. After a few seconds it clicked, he was playing 'Pretty Woman'. I then looked at Missy who was smirking at me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. As The Doctor came to an end, I saw a small glint of a smile before he turned around and said,

"Now, you lot! I have been here all day! And it's been a great day!"

"You've been here for three weeks!" Bors corrected him. I started to walk down the stairs nearby.

"Three weeks? Wow. I'm sure it's way past our bedtimes!" The Doctor sounded surprised. "Well I guess that means I have to leave you, dudes!" The crowd started to cry out 'no'. "But before I leave..." He paused as he looked up at Missy then at me, "I want you to meet a couple friends of mine." I walked towards him as the crowd cheered.

"How did you know I was here? Did you see me?" I asked as I stood in front of him.

"When do I not see you?" He replied, softly. That sent chills through me which caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"What, one face in all that crowd?" I asked.

"There was a crowd too?" Wow. First time I have ever seen The Doctor do 'charm'. He then suddenly pulled me into a hug, of course I instantly hugged back. It felt nice. The Doctor never hugged, was he actually going to die?


	3. Chapter 3 : EXTERMINATE!

Clara's POV

I reluctantly pulled away from The Doctor and looked into his eyes. It really seemed like he was going to lean forward, but then he pulled away as Missy approached.

"What the hell are you up to, man?" Missy asked.

"It's the wicked stepmother! Everyone hiss!" The Doctor shouted. Missy bows. Everyone in the crowd hissed as The Doctor played a riff on the guitar. Damn... the guitar. Missy then looked at me as she said,

"So. You gave her your confession dial huh? So you think you're going to die tomorrow?"

"Well, I've got some good news for you!"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Missy questioned.

"It's still today!" He said with a smile. Suddenly, Bors started choking. The Doctor dropped his guitar and went over to Bors. "Bors! Is it a marble again? Did you swallow one of the marbles I gave you? I told you! Don't. Swallow. Marbles!" The Doctor then threw a snake onto the ground that was attached to Bors. It slithered towards someone in a robe.

"Doctor!" He said slowly.

"Sarff..." He replied, simply.

"Sarff?" I asked.

"Someone you don't want to know." The Doctor said as he looked at me.

"You will come with us!" Sarff said as his face started to... rotate? It was revealed that he was just a big snake. "Davros! The creator of the Daleks, dark lord of Skaro, is dying!"

"So I've heard." The Doctor began, "You may take me... but these two-" He gestured towards me and Missy, "will stay."

"Nope." Missy said almost instantly.

"Nope?" The Doctor questioned.

"We aren't letting you go alone, Doctor." I said as I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me in disbelief.

"But-" he began as I removed my hand.

"No' buts'. We're coming with you." I demanded.

"No, I will not allow it, Clara!" He said, sternly. Before I could reply, I felt a snake wrap around my hands. A snake had done the same thing to Missy and The Doctor. Sarff then turned back into his humanoid form. We were then beamed up onto some sort of aircraft in space. Sarff sat down in the driver's seat as we took our seats behind him. I heard The Doctor sigh in annoyance. "Clara! Missy! They weren't going to bring you. You both could've stayed on Earth, it's a lot safer than being close to Davros."

"Well what if you were in danger? And you are ALWAYS in danger." Missy pointed out.

"Nowhere is safe anymore, Doctor." I said. That was a lie. The only place I felt safe was wherever The Doctor was. After flying for about 10 minutes we looked out of the window.

"We've arrived." The Doctor said.

We had been in this empty room for over an hour and I think I am going insane. I was sitting next to Missy as she was singing wordlessly.

"Oh my god, I don't think I can take this anymore. How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Who knows? It's always the way with hospitals." The Doctor replied.

"I feel offended that you find my singing annoying." Missy said to me. I just gave her a blank, emotionless stare.

"Well... It's very continuous." I said as I looked at the ground.

"I actually have to agree." The Doctor said as he paced the room.

"Oh, so we're taking sides now?" Missy said. "Just shut up and kiss already." The Doctor and I then both, simultaneously, stared at Missy.

The door then opens and Sarff walks in, "Davros will see you now." He looked at The Doctor. Missy and I stood up. The Doctor then started to follow Sarff out of the room. Without making eye contact I said to him,

"You better come back."

He whispered back, "I always do." As he left the room he looked at Missy and said one word, "Gravity."

"I knooow." She replied. The door then shut. I looked over at Missy to see her jumping up and down. I raised my eyebrow,

"Gravity?"

"Yes. You know what's wrong with the gravity?" She asked. "Nothing. It's perfect. But maybe a little too perfect." The snake binding that was around her hands then dropped to the floor. She walked towards another door and said, "You know what this is? It's an airlock."

"What's your point?" I questioned.

"Well. What I am getting at is that this is THE day."

"What day?"

"The day that I kill you." She grinned. Shen then pushed the button and the door quickly opened and an alarm sounded. My heart was pounding as she pressed the button. "I'm kidding, poppet! I would hate to kill you before you got with him!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"'What are you talking about?'" She mimicked my voice. "Don't act all innocent. Trying to get your mind off The Doctor by going on a date with that P.E guy." What is it with TimeLords calling him P.E?

"Well I think you are mistaken, because I agreed to go on a date with Danny because I like him."

"Liiiiiieeeesss." Missy hissed through her teeth. I gulped. She then turned around and looked out into space through the door she just opened. Missy put her arm out into space before taking a single step forward. I expected her to fall into space but she didn't.

"An invisible floor?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject!" She yelled. "I have a goal."

"A goal?" I asked as I placed a foot into space and stepped out, as soon as I did my snake bindings fell off.

"Yes. My goal is to get you and The Doctor closer together." I groaned,

"Well good luck with that..." I trailed off. After we had clarified that we could walk on the invisible ground, Missy said,

"We are on a planet, and that-" She pointed at the space ship, "Is not a space ship, it is a building!"

"Well if we are on a planet, then which one is it?" The planet then started to appear around us,

"Oh no..." I raised my eyebrow as I looked around at the surroundings. "How? How have they bought it back?" Missy asked herself.

"What planet is it?"

"One of the worst. Skaro... this is the planet of the Daleks."

"CORRECT!" Came a robotic voice. I looked to my left to see a Dalek approaching us. I took a step back, as did Missy. "You will come with me or you will be exterminated!" I gulped loudly.

"Well. Looks like we have no other choice." Missy said as she looked at me. Another Dalek then appeared behind us,

"Follow us! Or you will be exterminated!" it said.

"Yes yes! Okay. Fine." I said. One Dalek was behind us as we followed the one in front.

We were lead into a white room where a red Dalek was in the centre surrounded by many other types of Dalek. I saw the TARDIS in the room aswell,

"Dalek Supreme! Long time no see!" Missy said to the red Dalek.

"Silence!" the Dalek shouted.

"The Tardis? How did she get here?" I asked.

"It has been procured!" Dalek Supreme announced. I then looked at the ceiling as a laser gun was being lowered, aiming at the TARDIS.

"The Doctor's most important possession shall be destroyed!" Dalek Supreme said.

"Well... The Tardis is probably The Doctor's second most important possession." Missy said as she winked at me. She was saying that I was his most important 'possession'.

"Shut up, Missy. And the Tardis can't be destroyed because she is indestructible!"

"Did your 'boyfriend' tell you that? Because you should never trust a man about a vehicle." Missy exclaimed.

"You know I realllllly like how we are in a potential death situation and you make jokes about him being my boyfriend." I said.

"Oh I'm not joking dear. He would LOVE to be your little play toy." I groaned.

The Doctor's POV

I looked at the screen which showed Clara and Missy standing in a room full of Dalek's.

"Oh I'm not joking dear. He would LOVE to be your little play toy." I heard Missy say to Clara. My jaw dropped slightly. Missy then went into full serious mode, "Okay! Listen up you Daleks!" She walked towards the TARDIS and placed a hand on the side of it, "This is the Tardis! With this, you can go anywhere and do anything. You will be the best Daleks there ever were! Time travelling Daleks! You just need one thing!" She paused. I was speechless, "Me! A TimeLady to show you how it works! It's actually a lot simpler than it looks. I mean if Clara can learn then so can you!" Missy pointed at Clara. After a few seconds of silence all of the Daleks turned to look at Dalek Supreme.

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!" Dalek Supreme demanded. The Daleks then turned back towards Missy and one of them said,

"Exterminate!" They fired the gun and Missy disappeared.

"No no no no- Davros. Please please save, Clara!" I pleaded to Davros as I stood directly in front of him.

"I don't tell the Daleks what to do... all they want to do is kill... and I let them." Davros replied.

"You created them! You must be able to control them!" I could feel a tear building in my eye. Since when do I cry over a companion? She was more than a simple companion. As I looked at the screen, Clara was shot by a Dalek as she screamed. She was helpless. And I did nothing to save her. I could never forgive myself.


	4. Chapter 4 : Missy's Daughter's Name?

Missy's POV

I looked at Clara upside down spinning slowly.

"Having fun up there?" I asked as she made eye contact with me.

"Errr where are we? And how are we alive?" She asked, confused. I looked down at my stick that I was currently sharpening, "And more importantly. Why are you sharpening that stick?"

"Well. What if I get hungry? I'll need something to hunt with!"

Clara started to look around, "I don't see any animals." I then smirked at her. "Oh. No no no, you better not come near me with that stick!"

"Relax! Don't fuss so much!" I said, "I wouldn't want to eat you anyways. Even though the world would do better without your bossiness and stubborness..." I stood up as she started to complain some more,

"Excuse me? I am not bossy OR stubborn!" She glared at me, "And can you let me down, please?"

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like a fair deal." I said as I finished off sharpening the stick. "But I guess I can't leave you hanging for too long. Don't want you to pass out and die. Not yet anyways."

"'Not yet?!'" she questioned.

"Well you can't die without-" I paused as I cut her down. "a lil ol' kiss from your one true love." I said in an accent. She dusted herself off as she stood,

"What are you talking about now?" Clara stared at me, annoyed, after a few seconds she said, "No, Missy!"

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked.

"You know what! We are never going to kiss because we don't like each other! I'm just his... travel buddy or something!"

"Oh really?" I asked. She nodded. "Is that why you were practically drooling over him when he was playing the guitar on a tank?" She tried to talk back but all that came out were little stutters. "Cat got your tongue?... Or do you wish The Doctor caught your tongue with hi-"

"Shut up, Missy!" Clara cut me off as I smirked at her. She then started to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" She then stopped in her tracks. "We need to go in there and save The Doctor. Who knows what Davros is doing to him."

"There are thousands of Daleks in there." Clara started, "Do we even have a weapon?"

"Well-" I began, "I have a pointy stick." I raised the stick up.

"Great." Clara said slowly.

"Let's go! Haven't got all day!" I announced as we walked off into the wasteland of Skaro. After a few seconds of silence, Clara asked,

"Why the hell did you call me a puppy by the way?"

"Why not?" I asked.

Clara's POV

I glared at Missy.

"Even though your a control freak. I feel like you could be controlled. ESPECIALLY by The Doctor." she smirked.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"A lot of things..." She said.

The Doctor's POV

"You are gonna regret killing her, Davros..." I warned.

"It wasn't me who killed her, Doctor. It was the Daleks, they do what they want, when they want." he replied. I then walked in front of him and said slowly and quietly,

"Get. Out."

"What?" He questioned.

After pulling Davros out of his Dalek casing I quickly climbed inside.

"Get ready to feel the oncoming storm, Daleks." I said to myself as I pulled out a Dalek weapon from inside the casing. I left the room and headed to the place where Clara and Missy had been killed.

Clara's POV

We had come across a hole in the ground.

"Dalek sewers." Missy stated as she looked down. "It's funny how they are slightly alive."

"Sounds... Great..." I replied, slowly. "Could we jump? How far down do you think it is?"

"I'm not too sure." Missy answered. "But we could check," She said as she glanced at me.

"How?" I asked. I wish I hadn't asked. Missy quickly pushed me into the hole and I landed at the bottom with a loud thud.

"20 feet." I heard her confirm at the top.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I said as I lay on my back staring up at her. She carefully climbed down as she put her stick in her pocket. As she landed to leaned down and offered me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up, "You can be VERY confusing sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Missy asked.

"One minute you push me down a hole and the next you help me get up..."

"I tried to be a varied person." She smirked as she walked down the dark sewer.

The Doctor's POV

"THIS UNIT WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 SECONDS!" I heard a robotic voice come from inside of Davros' Dalek casing, "10 SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESRTUCT!" I threw the Dalek weapon onto the ground and quickly jumped out and ran away from the casing. I barely made it as it exploded about 2 metres away from me.

"Find The Doctor!" Davros said over the intercom.

"Seek! Locate! Destroy!" I heard the echos of Dalek voices surrounding me.

"Now. How do I get out of here?" I looked around and saw a number of different hallways, one in front, one on my left and one on my right. I walked towards the one in front and immediately regretted it.

"The Doctor has been found! Exterminate! Exterminate!" A bronze colored Dalek approached, it fired it's gun as I ducked and ran back. I then tripped over something metallic on the floor. It was the Dalek weapon that I threw out of the Dalek casing earlier! I picked it up and aimed it at the Dalek approaching me. "The Doctor does not use weapons!"

"Oh really?!" I questioned. "I won't hesitate if you make a move. But if you tell me what I want to know... I will let you exterminate me." I said, lying. Obviously.

"What do you want to know?" The Dalek demanded.

"Broadcast what I say." I said.

"Why?"

"I want to ask ALL of the Daleks!" I stated.

"Microphone. On. Broadcast in 3, 2, 1." The Dalek counted down.

"Bring me Clara Oswald!" I demanded. There was no way she was actually dead. No.

Clara's POV

"Awww! Is lil' Ossie happy that The Doctor cares about her?" Missy mocked in an accent.

"Two things. One. Never ever ever ever call me Ossie again! And two. You are OBSESSED about The Doctor and I getting together!" I replied as we continued to walk down the sewers. Missy had explained that the sewers were basically a graveyard for Daleks and I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong... Missy walked towards a metal object which was sticking out of the wall.

"Here, look at this." She said to me.

I walked in front of it, "What? What am I looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm giving it a good look at you." Missy smirked. The metal object that I was looking at then suddenly had a bright blue light shining from it,

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! HUMANOID DETECTED IN THE SEWER LEVELS!"

Missy then grabbed my arm and attached it to the metal with handcuffs.

"Missy! What are you doing? And why do you have HANDCUFFS on you?!"

"I always come prepared! We have to capture and kill a Dalek." She said. She then pulled a brooch out and said, "Aha, this'll do. My daughter gave it to me before I left Gallifrey."

"Daughter?!" I didn't know Missy had a daughter.

"Yes her name was Cl-" Missy stopped mid-sentence, looking like she didn't want to say her daughter's name. "No no no it doesn't matter." She then hid behind a wall as a Dalek figure appeared in the distance.

"Missy you can't kill a Dalek with a brooch." I started to worry.

"Yes you can, yes you can."

"I swear to god, Missy. If you make me miss my date with Dann-"

"Oh yea because that's SO important right now!" Missy exclaimed quietly.

"HUMANOID DETECTED! YOU WILL STAND STILL SO YOU CAN BE SCANNED!" The Dalek said as it came up in front of me. "Scanned! Clara Oswald, You will be exterminated!"

"Hey! Dalek!" Missy shouted. The Dalek then turned around to look at her. "I just put a hole in you!" She continuously poked holes into it with her brooch.

"Damage levels insignificant!" The Dalek announced.

"Oh really?" She said, "That's not what these old Daleks think!" She started to babble on about being in a 'bad neighbourhood' and what not before she ran up to me and uncuffed my hand. She then pulled me behind a wall just before the Dalek left off a big explosion. "WOOHOO!" Missy chanted. "See? That wasn't too hard!"

"I could have been killed, Missy!"

"I wasn't going to let that happen! CALM. DOWN." Missy explained. "Now for the fun part." She walked over to the dead Dalek and opened the top. She pulled out some weird fleshy looking thing and tossed it to the ground. She glared at me like I was supposed to know what to do next. "Get In..." She said simply.

I gave her a weird look before she pressed a button which opened up the Dalek casing.

This day just keeps on getting better and better.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ **I HAVE READ ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR AND IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTED SOMETHING TO HAPPEN THEN I WILL DEFINITELY BE PUTTING IT IN A FUTURE CHAPTER!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunited and No More Lies

**A/N: Thanks for all the suggestions/reviews guys! I will be doing one of the suggestions next chapter or the chapter after that!**

 **ENJOY!**

Clara's POV

After climbing into the dalek casing Missy asked,

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. Surprisingly." I said as I observed the casing around me. She then moved closer and started to attach wires to my head.

"This might hurt." She said as she pressed them into my head.

"Ow! Couldn't have been more gentle could you?" I complained. She stood back.

"Right. Move forward." She commanded, I raised my eyebrow, "Just think about moving forward and it will."

"I can't-" I suddenly moved forward.

"There you go." Missy smiled. "Turn left." She commanded. I turned left. "Turn right." I turned right. "Easy! Now..." She said. She pushed a button which started to close the casing.

"Missy! No don't do this! Missy!" The casing enclosed around me.

"Are you okay?" Missy asked.

"Fine. I think."

"Fine I think..." The Dalek mimicked my voice. Missy let out a small laugh.

"Okay. That's a bit weird." I said.

"Okay. That's a bit weird..." The Dalek copied.

"Okay okay! Let's try out some phrases. Say your name."

Missy's POV

"Why?" Dalek-Clara asked.

"Just say it." After a few moments of silence,

"Dalek."

"Go on say it again!"

"I am a Dalek."

"Okay okay stop saying it before you too emotional." I paused. "Don't ask why just say this. 'I love you'. Those exact words, don't ask me why just say them."

"Exterminate." Dalek-Clara said.

"Now..." I began as I backed away from Dalek-Clara. "Say... EX-TER-MIN-ATE."

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Clara's Dalek weaponary fired multiple shots, of course I dodged them all.

"Woah woah. Calm down." I said. "Come on. Lets go find the Doctor and kill the Daleks!" I announced and turned around with Dalek-Clara following.

Hoefully my plan works... 'Operation: Get Clara and The Doctor together' is a go!

The Doctor's POV

After shooting the Dalek I ran. I had to find the TARDIS. The Daleks think they destroyed it... I would never let them do that.

"Halt!" I heard a Dalek voice sound from around the corner. "Where are you taking the hostage?" I peeked around the corner to see two Daleks and... Missy?

"Humanoid intruder found in lower levels!" The other Dalek said.

"Why has the intruder not been exterminated?!" Silence. "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"I am actually quite important! Check the hearts." Missy said.

"You are a TimeLord!"

"TimeLady... please..." Missy paused.

"EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek gun fired.

Missy's POV

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek-Clara shouted. Her Gun fired and destroyed the Dalek that was questioning us.

"Missy?" A voice asked. I turned to my right and saw the Doctor.

"Doctor?! Thank God!" I said as I ran towards him. I pointed at Dalek-Clara and said "This Dalek's been keeping me hostage. God knows what it was going to do with me!"

"Wh-where's Clara?" He asked.

"She's dead, Doctor. This is the one that killed her. I tried to help her..." I said.

"I am a Dalek!" Dalek-Clara shouted.

"Yes... I know you're a Dalek. And I have ONE question for you. And answer truthfully." The Doctor began as he aimed his Dalek gun at Dalek-Clara. Hopefully he doesn't actually shoot her. "Is. Clara. Dead?" He asked firmly.

"I am a Dalek! I am a Dalek! I am alive!" The Doctor then armed the gun. "Mercy! Exterminate, MERCY!" I then realised that Clara said 'Exterminate' without firing her weapon. So she must have said it... 'I Love You."

"Well what do you want? Do you want to exterminate me or do you want mercy?!" The Doctor then paused, "You shouldn't be able to say Mercy..."

"Mercy! Exterminate!" The Doctor then placed his finger on the trigger.

"Woah woah woah! Doctor wait!" I said as I stood in front of him.

"Why are you defending a Dalek!"

"A Dalek? Are you really that slow, Doctor?!" I shouted at him, he raised his eyebrow, "A Dalek. Just said 'Mercy'... Are you not even the tiniest bit concerened?"

"I am a Dalek!" Dalek-Clara said once more.

"Hush now, dear!" I said as I looked at her. The Doctor looked even more confused. "Did you say what I think you said?" I asked Dalek-Clara.

"What?" She asked. I was asking her if she actually said 'I Love You'.

"You know what!" I replied. After a few seconds of silence.

"Affirmative." She said.

"AHA! I knew it! P.E doesn't stand a chance against The Doctor!" I chanted.

"Okay okay enough. Open your casing." he commanded.

"How?!"

"Just think the word 'open', it'll work." After a few seconds the Dalek casing opened slowly.

"Hello, Clara!" I said with a smile.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"Doctor..." She said, weakly.

"Missy! Why didn't you say something earlier?!" The Doctor questioned as he dropped his weapon and knelt in front of Clara.

"Oh no reason... I wouldn't have let you shoot her anyways!" I exclaimed. "I'll meet you back at the TARDIS," I said. Time to give them some alone time...

Clara's POV

I saw Missy walk away. I was feeling so many different emotions right now it was hard to keep track.

The Doctor knelt in front of me as he wiped a tear from my face.

"Clara. I am so sorry..." He said, tears brimming in his own eyes. He placed his fingers around the wires that were attached to my head. "Clara. Clara, I'm going to have to get these wires out." He said, with worry.

"Is it gonna hurt? And don't lie to me." I said with a small smile. He smiled sadly back,

"I wouldn't lie to you in a situation like this... Yes. It will hurt." He rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, "Just... Close your eyes and empty your mind." He said. I closed my eyes and did my best. I felt a stinging pain in the sides of my head as The Doctor pushed his fingers onto the wires. The pain got worse and worse as I held in a sob. "Clara..." The Doctor spoke softly, "It's okay if you want to cry. I can't imagine the pain you are going through." He paused as he applied more pressure,

"Almost done."

"You better not be lying." I said as I close my eyes even tighter.

"No. Never again." The Doctor said. "No more lies." He said as I felt him place his forehead on mine. The wires then dropped from my head. He quickly pulled me out of the Dalek casing onto the ground with him into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you okay, Clara? I'm sor-"

I cut him off by saying, "Yes Doctor. Yes." Tears still falling from my eyes. He then pulled away slightly and rubbed the remaining tears away from my face.

"What was Missy saying? About P.E not standing a chance against me?" he asked. I gulped. My arms remained around his neck as I said,

"It's nothing. Really..."

"Clara. You're the one who said they don't like liars. So please tell me the truth." He said. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say. "No." The Doctor leaned closer. "More." and closer. "Lies." He finally said before placing his lips on mine.

Missy's POV

They're probably eating eachother's faces by now...

I stood outside of the room where the TARDIS was located, surrounded by Daleks including Dalek Supreme.

"WHY HAS THE DOCTOR NOT BEEN FOUND?!" Davros' voice echoed throughout the halls. "FIND HIM! OR ELSE!" I then heard footsteps approaching. The Doctor appeared with Clara close behind. They were both a light shade of red.

"Well well well..." I smirked. "What is this? Fifty shades of red?"

"Shut up, Missy." Clara said, weakly. The Dalek must have drained her.

"Come on! The TARDIS is in here." The Doctor said.

"Isn't it destroyed?" Clara asked.

"I wouldn't let that happen." he smirked as he entered the room. Clara and I followed.

"The Doctor has been located!" Dalek Supreme announced.

"Do not kill him! I need him alive!" Davros shouted over the intercom.

"You will come with us or your friends will be exterminated!" One of the other Daleks said.

"Oh I don't think so." The Doctor said. "You see... the TARDIS is still here! All I need to do is use the Sonic!"

"But you don't have a Sonic Screwdriver anymore" I said.

"Wait..." Clara said, slowly. "The confession dial. Where is it? Does Davros have it?" she questioned.

"Don't worry, Clara. I got it from him when I took a ride in his Dalek casing!" The Doctor exclaimed. "And I also remembered to get my Sonic glasses back!"

"Glasses? Seriously?" Clara questioned. He placed them on over his eyes and pressed something on the side of them.

"You will not escape, Doctor!" Dalek Supreme said.

"Oh I think he will!" I said the TARDIS started to materialize around us. The Daleks then started to rapidly fire their weapons but they were useless as they bounced off the sides of the TARDIS.

The Doctor's POV

Once the TARDIS had finished materializing I took the glasses off and placed them in my pocket. I then went over to the console an punched in some coordinates.

"Doctor..." Clara said. I looked at her and I could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"That Dalek must've drained you." Missy said. As the TARDIS landed I walked over to Clara and picked her up bridal style, Clara yawned.

"Doctor, I don't need to be picked up."

"Shhh." I replied as I walked towards the TARDIS doors. As I passed Missy she gave me a big smirk. I just rolled my eyes.

"Where are we anyways?" Missy asked. I used my foot to push the TARDIS doors open and I walked out.

"Clara's apartment." I stated. I walked into her bedroom and put her on the bed, covering her with the blankets.

"Why can't I sleep on the TARDIS?" Clara questioned, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"That Dalek drained most of your energy. And besides, it's a lot safer here. You should sleep, you have to teach a class in the morning." I said quietly.

"Fine." She said, simply. She snuggled into the pillow. "I'll see you soon, right?" She asked with a hint of worry. I could sense the worry,

"Don't be worried. I always come back." I kissed her on her forehead before saying, "Night, Clara." Her eyes were already closed as placed the confession dial on the bedside table, it was still hers to hold until the day that I died. I left the room and headed towards the TARDIS. I entered and saw Missy with the biggest smirk ever on her face. "Shut up." I said.


	6. Chapter 6 : Captain Jack and Jealousy

Clara's POV

I slowly open my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I looked at my bedside table and my eyes widened when I saw the confession dial sitting there. I'm surprised The Doctor is allowing me to keep this. Then it hit me. I kissed The Doctor. It wasn't much but... I did. Hopefully it won't be too awkward the next time I see him, god knows when that'll be. After I got lost in my thoughts I sat up quickly.

"Oh no..." I said to myself. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my phone.

2 missed calls: Danny. "I missed our date..." I would have to face him at some point today. Afer all we do work at the same place. I went back into my room and headed towards my closet, I put on a light blue sweater and some jeans. Not too formal and not too informal. Perfect. I got my shoulder bag and carefully placed the confession dial into it. I smiled knowing that The Doctor trusted me with his confession dial. The only people who know that I said 'I love you' to him is myself and Missy... and I don't trust Missy to keep her mouth shut. My phone suddenly started to ring. It was Danny. I sighed before picking the phone up,

"Er.. Hello, Danny. Listen I'm so so sorry about missing our date!"

"What happened? Was it The Doctor's fault?" He asked.

"No no!" I lied. "I wasn't feeling too well and I guess I forgot about it. Im feeling okay now." I made up an excuse.

"Oh. Well we could go out tonight. 8?" He asked. I stayed silent. I can't, can I? What would The Doctor think? Would he be devastated or happy for me?

"I don't know, Danny..."

"Clara! Come on, one date won't hurt, will it?" He asked. I guess I could try it... I probably won't see The Doctor for a few weeks and he'll be awkward about it anyways. He isn't the kind of person who would actually be in a relationship.

"Yes. Okay, 8pm. I'll see you at work aswell."

"Bye."

"Bye." I replied before ending the call. This was probably a mistake. I put my shoes on and headed into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and gulped it down.

I then grabbed an apple and put it in a plastic bag and placed into my shoulder bag. I headed out of my apartment, locked the door and headed outside.

The Doctor's POV

"Run, Missy, Run!" I shouted at her as we ran through the halls of some planet that the TARDIS had taken us to.

"I actually feel sorry for Clara! Running all the time!" She replied. "The Daleks are gaining on us!" We had gone to a planet where some broken Daleks had been tossed. Broken ones tend to be the worst ones.

"There's the TARDIS!" I exclaimed, we ran through the doors and I slammed them shut. I went over to the console as Missy said,

"Somewhere else. Less running would be a lot better too." Missy said as she sat in one of the chairs near the console.

Clara's POV

I arrived at Coal Hill school on my motorbike and parked. I still had 25 minutes before I had to teach my first and only class today. At least I only have to teach for an hour today. I still have to mark some test papers afterwards though. I headed into the school and then into my classroom.

"Hello, Clara." Danny said as he walked into the classroom as I sat down.

"Hello, Danny. Listen, I am sorry about missing our date last night. I didn't feel like myself and I completely forgot."

"It's fine. Things happen. Anyways, I've got to go to my class. See you tonight."

"Yea... See ya." I replied. When he left, I slammed my head on the desk.

"Why are you self-harming?" One of my students, Courtney asked as she walked into the room.

"I am not 'self harming'." I corrected as I raised my head. "Why are you so early anyways?" She was about 20 minutes early.

"Parents thought it would be best if I got here earlier." She said as she took her seat. "You look more stressed than usual."

"Well I DO feel very stressed." I exclaimed.

"Something to do with Smithwald or Pinkwald?" Courtney smiled. I glared at her, she gave out a small laugh in response.

The Doctor's POV

"Oh my-" Missy was cut off by a loud explosion from the other room.

"Delete! Delete!"

"Cyberman?! But how?!" I questioned.

"Run now! Questions later!" Missy shouted, we both ran into the TARDIS.

Clara's POV

Class was finished. Finally. I grabbed some test papers from inside my desk and started marking. This will take about two hours. Great. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked as the door opened. There stood a tall, handsome man with brown hair.

"Hello. I'm looking for someone. Someone important." They asked.

"And who might this someone be?" I questioned as I stood up and walked towards him.

"Well... aren't you a sight fore sore eyes." He winked. I folded my arms,

"Flirt much?" I raised my eyebrow, "What does this 'someone' look like?"

"Err... let me think. Quite tall, grey hair, only really cares about himself and one other person."

"Anything else?" He looked thoughtful,

"Ah yes." He then pulled out a book from his pocket and flicked through pages before stopping on one and reading from it, "Goes by a fake name: John Smith. And he owns a blue box..." My eyes widened. "Ah. So you've heard of him?" The man asked.

"Er yes. The Doctor, I travel with him."

"Wow! A bit of luck that I asked you then! Do you know where I could find him?"

I shook my head, "He comes to my flat every now and then. Can't tell when the next time will be."

"Right. Well I'll come back here tomorrow to see if you've seen him." He started to walk out, but then he quickly turned around and took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, "My name's Jack by the way. Captain Jack Harkness." He released my hand, "And you are?"

"Clara. Clara Oswald." I said.

"Clara? That name sounds very familiar... Clara. Clara. Clara. Where do I know that from?" He paused, "You're the Impossible Girl!"

"Yea... I guess..." I said.

"So are you two together yet?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

"Don't 'what' me! It's destined for The Doctor and the Impossible Girl to be together! What better way to show your love than to jump into someone's time stream to save them?!"

"No. No we aren't 'together'" I said as I headed back to my desk.

"Hey... You know that guy, P.E?" Jack asked. "I feel like he could be a stalker..."

"P.E? Are you a TimeLord aswell?" I asked.

"No... why do you ask?"

"Cuz it seems to be only TimeLords who call him that..."

"So The Doctor calls him that aswell?" He asked. I nodded,

"Yep. Missy, too..."

"Missy?" He wondered. I was about to answer but the familiar sound of the TARDIS surrounded me.

"Well... looks like he's here." Missy then exited the TARDIS looking like she's been through hell and back. "Missy? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Nope. I can't say that I am." She said as she sat on one of the desks. "The Doctor's 'accidentally' taken me to a planet full of Daleks and a planet full of Cybermen AND a planet full of Sontarans. It's been a hell of a day." She then paused and glanced over at Jack, "Well... Captain Jack Harkness..." She stood up and walked towards him, "Long time no see!"

"Erm... and you are?" He questioned. Danny then ran into the room,

"I heard the TARDIS... I swear you better not be travelling with him still." Danny asked.

"I'm Missy! But you know me as The Master..." Missy told Jack.

"Wh-what?!" Jack shouted as he pulled a gun out from his back pocket and aimed it at Missy.

"Ooo... Saucy." She said with a smirk.

"Woah. Jack, calm down." I said to him.

"You can't have weapons in the school!" Danny exclaimed.

"Shut up, P.E." Missy and Jack said simultaneously.

"What is all this racket?!" The Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS.

"Doctor?!" Jack asked.

"Jack?! Is that really you?" He questioned. "And why are you pointing a gun at her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, old man. She's the Master!" Jack replied, still aiming the gun.

"Jack... Jack, put the gun down." I said as I walked in front of him. "She's fine. She's not as bad as she used to be... I don't think." I said as I glanced at her.

"Thanks, poppet!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Jack then put the gun back in his pocket. I looked at Danny, he was at a loss for words.

"So... are you and The Master bezzie mates then?" Jack asked The Doctor.

"I guess you could say that." Missy said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Enough talk! Adventures! Things to do! The Tardis wants to show us something! Missy, Clara let's go!" The Doctor announced as he entered his TARDIS. Missy entered the TARDIS followed by Jack,

"I'm coming too. Wanna see how you roll nowadays." Jack said. I started to walk towards the TARDIS before Danny said,

"Clara. Do you think it's a good idea to go?"

"Oh P.E. You need to calm down." The Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS and shut the door behind him. Please, I don't want any drama...

"Danny. I can take care of myself." I said as I folded my arms and leant against the side of the TARDIS.

"There you go, P.E! She said she can handle herself. Come on, Clara. Let's go." The Doctor said as he held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand with a smile as Danny said,

"So... you're canceling the date then?" Danny asked. The Doctor then looked at me with those old eyes,

"Date huh?" He questioned slowly with a hint of worry and sadness. I then whispered to The Doctor so only he could here,

"Jealousy, Doctor? It's just a silly date. We need to talk later aswell..." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek before turning to Danny and saying, "Sorry, Danny. To be honest, I didn't particularly want to go on a date. I just wouldn't be able to cope, what with all the travelling in the Tardis." I said as the Doctor squeezed my hand tighter.

"Clara..." Danny began, "Come on. You're a human, you should be living a human life. Not one where you get attacked every five seconds!"

"Danny. You aren't my dad or my boyfriend, you can't tell me what to do." Danny was starting to anger me.

"Hey, Clara. Come on, we don't want the world to see your wrath." The Doctor said, softly. I glared at him but I couldn't hide the smile in my face.

"Yeah, well he's not your dad or your boyfriend either." He said as he stared at The Doctor. I looked down,

"He's not your boyfriend, right?" Danny questioned.

"So long, P.E!" The Doctor shouted as he dragged me into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind him.

"So you two haven't killed each other then?" I asked Missy and Jack, they were both leaning on the railing. My hand was still in the Doctor's.

"Surprisingly." Jack said.

"Come on... I'm not that bad." Missy said. She then looked down at mine and The Doctor's hands. "Ooooh... what did we miss?" We then instantly pulled our hands away.

"Nothing, Missy! Come on! I want an adventure, monsters, explosions! Take me somewhere!" I exclaimed as I leaned on the console.

"Someone's keen..." Missy said.

"This'll be great. The Doctor and his two companions!" Jack said.

"Two? There's three of us." I said.

"Yup. The Doctor with his two companions and his one girlfriend." He winked. I groaned as did The Doctor.

"I think we'll get along just fine, Jack." Missy said as she sat down in a chair. Jack laughed,

"The Impossible Girl and The Doctor forever." He winked, Missy laughed too.

"Shut up, you two. We aren't a couple!" I said. Yet.

"Right. Take us to where you wanna go..." The Doctor spoke to the TARDIS, trying to change the subject.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ghosts and Love Cards

Clara's POV

The TARDIS had landed in my apartment. Something about needing to recalibrate herself in order to travel to where we needed to go. Jack was talking to The Doctor as Missy walked towards me and sat by me.

"So..." Missy said.

"So..." I replied.

"What did you say when you were in the Dalek?" Missy smirked,

"What uh- what do you mean?" I asked, nervously.

"Oh you know... 'Exterminate'. What did you say to make it say that huh?" She knows and I know what I said.

"You already know what I said." I said, trying to hide a smile. "I don't have to tell you."

"No. You don't have to tell me. But you have to tell him." She said as she looked at The Doctor.

"No I really don't." I said.

"And why not?"

"B-Because... because I..." I stopped.

"No reason at all. If you don't tell. I'll tell him for you!" She said as she stood up and started to walk towards The Doctor.

"Missy. Don't!" She smirked at me. "Look! I'll tell him, just give me time, okay?"

"Ugh! You're no fun!" She pouted before sitting back down next to me.

 **TIME SKIP! (During this time skip, Clara made the cards for the Doctor and he reluctantly accepted them.)**

"When can we go? I'm bored." I shouted over to The Doctor.

"You're always bored when we aren't running for our lives!" He replied as he pulled a lever. The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the room. "She's ready to go now." He said as he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the beautiful sound of the TARDIS stopped. "We're here!"

"Where is 'here'?" Jack asked.

"I have no clue. The Tardis brought us here." He shrugged as he walked to the door and opened it. He stepped outside. Missy, Jack and I followed him, I closed the TARDIS door behind me.

"Huh. We're underwater... Why have you brought us here?" The Doctor asked as he placed his hands on the side of the TARDIS.

"Let's find out." Jack said as he proceeded through one of the halls.

"Wait up! We need to discuss some things about 'not trying to kill each other'." Missy said as she rushed towards Jack. The Doctor's hands were still on the side of the TARDIS as he examined her. I placed one of my hands over one of his and pulled it off of the TARDIS to make him look at me.

"Come on, Doctor. We should catch up to them." I said to him. He looked down as he intertwined his fingers with mine,

"Come on then, my Impossible Girl. There has to be some sort of monster here." He smiled as we started to walk slowly down the halls, under the water, hand in hand.

"So... you and that P.E guy, huh?" The Doctor asked.

"What? No no... He's... too 'normal' for my liking. And he's WAY to protective even though we aren't together."

"Too... 'normal'?" He questioned.

"Yeah... I have my eyes on someone else anyways." I said.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well... he's smart, he's loves travelling and he always helps people. He's quite tall aswell, and handsome." I smiled.

"Oh... he sounds... nice." The Doctor looked down. I then stopped which made him stop,

"Doctor. PLEASE tell me you know who I'm talking about!" I complained. He raised his eyebrow,

"Err- well... There's that guy who likes the bowties... Adrian was it? Or perhaps Mr. Dunlop? I mean, who can really tel-" I cut him off by giving him a peck on the lips. His eyes then widened when I pulled away. Both of us had a shade of red on our faces.

"Now do you know?" I asked. He gulped,

"Perhaps I do, Clara Oswald." He smiled as he tightened his fingers around mine.

"I canceled my date for you, Doctor. Just thought you should know that."

"Oi. Love birds, hurry up." Missy said as she poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Missy! Have they kissed yet?" I heard Jack shout,

"Yep! Finally!" she shouted back to him. "That's twice now, I think!"

I laughed, "I think you and Jack are bezzie mates now."

"I wouldn't go THAT far. We just... oh what's the word I'm looking for... 'ship' you!" Missy stated, "Now come on you two! Let's go!" The Doctor and I released eachother's hands as we entered a room. There was food, drinks and plates scattered around the room.

"Whatever happened in here..." The Doctor paused as he put a finger a drink, he then removed it, "happened about seven or eight hours ago." He wiped his finger on his jacket. "There's no bodies though. What could have happened." Missy and Jack were looking a giant mural on the wall.

"Oh yea this is more like it." I smiled as I put my hand up for a high-five. The Doctor eyed my hand before sighing and giving a smile, he gave me a light hive-five.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it." He shrugged before heading out of the room.

"Right, come on! Let's figure out what's going on." Jack exclaimed. We followed The Doctor into what seemed to be another endless corridor.

"There. You see. Crew." He motioned towards two people sitting on the ground at the end of the hall.

"I don't think they're erm... 'human'." Missy stated. The two people stood up, turned around and started to walk towards us. As they got closer they looked more... see through. They stopped right in front of us,

"Wait, wait. I don't think they're going to hurt us. I think they're just curious." The Doctor said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, define sure... Look at you lovely chaps. What's happened to you, then?" He asked. The two ghostly people then turned around and headed into another room.

"Right. Let's see where these lovely people are taking us!" Missy exclaimed as she started to follow them, as did the rest of us. We were lead into a room where there was a giant ship in the middle of it. We all walk up some steps and enter the strange alien-like ship.

"Hey look. Markings." Jack said as he pointed up at one of the walls. There were some strange symbols imprinted into the wall.

"Huh. That's weird, why hasn't the Tardis translated them?" The Doctor asked. I then turned around to see the two ghosts back again,

"Hey look, they're back again." We all looked at them and they just stared blankly back at us. They then turned around and reached up to grab some weapons.

"Erm okay they appear to be arming themselves." Missy said.

"Yes yes. It seems it must be time for us to go." The Doctor said as he took a held of my hand. We all exited the ship,

"It'll probably be best if we left!" Jack shouted the last word as one of the ghosts almost hit us with an axe. The other one then aimed their weapon at us,

"I don't think they're 'lovely' people." I said. They fired the arrow as we all dodged and ran into another corridor. We looked all around us to make sure the ghosts weren't anywhere near. We were wrong. One raised up from the floor behind us and the other approached from in front. I dragged The Doctor down another corridor and Missy and Jack followed. A door at the end of the corridor suddenly opened and a woman popped her head out saying,

"In here! Quick!" We all dashed into the room and she locked the door behind us. I untangled my hand from The Doctor's because of the sweat that was building there from the running and the tension.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked.

"Ah, this is Clara, Jack, Missy and I'm The Doctor." He then pulled out his psychic paper and showed the crew.

"You're from U.N.I.T!" he said in shock, "Well I'm Pritchard," he then pointed to a man standing next to him, "and this is Bennett." A woman then stood in front of The Doctor and shook his hand,

"I'm O'Donnell. Are you really The Doctor? I'm a huge fan," She smiled, "I mean er... nice work. Ya know." She backed away. Another person stepped forward,

"I'm Tim Lunn and I sign for Cass." He motioned towards another woman.

"Erm. What exactly are those things out there that are trying to kill us?" Jack asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? They're ghosts." Pritchard said.

"They're not ghosts!" The Doctor said with a sigh. Cass then started to sign,

"Cass is saying-" Lunn got cut off by The Doctor,

"Don't worry. I can speak sign." The Doctor then signed, "Go ahead." Cass looked confused before she started to sign again, The Doctor looked at her, confused,

"Actually no. No I can't speak sign. I must've deleted it somehow." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Doctor. If they're not ghosts, then what are they?" Missy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" He questioned.

"Because you always say you're smarter than everyone else." I stated, smirking.

"Hey. Don't worry. We're like ghostbusters!" Jack said.

"Right. So four random people just happen to be here and they just so happen to be 'ghostbusters'" Bennett explained.

"Yup. Solving alien related things is what we do." I said. A voice echoed throughout the building,

"ENTERING, DAY MODE."

"Finally. It's morning, we can go out now." O'Donnell said as she opened the door and left.

"Errr-" I began.

"Oh no, don't worry. They only come out at night." Pritchard reassured as he and the rest of the crew left. Including The Doctor, Missy, Jack and I.

"I'd like to have a further look at that spaceship." The Doctor said as he headed back to where it was located. We all followed. "If whatever they are-"

"They're ghosts!" Pritchard cut him off.

"They're not ghosts!" The Doctor replied.

"Doctor. I'm pretty sure they're ghosts." Bennet exclaimed.

"It's okay. I understand, you're an idiot."

"Doctor." I warned, "Behave." He groaned in response as he walked into the spaceship.

"Controlling your boyfriend, huh, Clara?" Missy said.

"Oh my god, shut up, he isn't my boyfriend." I complained.

"But you wish he was." Jack said with a smirk.

"Why are you two so annoying?" I questioned. "I mean I only just met you!" I looked at Jack, "And I already hate you!" I said with a slight smile.

"No you don't. Nobody hates Captain Jack Harkness." He said. "Not even Missy. Right?" He asked her.

"I'll have to think about that." She replied. While we were talking, The Doctor had been babbling on about power cells. He then left the spaceship with Pritchard,

"So what have we got? Moran dies, and then those things appear. They can walk through walls. They only come out at night and they're sort of see-through." He stated.

"Doctor, wait. You're not saying..." I said.

"They're ghosts! Yeah... ghosts!" He said, excited.

"You just literally said that they weren't ghosts." Jack said.

"Well yes. I guess I'll admit that I said that but... GHOSTS! They are actual ghosts!" He said with a smile, "I've never met a proper ghost before! This is amazing!"

Cass then started to sign and Lunn translated, "Moran was our friend..." The Doctor looked confused, once again. I walked up next to him and whispered,

"Doctor. The cards."

"Oh! Oh yes." We turned our backs away from everyone as The Doctor fumbled in his pockets for the cards.

"Oh come here." I took them once he found them. I flicked through them before finding the right one and handing it to him. We turned back around.

"You made cards for him?" Missy asked with a smirk.

Jack then flew his arms up into the air saying, "Well if that isn't love then I don't know what is!" I cleared my throat before The Doctor began reading the card,

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll do all I can to solve the death of your friend slash family member slash pet." I looked down, shaking my head before taking back the card and placing it into my pocket. "Right anyways! Questions questions questions! One: What is a ghost? Two: What do they want?" Suddenly all the lights turned off.

"ENTERING NIGHT MODE!"

"Err what's happening?" I asked.

"Night mode? It isn't supposed to be night yet!" O'Donnell worried. A ringing sound then came from down the corridor.

"The Tardis Cloister Bell!" The Doctor said, running in the direction of the Tardis. I followed after him.

"Should be go with them?" I heard Jack asked.

"Nah." I heard Missy respond. Great. Alone time with The Doctor. What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8 : Well Done, Dad!

Missy's POV

"So... you trust him? The Doctor?" Bennett asked Jack and I.

"Well... he did abandon me once but yes... I do trust him." Jack said.

"And he almost killed me a few times... but I trust he knows what he's doing." I said. Bennett folded his arms,

"And what about Clara? Does she trust him." He asked. Jack and I exchanged glances,

"Definitely." We said simultaneously.

About twenty minutes later we had changed to a different room and The Doctor had run in and Pritchard and gone to do some security checks else where.

"Doctor? Where's Clara?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you!" He said, starting to worry. We shook our heads.

"We saw her follow you earlier. Didn't you see her?" O'Donnell said. The Doctor shook his head,

"No no. She wasn't with me when I checked on the Tardis! She must have lost me through these confusing corridors!" He had a mixture of anger and worry. He was about to walk out before I said,

"Doctor! It's dangerous out there, I'm sure Clara will be fine!" Cass then started to sign, Lunn then said,

"Oh yes!" He looked at O'Donnell. "Check the cameras." We then all walked over to a wall of screens. O'Donnell pressed a number of different buttons before all of the screens turned on.

"Ah. There she is." Jack pointed at one of the screens. Clara was sitting on the floor with her back up against the TARDIS. I narrowed my eyes,

"Wait... she's-" I began.

"No. No no no no." The Doctor kept on saying over and over again.

"Oh my god... she's a ghost?" O'Donnell said in shock. I then saw a fire burning in The Doctor's eyes.

"Doctor?" I said, carefully. He then ran out of the room, Jack and I ran after him.

"Doctor! Where are you going?!" I shouted after him.

"To save Clara!" He said.

"Bu-but how?!" Jack said, confused. Once we reached the TARDIS, Ghost-Clara was standing there.

"In the Tardis! Both of you!" The Doctor shouted to Jack and I. The Doctor then looked at Ghost-Clara, he looked hurt and confused. The Doctor, Jack and I ran into the TARDIS and The Doctor quickly shut the doors.

"What are we doing?!" Jack questioned.

"We're going back in time about twenty minutes." The Doctor stated, almost emotionless.

"Bu-but you can't! You can't back in your own timeline!" I said. He then glared at me,

"If Clara can go in my timestream and save me. Then I can go back in my own timeline to save her." He then started to pull levers on the TARDIS, it started to dematerialize. He tried to land it but the TARDIS was refusing, sparks flying from the console,

"Come on! Land now!" The Doctor shouted at the TARDIS.

"She's resisting!" Jack said as he and I held onto one of the railings as the TARDIS starting to move about uncontrollably.

"Doctor! You could break time by doing this!" I exclaimed.

"I. Don't. Care." He said full of anger. He then hit a few more buttons, "Come on! Land you grumpy old cow!"

"Insulting the Tardis isn't going to help!" Jack said as he almost fell over from the sudden jolt of the TARDIS.

"Please.. Please just land." The Doctor said, softly. After a few seconds the TARDIS stopped moving so vigorously and I could hear the sound of it materializing. The TARDIS then landed. "Now, don't let your other self see you. I just need to get Clara and then we're leaving." We all slowly exited the TARDIS and walked down a corridor. "Woah woah woah, stop!" The Doctor whisper-yelled as he pulled Jack and Missy back. We peeked round a corner and saw the other version of The Doctor. About 30 seconds later we saw Clara running from two ghosts.

"Doctor! Wait!" Clara shouted. As she ran by us I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards us.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted.

"What! Wait you were just down there," She pointed behind her, "there's two of you!?" Clara said in shock.

"We'll explain later!" Jack said as we all started to run back to the TARDIS.

"They're right behind us!" I exclaimed. The Doctor pushed the TARDIS doors and we all entered. I shut the doors behind us, quickly.

"Right! We're leaving. I mean they're just ghosts, who cares about ghosts?" The Doctor said, shakily.

Clara's POV

I looked between Jack, Missy and The Doctor. Missy walked over to the TARDIS and put some coordinates in, setting it to 24 hours into the future before I heard the dematieralizing sound of the TARDIS.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I asked still in shock as the TARDIS landed, God knows where. The Doctor then came towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, "I don't know what the hell is happening..." As The Doctor pulled away I saw his eyes were watering slightly. He then walked up the stairs and sat in his chair. I looked at Missy and Jack for answers,

"Clara. Don't freak out or anything." Jack started, "But you erm..."

"You kinda died." Missy finished. My eyes widenened,

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"The ghosts. They got you." Jack explained.

"But I'm right here." I folded my arms.

"Yes. The Doctor went back in time in his own timeline to save you. That could have broken time down and he knew it could have, but he did it anyways." Missy said as she walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them.

"And that's why there was two of them?" I asked. Jack nodded. I looked up at The Doctor to see his head in his hands. "Erm. Missy? Where are we?"

"You're apartment. Twenty four hours after you left." She replied.

"And why are we here? We haven't been travelling for long, I still want to go on an adventure." I said. The Doctor then got up from his chair and walked down the stairs. Jack, Missy and The Doctor then exited the TARDIS and entered my flat. "Doctor?" I questioned as I followed them out. He was silent, "Yo-you aren't just gonna leave me here are you?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Clara." He said, calmly.

"No, Doctor. I am not staying here!" I said as I went back in the TARDIS.

"Clara. He just wants you to be safe." Missy said as she followed me in and closed the door behind her.

"I can take care of myself, Missy! The Tardis is like my home! Travelling through time and space is my life now, I don't think I could ever go back to just being a normal human on Earth." I said as I placed my hand on the console. The TARDIS made a humming sound, "Heh... See, I'm suprised that the Tardis doesn't want me to leave." I smiled as she made another humming sound.

"He's lost so many people, Clara. And you are probably the last person he would ever want to lose." Missy started, "If you died, he would lose his mind. He would destroy planets."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that. He'll just go out and find another... companion." I said. "Oh god. He would wouldn't he? He'd just go and find someone else to replace me." I said softly.

"No no no, Clara. He wouldn't. He wouldn't replace someone like you. The Impossible Girl is pretty much irreplaceable." The TARDIS doors then opened and The Doctor and Jack walked in. Jack closed the doors behind him.

"Clara. You're staying here for a while." The Doctor stated.

"I don't think so." I said as I folded my arms and leaned on the console.

"Clara..." he warned. I know how to use the TARDIS...

"I want another adventure. So I'm going to get another adventure." I turned around and pulled a few levers.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Come on old girl. Take me somewhere!" I said to the TARDIS.

"Would you look at that? She knows how to fly the Tardis. Maybe you shouldn't have taught her how, Doctor." Missy smirked.

"Clara wha-" The Doctor began but then the TARDIS started to dematerialize. After the TARDIS landed, The Doctor stared at me as if I was mad.

"I don't want to leave you and the Tardis." I said to him. He finally gave me a small smile and said,

"Oh Clara Oswald. What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Hey! Enough lovey dovey business! Lets see where we are." Missy shouted as she walked out of the TARDIS. We all followed and looked up at the sky, it was dark.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. The Doctor then inhaled deeply, then exhaled,

"Lets just say we're very very very far back in the past." He said.

"Oh. My. God!" I heard a woman's voice come from behind the TARDIS. A woman with a blonde ponytail appeared and placed her hand on the side of the TARDIS, "A blue box. Is it really... the Tardis?" She said slowly. The Doctor had wide eyes and he looked shocked,

"Is it you? Is it really you?" The Doctor asked as he walked towards her.

"Erm. Who is she?" I asked Missy and Jack. They both shrugged,

"No idea." Missy said.

"I'm sorry. But who are you?" The woman asked as she folded her arms.

"It's me. The Doctor. You could never forget me." He said slowly to her. "I've just changed my face a bit." Her eyes then widened, "I thought you were dead." He said to her. The woman then wrapped her arms around him, and he almost instantly wrapped his around her,

"You regenerated right?" The woman asked as the Doctor mumbled,

"Yes."

"Erm. Doctor. If you don't mind me asking. But who is that?" Jack asked. Whilst she was still in his arms, The Doctor replied,

"Jenny. Her name is Jenny."

"Jenny?" Missy asked.

"She's my daughter." He responded.

"You got old." 'Jenny' said.

"I learn something new about you everyday, Doctor!" I said in shock.

"Woah woah woah. You have a daughter?" Missy said, confused as the Doctor and Jenny pulled away.

"But how are you here?" The Doctor asked. "That man shot you."

"To be honest I don't know how I'm alive. I just woke up and stole a spaceship, which just happened to be able to travel through time. I crashed in this time yesterday." She replied.

"The Tardis must've locked on to the broken down ship, it could sense that there was some 'time-travelling' element to it." Jack said. He then smirked and walked towards Jenny, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey. Stop it." The Doctor warned.

"What am I not allowed to say hello?" He questioned with a smirk.

"No." The Doctor stated with a small smile. He then looked at me and Missy and said, "And these two are Missy and Clara. Missy is a TimeLord like me-"

"TimeLady!" Missy corrected.

"Right right. And Clara is..." He paused.

"Clara is The Doctor's lovely little girlfriend." Jack said.

"Ohhhh. Good job, dad." Jenny said with a smile. "She's a keeper." She winked.

"Err..." I started.

"Oh no we er-" The Doctor was then cut off by a big group of people running towards us. "Oh. Hello." The Doctor said. They were a group of vikings, they all pointed their swords at us.

"Yea. I probably should've warned about these guys." Jenny said as we all put our hands up in surrender. "Been running from them since yesterday."

"Well... these adventures just keep getting better and better." Jack said with a frown.

The Doctor then pulled out his sunglasses and put them on his face.

"Sunglasses? Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Jenny asked. The Doctor then spoke to the vikings,

"On my face, is the most advanced technology that you will ever see in your entire lives. So I would be very careful if I were yo-" He was cut off by one of them taking them off of his face and snapping them in half, a flash of blue light emitted from them once they were snapped.

"Great. Good job, Doctor." Missy said.

"We're going with the vikings?" I asked.

"We're going with the vikings." The Doctor confirmed.


	9. Chapter 9 : Relationships and Spaceships

Clara's POV

2 Days Later

We had recently gotten off of a viking ship, four vikings were pulling the TARDIS with some rope behind us.

"This is ridiculous." I said. We had all been chained up around our hands and my bag had been taken from me. Once we reached the small village a girl ran up to one of the vikings and gave him a hug and she said 'glad you're back'. The Doctor then looked at her, "What? Do you know her?"

"No. No I don't." He replied.

"Then why are you looking at her like you do?" Jack asked.

"Time travel does that to you. Makes you think certain things." The Doctor said, occasionally glancing at the girl. We then stopped as a viking opened my bag, he poured the contents onto a small wooden table next to us. There was some make-up items and my phone and then... of course...

"What is this 'alien-like' object?" One of the vikings then reached for it,

"Don't you dare touch that!" The Doctor said. The viking just rolled his eyes at him,

"Erm! I wouldn't touch that if I was you!" I shouted at the viking. As he touched the confession dial a wave of electricity then surged through his hand. "Told you not to touch it."

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I'll explain later." The Doctor replied.

"So... you have a plan to get us out of here, right?" Missy asked The Doctor.

"Of course I do."

"You've been saying that for the past two days." Jack said with a sigh.

"Well now. I actually have a plan." One of the vikings then tossed the girl half of the broken pair of sonic glasses.

"Souvenir for you, Ashildr!" He shouted to her. 'Ashildr' examined it.

"Right. What's your plan?" I asked.

"Pretend to be someone I'm not." He said.

"Let me guess. It has something to do with the yo-yo doesn't it?" I questioned. He nodded before reaching into his pocket, and once he removed his hands from his pocket, the chains were no longer around his wrists.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Magic." The Doctor smiled. "Might have to teach you someday." As the viking was talking to us, The Doctor threw his yo-yo at him and all of the vikings were now alert.

"Don't you recognise the sign?" The Doctor asked the vikings.

"Sign?" One of them questioned.

"Yes! My yo-yo!" He then used it once again. "It's the sign of Odin! I am Odin!"

"Oh dear lord..." Missy said as she looked down.

"Has he always been this... odd?" Jenny asked me. I nodded. "He wasn't this mad when I first saw him."

"He's pretty much insane now." Jack stated.

"That is not the sign of Odin!" A viking shouted.

"Oh really? And how would you know? Have you ever met Odin!?" The Doctor asked. Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder in the sky. We all turned around and looked up to see a giant face in the sky.

"I AM ODIN!" His voice boomed down. The village then started to go down on one knee, praising 'Odin'. "And your village has been chosen..." Suddenly, a group of big robotic 'things' were beamed down to the ground.

All of the vikings then stood in front of the village people and us,

"Everyone! Stand back!" They shouted.

"Missy, Jack, Clara, Jenny. Back. Get back. Be very very quiet." The Doctor said as we all stood behind the crowd.

"We have to help them, Doctor!" I said.

"Shh... We have to not get chosen."

"They look familiar." Missy said.

"They're called the Mire. I met them when I was stuck in a very confusing time stream." Jack said. "Just don't get chosen. You get chosen. You die." I looked around and saw Ashildr, the girl who had the sonic sunglasses. I ran towards her and knelt in front of her.

"Clara! What are you doing?!" I heard him whisper-yell. Footsteps then came closer to me from behind, Jenny knelt by me aswell. "Jenny!?"

"Ashildr, right?" I asked. She nodded. Vikings were getting beamed up fast.

"Quick. Get that weird patch thing out." Jenny told her.

"You mean this half of some glasses?" She questioned.

"Yes yes yes! Now put it on your eye and look at our chains and just think the word 'Open.'" I demanded, Ashildr quickly put the piece of Sonic to her eye, "Say 'open' with your mind!" The Mire then started to approach.

"Quick!" Jenny said. As soon as our chains fell I heard The Doctor shout,

"Clara! Jenny!" We were then beamed away.

The Doctor's POV

The Mire then teleported away.

"Can we save them?" Missy asked. I was at a loss for words,

"Don't worry, Doctor. They'll get out of it. They're smart." Jack reassured. I then saw a set of keys on the ground and picked them up, I unlocked Missy's and Jack's chains. I walked over to where Clara's bag was, with all of its contents still poured out. I picked the confession dial up and considered whether or not I should keep it or trust Clara with it... That is if she makes it back alive. I put it back in Clara's bag. I trust Clara with anything... And I trust her to come back. I placed the rest of Clara's belongings back into bag aswell.

"Missy?" I asked. She walked up to me, I handed her Clara's bag, "Can I trust you to keep this bag safe. It has got my confession dial in after all and if it gets into the wrong hands... god knows what will happen."

"Yes, Doctor! I know what happens if the wrong person gets their hands on it!" She said as she took the bag from me and put it over her shoulder. Jack then reached into his inside coat pocket, he then pulled out a book,

"Doctor. Catch!" He threw a book at me and I caught it.

"My 2000 year old diary? Why on Earth do you have this?!" I questioned.

"I didn't read any of it..." He said. "Okay fine a read some of it. But only the parts where you practically fantasize about Clara. And besides, there's stuff about the Mire in there!" Jack smirked.

"Oooooooohhh... Sauuuuucccyyy." Missy prolonged the words.

"Shut up, I don't 'fantasize'." I said.

"Lies." Jack stated. I opened the pages and flicked through them, occasionally passing a page where Clara's name was mentioned. I finally found the page about the Mire and I read it intently. I then put the book in my coat pocket before turning to some of the villagers,

"You lot. Did the Mire take all of your vikings?" I asked. They all nodded. "Great. Perfect." I said as I ran a hand over my face.

"Ashildr!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Ashildr, Clara and Jenny.

"Clara? Jenny?" I questioned. Jenny then ran towards me and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Are you okay?" I asked I pulled away.

"I'm fine dad." She said before walking over to Jack and Missy.

"You alright, kiddo?" Jack asked. I then looked towards Clara. She smiled at me before I ran to her and pulled her into a 'spinny-hug'. I then set her down and instantly placed my lips on hers. I heard Missy and Jack wolf-whistle. I then pulled away after about 8 seconds. Wish it could've been longer.

"Wow." She said in shock, "Our 'relationship' is really confusing."

"This is why I didn't want you to come on adventures with me. You could've been killed by them, Clara." I said. She placed her hand on my cheek as she said,

"Doctor. I'm fine. I'll always come back to you."

"We should talk about 'us' later." I suggested. She nodded before pulling away from the hug,

"Oh and by the way. This village may have accidentally declared war on the Mire."

"Accidentally?!" I asked.

"Ashildr got kind of angry with the Mire for killing all of the vikings. So she declared war on them."

"I understand. It's not her fault, she was confused and angry I guess." I said.

"Since when were you such a softy?" She said as she folded her arms. He shrugged before we walked back towards Missy, Jack and Jenny. The three were smirking at us,

"Don't start." I said.

"Oh come on! How are you two not together? It's literally impossible!" Jenny exclaimed.

"We know." Jack and Missy said, simultaneously.

"Look that's not what's important right now. We have to stop the Mire." Clara said.

"Nothing's more important than your relationship status!" Missy said, "You should update your Facebook status to 'in a relationship', so P.E will back off!"

"P.E?" Jenny asked.

"He's the most annoying person I have ever met." I said, "Always got in the way of things. He's even worse than that Mickey guy!" I looked at Jack.

"Mickey wasn't that bad." Jack said.

"Anyways." Clara began, "Did the Mire take ALL of the vikings?"

"Yes. So all we have are some farmers to fight..." Missy stated.

"Can't you train them, Doctor?" Clara asked me. I looked at her before sighing,

"Easier said than done. I bet none of these people have ever held a sword before!" I exclaimed. "It's one village. Just one village. The rest of the world isn't being affected by it. We could just fly off in the TARDIS and forget about all this. We could go get some coffee or tea or whatever!"

"Doctor... help them." Clara gazed at me. Everytime she looked me I fell for her, so of course I agree with most of what she says,

"Fine! Fine I will." For you.


	10. Chapter 10 : Fight For Me, Doctor

Clara's POV

The Doctor had lead village inside and we all sat down on some benches and bales of hay. As Missy sat by me she handed me my bag,

"Forgot to give you this earlier." She said.

"Thanks." I opened my bag to see if my belongings were still there and I was surprised that the confession dial was still in there.

"He trusts you to keep the confession dial safe."

"But he doesn't think he's going to die anymore, does he?" I asked.

"Trust me. The Doctor ALWAYS thinks he's going to die."

"Right! Have any of you actually held a sword in battle?!" The Doctor asked us all. "Show of hands." None of the people in the room put their hands up. The Doctor then raised his hand as did Jack, Missy and Jenny. I then put my hand up too. He raised his eyebrow at me in shock. I nodded. We then all put our hands down.

"Okay. So do you all just plan to raise crops at them?!" He asked.

"If we have to!" One of the villagers shouted as he stood.

"I think he was being sarcastic." Another villager said. "We ARE vikings!"

"How can you be vikings if you have never been in battle?" The Doctor questioned.

"Vikings die with honor. And we WILL die with honor." The 'vikings' cheered.

"Well... I have one word of advice for you. Run. Just run. Leave this place for a week and then come back, the Mire will have left this place by then." He replied before he headed for the door.

"Please stay." Ashildr called out as she walked up towards him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, "We can't leave. This is our village, and we will fight for it. Just stay and help us fight, train some of us up. We can do it." Ashildr continued. The Doctor turned around and walked out. Jack, Missy and Jenny then looked at me. I sighed,

"Fine I'll talk to him." I said as I stood up. When I passed Ashildr I said, "Don't worry. He'll change his mind." I smiled.

"Yes. He DEFINITELY will once Clara's 'talked' to him." Jack said. Ashildr laughed slightly,

"Shut up. Jack." I said as I left the building. Once I was outside I leaned against the wall. The Doctor turned around and looked at me, then he sighed. "They need you, Doctor." I stated as I walked towards him.

"Clara... They are inexperienced. It will be difficult to train them in 24 hours." He said.

"But I believe that you can train them. You're The Doctor, and you can do anything you want." I paused, "Within reason, of course." I placed my hand on his cheek before saying, "Don't make me use the 'puppy eyes' on you."

"Clara... Don't." He warned. I fake pouted as I gave him the puppy eyes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, "God. You literally kill me sometimes, Miss Oswald."

I reached up and placed my lips on his for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You are WAY too tall." I said. He smirked,

"Don't complain." He started, "Now go inside and tell Ashildr to send some men out to me. I'll set everything up."

"Thanks, Doctor." I smiled. I started to walk back inside. I actually thought about telling him what I said inside of the Dalek. The one thing that Missy wants me to tell him. But I guess there are more important things that are happening right now.

"Clara!" Ashildr shouted as she ran towards me. "Is he gonna help us?"

"Of course he is." I said.

"Only the Impossible Girl could change his mind." Missy said.

"Yea. Especially the girl he fantasizes about." Jack said with a smirk.

"Fantasizes?" Jenny asked.

"Yep. I read his diary." He replied.

"Wow."

"Whatever! Ashildr, can you gather some people who want to fight the Mire and send them outside to The Doctor?" I asked.

"Sure." She then went around asking some of the people.

"Why aren't they together yet?" Jenny asked Missy and Jack.

"We have no idea." Jack replied.

"He's just really stubborn I suppose." Missy said.

"You guys SERIOUSLY have nothing better to do!" I exclaimed. I then looked at Missy, "Hey! Why do you have my phone?" I questioned.

"Oh. No reason." She smiled as started to tap the screen, I walked towards her to grab it but she moved away.

"Missy! What are you doing?!"

"Something that YOU should have done." Jack said with a smirk. Missy then pressed one more button before handing me the phone,

"Done." She smiled. I quickly flicked through the phone trying to find out what she had done.

"Clara. Check Facebook." Jenny smirked.

"Oh god, Missy what have you done to my Facebook?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you can already guess." She replied. I went onto Facebook and checked my relationship status. It read :In a relationship. I was about to change it back to 'single' but my finger hovered over the button.

"What's the matter, Clara? Are you gonna change it or aren't you?" Missy teased.

"How did you even access Facebook in this time?" I asked.

"I'm a TimeLady, don't question it." She replied. I then went onto my Facebook and page and started to scroll down, some of my family and friends were asking questions

like, 'Who?!' and 'Tell me now! I need deets!'. My dad had also questioned me saying, 'why have we never met him?!'. I groaned before putting the phone in my bag.

"Thanks, Missy. You've literally caused a war on Facebook."

"I try." She smiled. Ashildr and some villagers walked out of the building.

"Looks like we've got our vikings." Jack stated.

 _10 minutes later._

After being literally harassed about me and The Doctor, Jenny said,

"Come on, Clara. Let's go see if my dad has actually made any vikings." She stood up and I followed.

"Okay! Let's try this with real weapons. Lofty! Grab the swords!" The Doctor said to the people he was training. 'Lofty' grabbed a bag of swords and placed them in front of all the newly trained vikings.

"Huh, maybe this will actually work out..." Jenny said.

"Hopefully."

 _5 Minutes Later_

Missy's POV

Suddenly I heard some people screaming and shouting outside.

"Oh my god. What has The Doctor done now?" Jack questioned as we both headed for the door. Once we were outside there were multiple fires and some people running and some people passed out. The Doctor was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. Jenny was looking around at the devastation and Clara was shaking her head in disappointment.

"What on earth happened?" I asked as Jack and I walked towards The Doctor.

"Yea.. What happened?" One of the vikings said as they sat up from the ground.

"Well..." Clara began, "Chuckles hit Lofty over the head on his helmet, with his sword which knocked him out. There was a little blood which you saw and..." The viking then passed, "...you did that." Clara sighed, "Only the first time that you did it, you knocked a torch onto some hay, which spooked a horse who kicked open a gate, and I'm..." She paused as she looked and Jack and I, "sure you can fill it the rest."

"So... this isn't working out too well then I guess?" Jack asked.

"Not really, no." Jenny exclaimed.

After we had all eaten some food, it was starting to get dark.

Clara's POV

I went out to see where The Doctor and wandered off to. I found him sitting on a bench outside, looking up at the darkened sky. There was a small clap of thunder.

"Weird sounding thunder..." I said as I sat by him.

"That's not thunder." He started as he continued to look up at the sky, "It's the weapon forgers of the Mire. They're making sure we hear them."

"Well?" I asked, referring to the training of the vikings.

"Well." He looked at me, "Heidi faints at the mention of blood and not just the sight anymore... he's actually upgraded his phobia. And the rest of them are doing okay I guess, except for the few which question everything."

"I keep waiting to hear what your real plan is." I smiled as I put my head on his shoulder, surprisingly he didn't flinch or move away.

"Teaching them to fight, that's the only plan I've got."

"Turning them into fighters? That's not like you."

"Yeah." He instantly replied, "I used to believe that too."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You." He said, simply. "Oh Clara Oswald what have I made of you?" He said as he looked down into my eyes.

"It doesn't matter how much you train them, it's not going to make a difference."

"They'll die fighting with honor I suppose."

"Oh so your just leading them to a 'good' death?"

"No Clara. What I'm trying to say is that I believe in them. But at least if they do die, then will have died with honor for their village and families." Ashildr then came out of the nearby building and walked by us,

"Night." Ashildr said.

"Night." The Doctor replied. Once Ashildr was out of hearing range I said,

"Well you've made an impact there."

"Stop it." The Doctor replied.

"Fight you for her." I teased.

"Well what you rather do? Fight me for her? Or fight her for me?" He said with a smirk.

"Ooooh I don't know. Tough decision. Maybe you'll have to fight her for me." I said. He rolled his eyes,

"You lot are definitely obsessed with relationships." He said, "You all need to a get a hobby."

"I've got a hobby, thanks." I paused, "It's you, by the way." He then stood up from where he was sitting,

"Well get a new one." He said looking into the distance.

"Doctor..."

"Tomorrow it's going to be a bloodbath and I have a duty of care." He turned around to look at me.

"No, you don't! I never even asked for that!" I stood up.

"Everytime we do something like this, I keep thinking, what if something happens to you? I almost lost you on Skaro and in that weird underwater base, by the way we should REALLY go back there one day to see what's happ-" I cut him off by putting my hand on the back of his neck and placing my lips on his. He melted into the kiss before I pulled away and said,

"Doctor. I'll be fine. Stop thinking about me and just think about how you're going to win. Fight for me, Doctor. Win for me." I then walked away from him and back inside only to be greeted with Missy, Jack and Jenny smirking. "Oh my god, shut up!" I shouted at them.

"Maybe it's you three who need to get a hobby!" I heard The Doctor shout from outside, referring to Jack, Missy and Jenny.

"We do have a hobby, thanks!" Missy shouted.

"Yea! Our hobby is shipping you two and 'fangirling' everytime you two are near each other!" Jack said. Jenny laughed. I groaned before going up to one of the vikings and asked,

"Hey. Where did you guys put the Tardis?"

"Er Tardis?" He questioned.

"Big blue box." I said.

"Oh. Go down that corridor." He pointed to a corridor on my right, "And it's the second door on the left. We put it in that room."

"Thanks." I said as I headed down the corridor. At least I could sleep in my room in the TARDIS tonight. And hopefully it won't be the last night either.


	11. Chapter 11 : Relationship Status?

Clara's POV

I entered the TARDIS and placed my hands on the console, the TARDIS hummed in response as if to ask "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he's gonna replace me once I leave or die. He's replaced all of his previous 'companions'." I said with sadness and anger.

"Clara!" I heard Jenny call.

"Yea, I'm in here!" I shouted. Jenny then slowly entered the TARDIS and she looked shocked as she looked around,

"Wow." She whispered. "It's bigger on the inside."

"Wait. You've never been in the Tardis before?" I asked.

"N-no. I only ever saw the outside of it." She said as she walked up next to me and placed her hand on the console. "So this is the ship that flies in time and space huh?" I nodded. "How long have you been travelling with The Doctor?"

"Hard to tell. What with all the different times we've been to. But I hope I can continue to travel until the day that I die."

"So you plan on never leaving The Doctor and the Tardis then?"

"Never. Even though he doesn't want me to travel with him anymore." I stated.

"Why doesn't he want you to travel with him anymore?!" She questioned.

"He's worried about me. He's always talking about 'losing me'."

"Wow. He's my dad and he's not that protective with me." Jenny said.

"I wish he wasn't so protective." I said as I walked away from the console and then I headed towards one of the corridors. "I'm gonna head off to bed, anyways." I looked at my phone to see the time, The Doctor set it so it changed to whatever time we were in, it read: 11:34pm.

"Night, Clara." Jenny said.

"Night."

The Doctor's POV

"Hey, Missy. Jack." I said.

"Yes, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Where's Clara and Jenny?" I questioned.

"I think they both went to the Tardis." Missy said. I nodded,

"Thanks." I mumbled. After getting directions from one of the vikings I finally found the TARDIS. I walked in and saw Jenny standing there, "Hey, Jenny."

"Hey, dad." I then walked over to her and said,

"It's pretty late. You going to bed?" She shrugged, "Well, I can show you to your room if you want."

"I have a room? On the Tardis?" She asked.

"Yea. I had the Tardis make one for you straight after you 'died'." He said.

"Thanks, dad." She wrapped her arms around me and I returned the hug. She pulled away and I took her down one of the corridors, we passed the door marked 'Clara' on the way. "That Clara's room?" she asked.

"Yea. Is she in there?" I questioned as we continued to walk. She nodded.

"You need to talk to her." Jenny said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She's... worried."

"About what?"

Jenny sighed, "She thinks that you're gonna forget about her when she dies and she thinks your gonna just replace her with another companion." I sighed and looked down,

"Yeah. I'll... talk to her." She smiled.

"Good."

About seven doors down we reached the one that was marked 'Jenny'. "Here we are." I pushed the door opened and Jenny entered. There was a double bed in the middle with TARDIS blue covers.

"Wow." She said as she looked around. There were stars on the ceiling and a projector projected outer-space onto one of the walls, "It's amazing. The best bedroom I have ever had." She turned to look at me and once again surprised me with a hug, once we pulled away I pulled a futuristic watch out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"Whatever time you are in, the watch will automatically set to that time." I placed it around her wrist and read it, "There. It's 11:42pm now. And when we travel again it will change."

"Wa-wait, you mean you'll take me with you?" She asked.

"Yea. If you want to come and see time and space with us, you can join our strange little group." She nodded in response.

"Night, dad. Thanks again." I nodded as I left her room, shutting the door behind me. I then headed back towards the console room. I stopped outside of Clara's door, I decided to check up on her. I knocked on her door and I heard her say,

"Yea?"

"It's me, Clara!" I shouted back.

"Oh, come in." I opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. She was sitting on her bed, wearing a black shirt and some gray bottoms. She was also flicking through the pages of a book.

"Hey. I was just coming to see how you were doing."

"Not like you." She replied as she continued to look at her book. She then looked over the top of the book and said, "Don't just stand there. Sit next to me." She demanded,

"Pfft. Control freak." I said as I walked to the other side of the bed and lay next to her,

"I am not a control freak." She warned.

"Yes Ma'am." I said with a smile as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Doctor. I'm having trouble sleeping." She said. "Will you read to me? It sometimes helps." I looked at her, she gave me a pleading look. I sighed,

"Alright, alright. Stop it with those eyes of yours!" I took the book and she moved closer to me, leaning her head on my chest.

Clara's POV

I lied about having trouble sleeping. I know I said that we shouldn't lie to each other anymore, but this can be a one-off right? I just wanted to hear The Doctor's heartbeats. Two of them. It was oddly soothing. After about 2 minutes of him reading, I closed my eyes slowly. Suddenly, I felt him shift a bit before a soft blanket covered me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in my hair.

"Night, Clara." he whispered.

"Night, Doctor." There was silence for moment before he said one more thing,

"I'll never forget you Clara. When and if you ever leave me. You are literally irreplaceable. My Impossible Girl." I had the biggest smile on my face I think I have ever had.

Missy's POV

"What time is it?" Jack asked.

"Er," I looked down at my vortex manipulator which just so happened to be able to tell the time, what a coincidence! "twenty minutes past twelve."

"And what time are the Mire coming tomorrow?" He questioned as he looked up at the night sky.

"Around 6pm I think. Hopefully The Doctor has a plan."

"Knowing him he probably does. What do you think he's doing now?" He asked with a smirk.

"What he's doing now? Probably Clara."

"ha ha. Wow." Jack responded.

"People who are reading this fanfiction are probably loving the Whouffaldi moments." I said.

"Fanfiction? Whouffaldi? What are you talking about?"

"Woops! Nothing! Slip of the tongue!" I said.

"Right ok. Let's head back to the Tardis for rest of the night." I nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised we haven't tried to kill each other yet."

"Well... let's not deny that we both have thoughts about killing each other."

"Agreed." Jack said. "But I guess we keep ourselves occupied!"

"With what?" I questioned as we reached the TARDIS doors and opened them.

"We constantly babble on about Clara and The Doctor's relationship." He smirked.

"So we do." I closed the doors behind us. "Wait... do we even have bedrooms on the Tardis?" I questioned.

"I'm... not sure. Hey, Sexy!" Jack called to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed, "We have rooms, right?" He asked. A set of lights then illuminated one of the corridors.

"Our rooms must be down there, I guess." I said as I started to walk towards the corridor, followed by Jack.

"Thanks, Sexy!" Jack said. The TARDIS hummed, happily.

"Right! Come on!" I said.

After walking for about twenty minutes we both finally found our rooms.

Clara's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned.

"Morning." The Doctor said.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I picked up my phone from the bedside table. It read: 8:47am.

"Oh. About 6 hours." he replied.

"6 hours?!" I questioned, "You've been here for awake for 6 hours?!"

"Yea."

"Didn't you get bored?" I asked as I lay the other way so I could see his face.

"Not really. I just go through everything that I've ever done in my mind and it soon passes the time. I could also hear your heartbeat, that also helped pass the time." He smiled.

"I can never tell if you try to flirt." I raised my eyebrow as I sat up. "Doctor... can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" He asked as he sat up aswell.

"What are we?"

"Er... I'm not sure I understand, Clara." He asked. I turned my head so I could see him and I held his hand in my lap.

"What are we? Relationship wise." I questioned.

"I... Don't know. Never really been good with this kind of stuff!" He exclaimed. I smiled as he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, only briefly before removing them again,

"Well... I wouldn't say that you are terrible with relationships." I said, "You've got the 'kissing' part sorted out." He turned a light shade of red before removing his hand from mine and standing up from the bed. He pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"It's almost 9. And we still have to think of a plan." He said. I removed the cover from myself and stood up.

"Okay. I'll get dressed." I said. And a few seconds of silence. "Doctor."

"Huh?"

"Stop staring at me and leave." I smirked. He sighed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The Doctor's POV

I closed the door to Clara's room. I then headed down the corridor towards Jenny's room. I knocked on the door and shouted,

"Jenny?!"

"Yea?" She replied.

"You know the way back to the console room, right?"

"Er... not really, no!"

I sighed, "Alright alright. I'll have the Tardis guide you back when you're ready."

"Thanks, dad!" I smiled. I still can't believe that Jenny is alive. I started to walk back to the console room. Once I reached it, Jack and Missy were standing there looking at a mobile phone.

"Doctor! We have some great news!" Missy shouted.

"Has it got anything to do with the Mire?" I asked.

"Well... no. Not really." Missy replied.

"It's something that you might like though." Jack said, "You see... we used my phone to set up a Facebook account for you."

"Facebook? Isn't that that awful social media site where everyone disagrees with what everyone else says? Clara showed it me once." I paused, "Wait! Why have you set a up a Facebook account for me?!"

"So we could set your relationship status to: In a relationship!" Missy said. I looked at them in disappointment.

"Right. You guys SERIOUSLY need to get a hobby."


	12. Chapter 12 : YOU ARE OBSESSED

Clara's POV

I walked into the console room to be greeted with Missy, Jack and Jenny.

"Clara!" Jack shouted.

"Oh my god. What?" I said, knowing that they were probably going to say something about mine and The Doctor's status.

"The Doctor created a Facebook account," Missy informed.

"Why would he need one of them?" I asked.

"So he can change his relationship status!" Jack shouted.

"You guys are ACTUALLY obsessed! This is getting ridiculous!" I said as I headed towards the TARDIS doors.

"My dad said that they need to get a hobby. I kind of agree with him." Jenny said. I sighed as I opened the doors and left. I walked outside and saw The Doctor 'waddling' towards me.

"Clara! Clara!" he shouted, "I think I know how to stop the Mire!"

"Not gonna lie. I'm kinda worried." I said.

"No need to be worried! We can use eels!"

"Eels?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes. Eels." He said.

"I heard the Doctor shouting. Does he think he's gonna die again?!" Missy asked as she walked out with Jack and Jenny.

"Nope. Apparentely he has a plan to stop the Mire." I told them.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"It's not something that's gonna kill us, right?" Jack asked. The Doctor then raised his eyebrow at Jack,

"YOU have nothing to worry about, Jack! You can't die." He said to him.

"Well... I'm just thinking about the well-being of these ladies." He smirked.

"Oh don't start." The Doctor replied.

"Come on, old man! What's the plan?" Missy asked.

"There are electric eels in the waters here!"

"DEFINITELY sounds safe." I said.

"It's a lot safer than you think." He smiled. "We're gonna need Ashildr for this." Coincidentally, Ashildr popped up from round the corner,

"Someone say my name?" She asked.

"Yep." The Doctor said. "We I have a plan to fight back the Mire. And you will be needed to stop them!" He announced.

"Sure. I'm in." She said.

"W-wait. You don't even know what the plan is yet! We don't either!" Jack said.

"Don't care. Anything to save the village from the Mire." She said instantly.

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" Jenny asked.

After The Doctor explained the plan to us, which barely contained any use of weapons, we had about 6 hours until the Mire arrived. Jack, Jenny, Missy, The Doctor and I were all sitting in the TARDIS console room. Jack and Jenny were getting closer and I don't think The Doctor liked the idea of Jack near Jenny. Missy was teaching The Doctor about how to use his Facebook account and of course, he questioned everything. My phone then 'dinged', I took it out of my bag and unlocked it.

"Wait wait. What did you just do?" I heard The Doctor ask Missy.

"I sent a friend request for you." She replied. I opened the Facebook app and I had one new friend request, from 'John Smith'.

"Oh I wonder who 'John Smith' is." I said. The Doctor was about to tell me that it was him, but I cut him off, "Doctor! I know it's you!"

"I should hope so." He replied. "Wait. A friend request? That sounds a bit depressing doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Missy asked.

"It's like I'm 'asking' for a friend. Why can't I just go outside and make friends like any civilized person would do?!" He questioned.

"Trust me, Doctor. You are far from civilized." Missy replied. He groaned in response.

"Wait wait wait. How do I know if they have accepted the friend request?" He asked.

"A notification will pop up telling you that they have." Missy replied.

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted at me.

"Yes, Doctor?" I asked.

"Why haven't you accepted it?"

"I thought you wanted to be civilized." I teased, folding my arms.

"Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." The Doctor said, running a hand over his face. I walked towards him and put my hand on his head, ruffling his hair as I said,

"Don't worry, Doctor!" I then showed him my phone as I hit the button that read 'accept'. "Happy?" I asked as I walked away.

"This is all very strange, this 'Facebook' nonsense." He said as he looked at his phone. "Why do I even own a phone?!" He questioned himself. I rolled my eyes as I sat on one of the few chairs in the console room.

"Doctor. Can you do something for me when we're finished saving the village from the Mire?" I asked as I started to look at my Facebook page.

"Sure. What?" He asked.

"Better not be anything dirty, Clara." Missy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes,

"No, Missy. Just, no." I said, "I... kinda need you to come to my dad's house for Christmas Dinner."

"Oooooooooh! SAUCY!" Missy said for the billionth time this week.

"No it's not 'saucy'. My dad, cousin and gran want to meet him. They wouldn't have asked if you didn't put my relationship status to 'in a relationship'!"

"Well you are aren't you?" She questioned.

"Er..." The Doctor began.

"Yes." I said, simply. Taking a glimpse at The Doctor's face, who looked like he was going to pass out because of what I said.

"Finally!" Jack shouted.

"Oh god. I'm gonna be one of those people who hate their dad being all lovey dovey." Jenny said.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jenny. The Doctor doesn't do romance." Missy said. There was a knock at the door. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS door and opened it, to be greeted with Ashildr,

"Doctor! The village wanted to thank you for helping them." Ashildr said.

"I haven't done anything yet." He replied.

"In advance." Ashildr smiled before looking over The Doctor's shoulder, her eyes went wide. "Wait. Wait!" She shouted as she looked around the outside of the TARDIS. "It's just a box! H-how is- what? It's bigger on the inside?!" She questioned. The Doctor stepped aside, allowing Ashildr to enter the TARDIS. "Wow." She said in shock. "I was wondering how you all fit in here together." She said as she walked around the console.

"It's not just bigger on the inside, Ashildr." Jack stated, "It can travel through time and space too."

"Wow. Well, I have to go and check on the preperations for the plan now. Maybe you can show me space someday, Doctor!" Ashildr said as she left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her.

"Fight her for you." I said to The Doctor.

"I thought I was supposed to fight her for you." The Doctor replied.

"Ah. True Love." Jack sighed.

"Shut up." The Doctor said with a small smile. The Doctor then headed downstairs underneath the console to do some work on the TARDIS. Missy sat next me and glared.

I sighed, "Ugh what now?"

"Tell. Him." She said, slowly. "You said it when you were in the Dalek, so why can't you say it now?"

"Well I'm sorry. I was in a life threatening situation. I didn't want to die without saying it at least once." I replied.

"So why can't you say it again?" she asked. I looked at her and I tried to make up an excuse as to why. "Speechless." she said, simply. I groaned before standing up and saying,

"You know what? Fine. Just fine." Missy gave me a confused look as I walked away from her. I walked down the stairs and saw The Doctor screwing something onto the bottom of the console. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, The Doctor stood up and asked,

"Ah, Clara! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just listen. That's all I want you to do for me. And don't freak out." I said, nervously. I walked up to him and placed my hands on to his shoulders. "My Doctor..." I paused.

"Yes, my Clara?" he raised his eyebrow. I took in a deep breath before saying,

"I love you."

The Doctor's POV

Both of my hearts stopped momentarily. I quickly leaned down and placed my lips on hers. Once I pulled away, I said,

"I love you too, Clara Oswald." saying that made Clara's face turn a light shade of red, a tear came to her eye as she smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer. "Sad tears or happy tears?" I asked.

"Happy. Definitely happy." She replied. Suddenly, some confetti fell from above. We looked up and saw Jenny, Jack and Missy standing above us.

"OBSESSED!" Clara and I said simultaneously.


	13. Chapter 13 : Can't bare to lose you

Clara's POV

Missy, Jack and Jenny won't stop talking about what happened. ESPECIALLY Missy...

The Mire were going to arrive soon and we had all maid our way to the main viking hall, in preparation for the attack, there were people dancing and playing games. All part of the complex plan that The Doctor had composed. Jack and Jenny refused to dance so they just stood to the side and talked away. Missy was obviously apart of the dancing, 'teaching' others and Ashildr was sitting in a chair preparing for her part of the plan.

Suddenly, The Doctor walked towards me and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards everyone who was dancing, "Come on, Clara Oswald!" He said as he encouraged me to dance with me. (They are dancing like they did in The Girl Who Died) I didn't particularly want to, but the look he gave me made me.

"Fine!" I laughed. Suddenly, there were heavy footsteps outside. The doors then flung open and in came a few Mire and of course their cruel leader: 'False Odin'.

The Doctor and I stopped dancing as he went over to the Mire and said, "Ah! Glad you could make it! Just a small village party!"

"You declared war on us, so you WILL fight us, or I will have my Mire shoot everyone right now!" Odin exclaimed. The village weren't phased by his words as some of them tossed horseshoes onto the Mire. The horseshoes were connected by wires that were attached to something on the ceiling, obviously the Mire were unaware of what was really going on.

"Oh really? Would you really shoot all of these innocent people even though there are no weapons in the room?" The Doctor asked. Odin glared at him before saying,

"If we have to we will!" Then all that could be heard were the village's cheering as they continued to dance and chat.

"Chuckles, now!" The Doctor shouted as he looked up, The Mire followed his line of sight and noticed 'Chuckles' standing above them. He hit a barrel of electric eels and almost instantly a wave of electricity passed through the wires down to the horseshoes which literally destroyed the Mire. "Four down, six left!" The Doctor announced to the villagers/newly formed vikings.

 **(TIMEEE SKIP - all that happened was LITERALLY what happened in the episode. It is now set after the part where Ashildr dies and the Doctor walks off.)**

I looked over towards Ashildr who was in the arms of her father. Lifeless... I saw The Doctor walk out of the building.

"Oh dear..." Missy said as she walked towards me. "The Doctor feels like it's his fault." Missy stated.

"B-but it wasn't. He was trying to save the village." I said.

"He's just sick of people dying, Clara. He always hates to lose people, even if it's people he's just met." Jack explained.

"He didn't just walk off when I... y'know... 'died'." Jenny said.

"He has changed a lot since then." Missy said, as she looked over to the crying vikings/villagers, mourning over Ashildr. I sighed slowly before walking out of the building. I went to the place where I knew The Doctor would be. The TARDIS. I slowly opened the doors, stepped in, then closed them behind me. I scanned the console room to find him sitting on one of the steps on the far side of the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" I asked slowly as I approached him. He had his now repaired Sonic glasses in his hands. I sat next to him on the step. "Doctor, it wasn't your fault. You helped them. You saved them from the Mire." I told him.

"Yeah. Well me saving them caused them to lose someone." He said as he stood up and walked to the console, facing away from me. "I'm tired of losing people. I know I haven't even known her for more than a few days but... It's my fault. I put her in that stupid helmet." I stood up from the step and walked towards him. I put my hand on his arm and turned him around so he was facing me. I then pulled him into a hug, obviously he was used to the hugging by now... kind of.

"You save people, Doctor. It's not your fault." I said into his chest.

"But it is my fa-" he started.

I cut him off, "No. It's not." I said as I pulled away slightly so I could look at him. "You can't keep everyone alive. You will... lose people along the way. You might even-" I paused, "You might even... Lose me. But that's not important right now. What's important is... is that I believe that you can save anyone. Because you are The Doctor. And The Doctor saves people." I said.

"I can." he said.

"Y-you can? You can what?" I questioned. He then leant down gave me a quick kiss before pulling away and saying,

"I can save her. I know how..." He said, quietly. "You have shown me that I can." I raised my eyebrow at him, he pulled out of the hug and said, "Come along, Miss Oswald!" He walked quickly out of the TARDIS. I followed quickly behind, closing the TARDIS doors on my way out. Well he changed his mood very quickly.

Missy's POV

"God. What are they even doing?" Jenny asked. I was about to say something about The Doctor and Clara making out but Jenny quickly said, "On second thought. Don't answer that." I smirked, as did Jack. Suddenly, The Doctor walked in, followed by Clara. The Doctor then headed over towards one of the Mire's helmets.

"Place Ashildr on the table." He demanded. Ashildr's father quickly wiped a tear from his eye as he picked her up, placing her on one of the nearby tables. "I am Doctor Idiot." I heard him say quietly.

"Aren't you always 'Doctor Idiot'?" Clara said with a smile.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend, Clara." The Doctor replied, trying to hide his own smile. He continued to rummage through a Mire helmet. Clara's face started to turn red as she looked down at the ground with a small smile.

"Ooooh. Drama." I said.

"Is it actually official?" Jack teased. The Doctor finally pulled some mechanism out of the helmet and then walked over towards Ashildr. He then used his sonic glasses on the mechanism.

"There. This is a medical kit. I have reprogrammed it for humans. He then placed the device onto Ashildr's forehead. It was then 'absorbed' into her. "It's repairing her. It will never stop repairing her." He told Ashildr's father. Ashildr then breathed heavily, briefly opening her eyes and then quickly shutting them again. "It worked. She'll be concious in a day, and up and about in maybe two or three days. Give her this when she wakes up." He said as he threw the exact same type of mechanism to her father.

"Will she need to take this?" He asked.

"Oh no no no. Give it to her. She might meet someone one day... that she can't bare to lose." The Doctor said, softly. Briefly glancing at Clara. "And tell her that we will meet again."

5 minutes later

Clara's POV

Jenny, Jack, Missy, The Doctor and I all headed back to the TARDIS. Once inside, everyone headed of to their rooms. I started to leave the console room when The Doctor said,

"Thank you, Clara." I turned back around and walked back over to him, standing next to the console.

"For what?" I asked, leaning on the console.

"Just... for being here. I don't know what I would do without you, Miss Oswald." He said. I moved so that I stood in front of him, placing my hand on his cheek,

"Doctor. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." I smiled before putting my other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down so that our lips could meet.

The Doctor's POV

She pulled, "I love you," she whispered. She then started to walk out of the console room, and headed towards her own. I looked down, putting my hand in my pocket, fumbling with the one thing that I took from this viking place.

Another Immortality repair kit. One from the Mire.

No-one's POV

Maybe one day there will be someone he can give it to.

The thing is... he's already found that someone.

The one person he can't bare to lose. Only she would never accept it.

His Impossible Girl.

Clara Oswald.


	14. Chapter 14 : Fights & Flammable objects

Clara's POV

We had been on two or three more adventures since the Mire, involving some strange creatures.

"Right! Come on you lot! Out out out out!" The Doctor said as he pushed the four of us out of the TARDIS, into my flat.

"Erm. Why are you kicking us out?" Jack asked.

"Errrr- Things to do! Personal things!" He replied.

"And what do you want us to do?" Missy questioned.

"I don't know! Maybe you could try something humans do." He suggested. I suddenly noticed that it was bright outside.

"Wait! What time is it?" I asked.

"Erm-" Jenny started as she looked at her watch, "9:12am." She said.

"Oh my god, I'm late! I'm supposed to be taking Year 7s to Taekwondo at 9:15! Damnit, Doctor!" I said as I ran into my room. I told the school that I was going on holiday for a week, so the Doctor had dropped me off seven days after we left. Only problem is, he dropped me off too late.

"Sorry, love!" I heard him shout. I smiled as he said that. He's been a lot more open now since we officially got together. Now, time to focus on the important things. Getting ready for work as FAST as possible! I closed my bedroom door as I rushed around the room.

The Doctor's POV

"You two are so cute together." Missy teased.

"Shut up." I said. "Right. I'm off, got some things to do!" I said as Jenny hugged me quickly.

"Have fun, dad!" She said as she started to walk out of the flat.

"I should be back here tomorrow at around midday." I told them.

"Great. Time to be bored out of my mind!" Missy announced as she left the flat followed by Jack.

"See ya, Doc." He said, saluting on his way out and closing the door behind him. I turned around and headed back towards the TARDIS, before I even made it, I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around so I was facing them.

"Why can't I come with you?" Clara pouted.

"Because YOU have a class to teach. And your co-workers will also start to wonder as to why you're ageing quicker than them." I said.

"That... sounds rude." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I didn't really intend it to be rude." I started, "Aren't you going to be late?" She nodded. I leant down as I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer as I placed my lips on hers. I felt her smile into the kiss as I pulled away. "I'll pop by later if you want? When you've finished work."

"Yeah. See you." She said as I walked into the TARDIS.

"I could take you there in the Tardis if you want." I said.

"No thanks, Doctor. I don't trust your timing. Even YOU don't trust your own timing." She replied.

"That's... true." I agreed, reluctantly. She smiled once again before saying,

"See ya, Doctor." I nodded before shutting the TARDIS doors.

God knows how long I can go without seeing Clara. I don't think I'll be able to last 5 minutes. An hour will probably be the end of me.

Missy's POV

"BOREDOM!" I announced as Jack, Jenny and I stood on the curb outside of Clara's flat. Clara then walked by us and headed towards her motorbike.

"Have fun you three!" She shouted to us as she started up her motorbike and headed off. "But not too much fun!" We heard her voice as she disappeared around the corner. I looked at Jenny and Jack, they both shrugged.

"Well. I may have an idea as to what we could do." I smirked.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't involve attacking things or anything like that, right?" Jenny questioned.

"No. Well... not really." I stated. They raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Come along! Follow me!" I lead them down the road towards our destination: The local supermarket.

Clara's POV (She is wearing what she wore in the episode: Day of the Doctor)

I arrived at the school and parked my bike, taking off my helmet in the process. I stood up and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I quickly walked towards Coal Hill school, I straightened my jacket as I reached the school's doors. There were only two or three students walking into the building, probably late comers. I quickly whipped out my phone as I walked the halls, reading the time, 9:46. Great. 31 minutes late! I almost reached my classroom when someone stepped out of the door next to it, of course it was him... who else could it be? Danny (bloody) Pink.

"Ohhh. Hi, Danny. Listen I'd _love_ to chat but I have a class to tend to-" I said.

"Oh don't worry about that. Mr. Dunlop took them to Taekwondo because he thought you were taking extra time off." He replied.

"Oh." I said, "Well... it was pointless for me to come in then I guess." I did have a class to teach at 1pm though.

"So. We should catch up ya know. I know it's only been a week for me but it's probably been months for you!" He suggested.

"I... Don't think that that's a good idea." I stated.

"And why not?" He questioned as he folded his arms.

"Because The Doctor-" He cut me off,

"Oh, Clara! That man is nothing but trouble. As I've said before, you should be living a normal human life. That's the way you were born. You weren't born a 'time-lord'." He said.

"Well." I said softly, "Sometimes I wish I was." I confessed, he raised his eyebrow.

"Clara, you can't be serious!"

"Well who wouldn't want to be? Sure, you'd have to problem of being immortal and outliving everyone else but... you get to explore the places. New worlds. It brilliant! I'd do it all the time if I could. I do want to live a normal human life. But travelling is my hobby." I said, "The Doctor. Is my hobby." I corrected myself. He rolled his eyes,

"Well you aren't a Timelord, Clara. You're a human. Maybe you should act like one."

"Danny, you can't tell me how to act."

"But you let The Doctor tell you how to act."

"No. No I don't. The Doctor doesn't control me, Danny. I choose to travel with him."

"More like he forces you just because he doesn't want to be alone." I groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever, Danny!" I turned around and walked away from him, checking my phone in the process, reading the time once again- 9:52. Oh great, no time has bloody passed at all has it?! I placed the phone back into my bag. I could feel Danny's gaze burn into the back of my head. I walked out of the school, closing the doors behind me.

Danny's POV

I unfolded my arms. I was about to walk away from my classroom towards the cafeteria but a hand pulled me back into the classroom.

"Wh- How?" I questioned.

"Time machine, remember?" It was The Doctor, he glared at me.

"And what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I want you to do one thing. And one thing only."

"Depends what it is." I glared back.

"Stay away from her."

"Who could you POSSIBLY be talking about?" I questioned, sarcastically.

"Never knew you were so slow, PE!" He said as he walked towards his TARDIS which was sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Two things. One: I'm not a PE teacher!" I exclaimed, "And two:Why would Clara want to travel with you in that thing anyways?" I asked as I motioned towards the TARDIS.

"Hey! It's not a 'thing'." He said as he placed his hand on the side of the TARDIS, "It's a she." He stated.

"Oh what do you want me to do? Apologize? I'm not apologizing to a box!" The TARDIS then made some sort of sound, I heard the Doctor whisper a short, 'It's okay' to the box. He then took a step into his TARDIS, he started to close the door but before he did he said,

"Don't go near her, Mr Pink. Or you and I..." he said slowly, "Are going to have some problems." He then slammed the TARDIS shut and the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing filled the room.

* * *

5 minutes later

Clara's POV

I had been walking down the road for five minutes, towards the supermarket to buy something to eat for lunch. As I came nearer and nearer to the supermarket I could see flashing lights and police sirens in the distance. oh PLEASE DON'T BE MISSY! I pleaded with myself. I stopped in my tracks as I saw three figures running towards me. OF COURSE! WHO ELSE COULD IT BLOODY BE?

"Missy! What on Earth have you done this time?!" I asked.

"Talk later!" Jack shouted as he grabbed my arm, forcing me to run with them down the street. We all continued to run further and further without stopping, I was starting to lose my breath,

"God I really hate you guys!" I shouted at them.

"No you don't!" Missy said whilst laughing.

"Trust me, Clara! I had nothing to do with this!" Jenny said with a small smile.

"Hey! It's not my fault that everything is EXTREMELY flammable in there!" Missy exclaimed.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled.

* * *

 _Some time later_

We had finally made it to my flat. I unlocked the door and everyone rushed inside. I locked it behind me. I guess I can't go back into work today. I'll need to collect my bike the next time I'm there. Unless of course, I'm locked away for harbouring a fugitive!

We all took a seat in the living room. I then my head anxiously,

"Ooookay. So what did you do this time?" I asked.

"Missy had the idea of us going shopping." Jack said.

"Mmm." I worried.

"Well, Clara dear! I DID say I wanted to go clothes shopping!" Missy exclaimed.

"Well you didn't DO much shopping by the looks of things!" I replied.

"Yea. It kinda turned out to be more than just shopping." Jenny said.

"Wait! It was a supermarket! Why wouldn't you go to an ACTUAL clothes shop to buy clothes?" I questioned.

"Well I didn't want to walk too far! My feet are already killing me from all the running we do with The Doctor!" Missy stated. I looked at her, "What?"

"What did you do to cause a fire?!" I asked.

"Calllm down!" She said slowly. "I was bored, so I decided to use my vortex manipulator to go somewhere else." She began, "but... it kind of broke. Causing sparks to fly from it, landing on some highly flammable items. That is how the shop went up in flames." She explained.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Nope. Tell her what else you did, Missy." Jack said, folding his arms, leaning back into his chair. I gave Missy a questioning look.

"Well..." She said, not continuing.

"She robbed the place." Jenny finished.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "Of course you did!" I said sarcastically, "Because who else would decide to burn someplace down and THEN rob it aswell! The one and only bloody Missy!" I said, standing up from my chair and making my way into the kitchen. "What did you even rob?" I questioned.

"Nothing much." I heard Missy say. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a necklace made out of diamonds from her pocket.

"Oh my f..." I started as I grabbed the necklace from her. "Why did you even take this? You don't wear things like this!"

"I'm sorry that it looked so pretty! It practically asked me to steal it!" She replied. I sighed, handing it back to her.

"Right." I left the kitchen and headed back into the living room, followed by Missy. "You three..." I looked at them, "Are not allowed to leave this flat it seems like."

"And why is that?" Missy asked.

"Take a wild guess." Jack said.

"Great. Three fugitives. Four if you count Clara." Jenny said.

"Yay..." I mumbled, sarcastically before flopping onto the couch. I pulled out my phone and saw that I head 43 texts. They were all from The Doctor. I flicked through them all, they pretty much all said the same thing. 'Just texting to see if you're okay!' 'What you doing?' 'So bored', and so on. The final text read, 'you haven't answered any of my texts, Clara! This isn't about the incident with Danny is it?' What was he talking about? What incident with Danny? Another text then came through, 'Claaaaarrrraaaa! You aren't mad at me are you? I love you!' I quickly opened the phone app and tapped on the number 1, of course I had him on speed dial. I stood up from the couch with the phone to my ear and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Clara! Are you okay? You didn't answer my texts. Please tell me you aren't mad at me!" He said.

"No! I could never be mad at you." I said.

"That's a relief." He replied. I then heard an explosion as the Doctor shouted, "Woops!"

"Doctor? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah! Ashildr and I kinda just blew a building up."

"Ashildr?"

"Yeah! I ran into her coincidentally!"

I sighed, "Look I can call you back later if you're in the middle of something."

"No! It's fine, a believe some people are on the way to put out the fires!" The Doctor told me.

"I wanted to ask..." I started. "What happened with you and Danny?"


	15. Chapter 15 : Night Soufflés and Cuddles

Clara's POV

"Doctor, what happened between you and Danny?!" I questioned with a hint of worry and anger.

"I thought you already knew... that's why I thought you were mad at me." He said.

"Doctor! How can you be on the phone at a time like this?" I heard Ashildr ask, "There are fires LITERALLY everywhere!" She exclaimed.

"It's not THAT bad..." The Doctor replied slowly.

"Doctor! Tell me what you did to Danny!" I demanded. He sighed,

"Look, Clara. I just told him to stop annoying you. To stop trying to make you leave me." He paused, "Nothing else." I sighed,

"Danny isn't going to make me leave you, Doctor. Never. He just..." I stopped.

"I know he... 'likes' you, Clara."

"I know, I know. You're just-" I paused, sighing in frustration as I rubbed my head, "You're just being protective and I respect that. Just don't be stupid and don't hurt him or anything-"

The Doctor's POV

Ashildr/Me glared at me. I mouthed to her 'hang on',

"Clara. I wouldn't hurt him." I said. Lies. Of course I would hurt Danny if he tried to take Clara away. Obviously I wouldn't kill him! Never go that far! Maybe I could just leave him on a planet somewhere for a while, then PE wouldn't be able to hurt Clara. MY Impossible Girl. Not Danny's.

"Good." She replied, "I'll see you soon, yeah?" She said softly with a hint of relief.

"Yeah. I love you." I said with a smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"Love you too!" She said, all happy. Her mood changed quickly... She hung up as I put the phone in my pocket, grazing the repair kit with my fingers as I did so. Ashildr and I had just saved a town from this weird looking lion man. Of course Ashildr thought he was on her side so she helped him. And by helping him it caused some homes to go up in flames.

Ashildr had also used her spare repair kit on someone called 'Sam Swift', by using it , she had saved the town from the danger that she had originally caused.

"Alright enough with the lovey dovey!" Ashildr said with a small smirk. Suddenly my phone's text tone went off. "Why do you have the Tardis' dematierlisation sound as your text tone?" She asked.

"I just do." I said, pulling my phone out and reading the text. It was from Clara saying, 'Jack wants you to get him a new vortex manipulator please x he wants to part ways with us for a bit. love you xxx'

I replied to the text, 'I'll come by later and give him one. Also, ask if Ashildr can come along with him. They're both immortal so maybe they'll get along x' I waited for a few seconds and Clara replied back,

'Jack said that's fine. See you soon and hurry. Missy burnt down a shop and now she's driving me insane x' I rolled my eyes. Of course Missy had gotten into trouble.

'Tell Missy that she's an idiot. Love you see you soon x' I put the phone back into my pocket as Ashildr looked at me, she asked,

"Can I come with you, Doctor?" She looked up into the night sky,

"Yeah. If I remember, I promised that you could ride in the Tardis!" I exclaimed. She smiled, "Jack said you can travel with him if you want. You're both immortal so I thought you two would be a great team." She nodded,

"Sounds good to me!" I then lead her to where my TARDIS was parked. Once we were there, I allowed her to open the doors. She stepped in and said, "This ship still shocks me." I walked in after her closing the doors behind me. I ran towards the console, circling around it as I pushed and pulled a variety of different mechanisms.

"Alright! We going to the year 2015 so it will be VERY different from what you are currently used to. Jack will probably be travelling further into the future so you have that to look forward to aswell." I said, pulling one more lever which caused the dematerialization. A few seconds we had landed.

"So... out there is the year 2015 huh?" Ashildr wondered. I nodded with a smile. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the Tardis doors. The doors then quickly flung open.

"Doctor!" Clara shouted running towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. Ashildr then groaned as she left the TARDIS.

"Oh no... how long have I been away?" I asked.

"Two bloody weeks. Two VERY long weeks." She mumbled into my chest. She pulled away and leant up placing her lips on mine, she pulled away, "I think I've gone insane. Missy and Jack have been driving me crazy. Jenny has joined in with their... 'banter' sometimes."

"Oh god I hate banter." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. My timing must have been off."

"ha. I told you that I couldn't trust your timing." She smiled, "I forgive you by the way." I smile back,

"That's a relief. Now... about this shop being burnt down..."

* * *

Clara's POV

"Now I DEFINITELY can't trust you to be alone on Earth!" The Doctor said to Missy.

"For once it was accidental." Missy said. The Doctor handed a vortex manipulator to Jack and Ashildr.

"Will we see you again, Doctor?" Jack asked. He nodded,

"You will one day." He replied. Jack and Ashildr placed the device around their wrists and Jack set both of their destinations. 20 years into the future.

"Where are we going?" Ashildr asked.

"A place called Torchwood.2" He smirked.

"Maybe you could show me Torchwood one day." Jenny hugged Jack.

"Sure thing, kiddo." He smiled.

"What am I gonna do without my 'ship buddy'? Who's gonna ship The Doctor and Clara with me now?" Missy teased.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Jack chuckled. He then saluted The Doctor and I, "Miss Oswald. Doctor." He said.

"See ya, Jack." I said. The Doctor nodded.

"Take care of him, Clara." Jack winked. I smiled.

"I don't need to be taken care of." The Doctor said. The rest of us, including Ashildr, said,

"Yes you do." The Doctor groaned. A flash of light filled the room as Jack and Ashildr disappeared.

"And then there were four." Missy said.

"Where are we off to next, dad?" Jenny asked. The Doctor then placed his hand on the side of the TARDIS, he said,

"Well... nowhere for the time being. The Tardis got pretty messed up when I met up with Ashildr. It should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon."

The Doctor's POV

Clara then walked into the TARDIS without saying anything. I raised my eyebrow at Missy and Jenny, they both shrugged. I went into the TARDIS, closing the door behind me.

"Please. PLEASE don't make me stay one more night with Missy in my flat" Clara said with a fake pout. I smiled,

"You can sleep on the Tardis if you want. Or they can sleep on the Tardis. Whichever way you want." I told her.

"I would LOVE to spend a night in my flat with no trouble from Missy. She broke my microwave, she set fire to the coffee table AND she threw my radio out of the window, thinking that it was a bad influence!" She replied.

"Okay okay. Calm down." I said as I left the TARDIS. "Jenny! Missy! You have bedrooms on the Tardis remember? You don't have to sleep on these chairs anymore!" I told them.

"Thank. God." Missy said as she went into the TARDIS, followed by Jenny.

"Maybe I can get some sleep without your constant singing." Jenny said to Missy. Missy rolled her eyes, they both headed off to their bedrooms.

"There you go. No more Missy." I said to Clara. She smiled. We both left the TARDIS. I looked at my watch, it was 10:37pm.

"Hmm. Even though I haven't had a good nights sleep in two weeks, I don't really feel that tired." Clara said.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked. She smirked,

"Make a Soufflé?" She questioned. I grinned,

"Sure."

* * *

After making the soufflé which wasn't a total disaster, we both finished it off. We then both took a seat on the sofa and Clara leaned her head against my shoulder as she put the TV on. I wrapped my arm around her as she put on a random film.

"What's this then?" I asked.

"It's a film called Shrek. I don't know why I put it on, I just want something to fall asleep to." she said.

"It's fine." I said as I leaned my head on top of hers.

About 20 minutes into the film I said to Clara,

"Clara."

"Yeah?" She wondered.

"This film... is NOT historically correct."

"What the hell are you on about?" She asked. "It has creatures in that don't even exist!"

"Why is there a talking Donkey AND a talking gingerbread man?! It's not very realistic!" I questioned. She sighed in frustration as she wrapped her arms around me, leaning into my side,

"Just shut up and watch the film." She said. I looked down at her and she had a big smile on her face, I then focused on the film with a smile on my face aswell.

About 10 minutes later, I heard light snores coming from Clara. Her eyes were shut tight. I slowly stood up, trying not to wake her. I picked her up bridal style, trying not to wake her, sadly she woke up. She didn't open her eyes though, she whisper,

"Doctor-"

"Shh. I'm putting you in bed now. Who falls asleep during a film?" I smirked. I walked into her room and placed her on the bed, I took her shoes off and flung them across the room. I placed the cover over her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Can you lie with me for a bit? You don't have to stay all night. Just for a bit." She said as she opened are eyes to look at me. I nodded. I took off my coat and shoes and climbed in next to her. She then turned so that she was facing me. She closed her eyes, "Night Doctor."

"Night." I said as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. She cuddled into my chest.

Maybe I could try this sleeping thing that humans do...

 **Next chapter will be... interesting...**


	16. Chapter 16 : Leave him on Skaro

Clara's POV

I awoke to the bright sunshine beaming in through the curtains and a VERY annoying sound played through my ears. What IS that sound?! I shifted a bit and noticed that I was still in the arms of The Doctor who, surprisingly, was asleep. He NEVER sleeps. I tried to release myself from him but it was no use, he pulled me closer and mumbled into the back of my neck,

"Morning."

"Morning." I replied. I then rubbed my forehead, "Oh my god!"

"What?" He questioned.

"What is that bloody noise?!" I said as I quickly pulled away from him and stood up. I turned around to see that he was raising his eyebrow at me.

"There is no noise, Clara. All I can hear is the sound of birds. Do they really annoy you that much?" He asked. I placed both of my hands on my head,

"Don't be messing with me, Doctor. What is that sound?!" I asked again. He stood up, removing the covers from him and walked towards to where his coat was. He picked it up and took out his sonic glasses and put them on. He walked in front of me and pushed a button on the side of glasses, scanning me.

"Are you sure you don't just have some sort of headache?" He asked. I was started to get annoyed by this continuous sound. I grabbed my phone to check the time, it was 7:37am. I walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. I got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, I drank it all in one go. Was it a headache? It must be! I turned around to see The Doctor standing there, no longer with the glasses on his face, raising his eyebrow at me. "Can you describe this sound?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure. But this is going to drive me insane!" I exclaimed. The Doctor then quickly took a step towards me and placed his lips on mine, as soon as he came into contact with me, the sound stopped. He then pulled away and it started again. I groaned, "Yep! This sound is going to kill me!" I walked out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna have a shower to clear my mind."

"Can I join?" He joked. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled slightly. I entered the bathroom and locked the door.

The Doctor's POV

I smiled to myself as I went into Clara's room to get my coat and shoes. I put my shoes on and as I picked my coat up the repair kit fell out of the pocket. I simply stared at it for a while as it just lay there on the floor. Suddenly a figure whizzed by me towards the repair kit. It was Missy. She picked the repair kit up and said,

"Ohhh! Doctor Doctor Doctor! What do we have here?" She questioned with a smirk. "This wouldn't happen to be a repair kit from one of the Mire now would it?" I put my coat on and then quickly took the repair kit out of Missy's hand and put it into my pocket.

"Don't speak a word about this, Missy." I told her as I entered the living room and sat down on the sofa, putting the TV on in the process. I guess I HAVE to pass the time and this seems to be one of the best ways to do it. I pushed 'play' on the remote to continue the film that Clara and I were watching last night: Shrek. Missy sat next to me and said,

"Oh come on, you grumpy old man! If I were you, I'd just give her the repair kit."

"You know I can't do that," I said.

"Then why do you have it then?" I sighed with a shrug. Jenny then came out of the TARDIS and said,

"Morning, dad." I nodded in response,

"Morning." Jenny then went into the kitchen and shouted,

"Any of you want some tea?" Missy and I declined, and minutes later she came out with a cup of tea. She sat down on the other sofa and focused on the TV.

"This is not historically correct." Missy said she raised her eyebrow at the TV.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed.

"It's a fictional animation!" Clara said as she emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her, my eyes widened slightly at the sight of her, "This bloody noise." I heard her mumble. Our eyes then met as she said, "Eyes front, soldier." She smirked as she went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god, stop drooling over Clara, dad. It's weird." Jenny stated as she took another sip from her tea.

"They act like they're already married." Missy paused and then glared at me, "Have you two had some secret wedding that we don't know about?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous." I replied as I pulled out my phone. I opened the Facebook app and blankly stared at it, "I still don't get this 'Facebook' thing." I put my finger on the screen and started to scroll down the page, the only posts that were on there were Clara's, Jack's, Missy's and Jenny's. I scrolled down, occasionally pausing on some of Clara's posts.

"I may be obsessed when it comes to shipping you and Clara together... but you are DEFINITELY obsessed over her." Missy said as she looked down at my phone in my hand.

"Shut up." I said as my face turned a light shade of red. I placed the phone in my pocket.

"Are you sure you aren't married?" Missy asked again. I groaned and Jenny slightly laughed. The door to Clara's bedroom opened and she emerged from the room. Let's be honest, she looked beautiful no matter what she wore. _(She's wearing the outfit that she wore in the episode: Flatline)_

"Can I trust you to NOT destroy my flat whilst I'm gone?" Clara said as she continuously rubbed her head. She then walked over to the front door and put on her black sneakers.

"You're going to work again?!" Missy asked.

"Well yes. It is a Thursday afterall." She replied as she looked at the clock which read: 8:47. "Maybe I won't be late for the 9th time in a row!" She then walked over to me and quickly pecked my lips. I smiled, "See you later, yeah?" She said to me. I nodded. She then walked over to the door and opened it, "I swear! Don't destroy my flat!" Clara shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"'Later' huh? What you two doing later?" Missy teased. I glared at her before standing up and heading towards my TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"I'll be back in a bit." I replied.

"I thought you said that the Tardis wouldn't be ready to use until the afternoon!" Missy exclaimed.

"Well... My timing IS always off." I said as I went into the TARDIS and closed the doors behind me. I set the coordinates for Coal Hill school. I JUST wanted to make sure that PE wasn't going to be a problem...

Clara's POV

I parked my bike and headed into the school. I still had ten minutes until class. I saw Danny at the end of the hall talking to Mr. Dunlop. Oh my god he had been pestering me so much whilst the Doctor had been gone. He had even asked me out on a date and obviously I declined. As I walked towards my classroom the stupid sound invaded my head once again. Sadly, Danny was standing near my room so there was no way I could avoid him. Today was non school uniform day so all the students AND teachers were out of uniform. Mr. Dunlop then walked away from Danny as I approached. I walked straight past Danny and straight into my classroom.

"Clara. He's been gone for two weeks, can you at least give us a chance?" Danny asked as he walked in after me.

"Actually. He came back today, and just so we're clear... I wouldn't have gone on a date with you even if he was gone for a year," I said as I sat at my desk. He then stood in front my desk and said,

"Don't deny it, Clara. You enjoyed that kiss that we had yesterday." I don't know what was more annoying, the sound or Danny,

"And if I remember clearly. I pushed you away almost instantly."

"PE!" I heard someone shout.

"Oh sh..." I mumbled. The Doctor then walked into the room and glared at Danny and I. I stood up and walked towards him, placing a hand on his cheek, "You do believe that I pushed him away right?" I asked with a hint of worry that he wouldn't believe me. I nodded as he placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Yeah. Of course I do." He said. I sighed in relief and removed my hand from his cheek and he removed his from my shoulder.

"Just don't cause a fight, Doctor. Just leave and I'll be fine." I told him.

"Hmmm. I don't think I'm gonna leave." He replied. "I just wanna... 'talk' to PE." I placed my hand on his chest,

"Doctor. It's fine."

"Why haven't I left him on a planet yet?" He questioned himself.

"Erm.. what?!" Danny asked.

"I could leave him on Skaro, Clara." The Doctor said. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with anger and determination.

"Doctor... you will NOT leave him on a planet." I told him. He looked at me before raising his hand and clicking his fingers. The sound of materialization filled the room as the TARDIS started to appear. However, it started to materialize around Danny. "Doctor!" I shouted at him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the TARDIS which Danny was now in. The Doctor then clicked his fingers once again and the TARDIS dematieralized. The TARDIS and Danny were gone. "Bring him back." I said to the Doctor.

"Why?" He asked with no emotion.

"I swear to god, Doctor. Bring him back, even he doesn't deserve this." He folded his arms, "Doctor." I said firmly and angrily.

"No." He mumbled as he looked down.

"I'm already angry because of this infuriating sound..." I said as I glared at him. "Doctor. I don't bloody love Danny you idiot! Bring. Him. Back." He then clicked his fingers again and the TARDIS reappeared almost instantly. Danny emerged from it.

"See Clara. He's insane! He sends people who he doesn't like to other planets, no normal person would do that!" I continued to glare angrily at the Doctor as he continued to look down at the ground. The Doctor then walked towards his TARDIS, pushing Danny out of the way. He entered and then the the TARDIS disappeared. Obviously, the TARDIS wanted Danny gone just as much as the Doctor did. The Doctor and the TARDIS both just LITERALLY stormed off. "He could've killed me, Clara." Danny stated. I was angry at Danny AND the Doctor (and the TARDIS). And to top it all off, the bloody sound continued to play in my head! Some students then entered the classroom and took their seats. Danny left the room without another word. I sat at the desk and tapped on it _four_ times. _Four_ more times. Over and over again. Four taps, pause, four taps, pause. This sound will be the end of me...

 _8:30pm_

Finally. I had finished marking. I didn't think it would take more than five hours though... I decided to walk to my flat to try to clear my head. The sound stopped sometimes but it always came back. I looked up at the night sky, it was Winter so it was pitch black. After about 10 minutes of walking I stopped in my tracks as I heard the sound of the TARDIS. I sighed. It landed behind me and I heard the door open.

"Clara..." The Doctor said. I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked. He bit his lip as he said,

"I'm uh... sorry. For ya know... sending Danny away." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you, Clara. I don't like it when Danny comes near you. And now that I know that he kissed you-" I cut him off by walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my toes, I buried my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed,

"I know you're sorry... Just don't do that again. Not with Danny and not with ANYONE else..." I paused, "Except for maybe, Missy. You can send her away anytime." I smiled. He laughed slightly in return. "When can we go on another adventure?" I asked.

"Soon. I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me... Something more 'human'." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Like what?" I questioned. He ran a hand through his hair as he said,

"Dinner? I know I don't eat a lot or anything but I wanted to give it a go."

"You mean like... a date?" I asked. He nodded slightly.

"The Tardis and I prepared some food earlier. My way of saying sorry." I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. I nodded. He then held his hand out and I took it as he pulled me into the TARDIS. I closed the door behind me. We then headed to the TARDIS dining room. There was a small table in there with a candle in the middle and two plates of food on it. We walked towards the table and the Doctor pulled my chair out for me, I took a seat as he took his.

As we ate the food as we talked about travelling and what Missy had done to my flat in the past two weeks, and how she was the reason that we actually got together in the first place. I guess I can thank Missy for one thing at least. The Doctor left most of his food but that was expected. He had been staring at me for at least 99% of the past hour. I put my fork down and placed my hand on top of his. He then leaned over the table as did I, our lips came into contact quickly. We both briefly pulled away before placing our lips on one another's straight after. Things got heated pretty quickly. I smiled into the kiss as we both stood up. I pulled away as I dragged him by the hand out of the room and through the TARDIS corridors. We reached my TARDIS bedroom door and we both quickly entered with eagerness.


	17. Chapter 17 : Half Human Half TimeLord

_A few days later_

The Doctor's POV

 _"Hi, this is Clara Oswald. I'm probably on the Tube or in outer space. Leave a message!"_ Clara's voice sounded from my phone which was currently up against my ear. I sighed before saying,

"Hi it's Doctor Disco... I'm on the hunt for some very peculiar creatures." Two girls then stopped in front of me, looked at me and then walked off into the park. "Call me back. Love you." I put the phone away and stood up from where I was sitting on the swingset. I quickly walked towards the two mysterious girls who were CLEARLY Zygons!

Clara's POV

I took of my helmet and placed it on top of bike before walking over towards the apartment building. I entered the building and as I started to walk up the stairs my phone vibrated, I took it out of my pocket and turned it on. I smiled as I saw that I had 127 missed calls from The Doctor. How can he be so stupid and so caring at the same time? He's gonna have a pretty big phone bill... I put the phone to my ear as I listened to the first message,

 _"Hi it's Doctor Disco. I'm on the hunt for some very peculiar creatures. Call me back. Love you."_ My smile grew wider at the last part, I was about to call him back but I was greeted by Sandeep, one of the children who lived in this building. I instantly put my phone in my pocket as I said,

"Hello, Sandeep." He had a sad look on his face, "You okay?" I asked.

"I can't find my mummy and daddy." He replied as he looked up from the ground.

"Well why don't you wait here and I'll see if I can find them. Okay?" I suggested. He nodded slightly. I went into one of the nearby corridors towards Sandeep's flat. "Hello?" I called out. No answer. I walked to Sandeep's flat at the end of the corridor, it was open so I walked in. "Errr hello?" I questioned again. I turned around and there stood Sandeep's father, "Oh! Sorry. Er your little boy is out there, he couldn't find you." I told him. He looked strange, like all the life had been drained out of him. He then walked out of the room and said,

"Daddy's here..." Sandeep's mother then walked in and said,

"We can take him." She was also lifeless. Suddenly, Sandeep and his father appeared. Sandeep was slung over his 'father's' shoulder and he was screaming and shouting.

"I-is he okay?" I asked, worried.

"Everything's fine..." She replied. Suddenly a big red creature appeared behind her, I took a small step backwards in shock, I was at a loss for words. All I could feel then was a jolt of electricity pass through me. I then heard someone with the same voice as mine,

"Hello, Clara. My name's Bonnie..." She said. She was me. She was the last thing I saw before everything went black around me.

Bonnie's POV

I knelt down and took Clara's phone out of her pocket, placing it in my own.

"Take her down to the pods." I told Sandeep's 'Mother' and 'Father'. The two Zygons began to drag Clara away. I walked down the corridor, tying my hair back in the process. I then took out my/Clara's phone and rang The Doctor. I realllllly hope I don't have to be all lovey dovey with him. He picked up,

"Hello, love!"

"Hi... babe." I said rather awkwardly, "By the way, did you just call yourself, Doctor Disco?" I questioned as I headed down the stairs.

"Mmmhmmmm. I'll explain later, I'm on my way to you in a UNIT vehicle right now. It's nightmare scenario, Clara. We have to find Osgood, she's been kidnapped by Zygons!" He said.

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs." I paused before quickly saying, "Love you!"

"Love you too..." He had a suspicious tone. He then put the phone down. I smirked as I placed the phone in my pocket.

I stood outside awaiting the UNIT vehicle, I need someway to execute my plan in order to rid this world of any UNIT soldier... Clara just got in the way, if she wasn't at Sandeep's flat then she wouldn't have been involved... but who's gonna miss her right? She's just a pointless human.

The Doctor's POV

I left Missy and Jenny at a random coffee shop earlier today... probably not a good thing. They'll probably end up burning the place d- I was cut off out of my own thoughts as I looked out of the window of the UNIT vehicle I was in.

"Stop the truck!" I said. The vehicle came to a halt as I exited. I spoke too soon... the coffee shop was indeed on fire. Missy and Jenny were both standing there in front of it, they both looked at it with impressed/confused looks.

"Oh my god..." Kate said as she followed me towards Missy and Jenny. "Wait. Missy?!" Kate quietly asked me.

"She's fine. She can just be a bit... reckless sometimes." I replied. Kate glared at me before sighing.

"Well... it's er... it's something." I heard Missy say as I approached. She turned around to face me, "Ah! Doctor, glad you could make it!" I glared at her.

"It's not what it looks like, dad..." Jenny said.

"Dad? " Kate questioned.

"Oh yeah, Jenny's my daughter, I'll tell you about it later and trust me, Kate. This isn't the first time Missy burnt a place down. I left her at Clara's for two weeks and THAT was a bad idea..." I said.

"Erm... Missy didn't actually burn it down... I did." Jenny exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow,

"What? How?" I asked.

"See! Don't assume that I did it!" Missy said.

"Well of course I assumed you did it! You are dangerous!" I told her. "Jenny. What did you do?"

"Before she tells you, Doctor. It is the most stupid way possible..." Missy smirked. Jenny glared at her before saying,

"There was a candle on every table in there... And one of them wasn't lit. I felt like I had OCD or something so I HAD to light it!" She said. I sighed in annoyance as she continued, "Missy just so happened to have a matchbox on her."

"So you were involved then, Missy." Kate said.

"Oi. Shut it UNIT." Missy replied.

"Missy." I groaned, "Be nice." She rolled her eyes.

"Long story short. Jenny lit the candle but burnt herself which caused her to wave the lit match around. The lit match then caused the curtains to catch fire, thus resulting in the entire coffee shop going up in flames." Missy said.

"Where is everyone else?" Kate asked.

"It was closed. I broke in." Missy stated.

"You broke in?!" Kate exclaimed, "and THEN you burnt the place down?!" Missy shrugged as did Jenny.

"I'm surprised the fire department hasn't shown up yet," Jenny said. Kate sighed in annoyance. I grabbed both Missy's and Jenny's arms before pulling them towards the vehicle,

"Come on! In! Before the police get here!" I said to them, they both climbed in followed by me and Kate.

"Huh." Missy started as the truck drove off.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you little girlfriend would be here." Missy smirked. I groaned. Kate then looked at me and said,

"You? The Doctor? Has a girlfriend?" She said surprised.

"Yes he does." Missy said, slowly.

"Who would that be?" Kate asked. I groaned without answering her. Missy then pulled her phone out and showed Kate. "Really? Her?" Kate questioned. Missy nodded. I looked over to Missy's phone and there was a picture of me and Clara kissing.

"Where did you even get the photo from?!" I asked.

"Missy has her ways..." Jenny said. Missy then put the phone in her pocket.

"Don't go showing that photo to everyone Missy. Clara doesn't want her dad knowing about us... yet..." I said.

"I'm sorry... I'm still in a state of shock knowing that the Doctor has a girlfriend." Kate said.

"I know! It's absolutely crazy!" Missy said.

"First I find out that you have a daughter. Nice to meet you by the way." Kate said to Jenny.

"Nice to meet a member of UNIT." Jenny replied with a nod.

"And then I find out that you are in a relationship which, I assume, is going well?" She asked me.

"Yes yes yes. It's going fine!" I said with my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but Jenny isn't Clara's daughter is she?" Kate asked.

"Oh no. I was made with a machine by some army in space." Jenny said.

"I'm sorr-" Kate started.

"It's fine." Jenny smiled.

"Hey, Doctor!" Missy spoke up. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "When are you two gonna have kids? I want to see little TimeLords and Impossible Girls running around!" Missy teased. I groaned for about the 100th time today before saying,

"You're expecting too much." I started, "It wouldn't work anyways would it?"

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"They'd be half TimeLord and Half Human. That's not really a good combination. They'd be like some sort of Hybrid." Missy said.

"What would ACTUALLY be the problem of having a half Human half TimeLord child?" Kate asked.

"Everything. Daleks, Cybermen, Ood. EVERYTHING would try to take them away. Half Human half TimeLords are VERY rare, so they are worth a lot. Other species would try to sell them off." I said.

"So in theory. If you DID have a child with Clara. Other species would try to take that child and sell them off to other species..." Kate summed it up. I nodded in disappointment.

"They would also resort to doing experiments on the child aswell. They would be shocked that such a Hybrid even exists." Missy said.

"That's horrible." Jenny said.

"We're two minutes away from Clara's flat!" The UNIT troop shouted from the driver's seat.

As we arrived, Clara was standing outside looking at her phone. The truck pulled up next to her and she put her phone away as she climbed into the truck and set next to me.

"Okay, we 25 minutes away from the UNIT base!" The driver shouted as he drove away from the building.

"So... Osgood's been kidnapped?" Clara asked.

"Yes. Zygons took her." Kate stated. Clara then looked at Missy who had a mischievous look on her face, Clara sighed,

"What have you done this time?" She asked.

"Hey! Why do you assume that I always do something bad?" Missy asked. Clara just simply stared at her. "It was actually Jenny here who caused a commotion instead. I taught her well." Missy said.

"You're a bad influence, Missy." I said.

"What did you actually do, Jenny?" Clara asked in curiosity.

"I burnt down a coffee shop." Jenny replied.

"I'm not even gonna ask how." Clara said.

"Best not to." Kate exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18 : Don't lie to me, Clara

Bonnie's POV

After we had gone into UNIT and discussed what we were going to do, I met up with UNIT agent Jac and we headed back to my flat. I said that I needed to collect a couple of things, but obviously that was a lie. All part of my plan to get rid of every single UNIT member in the world.

Jac and I were about to head down the stairs when I saw two of my Zygons, disguised obviously, dragging Sandeep into the lift.

"Oh my god..." Jac whispered as she heard Sandeep's screams. The lift doors then closed.

"Come on! We can catch up to the lift if we run down the stairs." I said. Jac nodded as we both ran to the bottom floor, reaching it before the lift did. We waited for the doors to open.

Jac's POV

When they opened, noone was inside. I looked around, confused.

"But how? Where could they have gone?" I asked. Clara looked at me before walking into the lift, I followed. The lift doors then closed. This can't be a good idea. Some strange slime started to pour from a panel. Clara opened it slowly and inside there was some indescribable substance. Clara reached for it,

"Don't!" I protested. Clara looked at me with confidence before touching the substance. The lift suddenly jolted down.

Clara doesn't seem too fazed about all this...

Some Time Later

The Doctor's POV

Stupid Pudding Brains! They just walked in that building straight to their deaths!

"Osgood?!" I shouted as I entered the building.

"Where could she be?" Missy asked with her hands on her hips as she followed.

"Who is Osgood?" Jenny questioned.

"Long story, dear." Missy stated.

"Osgood?" I shouted into the air once again.

"Doctor?" A voice could be heard. Osgood!

"Over here, dad!" Jenny shouted from another room. I ran in there with Missy and Jenny started to pull up a panel from the floor. We all managed to gain access, there was a ladder leading down into some sort of basement.

"Osgood, dearie! We are here!" Missy chanted into the darkness of the basement.

"Oh great." Osgood's voice echoed from inside the basement, sarcastically. Probably recognising Missy's voice. The three of us headed into the basement, and Jenny just so happened to have a torch on her. We turned a corner and Osgood was sitting there, tied to a chair by some chains. "Erm... what is Missy do here?!" Osgood almost shouted, "She killed my sister, Doctor!

"Look... Missy isn't that bad anymore. I think..." I looked at Missy.

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me..." Missy said.

"Let's just get you out of these chains..." I began, "But how?" I wondered. I then heard Jenny groan in frustration. She handed me the torch and reached into my pocket, she pulled out my sonic sunglasses and put them on her face,

"I'm guessing that they're sonic glasses huh?" Osgood asked as Jenny used them on the chains, they came loose instantly. She then passed the glasses back to me,

"I WAS going to use them, but then you took the opportunity away from me!" I exclaimed, putting them in my pocket and handing Jenny back the torch.

"Sure you were..." Jenny smirked.

(Another Time Skip)

We were all sitting on the private jet, heading back to the UK to meet Kate, Jac and Clara. We had just been attacked by some Zygons before getting onto the jet but we managed to avoid them. We also managed to capture a Zygon and he was currently being prepped for questioning in another part of the jet. I took my phone out and rang Clara (Speed dial obviously!). No answer, I left a message,

"Call me back. Want to know where you are as we are on the way back to the UK. Love you." I put the phone in my pocket.

"'Love you'?" Osgood questioned, "Never heard you say that to anyone before."

"Well... things change." I said as I took a seat next to her.

"Let me guess who it is..." Osgood paused, "Clara, right?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It was obvious by the way you looked at her when we first saw Missy." She said. "How long have you two been together?" She tried to make conversation.

"Errr..." I paused, thinking, "Has to be almost two weeks Earth time." I finished.

"Is that it?" Osgood asked. I nodded. "Not to be rude... but I never thought that you would ever be able to sustain a relationship..."

"Me neither if I'm honest." I started, "It was actually Captain Jack and Missy who encouraged me to be with her." I said.

"Wow."

"Doctor!" Missy called as she walked towards us,

"The Zygon is ready for questioning." Jenny stated.

Bonnie's POV

I sighed as I got off of the motorbike. I had taken a rocket launcher from the UNIT base and my goal is to shoot down the Doctor's plane to make sure that no UNIT member survived. I had already taken care of Jac after she found out I was a Zygon. I pulled out my phone and called the Doctor,

"Clara?" He questioned. I then put the phone on a nearby surface as I pulled out the rocket launcher.

"Doctor! How are you?" I said as I aimed the launcher at the plane overhead.

"Apparently this plane isn't going to land! You and I can solve this Clara!"

I smirked, "Clara is dead. Kate Stewart is dead. All of UNIT... is dead."

The Doctor's POV

I had put the phone on speaker so that Missy, Osgood and Jenny could hear it. I was at a loss for words.

"No... Doctor she can't be d-dead." Jenny said. I stared at the phone in my hand, blankly.

"Doctor..." Missy said to me, quietly.

"WARNING! MISSILE LOCKED ONTO AIRCRAFT! PLEASE LEAVE THE AIRCRAFT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" An alarm sounded.

I continued to look at my phone.

"Doctor! We have to do something!" Osgood shouted as red lights flashed on and off. I shook my head in defeat as I turned the phone off and put it back in my pocket. Missy then stood in front of me and said,

"Doctor. You need to get yourself together. There is no way that Clara is dead so stop being stupid." She glared at me.

"Dad! We have parachut-" Jenny was cut off as a missile passed the plane, almost hitting us.

"That was way too close!" Osgood exclaimed as she grabbed a parachute from Jenny. We all then grabbed a parachute each and jumped out of the plane and landed on a nearby beach. As we almost the ground the plane was blown up by a missile.

"Stupid Zygons..." I muttered as I took off my parachute.

Clara's POV

I was trapped in that pod. Trapped inside my own mind, but luckily I could see what Bonnie sees. I had prevented the missile from hitting the plane the first time but the second time... I couldn't do anything.

"Doctor..." I said quietly to myself, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I then looked closer and saw some figures falling from the plane. I gave out a sigh of relief. Perhaps he survived. Perhaps.

Missy's POV

"Great... My glasses are broke." Osgood complained as she took them off of her face. The Doctor walked over to her and said with little emotion,

"Wear these for now... I'll fix these soon." He said as he handed her the sonic glasses and took hers. He examined them and then walked away from us, along the beach.

"He thinks that Clara is dead doesn't he?" Osgood asked Jenny and I. I nodded,

"Yes. I've never known him to be THIS attached to a companion before..." I said.

"They are 'together' after all..." Jenny said.

The Doctor's POV

I looked down at my phone, in hopes that the ACTUAL Clara would call me. I continued to walk ahead of Missy, Jenny and Osgood.

"Oi! Stop moping around!" Someone shouted at me which caused me to look up and put the phone back in my pocket.

"A-Ashildr?" I questioned.

"Doctor. You don't seriously believe that Clara is dead right?" She asked.

"We've been telling him that." Missy said as she approached us. "This is Osgood, by the way." Missy said as she looked at Osgood.

"Good to meet you. Ashildr, right?" Osgood confirmed. Ashildr nodded in response.

Missy's POV

I looked at the Doctor's face as he lowered his head slightly. A tear fell from his eye as he walked away from us once again. I sighed. We allowed the Doctor to walk away, he'll come back eventually.

The Doctor's POV

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket which caused me to stop in my tracks. I took it out and it was a message from Clara... or Zygon Clara... not too sure. It said 'Awake'.

"Where's Jack?" I heard Jenny ask Ashildr as they all came closer to me.

"He wanted to do something. God knows what." She replied. Missy then looked at the phone in my hand,

"We told you she wasn't dead, dad." Jenny said as she approached and looked at the phone aswell.

We all decided to head back to the UNIT base which was located in the UK. Once we arrived we were greeted by two soldiers and... Kate?

"Ah, Doctor! Listen, we might know where Clara is located!" She said.

"How did you know that Clara was gone?" Missy asked. Kate didn't reply. She just walked off with the two soldiers and of course... we followed.

Clara's POV

Bonnie had found out that I can control what she does...

"Where. Is. The. Osgood. Box." Bonnie had asked for about the tenth time.

"I don't know." I replied. Lied obviously. Bonnie then smirked,

"You're lying and I know you are. We are linked. You can't lie. I know when you lie, and you know when I lie." She said as she placed two fingers on her pulse on her wrist. I did the same. She was right. We can't lie to each other. After many questions she said,

"This question might seem... off topic. But I just want to know a few things, you know... for education."

"What kind of things?" I asked, worried.

"Let's talk about your... 'relationship' with the Doctor." She started with a smirk. "Would you say... that you admire the Doctor?"

"Why do you need to know this?" I asked.

"Answer. The. Question." She pushed.

"Yes."

"Don't be shocked by the next question..." She paused, "Are you pregnant?"

"What kind of question is that? Why are these even relevant to you?" I asked.

"I just want to know how much you actually care about your relationship with the Doctor. Could use it against you one day. Now answer the question."

I shook my head, "No." I said, nervously.

"You REALLY need to stop lying to me, Clara..." Bonnie smirked. "Just one more question about this... confusing relationship. Do you believe that the Doctor will love you EVEN when you die." I looked down before sighing,

"No. He will probably just move on to someone else." I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Actually... one more. Does the Doctor know that you're pregnant?"

"No. He doesn't," I admitted.

"Be a shame for you to die then. So tell me... where is the Osgood box and how do I get into it?" She asked.

"It's in the Black Archive... and the door is keyed to my body print. The door will open once you get there." I said as I removed the fingers from my wrist and sat down on a nearby sofa.

"Good. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Bonnie complained.


	19. Chapter 19 : Please Don't

Clara's POV

I had been pulled out of the pod by Bonnie, I gave out a deep breath as soon as my eyes opened.

"You should really be working on your breathing, Clara." Bonnie said as a Zygon grabbed my left arm, another then came over and grabbed my right arm. "Don't bother trying to run. Otherwise I'll have the Zygons kill you. And I KNOW you wouldn't want that." Bonnie smirked, "Come on! Let's go to the black archive!" She announced and clicked her fingers, which made the Zygons drag me. We followed Bonnie.

"Ohhh, Clara. I actually quite like being you. Getting to go into the black archive and retrieve the Osgood box MUST be amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed as we reached the door to the black archive. "Now. How does this work?" She questioned herself as she waved her hand in front of a light. The door then opened. Bonnie smirked as she walked in. I was dragged behind her by the two Zygons. She stopped in her tracks. "Clara..." She said, slowly. "You didn't tell me there were two boxes."

"Well... That's why it's called the Osgood box." I started, "Two Osgoods. Two boxes." Bonnie made an irritated sound before walking closer to me, she said,

"I could just kill you right now... and the Doctor would never know. He would never know how you died and he would NEVER know that you were pregnant. It would be so much easier to kill you. I wouldn't have to worry about keeping you in line anymore now would I?" She finished. I was at a loss for words, "Or..." She said slowly with a grin. She raised her hand and hovered it above my womb area, "I could kill whatever's growing inside of you and watch you bleed out internally. Now wouldn't that be fun?" She finished.

"Pl-please don't." I stuttered. She sighed in annoyance before she turned around and took a phone out of her pocket.

She pushed a button before putting it on speaker phone, "Doctor!" She shouted.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Tell me. Now."

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"What do the boxes do?" She questioned as she walked around the table where the boxes were.

"Well. One box normalises all the Zygons and the other pretty much destroys them." He said, simply.

"Well which is which?" She said as she observed the red box and the blue box on the table.

"Now... that would be telling." He replied.

"Doctor... I swear..."

"What's wrong?" The Doctor teased. Bonnie then came towards me and showed me the phone, I could see the Doctor and the Doctor could see me.

"Tell me. Or she dies." Bonnie threatened. She wasn't lying. She would kill me if the Doctor didn't tell her.

"Clara-" The Doctor was cut off by Bonnie,

"Doctor. I will kill her and you know I will!" Bonnie shouted.

The Doctor's POV

"I don't know which box is which..." I lied. There had to be some other way...

"Kill her!" Bonnie ordered. The two Zygons then put their hands to Clara's head,

"Wait! The blue one! The blue box normalises the Zygons!" I said, which caused the Zygons to stop. I looked up at Missy, Jenny, Ashildr, Osgood and Kate. They all looked at me, confused. I told her in order to save Clara.

"You better not be lying, Doctor! I've already dealt with enough lies from Clara today!" Bonnie shouted as she walked away from Clara.

"I'm not." I said. "When you open it, you will see that I'm not lying!"

Clara's POV

I sighed a breath of relief as the Zygons moved their hands away from my head. Bonnie pushed a button on top of the blue box, it opened to reveal two other buttons. One that said Truth and the other said Consequences.

"Doctor!" Bonnie shouted before pressing the button on the red box aswell, it revealed the same two buttons. 'Truth' or 'Consequences'. I then felt a pulse go through my head, I shoved the Zygons away before placing both of my hands on my head. That noise had came back... WHY?! "Hey! Clara! What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, confused as she walked up to me. "What is that sound?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"You can hear it too?" I questioned.

"Well yes. I am PRACTICALLY you! God it is in infuriating. What is it, Clara?" She asked me.

"I don't bloody know!" I replied,

"Doctor! What the hell is it? I'm gonna go insane! I'm surprised Clara hasn't broken because of it yet!" Bonnie asked the Doctor who was still on the phone.

"What are you talking about? Clara had this problem a few days ago! I thought it had passed..." He wondered.

"Well it clearly hasn't!" Bonnie replied. Suddenly, the sound stopped. Bonnie rubbed her head before saying, "Well... whatever it was has stopped."

"My head hurts so bloody much right now." I muttered. The Zygons were about to grab me again before Bonnie said,

"Don't! Only grab her if she tries to run! I want to know if she can be trusted."

"Clara! Are you alright?" I heard the Doctor shout from the phone.

"Yep! Juuuuust fine!" I said sarcastically as I shook my head slightly, in hopes that the sound wouldn't return. Bonnie then clicked her fingers and three more Zygons showed up. She ended the call with the Doctor and threw the phone to me, I caught it and put it in my pocket.

"Bring the Doctor to me!" She told the three Zygons, who walked out straight after. "I actually feel sorry for you..." Bonnie said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of that bloody sound you have to live with..." She replied.

"Tell me about it..." I sighed.

Moments later

The three Zygons returned with Missy, Osgood, Jenny, Kate... and Ashildr? And of course... the Doctor. Before I could say anything he walked up to me quickly and pulled me into a hug.

"Still gotta get used to YOU being the one to initiate a hug." I said as I hugged him back.

"Oh my god, Clara. Don't ever fake die again." Missy said, "He gets into a bloody emotional wreck, it's ridiculous!"

"I can't believe I actually saw tears come out of my dad's eyes..." Jenny smirked. The Doctor then pulled away and walked to Bonnie who was standing in front of the blue box, she looked intently at the two buttons before her. Kate stood in front of the red box.

"Enough with all this lovey dovey stuff!" Bonnie said, "I can feel when Clara gets 'butterflies' in her stomach and it feels weird so please... stop."

"Awwww! The Doctor gives Clara butterflies!" Ashildr teased. Missy then held up her hand and Ashildr high-fived her.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I said.

"This group of yours, Doctor... I have to say it is far from normal..." Osgood said, folding her arms.

"I know. Sometimes I regret it..." He said. Lying obviously.

"You couldn't live without us, Doctor!" Missy said.

"Enough of this, Doctor! Which button will normalise my Zygons?!" Bonnie asked.

(TIME SKIP: Because I'm too lazy to write the whole conversation between Bonnie/Doctor/Kate.)

The Doctor's POV

"All this time... The boxes were empty." Bonnie said slowly. I nodded. I then soniced the memory filter in the ceiling, causing Kate and the Zygons (except for Bonnie) to fall unconscious. Osgood then leaned Kate against a nearby rack filled with useless stuff. "You didn't wipe my memory?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Just Kate's... and your little Zygon friends. They won't remember what you have done. It'll be our little secret." I said. I then felt a hand slip into mine, of course it was Clara.

"You're going to protect me?" She questioned.

"You're one of us now. Whether you like it or not." Osgood announced.

"Well... this has been eventful! I will meet you back in the Tardis!" Missy said as she grabbed Jenny and pushed a button on her vortex manipulator, they both teleported away.

"And I best be off anyways, Jack will be expecting me. I'll be back one day though, this won't be the last time you see me!" Ashildr said as she pressed a button on her vortex manipulator. She was gone too.

"Wow. Does everyone just run away once they get bored?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Yes they do." I replied. Bonnie's eyes then widened and she placed a hand on her head, as did Clara.

"What is that sound..." Bonnie groaned.

"I don't know..." Clara replied, slowly.

"Hmm... I thought it was gone." I said.

"I did too, it clearly hasn't though." Clara responded.

"Well it seems to be gone now," Bonnie said.

"What is it, Doctor?" Osgood asked.

"This is one of the only things that I DON'T know the answer to." I confessed as I tightened my grip on Clara's hand.

"Doctor." Bonnie interrupted my thoughts. "Why did you forgive me, by the way?"

I replied, "Because I've been where you have. There was another box. I was going to press the button. I was going to wipe out all of my own kind, man, woman and child. I was so sure I was right."

"What happened?" She questioned.

I looked down at Clara before looking back at Bonnie and saying, "The same thing that happened to you. I let Clara Oswald get inside my head. Trust me. She doesn't leave." I said. I took a glance down at Clara who had a slight smirk on her face.

Clara, Osgood and I had made our way back to the TARDIS. Bonnie decided to go off and tell the Zygons that they were now at peace.

Clara's POV

I leaned against the TARDIS door as I watched the Doctor talk to Osgood. I took a quick glance down at my still flat stomach, I was filled with worry knowing that Bonnie could have potentially killed me before I got the chance to tell the Doctor about me being pregnant. The sound then filled my head again! I clutched my head with my right hand.

"Clara? Are you okay?" Osgood asked.

"It's that sound..." I confessed.

"I can take you to the Tardis medical bay if you want." The Doctor exclaimed. I nodded,

"Yeah that would be great." I said.

"Take care of him, Clara." Osgood said as she stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. "Don't let him die or anything." We pulled away and I said,

"What if he's REALLY annoying." I said with a smirk as the sound suddenly stopped in my head.

"Then fine." Osgood replied.

"Wow. Thanks!" The Doctor said, with a fake pout.

"Have fun you two." Osgood said with a smile. The Doctor nodded then grabbed my hand and dragged me into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. As we entered, Jenny and Missy were nowhere to be found.

"Wonder where those two went." The Doctor said as he let go of my hand and walked towards the console, "There are no other life forms on the Tardis apart from us two." He exclaimed as he looked at a screen. "Their vortex manipulator must have malfunctioned or something, they'll show up sooner or later." He said. I walked up behind him and grabbed his arm, turning him so he was facing me. I stood on my toes and placed my lips on his. He soon wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We pulled away slightly and I said,

"So... you thought I was dead?" I asked. He nodded,

"Yeah." He confessed as he looked away slightly. I used my hand to make him face me again,

"Well I'm here now. And I don't plan on going anywhere in a long time," I smiled.

He didn't smile back. He removed his arms from my waist and turned around back to the console again, punching in some coordinates.


	20. Chapter 20 : Linking Together

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews/follows! Glad you are enjoying the story!**

Clara's POV

"I've landed the Tardis in your flat. We can go to the medical bay now if you want." The Doctor said. I nodded in response, I had a hand on my head once again.

"Annnnd the sound is back once again!" I complained. The Doctor then held out his hand for me to take, I took it. He then lead me towards the TARDIS medical bay and once we were inside I sat on the examination table. The Doctor was looking at some medical papers, "I don't think that you are a qualified Doctor..." I said.

"Nonsense! I've had experience!" He replied. I then found myself tapping out a rhythm on my knee. _One two three four. One two three four._ "Hey, Clara!" The Doctor said, which stopped me tapping.

"Wh-what?" I questioned.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Doing what?"

"That tapping! Four times over and over again!"

"I don't know! I just... do it." I replied. The Doctor was about to talk but a big flash of light interrupted him.

"WOOO!" It was Missy. Great.

"Where have you been?!" The Doctor asked.

Jenny panted heavily, "Running from Daleks..." She replied, out of breath. I then started to tap again. _One two three four. One two three four._

"The vortex manipulator malfunctioned a bit. You two didn't do anything naughty whilst we were gone did you?" Missy teased.

"No Missy. No we did not." The Doctor exclaimed as he walked towards me. He grabbed my wrist causing me to stop tapping my fingers on my knee. "Why do you keep tapping?" He questioned.

"I told you. I don't know." I replied. The Doctor let go of my wrist and reached in his pocket for his sonic glasses. He placed them on his face and scanned my head. He then took them off and put them back in his pocket.

"I'm having suspicions about what it is..." He said as he glanced at Missy.

"Why are you looking at me?" Missy asked.

"Because you KNOW what it is!" He responded. I once again tapped the rhythm.

"She's tapping four times... over and over again..." Jenny acknowledged.

"It's just a catchy rhythm, Doctor!" Missy said.

"You've caused her to have this rhythm, Missy. The sound." The Doctor said.

"The sound?" I asked. He nodded,

"The sound of the drums." He told me.

"Why do I have this sound?" I wondered. He sat next to me and grabbed my wrist to stop me from tapping once again.

"Easy explanation really..." He replied.

"And what would that be?" Jenny asked.

"Too. Much. Missy." He said.

"Too much Missy?" I questioned, "What are you talking about?!"

"Blame me why don't you!" Missy fake pouted.

"Well... it is your fault." The Doctor pointed out. "You were practically stuck with her for two weeks and I assume she wasn't the best company you've ever had." He told me.

"Why don't I hear this sound then?" Jenny asked.

"Because I assume that you didn't get as annoyed as Clara." The Doctor said.

"I think I metaphorically lost it by the second day I was stuck with her..." I admitted.

"Thanks, dear!" Missy said, sarcastically.

"Is there any way of actually stopping it?" I asked.

"Hmm... I could telepathically link with you and see if I can do anything about it." The Doctor replied.

"Sounds saucy..." Missy teased. Jenny then grabbed Missy's arm and dragged her out of the room, "Don't be like that, poppet!" Missy exclaimed. Jenny closed the door behind them. The Doctor then stood up and sat on the carpet on the floor, he crossed his legs.

"Sit down here, Clara." He said. I stood up and sat opposite him, crossing my legs aswell. He held out both of his hands for me to take, I grabbed onto them. I still had the urge to let go and tap out the rhythm. "Close you eyes." He instructed. I nodded slightly before closing my eyes. We both let out a sigh as I felt his forehead pressed against mine. "You can block out things that you don't want me to see..." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll know how." He started, "Block out your secrets if you want to, Clara..."

"I don't have secrets..." I lied.

"Of course you don't..." He replied. I suddenly felt a presence in my mind as the sound started to get louder.

 _"It's a lot louder than I thought it would be..." He exclaimed._

 _"It's torture..." I replied._

 _"How long have you been hearing it for?" He asked._

 _"Almost three weeks... I don't think I can bare it any longer though."_

Missy's POV

Jenny and I were pacing around the console room.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked. I looked at some screens on the console,

"Clara's flat. December 17th 2015. And it's 1:07pm." I said. "The Doctor has to spend Christmas with Clara's family... He is not gonna like that."

"Well, you did set Clara's status to 'in a relationship'. If you didn't, then he probably wouldn't have to spend it with them." Jenny smirked. "Anyways, he said that Ashildr and Jack are coming to Clara's flat on Christmas eve..."

"Any ideas on what we are doing on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Taking over Clara's flat?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" I agreed. The Doctor then entered the console room.

"Where's Clara?" Jenny asked.

"I used my telepathy and put her to sleep and I took her to her room. I THINK I managed to get rid of the drums in her head, we'll just have to wait and see." he replied. "She has to teach her class tomorrow and then we can plan on what we can do on Christmas Eve!" He announced. "We can spend it on Earth or on a different planet, whatever you want."

Five hours later

Clara's POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was in my room on the TARDIS. I always like waking up in here, greeted by the projection of space that was on one of the walls. I stood up from the bed, I was still in my clothes and I couldn't really be bothered to change. I'll change later. I put some trainers on before leaving the room and heading towards the console room, it was empty. The TARDIS doors were open and I could hear Jenny, Missy and the Doctor talking. I sighed as I exited the TARDIS and found them all sitting on my sofa watching Walking Dead.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"We've been watching Walking Dead for about fourish hours now... We needed to catch up!" Missy said.

"We're only just nearing the end of season 1!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Wow... It gets better when you reach season 3..." I said as I went into the kitchen. I took a glance over my shoulder and saw that the Doctor was following me towards the kitchen. Missy and Jenny were still indulged in the TV.

"Can you hear the sound anymore?" He asked.

"I haven't heard it yet... Who knows if it's gone." I replied as I hugged him, "Thank you for getting rid of the sound... if it is officially gone." During the silence I was lost in my thoughts, I needed to tell him about me being pregnant, just in case anything happens on our next adventure. "Doc-" I was cut off by an explosion coming from the sitting room. "I reallllly don't want to know what just happened in there..." I said.

"Me neither... but I guess we HAVE to go in there!" He exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug. He took my hand and we entered the sitting room.

"How's it going, Doc?" Jack asked, he, Ashildr, Missy and Jenny were covered in ash.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack broke the vortex manipulator!" Ashildr exclaimed. "He set the coordinates and it wasn't working so he forced it to take us here."

"Which ended with us blowing all up!" Missy said, wiping ash off of herself.

"Great. Now there's a giant mark on the floor!" I complained.

"All of this destruction that we experience is causing me to want more..." Jenny said with a smile.

"I know right?" Missy replied.

"You can cause as MUCH destruction as you want. Just not in my flat!" I said.

"But I LOVE to get you all worked up, darling!" Missy pouted.

"Right. Whatever. I need to go and take a shower, I have to get up early to teach my class tomorrow." I said as I let go of the Doctor's hand. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the bathroom.

The Doctor's POV

"So are we just gonna stay here tomorrow?" Jenny asked.

"Seems like it. But we can do something to pass the time!" I said.

"Suggestions?" Jack asked. We were all silent before I suggested,

"Twister?" Everyone looked at each other before they all said simultaneously,

"Twister."


	21. Chapter 21 : Crashing the School

Clara's POV

I was awoken by the sound of people talking... loudly. I sighed as I stood up from the bed and walked over to my closet. I threw on something that I usually wear to school and then picked my phone up from the bed side table. It was only 7:37am. I put the phone in my pocket and I left the room. Once I entered the sitting room, I stared at what was happening in there briefly and then I just simply walked away towards the kitchen. Who else would be playing twister before eight in the morning? I had to leave at around 8:15am to make sure that all the students were ready to watch the Christmas play that was being shown all day at school. I couldn't be bothered to make tea so I guess water will have to do for today... I quickly drank a glass of water and made sure that I had some money on me so I could buy food later.

I sighed before entering the sitting room once again, fearing what I might see.

"Ah, Clara! Care to join us?" Jack asked. Jack, Jenny and Missy were playing Twister and the Doctor and Ashildr were watching Shrek 2 on TV.

"No... not really. I have to leave for work in a bit anyways." I replied.

"I'm still amazed at how inaccurate this film is..." Ashildr commented.

"I know... I'm surprised they made a second film." The Doctor replied.

"There's a total of four, you better catch up." I said as I sat next to the Doctor.

"Great. More historically incorrect films is all we need!" Missy exclaimed as she stood up. The Doctor then wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Missy shouted to Jack, "Ship buddy!"

"Yes!?" Jack shouted back and stood up.

"We should take photos!" She said to him. I was looking at them in utter confusion.

"I agree!" Jack replied with a smile. He then took his phone out of his pocket and started to press the screen a few times. Before I could react there was a giant flash in my eye. "Scrapbook material!" he announced. He had taken a photo of me and the Doctor.

"You guys are still obsessed over them, huh?" Jenny asked.

"You were too at one point!" Missy pointed out.

"Yay. Temporary blindness. Just what I need!" I said as I stood up, rubbing my eyes, and headed towards the front door, I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my bag before unlocking the door. "Have fun. But not too much fun!" I then left the flat, closing the door behind me.

The Doctor's POV

Missy and Jack simultaneously glared at me as Clara left.

"Wh-what?" I asked. There was silence before they both said,

"Why no shippy kiss?!" They asked with a pout.

"Have you gone completely insane?" I questioned.

"Dear. I went insane a long time ago and Jack is only grasping his first part of insanity!" Missy explained.

"I don't think I'm totally comfortable around these two anymore." Jenny said.

"Me neither." I said. I then stood up and walked towards the TARDIS. "Ashildr!" I said before entering, "Care to take a journey with me?"

"What about us, Doc?" Jack asked. Ashildr nodded and entered the TARDIS.

"You've had enough adventuring. Try and think of what you want to do on Christmas Eve!" I said as I entered the TARDIS. Before I closed the door I said, "And... TRY not to burn anything down!" I closed the door and headed over to the console.

"Where we going?" Ashildr asked.

"Just... Somewhere..." I replied.

Clara's POV

I arrived at the school on my motorbike and walked towards the building, trudging through the snow as I did. The Christmas play would start in thirty minutes so I have time to make sure the class is ready to go and watch it.

"Clara." Danny said simply as I walked by him.

"Danny." I replied, walking towards my classroom. I had learnt to 'tolerate' Danny and we did have a few conversations here and there, nothing much though. Obviously, the Doctor would go mad if he knew that I even spoke to Danny occasionally. I entered the classroom to find all of the class in there, sitting down and talking to each other. I told them that we would head to the main hall in five minutes to watch the play. The play was around 5 hours long and there would be multiple breaks.

I then ordered the class to head to the main hall, the play was starting soon. Crowds of students filled the halls as they all headed towards the main hall. As I entered the hall, I saw a huge stage and many seats. Most of the seats were filled, there was a section for my class. After all of the students sat down there was one seat remaining for me, sadly it was in front of Danny's. As we all settled down the lights dimmed and the room fell quiet, with some teachers shushing students.

The Doctor's POV

"Please tell me you know where we are going!" Ashildr said as I set the destination to: Random.

"Nope. I'm letting the TARDIS take us anywhere she wants!" I replied as I pulled some levers. The TARDIS then landed. Ashildr opened the door slightly before shutting it again.

"Erm... Doctor..." Ashildr started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're on a stage..." She said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"How could I make this any clearer!? There is an audience!" She exclaimed.

Clara's POV

People then started to clap. They were cheering for the 'magical blue box'. I groaned in frustration.

"Yay. The Doctor ruined something again..." Danny said to me.

"Shut up, Danny..." I muttered. The Doctor then came out of his TARDIS, he was wearing his sunglasses, Ashildr came out of the TARDIS after him closing the doors behind her. People were still clapping and cheering. As soon as the Doctor focused his gaze on the audience he instantly saw me and mouthed: "Sorry".

I heard some students saying that he was now a caretaker AND a magician.

The Doctor's POV

I looked at one of the actors who was standing next to me,

"So I guess you want me to move the box, right?" I asked him. He nodded. I clicked my fingers which caused the TARDIS doors to open. Ashildr walked in and I did after, closing the doors behind me. I walked over to the console and put some coordinates in,

"Why did the Tardis take us here?!" Ashildr questioned.

"She just wanted to mess with me..." I said. The TARDIS made a noise which confirmed my suspicion. The TARDIS then landed.

"Where are we now?" Ashildr asked.

"Still at the school." I replied as I opened the doors. **(They are in the room that the TARDIS is in in the episode: Caretaker. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT ROOM IS CALLED!)**

"Why are we here?"

"I'm assuming that Clara would like to talk to me about this incident..." I said. "You can go back to Clara's flat if you want."

"Yeah. I don't want to see the wrath of your girlfriend..." Ashildr teased, "I can walk it though... I want to explore more of this place in this century."

"You know your way back?" I asked. She nodded,

"Yep." She then exited the TARDIS and shut the doors. Now all I have to do is wait for Clara to show up and give me hell.

1 Hour Later

I was standing next to the console whilst checking over everything in my 2000 Year Diary. That's when the sound of the TARDIS doors opened. I put the diary in my 'bigger on the inside' pocket and then turned around to be greeted with Clara, she had her arms folded as she glared at me.

"I thought the play would've been longer." I said.

"There is still three and a half hours left... it's just a ten minute break." She replied, still maintaining the glare. There was silence. The TARDIS made a distraught humming sound which broke the silence. "Why did you come here, Doctor? This isn't because you want to 'protect' me from Danny, is it?" She asked.

"What? No no no! The Tardis brought me here. I set the destination to 'Random' and she took me here."

"Let me guess... she wanted to 'mess' with you." Her glare turned into a smirk.

"Something like that," I replied as I adjusted my sunglasses. Clara suddenly wrapped her arms around me and said,

"Can we go on an adventure?"

"Er- Sure! After the play is finished if you want." I replied, wrapping my arms around her.

"WITHOUT Missy, Jack, Jenny or Ashildr..." She added. She then looked up at me with those mysteriously BIG eyes, "Pleeeeasssee." She said.

"Just me and you..." I stated.

"Yes." She pleaded again, "Nobody else. Just me and you."

"Alright alright!" I paused, "Are you sure you don't need medication?" I questioned.

"What for?!" She asked.

"You're eyes have gone big again!" I stated. "I don't think that's normal for a human, to have such big eyes!" She shrugged,

"Easier to hypnotise you with, I guess!" She said as she took my glasses off of my face, "Why are you wearing these even if you aren't using them?"

"Because they're cool." I smiled as I took them from her and put them in my pocket. She sighed as she pulled away and headed towards the doors,

"You're an idiot." She joked.

"Of course I am! I would be a bit boring if I wasn't." I replied. As she was about to leave I asked, "So... you DON'T need medication, right?"

"No, Doctor." Clara said with a big smile on her face, "I'll meet you back here at around 3pm."

"See you then, Miss Oswald." I said.


	22. Chapter 22 : Five Hearts?

Clara's POV

The play was finally over and to be honest... it wasn't that bad. Once I had exited the main hall I leaned against a wall so I wouldn't get pushed down by other students. I pulled out my phone and called the Doctor,

"Hey, Doctor..." I said.

"Hello, Clara. What's up?" He replied.

"Listen. Can we go on the adventure later? I REALLY need to talk to Missy about some things..." I said.

"Yeah. Sure..." He said.

"Why are you disappointed?!" I questioned.

"And why are you worried?!" He asked.

"How would you know if I was worried?"

"And how would you know if I was disap-" He paused. "Wait..."

"I can now sense that you are thoughtful."

"'Sense'?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can just feel how YOU feel. It's weird." I said.

"I can feel how YOU feel aswell..." He replied. He was silent for a few seconds. I could now hear what he was thinking, it was VERY overpowering,

"Oh god."

"I must have left some sort of telepathic link with you when I got rid of that noise in your head..." He stated. "I'll block all of the 'overpowering' thoughts so you don't pass out or anything." I had learnt how to block out my own thoughts from when we 'telepathically linked'. And one of the only things that I blocked him from seeing was the pregnancy, god knows how he would react to that...

"Why is this 'telepathic link' only working now?" I asked.

"I don't know, it might have needed time to kick in," He explained. The halls were FINALLY empty of students. They had either gone home or they were probably playing in the snow outside. The only people who were left were a few teachers.

"Hey." I said softly, "Don't be disappointed or upset. You'll have me all to yourself later when we go on our dangerous adventure. I just REALLY need to talk to Missy about a few things."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I confirmed.

He sighed, "Okay okay. I love you."

"Love you too. See ya." I then ended the call and put the phone in my pocket. I then felt the Doctor's happiness, I would have to get used to this. I headed down the hall until I reached my classroom, I entered and grabbed my coat and then put it on. I locked the door behind me as I left the room. As I walked towards the exit I passed Danny. OF COURSE I PASSED BLOODY DANNY.

"Clara..." He started.

"See ya!" I said as I continued to walk.

"We need to talk."

"No we really don't," I said, distressed. The Doctor could possibly FEEL my distress aswell. I reached the exit and let the building. The sight that I saw ruined my day... "Of course..." I said to myself. I pulled my phone out and called the Doctor once again, he answered immediately,

"Hey are you okay, Clara?" He asked, worried, "You turned from calm to distressed pretty quickly!"

"Can you pick me up from the school and take me to my flat?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! What about your bike?" He asked. There was a few seconds of silence before I said,

"It's on fire..." I said softly. _(Thanks to Classy for the idea of Clara's bike being set on fire.)_

"Of course it is..." The Doctor sighed, "Be there in two seconds!" He then put the phone down and instantly I heard the TARDIS. The door then opened and the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me into the TARDIS and then the door shut.

"God, it's freezing." I said. The Doctor then immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Better?" He asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

"Why are you worried, Clara?" He questioned sincerely.

 _Because I'm pregnant and it's gonna be hell..._ "No reason. I'm just stressed because of Danny, school, Christmas, Missy burning my things down AND I practically run a hotel..."

"I'll try to get them their own flat if you want them to leave." He suggested.

"I don't think they'd be able to survive." I said, "I GUESS they could move into the flat next to mine... it just so happens to be available."

"That's a coincidence." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"I know." I pulled away slightly and looked up at him. I quickly said, "Er- let's just go back to my flat." He nodded before heading over to the console. He set the coordinates. As soon as we landed I exited the TARDIS, into my sitting room. "Alright! Who set my bike on fire!" I asked, specifically looking at Missy.

"Don't look at me!" Missy replied.

"I would look at you aswell, Missy..." Jenny said.

"Me too." Jack stated.

"Thanks, guys!" Missy said, sarcastically.

"Erm yeah. It was me." Ashildr said.

I groaned, "Right... how?"

"Some kids at the school wanted a bonfire... so I gave them one. It was pretty cold outside!" She exclaimed. I didn't say anything back, I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I was surprised as I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around so I was facing them. The Doctor was there and he put a hand on my cheek and leaned down, I leaned up, meeting half way.

"Shippy kiss!" Missy shouted as a flash illuminated the kitchen. The Doctor and I pulled away and looked at Missy and Jack who were standing in the doorway,

"Scrapbook. Material." Jack whispered as he put his phone in his pocket. The Doctor and Jack then left the room, they closed the door behind them. Missy was still here,

"Well..." She said.

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"You wanted to talk to me, poppet! What about?" She questioned.

"How do you know that I want to talk to you?" I asked.

"The Doctor told me." She began before quickly saying, "You aren't dying or anything, are you?!"

"Wh-what?! No I'm not dying!" She then pulled out some weird looking device before scanning me with it. The device then beeped and Missy observed it,

"Huh..." She said.

"What?" I wondered.

"This says that there are three lifeforms within the scanning radius of this device." She paused, "That's odd... it's only me and you which are in scanning distance." I gulped, nervously. She looked at the device for a few more seconds, pressing a number of different buttons. Her mouth mouth then dropped open and her eyes went wide,

"What?! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are there five hearts in this room, Clara?"

"H-how am I supposed to know?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ossie!"

"I told you not to call me that..." I sighed.

"That's not important, Clara. What IS important is that there are five hearts in this room and you KNOW why there are five hearts in this room! I have two hearts, you have one heart..." She paused. I then looked down slightly, "Little Ossie has a secret..." She said, slowly.

"Shut up, Missy." Missy looked at me with a smirk, "Please don't tell anyone..." I pleaded.

"Clara. You can't be!" She said. I nodded. "I can't believe it. It's a 1.216% chance that a human can be pregnant with a half TimeLord half Human child, and YOU are apart of that 1.216%!" She exclaimed. Thank GOD the kitchen wasn't too close to the sitting room, otherwise everyone else would be hearing this conversation right now.

"1.216%? That's a bit small..."

"If word gets out that you have a half TimeLord half Human... EVERY species in the universe will try to take them away from you."

"Wait... I've only been pregnant for like three and a half weeks... how did the device detect two other hearts?" I asked.

"It can detect hearts which are in a stage of development..." She explained. "How did you find out about your pregnancy?" She asked.

"Erm... a few days ago I puked my guts out!" I exclaimed. "I then had my suspicions... I thought you had to be around six or seven weeks pregnant to have morning sickness."

"For humans, yes. For TimeLords, it tends to be three or four weeks." I then sighed as I sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. "Dear... trust me. I think it would be best if you told the Doctor. The longer you wait, the worse it will be. He might find out on his own..." I nodded in response.

"I will. But not today. Soon... Soon I will..." I replied.

"Enough of that. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she started to rummage through the cupboards and drawers of the kitchen.

"A few things. Some things you said to me when we were on Skaro..."

"Like what? I remember saying quite a bit on Skaro!"

"For one. WHY did you call me a puppy?"

"I already told you! It's all about control..." I groaned in frustration. "What else?"

"What was your daughter's name?" I asked with caution. This caused her to stop her actions, she closed the cupboards before saying,

"Why does that matter?" She questioned.

"Because her name has the letters 'C' and 'L' in it... I was just curious."

"Okay okay. Yes. The English translation of her name IS Clara. But that doesn't mean anything!"

"As I said. I was just curious..."

"Anything else?" She asked. I glared at her,

"Why are you influencing people to burn things down?!"

"The way of life. It would be pretty boring if everything was normal, now wouldn't it?"


	23. Chapter 23 : Countdowns and Babies

Clara's POV

I left the kitchen followed by Missy and we entered the sitting room to find Jack putting the Twister away and everyone else was watching the TV. The Doctor was sitting on the sofa. I walked over to him and pulled him up by his hand, I then dragged him towards the TARDIS.

"Adventure." I simply said.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now." I confirmed with a smile. "I can tell that you're excited."

"Well we ARE linked. I think I might be able to unlink us if you want."

"I'll think about it..." I said as I opened the TARDIS doors.

"What do you mean you two are 'linked'?" Jack asked.

"As Missy would put it. That sounds 'saucy'." Jenny said.

"Jenny is learning! Well done, Jenny." Missy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as I dragged the Doctor into the TARDIS, he closed the door.

A few days later

(I am not going to write about the episode 'Sleep No More' because I don't really know what to do with that :P, I will write it if you guys want me to though!)

"I told you it'd work!" I exclaimed as I ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor followed in behind me and closed the doors.

"It very nearly nearly ate you for dinner!" He replied.

"Oh admit it. I totally saved your life." I smiled.

"It wasn't going to eat me." He said, trying to hide his smile. He walked over to the console and placed his hands on the levers as I laughed,

"I totally saved you from having to marry that giant sentient plant thing!" I started, "That bit where I jumped over the side? That was amazing! Hah! I knew you'd be impressed!" The Doctor then walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said,

"The second most beautiful garden in all of time and space, and we can never come back here because you, Miss Oswald, decided-" He was cut off by the phone ringing which was sat upon the console. I reluctantly pulled away from the hug and headed over to the phone, I looked over my shoulder to see the Doctor pouting as I picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Clara? Finally. It's Rigsy!" Rigsy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"So I have this er... it kinda looks like a tattoo." He replied.

"Seriously?" I wondered, "I gave you this number for emergencies only."

"But this in an emergency! Just come and take a look. Please." He explained.

"And who said you could give out my number?" The Doctor questioned. I glared at him and said,

"Hush, you. I'm on the phone." He then rolled his eyes. "Look, Rigsy. We can't just take you back down your timeline to fix a tatt-" I was cut off as the Doctor wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Just put the phone down on that pudding brain, Clara..." He whispered.

"No, Clara you don't understand! I never got a tattoo and..." He paused, "It's counting down."

"Sorry, what?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a number and it's counting down to zero!" he exclaimed.

"Hang tight. We'll be there soon." I said. The Doctor then removed his arms from around me and walked to the opposite side of the console.

"Hurry. Please." Rigsy pleaded as I put the phone down. The Doctor looked at me,

"What?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing." He replied as he started to put in Rigsy's coordinates. I folded my arms as I walked towards him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. "I just..." he paused, "I was getting to used to it being just me and you on the Tardis."

"It's only Rigsy, Doctor. He'll be out of here as soon as we can figure out what's going on with him." I ensured. "We'll have the Tardis all to ourselves again!"

"Okay, Miss Oswald..." He said, reluctantly. "We can do something less 'dangerous' later if you want."

"Like what?" I asked as I pulled away from the Doctor's embrace. He stayed silent before saying,

"What a human would call a 'date'?"

"Another one? Wow. That must be some sort of record!" I exclaimed. The first date had been when the Doctor said sorry for putting Danny on Skaro, he and the TARDIS had cooked dinner.

He rolled his eyes, "I can take you to this lovely bright blue planet. It's quite new, the views are amazing!" He said.

"Sounds perfect, Doctor." I smiled as he pulled a few levers. We soon landed in Rigsy's flat. I opened the door to find that we were in a bedroom, we both exited the TARDIS.

"You couldn't have landed in a different room?" Rigsy questioned as he walked in. The Doctor shrugged it off. I then noticed that we were in a baby's room. The Doctor peered at the small baby that lay in the crib,

"Did you make this human?" He asked. He couldn't have put it in a different way could he?

"Lucy?" Rigsy asked, "Yeah, she's mine." He replied.

"Rigsy, she's gorgeous." I stated. I then glanced down slightly, knowing that I would have a child one day... Still need to tell the Doctor about that.

"She's better than that." The Doctor said softly, "She's brilliant." He paused, "What are you doing running around and getting tattoos when th-"

I cut him off, "Shhh!" The Doctor then 'examined' me,

"Clara. Are you alright? I can feel a lot of different emotions coming from you." He stated.

"What do you mean you can 'feel' her emotions?" Rigsy asked.

"It's... complicated." I started.

"We're telepathically linked. We can feel each other's emotions. Not all the time though. That would be very overpowering." The Doctor finished. "Why are you feeling confused, angry, worried, happy, excited AND sad at the same time. It seems LITERALLY impossible."

"Well I AM impossible..." I paused, "Let's just focus on the problem." I exclaimed,

"Okay. I didn't get a tattoo. I woke up this morning and it was just there!" Rigsy said.

"Alright, let me see it!" The Doctor demanded. Rigsy then turned around and showed the Doctor the back of his neck, "Yes. A tattoo. It's very boring." He said as he glanced around the room.

"No! Just keep looking at it!" Rigsy said with a worried tone.

"What were you doing last night?" I asked.

"That's just it! Yesterday is a complete blank. Nobody saw me all day so I don't know what else to do!" He replied. The Doctor's eyes then narrowed as he looked at the back of Rigsy's neck again.

"Oohh... that's not boring." He said. I walked over to him and looked at Rigsy's neck to see a number counting down. The Doctor then put his sonic sunglasses on and scanned Rigsy's neck. He then put the glasses back in his pocket, "Okay, Local Knowledge!" He called Rigsy 'Local Knowledge', "you're coming with us. Bring the new human..." He said as he glanced at Lucy, "No! Don't bring the new human. I'll just get distracted." He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the TARDIS. Rigsy followed us in.

The Doctor continued to hold my hand as he pressed a few buttons on the console, the TARDIS then started to perform a scan on Rigsy. "If you want your extremities to stay attached, stand absolutely still. If not, we can provide a small bag, you can take them home at the end." The Doctor explained. Rigsy stood absolutely still with a shocked look on his face. After a few seconds, Rigsy asked,

"Can I move now?"

"Ah yes yes yes! You can..." He replied, "In the past twenty four hours, you have had contact with some sort of alien life-form, right here in the centre of London!"

"Why don't I remember anything?" Rigsy asked.

"You've been retconned."

"Huh?" Rigsy wondered.

"What-conned?" I questioned.

"Amnesia drug and er..." The Doctor stopped talking.

"What?" Rigsy asked. The Doctor then let go of my hand and walked to the other side of the console, I followed him. He picked up his cards from the console and started to flick through them, "What's he doing?" Rigsy questioned me.

"He's making an effort to be nice." I told him.

"There is no nice way to say you're about to die..." The Doctor exclaimed.

"What?!" Rigsy was in shock.

"Rigsy..." The Doctor said.

"No! No no no don't start using my actual name now! Call me Pudding Brain, call me Local Knowledge, whatever! Just don't call me Rigsy. You're going to save me, you're a doctor. That's what you do!" The Doctor then glanced at me and then Rigsy before saying,

"Ok ok! First things first... stop the countdown." He then walked over to Rigsy and looked at the back of his neck, "526 minutes left. Right! Ok! You know what, Local Knowledge... I don't know who did this to you or WHY... but I know how to find them!" He exclaimed as he started to push lots of buttons on the console causing the TARDIS to jolt around.

The Doctor's POV

We had landed and we all walked into a library. This was how we would find what we were looking for. Clara mentioned trap streets and that was PERFECT. She was a genius. But obviously I would never admit that to her. We started to observe maps before I lead the way back to the TARDIS. Once we were inside I put some coordinates in and the TARDIS dematerialised. I opened the door and we were now floating above London. Clara peered out and said,

"What now?" I put the sonic sunglasses on her face.

"I just need you to look straight down at all the streets and buildings below. The glasses will focus on your eye movement." I said.

"And this will help us find the trap street?" She asked.

"Yep!" I replied. She was about to lie down on her stomach before I pulled her back up and placed my lips on hers, I pulled away and said, "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me, daft old man!" She exclaimed as she lay on her stomach and stared down out of the TARDIS. I looked at her briefly, "Oi." She said glancing up at me, "Stop checking me out and go and do your thing at the console."

I mumbled, "Control freak."

"I heard that!" She exclaimed as she looked back down at London.

"You were meant to!" I said as I walked towards the console.

"Alright something CLEARLY happened between you two since the last time I saw you..." Rigsy said.

"I've always been in charge of the Doctor! I don't know what you're talking about!" Clara shouted over the wind that started to get louder.

"You are not in charge of me..." I exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" She said. "Don't be so upset, Doctor! I love you!" She teased. I groaned as I pulled some levers, causing the TARDIS to spin a bit faster and move a bit faster.

"Right. I expected you two to get together sooner or later." Rigsy said.

"You know A LOT of people keep saying that..." I exclaimed. "Just keep looking down and focu-" I shouted to Clara, I was cut off her by saying,

"Yes yes! I know! Focus on the streets and the buildings, like you said!" The TARDIS then started to make a rumbling sound as I started to lose control of it.

"Clara!" Rigsy shouted as she slid further out of the TARDIS. She was now dangling out of the doors, her knees were stopped her from falling.

"Clara, I told you to be careful!" I shouted. All I could hear were her laughs. She was having the time of her life! The TARDIS then calmed down and stopped moving so violently. We slowed down. Clara then pulled herself back up and flipped onto her back, she gave us a thumbs up and said,

"I'm good! I'm good!" She lay down and stared up, letting out one more laugh.

"She enjoyed that way too much." Rigsy said.

"Tell me about it... it's an ongoing problem." I then motioned for Rigsy to hold onto the levers, he did, "Just keep it steady." I told him. He nodded in response. I walked over to Clara and held out a hand for her, she took it and I pulled her to her feet.

"That was amazing!" Clara exclaimed.

"You weren't meant to have THAT much fun, though..." I said with a small smile.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much," She said as she wrapped her arms around me neck. She then walked over to the console. "Now... let's see if we can find our trap street." She said as she tossed me my sonic sunglasses.


	24. Chapter 24 : Goodbye, My Doctor

Clara's POV

We had been searching for a few hours until we FINALLY found our trap street.

The Doctor then checked Rigsy's neck before we headed down the narrow alley, "50 minutes left. Put your hoodie up, Local Knowledge. They know what you look like in there..." Rigsy then pulled his hoodie up. We all walked down the dark alley, I entwined my fingers with the Doctor's as we walked upon the cobblestone. Suddenly, a flash of yellow light passed through the floor causing our feet to freeze in place. An alarm then started to ring, I tightened my grip on the Doctor's hand as two men approached us.

"Three people at once... that's new..." A man with glasses said.

The taller man then approached the Doctor and sniffed him, "This one doesn't smell human."

"Name, species and case for asylum! Quick as you like!" The man with glasses exclaimed.

"Asylum?" The Doctor questioned.

"They're definitely not human." Rigsy whispered.

"You DO know that this is refugee camp?" The taller man asked.

"Yeah, of course I do!" The Doctor said.

"Of course he does! Now that you've told him..." That was Ashildr's voice.

"Mayor Me," The tall man said as he stepped out of the way.

"Ashildr?" I asked.

"Hello, Clara. Hello, Doctor." Ashildr smiled slightly. "Don't call me, Ashildr. I'm Me, now. Mayor Me."

"Yes but your name ISN'T Me... it's Ashildr." The Doctor said, still holding my hand within his.

"Things change..." She replied.

"Between you and me. The Doctor has a secret room on the TARDIS dedicated to you." I said to Ashildr, "I think it's cute."

"Trust me, Clara. I'm pretty sure he has one for you aswell." Ashildr smirked. I looked at the Doctor's face and smirked too, he turned a light shade of red. Rigsy then pushed the hoodie off of his head. The tall man snarled,

"I knew I recognised that smell!" He growled.

"Oh." Ashildr simply said as she looked at Rigsy.

"Wait. You did this to Rigsy?" I asked.

"This man committed a crime!" Ashildr exclaimed. "I sentenced him."

"Tell us what happened. Why did you sentence Rigsy?" The Doctor asked.

Ashildr hesitated before saying, "Fine. I'll show you. Mr Kabel, Mr Rump. Permit them entry."

"No." The Doctor said. "You've already endangered one of my friends. I want your personal guarantee that you will not endanger another." He said as he glanced down at me, I released his hand and said,

"Shut up, I can handle myself."

"Fine. I guarantee the safety of your _girlfriend._ " Ashildr teased, "She will be under my personal protection. That is absolute."

"If that is what you wish, Mayor Me." Kabel said as he stepped on a piece of cobblestone which sent the familiar yellow light through the ground towards our feet. We would now walk freely again.

"Murderer." Rump said to Rigsy as we walked by him.

The Doctor's POV

We walked through the street towards a building at the end. As we almost reached the house I realised that the other aliens (who were disguised as humans) started to look at Clara in a weird way, my protective side then kicked in for once. I then pulled her closer by putting an arm around her waist, I kept it there as we continued to walk.

"You two still together then?" Ashildr asked us.

"It hasn't been that long since you saw us last." The Doctor exclaimed. "We've practically only been together for about 6 weeks."

"Can't believe it's been over a month." Clara said softly as she looked down at the ground, put her arm around my waist aswell.

"It's been quite a while for me. Once you left to go on an adventure by yourselves I used my vortex manipulator to go back into the past. My vortex manipulator broke though. I got here about 8 months ago. I assume it's only been a few days for you two..." Ashildr explained. I nodded in response. We then reached our destination and Mayor Me opened the door. Clara and I removed our arms from around each other as we entered the building.

Ashildr/Me showed us Anah. The people of this small 'town' assumed that Rigsy had killed her. Ashildr wasn't so sure of it, but she did what she had to do in order to keep everyone calm. Anah was a Janus. Ashildr explained that she had put a Chronolock on Rigsy, once it reaches zero, the 'Raven' would come, and then that was the end.

"Mayor Me!" A voice shouted from outside.

"Excuse me." Ashildr said to us as she left the building. We shortly followed after her. We all stood outside in the courtyard. The whole town was gathered round.

"Lock us up. Throw us out. Anything but this! I only took it save her!" A man pleaded with Ashildr. He must have a Chronolock. Clara then stood closer to me as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"How many minutes?" Ashildr asked Rump. Rump checked the man's neck,

"2 minutes, Mayor..." He said.

"Our rules keep us safe!" Ashildr announced as she surveyed the crowd of people. "This man stole from ALL of you. I can remove the Chronolock... but I won't." She said.

A woman looked at the man with Chronolock and said, "Give it to me..." I assumed her to be his wife, "Just say the word and give it to me!" A raven suddenly cawed. The man ran. He headed into a building and slammed the door behind him, the raven followed and passed through the door. Shortly after, the man came running back out,

"Please!" The man shouted. The raven then entered him, he let out a short shout before a black smokey substance started to pour from his mouth. He collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

A few minutes later, Clara dragged me away from the muttering crowd and suggested,

"Ok. We split up, cover more ground. I'm good cop, you're bad cop."

"No no, we don't have to..." I paused, "Can I not be the good cop?" I questioned.

"Doctor, we've discussed this. Your face!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes." I realised. She then smiled at me and pulled me down, placing her lips on mine. I smiled as I kissed back, she pulled away and said, "Before it gets too heated... lets focus on the task at hand." I pouted. She then placed a hand on my cheek, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"So, can I get into a LITTLE bit of trouble?" I asked.

"Fine. But only a little..." She smiled. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly before letting it go and walked away.

Clara's POV

"Hey! Rump, right?" I asked the man. He slightly nodded, "That woman said 'Give it to me'. What did she mean?"

"You can give your Chronolock to someone else, but only only if they agree to it. That's one of the only ways you can survive the Chronolock." He replied. "The death is locked in. You can pass it on... but you can't cheat it altogether." He finished. An idea then sparked in my mind.

I walked over to Rigsy and dragged him into a small building, I explained to him my idea.

"You're serious? You actually EXPECT me to give you my death sentence?" He question.

"Go on. I've always wanted a tattoo. You know, something small. Discreet." I tried to persuade him.

"Clara, cut it out."

"Didn't you listen? I'm under Ashildr's protection, I'm pretty much invisible right now!" I started, "This is clever!"

"But this is putting you in danger! And the Doctor would go beyond angry if he found out!"

"He doesn't have to know! We don't need him worrying all the bloody time! Trust me, Rigsy. Come on! This plan has no flaws!"

Rigsy looked around before saying, "Ok alright. How do we do this?"

"Well... I was kind of hoping that would be it. I say I want it, you say, 'You can have it' - Done deal! Hey, turn around. Let me see." I glanced at the back of his neck before pressing my fingers to the numbers, they faded away like smoke. It was now on the back of my neck.

"So this is your life then. Bouncing around time and space saving people?" Rigsy questioned.

"No, not everyday. Sometimes Jane Austen and I prank each other. Oh, she is the worst. I love her." I paused, "Take that how you like."

Rigsy laughed slightly, "You aren't cheating on the Doctor with Jane Austen are you?"

"What? Noooo, don't be ridiculous!" I smirked as I left the building, Rigsy followed.

We met up with the Doctor and headed over to Anah's son's house. Her son turned out to be her daughter, maybe she could see what happened to her mother. She had explained that she could see the future and the past. The Doctor suddenly ran out of the building, we all followed him.

We arrived at the building where Anah was.

"Ashildr said that Anah was being taken home for burial... but Janus burn their dead." The Doctor pointed out.

"So? Perhaps, Ashildr got it wrong." I commented. He then started to observe some sort of tech,

"It looks like medical data." He said.

"But it can't be, she's dead!" Anah's daughter exclaimed.

"This is a stasis pod. If you're alive... it just keeps you that way..." The Doctor explained.

"Get her out of there!" Anah's daughter shouted.

"There must be a way to unlock the pod!" The Doctor questioned himself as he looked around the controls.

"A keyhole! Doctor, look!" Rigsy said, pointing down at a keyhole.

The Doctor's POV

I looked at the keyhole. A key. I need a key. I then looked at the shape of the keyhole. I quickly pulled out my TARDIS key and put it into the slot, turning the key. Anah fell out of the pod, her daughter catching her.

"Mum? Are you okay?" She asked.

"She'll be perfectly fine in a minute..." Ashildr said as she entered the room.

"You knew she was alive, Ashildr. Why did you set Rigsy up like this?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor always turns up when there's danger. I needed him to take me back to Jack Harkness so we could continue travelling. I set this up. Now, Rigsy..." She began, "Your neck, please. I will remove the Chronolock." Rigsy backed away before saying,

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Ashildr asked. I glanced at Clara, she gave me a _look_ ,

"Clara..." I said softly.

"Yes. I have the Chronolock. Take it off." She exclaimed.

"No... you didn't," Ashildr said in shock.

"Clara, please tell me you didn't!" I said. I looked at the back of her neck, there was four minutes left.

"Doctor, I swear... I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Why would you sacrifice yourself, Clara?" Ashildr asked.

"I wasn't sacrificing anything!" She replied. "Rump said..." She paused.

"What? What did he say?" I asked.

"He said the death is locked in. You can pass it on, but..." She stopped.

"But, what?" I questioned.

"But you can't cheat it altogether..." Ashildr finished, softly. Clara then looked at me, tears starting to fill her eyes,

"We can fix this, right? We always fix things," She hoped. I shook my head,

"No." I then looked at Ashildr and said, "But you can, Ashildr!"

Clara's POV

A side of the Doctor that she hadn't seen in a while started to show. His 'Oncoming Storm' side. He stood in front of Ashildr,

"I-I can't!" Ashildr said.

"I'm so sorry, Clara. If I had known..." Rigsy muttered.

"You will, Ashildr. Or this street will be over. You will save her, or I will rain hell on you for the rest of time." He threatened. I quickly walked over to the Doctor, I grabbed his hand and turned him so he was facing me. I placed my hands on his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him briefly.

"Doctor. Don't." I said, softly, calming him almost instantly. He still had a storm in his eyes, my voice cracked, "I-If this is the last I see of you... Don't let it be like this. Please."

"This won't be the last you see of me, Clara. Don't talk like that." He replied. I then focused my gaze on Ashildr,

"Is there nothing you can do?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Clara. No. There's nothing I can do. If there was something I could do I would do it."

"No..." The Doctor said, softly, "This is my fault."

"No it's not, Doctor." I spoke.

"I should've taken care of you..." He added.

"I didn't ask you to."

"You shouldn't HAVE to ask!" Then there was silence. I could hear the Raven cawing.

The Doctor's POV

I could feel tears filling my eyes as I looked down at Clara.

"N-now you listen to me, you daft old man." She said, trying to hold back a sob. "Don't waste all of your time mourning over me. You won't be fully alone. Take Ashildr with you, back to Jack and Missy. And your daughter, Jenny." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Don't take your anger and sadness out on anyone else. Promise me, Doctor. Leave this street alone and don't attack anyone..."

"I'm not a doctor. I can't heal you." I replied.

"Heal yourself. Don't turn into a monster, there'll be someone else out there who wants to see the stars like I did."

"Your irreplaceable, Miss Oswald."

"No revenge, Doctor. I will die, and noone else will have to suffer."

"Clara..." I said softly. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. I buried my face into her shoulder as I pulled her closer. "Don't go. Don't leave me." I pleaded.

"We all end somewhere, right?" She said with a short sad laugh. "I love you, you idiot."

"I'm so sorry, Clara," I said. She then pulled away and said,

"Let me hear you say it... one more time, Doctor."

"I love you too, Clara Oswald." I started, "I wish I got to spend Christmas with you." I said as I tear fell from my eye.

"Me too." She replied. "When you see Missy... just tell her... 'Five hearts'."

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"I'm-" She stopped, "I can't tell you, it'll break your hearts if you hear it from me. Missy will tell you." I nodded. She then placed her hand on my cheek, I leaned down and she met me halfway.

"I'll miss you, Clara Oswald. My Impossible Girl." I said, barely being able to speak.

"I know you will." she nodded, giving me a sad smile. "You do what you do best. Save people and planets, you keep doing that. Don't ever stop."

"I guess it won't be just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the Tardis..." I said.

"Same old, same old." She whispered and she hugged me one more time. "I know it's going to hurt you. But please... don't let it hurt you forever." She said as she pulled away, I had no physical contact with her anymore. She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the confession dial. "I guess you'll be wa-wanting th-this back." She stuttered, a small sob escaping her. I shook my head.

"I'll never be able to give it to anyone else... It would make me remember you even more. Keep it. Please." I told her. She smiled and put it back in her pocket.

"Be brave for me, Doctor."

"I already miss you and you aren't even gone." I said with more tears falling.

"Goodbye, my Doctor." She whispered. The Raven cawed and Clara looked to the door. She started to walk slowly towards it, "Run you clever boy... and remember me." Her last words as she left.

Our telepathic link soon broke. As did both of my hearts. I walked outside to see her on the ground, Ashildr and Rigsy followed. Anah's daughter stayed inside with her mother, fearing what she might see. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the repair kit, I pulled it out and examined it. I shook my head and threw it into the dirt. I couldn't do it. It would be too selfish of me, she wouldn't want to live forever.

"Doctor..." Ashildr said softly as I ran away.

I reached the TARDIS and entered. Slamming the doors behind me. The TARDIS made a confused sound, "She's gone, old girl," I said softly as I placed my hands on the console. Tears hit the metal floor below my feet. The TARDIS released a distressed humming sound. "Sh-she said we shouldn't be sad, Sexy..." I said. The TARDIS continued to make the sound.

"Doctor." A voice said. I looked to my left. "I am a voice interface."

"Clara..." I said.

"I am not Clara Oswald. I am a voice interface,"

"I know... just. Why are you showing me this?" I questioned the TARDIS. The TARDIS remained silent. "Stop. Stop showing me that." I said as I looked away from the voice interface. This was the way the TARDIS mourned, by using voice interfaces. I sat on the floor with my back to the console. A flash of light then filled the room,

"Doctor?!" a voice shouted. Missy. She looked at me, "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. She then looked at the voice interface and asked, "Clara? What's going on?"

"I am not Clara Oswald. I am a voice interface." Missy then looked at me in shock.

"Clara told me to say something to you..." I said.

"What? What are you talking about? Where is she, Doctor?"

"Dead. It was my fault," I said.

"It wasn't, Doctor. You blame yourself for EVERYTHING!" I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on top of them. "What did she want you to say?"

"Five hearts..." I said softly.

"Five hearts..." She thought, "Wait. Sh-she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused, with tears still brimming in my eyes.

"Doctor... I'm so sorry. Sh-She..." Missy paused.

"Just bloody tell me!"

"Doctor... she was around f-four weeks pregnant."

"Missy... please tell me your lying." I looked up at her. She shook her head. I then buried my face in my hands. The voice interface of Clara disappeared as the TARDIS started to dematiaralise. We landed.

"We-We're at Clara's flat, Doctor. I can get rid of Jack and Jenny if you want, so you can think in piece." She said. This was one of the first times he was actually being nice and considerate. I nodded. Missy left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her. The TARDIS lights then flickered before turning off completely.

The TARDIS was in mourning. And so was I. I sat on the cool metal floor in the darkness. Thinking about if I should get revenge or not...

 **THIS IS STILL A WHOUFFALDI FANFICTION! I INTEND FOR THIS FIC TO LAST FOR A VERYYYYY LONG TIME!**


	25. Chapter 25 : A Woman from the Past

The Doctor's POV

The TARDIS continued to make distressed sounds as I exited. I left the TARDIS doors open as I entered Clara's sitting room. Missy, Jack and Jenny were no where to be seen. I walked into Clara's bedroom and looked around, the flat lights were all turned on. It was around 11pm. I looked out of the window, the moon's light caused the snow on the ground to glisten. I then turned around and looked at everything in Clara's room, from the three mirrors to the big bed. I reached for my phone in my pocket, I decided that I wanted to hear Clara's voice one more time... I called her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hi this is Clara Oswald, I'm probably on the tube or in outer space. Leave a message!" The tone beeped, I looked at my phone before turning it off and putting it back in my pocket, another tear threatening to leave my eye. I sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bedside table's drawer. There wasn't much in there. Only one item caught my eye, the book... 101 places to see. 101 places Clara probably never actually got to see. I opened the book and there lay the leaf. The leaf that started her life, if this leaf never existed then she would never have existed... I closed the book and put it back in the drawer. I pulled my phone out again, I brought up Clara's contact number. I stared at it for a few seconds before hitting delete on it, I erased the number from my mind as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Clara..." I whispered to myself, voice cracking in the process as I lay on my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Doc..." It was Jack.

"Hey, Jack..." I replied, softly. Still keeping my gaze on the ceiling.

"You want me to get you anything?" Jack asked.

I sighed, "J-just some water. My throat's starting to hurt a bit." He then left the room. After a few minutes Jack came back in with a glass of water in his hand, I sat up as he handed me the glass. I gulped it down in one.

"Are you alright, Doc?"Jack questioned.

I placed the glass on the bedside table and replied, "Yeah... I'm fine." I whispered. He then nodded and left the room. I then flipped over and buried my face in the pillow. How could I possibly tell Clara's dad that she's dead? A few days before Christmas...

Ashildr's POV

Rigsy and I stand, leaning against the wall staring upon Clara's dead body. She seems peaceful despite the circumstances. I know people scream when they face the Raven. I look over at Rigsy and I see a tear starting to form in his eye. I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him in some way. I looked at the ground, my eyes caught the repair kit which the Doctor had previously thrown into the dirt. I would never forgive the Doctor for leaving me here, when I needed him most.

I crouched on the ground and picked it up. I stood up straight and observed the mechanism between my fingers. This is the piece of equipment that's ruined my life. Another thing to blame the Doctor for... my unwanted immortality. I walked over to Clara, slowly. I thought about how innocent she was to die like this.

I crouched down to Clara and sighed. If I was to do what I think I should do... then this would really help the Doctor. But after all he's done to me, I don't think I can.

I look back at Rigsy, he's been looking at me: Confused. I motion for him to come towards me. He walks slowly towards me and crouches down to my level. He's sees the repair kit in my hand,

"What is that?" Rigsy asked me in confusion.

"It's something that ruined my life." I glared at him. He gave me an even more confused look, "It's what made me immortal."

"How does it work?"

"You put it onto the person's forehead, it is then absorbed into them. It may or may not make them immortal." I explained.

"Does it work on..." He paused, "dead people?"

"That's how it worked on me." I told him. "But I'm not sure if it works on people who are alive..."

"Could you use it on her?" Rigsy asked, looking down at Clara, "Bring her back to life?"

"I COULD do that... It would make the Doctor a lot happier," Rigsy began to smile, "It would stop him from coming after me..." Silence. "But I can't forgive him for what he did. Leaving me here. Making me immortal. Making me forget about EVERYTHING that I has happened to me in the past. I have to look in my diaries to try to remember everything..." I trailed off. Rigsy stared at me.

"So you're not going to use it?" Rigsy asked, his smile dropping.

"That's not what I said. I AM going to use it..." I exclaimed, "Just not on her."

All of a sudden, I put the repair kit on Rigsy's forehead. It absorbed into him. I looked at him, his face full of shock, "Wh-what-"

"I needed a new companion myself anyways..." I said with a smirk. "If the Doctor truly wanted Clara alive. He would've done it himself. He wasted his opportunity. Now this is mine." Rigsy slowly closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground. I then called out, "Mr. Rump!" Rump emerged from the crowd of people who started to gather,

"Yes, Mayor Me?" He asked.

"Take Rigsy inside, will you? Put him in the spare room." I ordered.

Rump picked Rigsy up and took him into the house. I focused my gaze back on Clara as I stood up. A red-headed woman approached me, I don't recognise her, "Who are you? How did you find this place?" I questioned her.

"I'm looking for someone... He calls himself the Doctor." She explained. She seems unstable.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"You know him. I know you do..." She then looked down at Clara, "This must be the new companion he's been running about with." I nodded in response.

"What is your name?"

"That's not important. I have some unfinished business with the Doctor. He made me forget everything but now I know... Now I remember. The TARDIS, the Ood, the Daleks, Pompeii. Everything."

"You must have been important to him."

"Something like that." She replied. I just remembered that Clara is dead on the ground, and the whole street is gathered around us.

"Everybody! Go back to your homes! Try to forget what you saw here today. You've seen what happens when you face the Raven... don't make the same mistake." I demanded. Everyone dispersed, running to their homes. Rump then came out of the house, "Mr. Rump! Please take Clara inside and put her in a stasis pod..." He nodded before picking up Clara's lifeless body. I turn to the woman, "We can talk inside." I told her, "The Doctor left several minutes ago. Maybe he will come back one day... But it's very unlikely." She followed me inside, closing the door behind her.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I said it wasn't important. I'm just looking for the Doctor."

I groaned in frustration, "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

"Perhaps." God, she is stubborn.

"I am Me."

"What? Excuse me? What was that again." She asked.

"Me."

"Yes, you! What is your name?!"

"Me!" I exclaimed.

"You are very confusing."

"My name is Me! Mayor Me!" I explained.

"Oh! You're Me! I understand now."

"Now. What is YOUR name?"

"Donna. Donna Noble, I traveled with the Doctor for quite some time. He erased my memory as I absorbed too much regeneration energy, he said it would've killed me. He said if I remembered it would end my life. But clearly he was wrong. I'm still alive and kicking." Donna replied. "What did you mean by 'face the Raven'?"

"It's a death sentence. If you break one of our rules you are sentenced to death."

"That's a bit drastic, isn't it?! I mean... what if I was to just hold a knife up in public. Would that lead to my death?!" She questioned.

"No! If you used it to cause bodily harm then yes... you would be sentenced to face the Raven. That's what killed Clara." I explained.

"Is that the girl. The Doctor's companion?" She asked.

"Yes. Clara Oswald." Donna looked over at the stasis pod which now contained Clara's body.

Donna asks, "What does this thing do?" She walked towards the stasis pod."As the Doctor would put it... a fancy refrigerator for the dead. It preserves their body." I then walked over to the screen which showed Clara's analysis, her medical data.

I read what was on the screen and I was shocked. Donna walked over to me and looked too, "Well looks like this person was preggers!" She exclaimed. I pressed a few buttons, this revealed who the father was. The screen read:

Father: Anonymous

* * *

 **Co-written with: MrBowWow**


	26. Chapter 26 : STATUS OF CLARA O: ALIVE

**80 years later - 14 December 2095 - Earth time. (THIS WILL EVENTUALLY GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL TIME - And so you don't all worry, Clara will reunite with the Doctor in an earlier time than this.)**

 **Clara's POV**

"Go go!" Em shouted. She and I were trying to escape Skaro. We had met a few days ago. 'Em was a little bit taller than me and she had short, light brown hair and green eyes.' She was a few feet in front of me as we ran through the halls of the building on Skaro, I ran following her, my exoskeleton helping me move faster and better.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek fired its weapon at us from behind, I quickly ducked down, dodging it. The Daleks had been modified, they were now faster and their guns fired more quickly. There was a shutter at the end of the corridor, it was slowly shutting. Em managed to get under it. I ran as fast as I could,

"Quick, Clara!" She shouted to me. I ran and slid under the shutter just before it closed. The alarms still sounded.

"That was way to close..." I breathed heavily as Em pulled me to my feet. I looked at my watch, I pushed a button on it and a hologram projected, showing a map. "We're almost out of here..." I said, still out of breath.

"Open this door or you WILL be exterminated!" A Dalek shouted from the the other side of the shutter. Their weapons weren't strong enough to destroy the unknown material of the shutter.

"Kill them! Now!" Davros' voice echoed through the corridors, "You will NOT escape!"

"We'll see about that." Em whispered. I nodded in response.

14th December 2016 - Earth Time (One year post Clara's death)

The Doctor's POV

"Come on! Stop dilly dallying!" I shouted at Jack, who was in the kitchen making food.

"Be patient!" He shouted back. I groaned in boredom. Missy then entered through the front door and announced her entrance,

"I know you missed me! But stay calm!" She shouted.

"We were only gone for 10 minutes..." Jenny sighed.

"Where did you two go?" I asked.

"Nowhere..." Missy said, looking guilty.

"Missy..." I said, slowly. After a few seconds of silence, Jenny quickly said,

"Missy burnt down a police station!" She then ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jenny!" Missy exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Same old, same old then..." I sighed as she sat on the sofa next to me.

"Come on, Doctor! Gotta have a little fun once in a while!" She said.

"Yes. But you have TOO much fun! That's the fifth building you've burnt down this week... and it's only Wednesday!" I complained.

"Don't be so grumpy!" She replied. I then stood up, "Where you goin?" She asked.

"To get something to read so I don't have to put up with you." I said. She rolled her eyes as she flicked on the TV, and changing the channel until 'Pointless' came on... she had been watching that a lot lately... I don't really know why.

I left the sitting room and entered the bedroom. I headed over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, there were a few books in there. I took '101 Places to see' out and threw it on the bed out of the way. I continued to look at the books in the drawer. My gaze then glanced up at the '101 Places to see book'. A smile came across my lips as I looked at the book, I closed the drawer and decided to read '101 Places to see', I grabbed the book and headed for the door. I placed my hand on the handle, before I opened it, I glanced around at the bedroom. A sad smile made it's way on to my face as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

"DOCTOR!" Someone shouted. I looked over to who shouted,

"Oh god..." I whispered.

"Yeah. It's me. You LEFT me!" Ashildr exclaimed. "One bloody year ago!"

"It was technically your fault." I shrugged. "How are you here anyways?"

"Long story." She replied, coldly.

"Doctor..." Missy said. "It wasn't anyone's fault. So stop blaming people." Ashildr looked beyond angry.

"There's someone who wanted to see you..." Ashildr said, "God knows why they'd want to though," She then went into the kitchen and dragged someone out into the sitting room.

"D-Donna?" I asked, in shock. I put the '101 Places to see' book in my bigger-on-the-inside pocket.

"Spaceman?" She questioned. I nodded. "You've erm... changed a bit."

"Regeneration, Donna. He changes his face when he's dying to stay alive." Jack explained as he walked into the room with Jenny, she had a big bowl of fries in her hands.

"B-But how are you here? How are you alive?" I questioned, confused.

"Easy, really. You got it wrong! I remembered you once I saw the Tardis." She then walked over to me and punched me in the arm, "THAT was for making me forget you!" She said, angrily. She then smiled, "I missed you, Spaceman."

"Yeahhh. I missed you too! But I DEFINITELY don't miss your physical violence!" I exclaimed. She then wrapped her arms around my middle, purposely squeezing tight.

"Erm. Donna. He's not a hugger anymore." Jack explained.

"He only ever let one person hug him!" Missy stated.

"That's not true." I said as Donna pulled away.

"Liar." Jenny smirked.

"Jenny... It's good to see you aswell!" Donna exclaimed, "I thought you... died..."

"I did. But then I came back. Very confusing, I've been with these guys for over a year now." A flash of light then illuminated the room. Rigsy appeared, he stumbled as he arrived from his teleportation,

"Rigsy?" I asked.

"Doctor! Ashildr, she-" He started.

Ashildr cut him off, "Shut up, Rigsy!"

"What's wrong, Rigsy?" I asked.

"She used that weird thing on me! That little metal piece that you put on someone's forehead!" He explained. I raised my eyebrow,

Missy then spoke, "A repair kit?!"

"Yes!" Rigsy replied.

"Doesn't that make you immortal?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Jack confirmed.

"A repair kit? Where did you get a repair kit?" I asked.

"You REALLY don't remember?!" Ashildr asked, I shook my head, "When Clara... died... You threw it in the dirt. I REALLY thought you were going to use it on her."

"You had a repair kit?!" Jack questioned,

"Why didn't you use it on Clara?!" Jenny asked. I looked down,

"It would have been selfish of me! There's no way she would have wanted to live forever!" I explained.

"You gave a repair kit to me though..." Ashildr said,

"That was for YOUR benefit!" I said, "I saved you. Because I thought you would bring some good to the world, you didn't deserve to die the way you did..." I explained, softly. Being reminded of Clara's death was one of the things that broke me.

"Clara didn't deserve to die the way she did either..." Ashildr said, "I'm so sorry. I do feel like it's my fault that she died, I shouldn't have set everything up like that..."

"I'm sorry too, Ashildr. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have made you immortal without thinking and I shouldn't have left you on that trap street..." I started, "What happened to that street anyway?"

"Still going. We get new residents every couple of weeks!" She replied.

"What uh... what did you..." I paused, "What did you do with Clara's body?" I asked, cautiously.

"I put her in a stasis pod. Only..." She stopped, "A few days after I put her in there. She was gone. I have NO idea as to what happened to her..." I raised an eyebrow before running into the TARDIS, followed by everyone. Jenny closed the door behind her. I put in the coordinates for the trap street.

"Why did you put a repair kit in Rigsy's head?" I asked Ashildr.

"I was angry, Doctor... I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have done it. I wish I didn't." She explained.

"I could check to see if there is some way of removing the repair kit..." Missy suggested.

"Yes! Please!" Rigsy exclaimed. Missy then walked down one of the corridors. The TARDIS then made a happy humming sound, probably directed at Donna.

"I missed the Tardis!" Donna said.

"I think the Tardis missed you too." I said as I pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to land. "Jack. Jenny. Can you two stay on the Tardis?"

"Why, Doc?" Jack asked.

"I just need you to." I didn't want to risk their lives considering they have never been on this trap street.

"Fine, dad!" Jenny sighed. I nodded as Ashildr, Donna, Rigsy and I left the TARDIS.

"How's Wilfred?" I asked Donna.

"Still alive and kicking. He always looks into his telescope in hopes that he'll see the Tardis." Donna replied as we walked through the street.

"I'll have to fly by soon then." I said. We walked past where Clara died, it brought back horrible memories. I shook my head as we entered the building. The stasis pod was empty. The one where Clara was supposed to be. "Did you find any trace of Clara?" I asked. Could she be alive?

"No. I haven't searched thoroughly though, only briefly." Ashildr exclaimed, "Donna and Rigsy looked too."

"We didn't find anything either." Rigsy said. Donna shook her head. I headed over to the screen where it shows the medical data of the most recent occupant of the statis pod. At the top of the screen it said: Oswald, Clara - Aged: 25. and underneath was a picture of her. I sighed as I continued to look at the data. It said that she was pregnant when she was put in the pod, the Father read: Anonymous. I smiled sadly, no machine could ever know my name so I am always labelled as 'Anonymous'. I then scrolled to the next page, there was a lock on the screen. It said 'Passcode required'.

"Erm... Ashildr? What's the passcode?" I asked her.

"Passcode? I'm not sure... I tried to unlock it myself but I did not succeed." She replied. I pulled out my sonic sunglasses and scanned the screen, it unlocked within seconds. I put the glasses back in my pocket.

"Sonic glasses? Really? The screwdriver was bad enough!" Donna exclaimed. A robotic voice then sounded from the machine:

"CURRENT STATUS OF THE POD: EMPTY. LAST OCCUPANT: CLARA OSWALD, AGED 25. REMOVED AFTER 6 DAYS OF BEING PUT INTO THE STASIS POD. CURRENT STATUS OF CLARA OSWALD: ALIVE." It finished. My eyes widened,

"What? What did you say?" I questioned, quickly.

"ALIVE." The machine said.

"Alive?" I questioned with hope.

"ALIVE." The machine repeated once again.

"H-how?" Ashildr asked. "The Raven..." She trailed off.

"CLARA OSWALD WAS DEAD FOR: 2 DAYS. OCCUPANT WAS ALIVE IN THE POD FOR 4 DAYS."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said, "This machine seems to be quite intelligent."

"The Cybermen upgraded it for us." Rigsy explained.

"How did she just... come back to life?" Donna asked.

The machine was silent before saying, "UNKNOWN."

"Wh-where is she? Where is Clara Oswald?" I asked, quickly.

"SCANNING DATA BASE OF LAST KNOWN LOCATION OF: CLARA OSWALD." The machine scanned for a few seconds, "SKARO."

"Sk-Skaro?" I asked, worried.

"SKARO."

"Let's just go to Skaro then!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"Wait!" I paused,

"What? Why can't we just go and get her?" Rigsy asked.

"What TIME is she in? What year?" I asked the machine.

"SKARO. YEAR: 2085. TIME: 3:06PM. CURRENT STATUS OF CLARA OSWALD: HEAVILY WOUNDED. CAUSE OF WOUNDS: UNKNOWN MECHANISM, MECHANISM LAST TOUCHED BY DAVROS." the machine stopped, "ANOTHER LIFEFORM DETECTED: EM GRIFFIN, AGED 28. CURRENT STATUS: HEALTHY, NO WOUNDS DETECTED."

"Thank you... thank you..." I whispered to the machine.

"YOUR WELCOME, ANONYMOUS."

"Change 'Anonymous' to 'The Doctor'." I told the machine. The screen then changed, it read- Father: Anonymous. The word 'Anonymous' disappeared. It now read- Father: The Doctor. I then smiled and ran out of the building, Rigsy, Donna and Ashildr followed as we made our way towards the TARDIS.


	27. Chapter 27 : I missed you, Clara Oswald

The Doctor's POV

I ran into the TARDIS slamming the door behind me, completely forgetting about Ashildr, Rigsy and Donna.

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna shouted as she entered the TARDIS, followed by Rigsy and Ashildr, "Don't go slamming doors on us!"

"Sorry, sorry! I feel... I don't know what I feel... God I'm a mess!" I exclaimed as I pulled a lever.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as she approached.

"Clara. She's alive." I said simply.

"Really?" Jack asked, shocked. I nodded. Suddenly I gripped my head.

"Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?" Ashildr asked. The telepathic link... it FINALLY kicked in.

"Clara... she's in a lot of pain. I can feel it..." I said softly. "She's also upset and worried. Come on, old girl. Let's go find Clara Oswald!" I said as I pushed some buttons.

"The telepathic link came back up?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Telepathic link?" Rigsy asked.

"I accidentally linked myself and Clara telepathically when I was helping her with something that was stuck in her head. It just came back on, it takes a while for it to kick in..."

"It took almost a year to kick in!" Jenny exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Sometimes it takes a day, sometimes it can take a year!" The TARDIS then jolted around causing everyone to almost fall, they all gripped the railing. I quickly looked at the screen, we were getting stuck in the time vortex that lead to Skaro, 2085.

"What in the hell is wrong with the Tardis?" Donna asked as sparks started to fly from the console.

"It's not her fault!" I exclaimed, "Something's wrong with the time vortex!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"This is a problem that I actually DON'T know the answer to!" I replied.

"That's a first..." Jenny smirked, still gripping onto the railing.

Clara's POV

I sat with my back to the wall, Davros had shot me with some sort of gun, he shot me in the leg and I was bleeding out pretty bad. I clutched my left leg.

"Oh my bloody God!" I breathed out. Em had stunned Davros with a stun gun, we managed to run away and now we were trapped in a room, we were trying to come up with a plan.

"Oi. Language!" Em complained.

"Yeah! Cuz now is the right time to be worrying about bloody language!" I exclaimed as Em crouched down next to me, she traced her finger around the wound. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry!" She said. I closed my eyes, I can't die now... I 'died' by the Raven and came back... that must mean something... The Doctor probably thinks I'm dead. I just need him, he'd know what to do... I placed a hand on my stomach and smiled, sadly. There was only a small bump but it still made me smile. "I think the bullet is still in there..." Em explained. "It's not like a normal bullet though, it seems to be burning your leg from the inside." It's been 7 weeks since I saw the Doctor, god knows how long it's been since the Doctor last saw me. Time travel can be VERY confusing at times. This meant that I HAD to be around 11 or 12 weeks pregnant now.

"Sounds great!" I said, sarcastically. "Can you get it out without killing me?"

"Hey. I saved you once didn't I? I saved you from that trap street, I should be able to save you again..." She said softly. "We need to leave... I haven't got the right equipment for the procedure..." Em said as she rummaged through her bag. She zipped the bag up before pressing a button on my exoskeleton, it caused it to open. I slowly slid out of it, I could now straighten my leg.

I let out a huge breath as Em pulled the exoskeleton away from me, "How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked as I rested my head on the wall. Em attempted to fix the vortex manipulator that was around her wrist. Once we arrived here, by accident, the atmosphere of Skaro caused our vortex manipulators to break.

"I... I don't know, Clara. I'm sorry." Em said. I closed my eyes once again,

"Please, Doctor. Please." I whispered to myself. My eyes snapped open as a sound filled my ears. The sound. The sound that I had been waiting for. A tear came to my eye as I saw the beautiful blue box forming on the opposite side of the room.

"That's the Tardis, right?" Em asked as the TARDIS continued to land.

"She looks like she's struggling to land here." I stated, worried. Please land. "Come on, Sexy. You can do it!" I said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS made some sort of distressed/struggling humming sound.

"'Sexy'?" Em asked.

"That's the name of the Tardis. Don't ask why. I have NO idea." I said. The TARDIS then disappeared completely, my smile fell from my face. "Sh-She couldn't land. Skaro has been upgraded since she was last here, that's why it's difficult to land." The TARDIS humming sound then returned but louder. Blue and white sparks flew from the TARDIS as it tried to land once again. "Please." I whispered. Em stood up and put her backpack on.

"Clara. I fixed my vortex manipulator. We can leave now." She said.

"Wh-what? B-but the Tardis is landing!" I exclaimed as the TARDIS tried its hardest to land.

"Clara. You can come with me, or hope that the Tardis lands." She said.

"Why don't you come on the Tardis?" I asked.

"Nah." She started, "I don't do groups. I'm more of a lone wolf, I helped you because you're important to the universe, Clara... but this won't be the last you see of me."

"Thank you... thank you so much, Em." I said, she smiled before she disappeared. I looked at the TARDIS once again. The sound of the TARDIS started to normalise and the TARDIS' movements started to become calmer. Then... the TARDIS landed, a large quantity of smoke emerging from it. The TARDIS doors slowly opened... the one person who I asked for showed his face. He ran towards me and crouched down, pulling me into a tight hug. My leg was killing me but I didn't care, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. He buried his face into my neck. I could feel his tears. I bet it's been way longer than 7 weeks for him...

"Clara... I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

"Shh." I calmed him, tears making their way out of my own eyes. "How long has it been since you last saw me?" I asked.

"A year. A VERY long year." He exclaimed.

"A... year? Really?" He nodded into my neck.

"How long has it been for you?" He asked.

I gulped, "Seven weeks. I'm so sorry I didn't make my way to you sooner. It was difficult, I tried, believe me I did." I explained.

"You should have told me, Clara..." He said, softly.

"T-told you what?" I questioned.

"Th-that you were pregnant. We wouldn't even be hear if you had told me, Clara. I wouldn't have let you leave your flat!" He exclaimed.

"I would've gone insane." I said, my voice finally cracking. He then pulled away slightly, tears still in his eyes. He glanced down and placed his hand gently on my stomach, his other hand remained around my waist, he had a sad smile on his face. I then placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to look back up at my face. He quickly placed his lips on mine and then pulled away instantly, "That was fast." I smiled.

"I er- I didn't know if you still wanted to be t-t-"

"Together?" I finished his sentence for him, "Why wouldn't I want to be with you still?"

"B-because... you haven't seen me in 7 weeks and I haven't seen you in-in a year." His voice trying to hold back some sort of sob. I gave him a quick soft kiss and said,

"You're still an idiot." I then winced in pain, he quickly looked down at my leg,

"What happened?!" He asked with care and anger in his eyes. I removed my hand from his hand face and placed it over his which was still on my stomach.

"Davros shot me with some new gun he's created. My friend, Em-"

"Em?" He asked.

I nodded, "She saved me from that awful trap street. She saved me from... from the R-Raven." I stuttered the last part. I now feared the Raven. The Raven was what I feared most. He then gently wrapped both of his arms around my waist and said,

"The 'Raven' will NOT come near you again... I promise." He confirmed.

"Em said that the bullet was burning my leg from the inside, and now it's starting to hurt a lot..." He pulled away and stood up. I already missed the contact with him, he must have felt that considering our telepathic link was now working again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clara... we stick together." he said as he bent down and picked me up bridal style.

"God..." I hissed as his hand almost touched the wound.

"Sorry, sorry!" He said, worried as he carried me towards the TARDIS. I smiled as we reached the doors, before he opened the door I placed a hand on it. The TARDIS made a excited/happy sound. "She missed you too..." The Doctor spoke softly.

"I missed you and the Doctor a lot, Sexy," I smiled. The doors then opened and the Doctor carried me inside.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Daleks could be heard as we entered the console room. The doors closed and the TARDIS dematieralised, trying to get us away from Skaro. Everyone who was in the console room ran towards us. Group hug... great. Even Missy joined in... MISSY joined in! For some unknown reason, Rigsy was here too.

"Hey! Bleeding out here!" I said, weakly. The only people who weren't apart of the group hug were Ashildr and... a red-headed woman who I didn't know. That's when it hit me. This must be Donna. Donna Noble. I read her file a while ago, the Doctor had erased her memory. Everyone dispersed from the group hug. We all said hi etc etc.

A few minutes later, the Doctor carried me out of the console room and towards the Med-bay. He lay me down on the examination table. He couldn't stop smiling since he brought me into the TARDIS. The Doctor then patted the nearby wall, "Hey... perform a scan on Clara, please." The Doctor told the TARDIS. The TARDIS obliged instantly.

"I-Is it bad?" I asked, trying not to think about the pain too much.

"The Doctor then looked at a screen, he shook his head, "No. It's not as bad as it looks." He sighed in relief, as did I.

"Thank, God..." I exclaimed. He then walked up to me and bent down, placing his lips on mine again, he pulled away a few seconds later, "Why do you keep doing that?" I smirked.

"I'm sorry. I missed you so bloody much. Everyday I thought about you. Almost every second of every day." He admitted.

I sighed, "I thought I told you not to mourn over me for too long."

"I tried not to, Clara. It was impossible." He said, softly. I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face,

"You won't have to mourn over me anymore..." I replied.


	28. Chapter 28 : Flirting, Banter & Egomania

**IMPORTANT: Hey everyone! So now that Clara is back in the fanfiction (wasn't long since she left :P) I wanted to ask if you guys wanted Clara to have a child(s) or lose the baby. If you want her to have a child(s) please suggest name(s) and gender(s)! Can be twins/triplets WHATEVER! I will wait for a few more chapters before fully deciding on what I want to do! (YOU CAN ALSO SAY WHAT YOU WANT THE CHILD'S PERSONALITY TO BE LIKE: More like the Doctor's, more like Clara's, or more like someone else's? Or YOU can come up with their own personality!**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS EVERYONE! :D SOOO HAPPY ;)**

December 19th 2016 - Earth

The Doctor's POV

Clara had been in her bed, in her flat, for a few days now, still healing from her wound. Missy, Jack, Donna and Rigsy were in the TARDIS, Missy may have found a way of removing the repair kit. Jenny was currently making me watch something called Sherlock, god knows when she started watching that. I had told Clara that I would stay with her in her room but she insisted that I shouldn't, I reluctantly obliged.

"What is this? Why are you making me watch this?" I asked.

"It's Sherlock! You should enjoy something like this!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Erm... Doctor..." Ashildr said as she walked into the room.

"What? What have you done?" I questioned. She was wiping the snow off of herself,

"I erm..." She paused. I raised my eyebrow, "I may or may not have burnt down part of Coal Hill school." She bit her thumb.

My eyes widened, "WHAT? How could you possibly burn part of the school down?!"

"You're lucky that the school isn't open!" Jenny said.

"How? How did you burn part of the school down?!" I asked.

"She did WHAT?!" Clara shouted from her bedroom.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" I shouted back, in an attempt to calm her down. A few seconds later, Clara emerged from the bedroom, placing a hand on the wall in order to keep herself standing. "Clara... you should be in bed healing..."

"I want to know how she burnt down part of the school... Even if I AM in a lot of pain!" She exclaimed. I sighed, "I'm not going back to my head until I find out what's going on, Doctor!" She insisted.

"Fine. You're the boss." I replied, putting both my hands up in surrender. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Ashildr. How?" Jenny asked.

"This seems to be an ongoing problem." I started, "You ARE included, Jenny."

"Me? What did I do?" She questioned.

"You burnt down a coffee shop!"

"Oh yea, Doctor... because you haven't burnt something down before." Clara said, sarcastically.

"Great. I have to put up with your sarcasm and your ego mania now that your back." I said, smirking.

"I am NOT an Egomaniac!" Clara ensured.

"I THINK you are..." I joked.

"Don't make me come over there, Doctor..." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I think I'm safe... you can't run let alone WALK over here."

"Hey! Stop flirting you two!" Ashildr said.

"We're not..." I said.

"Yeah... it's more like banter." Clara corrected.

"Oh I hate banter! I despise banter!" I complained. "I would rather call it flirting than banter!"

"Then called it flirting, then." Clara replied with a smile.

"Annnd the 'lovey-dovey' stuff is back..." Jenny sighed.

"Ashildr! Just tell me how you burnt part of the school down!" I said, getting annoyed of this banter/flirting. Ashildr just simply walked away, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry. I need popcorn!" She replied as she entered the kitchen. Clara sighed and shook her head. I then glared at Clara,

"What?" She asked.

"Bed." I commanded. She rolled her eyes and walked slowly towards the sofa I was sitting on. "Clara..." I said. Clara held onto a number of different objects as she made her way towards me and Jenny.

"I'm the boss, remember. I've been in bed for a few days, I THINK I am able to sit on the sofa for a bit." She stated as she slowly lowered herself onto the sofa next to me. I held onto her arm, softly, to aid her. She sighed heavily as she sat down, "Can't believe I got shot..." She said.

"Well you ARE reckless..." I told her. She then reached into my pocket and took out my cards, she flicked through them quickly. "What are you looking for?" I asked. She shushed me before I put my hands up in surrender once again and focused my view back onto the TV. Suddenly, Clara held the card in front of my face.

"What does the card say, Doctor?" She asked.

"Why? Can't you read?"

"Oh ha ha... very funny. Just tell me what it says!" She demanded. I took it from her,

"It says, 'Clara Oswald is NOT an egomaniac'." I read it.

"Exactly. And if the card says it then it is DEFINITELY true..." She replied.

"But you wrote these cards in the first place, Clara..." I explained. She rolled her eyes before handing me back the rest of the cards. I put them all in my pocket. Clara leaned her head against my shoulder as Ashildr walked back into the room with a bag of popcorn, "Ashildr..." I sad.

"Sorry! Gotta go back to the 'trap street' for a bit! Be back soon!" She quickly said as she pushed a button on her vortex manipulator.

"Guess we will never know..." Jenny sighed.

"She stole my popcorn..." Clara said. Jenny and I laughed as we continued to watch Sherlock.

Moments later, Missy walked out of the TARDIS with Rigsy who looked a lot happier than he usually does.

"Good news?" Jenny asked.

"Yes! Missy managed to get rid of the repair kit!" Rigsy exclaimed.

"How?" Clara asked.

"It wasn't fully integrated into him yet." She started, "VERY complex procedure but the Tardis helped." The TARDIS made a pleased sound, "Still hate you, old girl!" Missy said to the TARDIS. The TARDIS make a sound in response as if to say 'I hate you too.'

"Where's Donna and Jack?" I asked.

"They're just catching up a bit more." Missy replied. I nodded.

"So, Local Knowledge! I presume that you want me to take you back home in the Tardis." I said.

"Yeah. If it isn't too much trouble." He replied.

"Nonsense! Least I can do!" I exclaimed as Donna and Jack emerged from the TARDIS, "Did Jack flirt again? Or is it banter?" I looked at Clara, "Clara you've gotten me confused!"

"What? How have I got you confused?" She asked, confused herself.

"I don't even know the difference between banter and flirting anymore!" I said as I stood up from the sofa and headed towards the TARDIS.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later..." Clara sighed. "Can I come with?" She questioned. I turned around to face her,

"Err..." I didn't particularly want Clara going anywhere near that Trap street again.

"Doctor." She started, "I'm fine."

"No you really aren't..." Missy smirked, "Your leg is still messed up."

"And for YOUR information," Jack said, looking at me, "I was not flirting!"

"Yeah. It was more like banter." Donna smirked.

I groaned, "I need to look up the words 'flirting' and 'banter' in some sort of dictionary!" I entered the TARDIS with Rigsy. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the console. Before I sent the TARDIS to the right coordinates the door then opened and Clara walked in, slowly. She closed the door then grabbed onto the railing in order to keep herself standing. "Clara... You'd be fine within two more days if you just let yourself heal properly!" I told her.

"Shh! YOU aren't the control freak!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so glad that these journeys don't take long..." Rigsy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would not like to put up with your weird 'Relationship banter' for too long!" He replied.

"There is no banter!" I explained again.

"Right. It's just flirting..." Rigsy corrected himself. I groaned as Clara laughed. I walked over to Clara and picked her up bridal style, taking her up the stairs towards my chair.

"Why do I have to sit down?" She complained.

"Because the Tardis lands rather abruptly near that trap street now, and I don't want you to hurt yourself even more." I told her. She folded her arms in annoyance and leaned back in the big chair, "Wow..." I started.

"What?" She questioned.

"You really ARE small. The chair is gigantic!" I exclaimed.

"Wow! Thanks!" She said sarcastically.

"More flirty banter is all we need." Rigsy said as I came back towards the console.

"I swear I will have the words 'flirting' and 'banter' removed from the English language!" I said.


	29. Chapter 29 : The Master Doesn't Change

Clara's POV

The TARDIS was taking a lot longer to land than usual, strangely. Suddenly, my phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and put it up to my ear,

"Missy?" I asked.

"Hello, dear!" She replied.

I sighed, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing? I told you to stop assuming things!"

"Well then what do you need?"

"Wellllll..." She paused, "Remember when I said that there were FIVE hearts in the room..."

"Yeah..." I said, cautiously.

"I may have been a bit... off."

"What do you mean by 'off'?"

"There was actually SEVEN hearts in the room..." She finished.

"Wh-what?" I asked in confusion.

"I had my suspicions when my scanner picked up another lifeform once you left earlier!" She explained.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, trying to confirm my own suspicions.

"Yes. Yes I am. Twins, Clara! Two little hybrids! YAY!" she exclaimed. I ran a hand over my face, "Come on! I wanna know what you're gonna name 'em!" She chanted. I groaned as I ended the call.

"What did Missy want?" The Doctor asked as he and Rigsy held onto some levers.

"Same old, Missy..." I said, nervously, "Burning things down, ya know?"

Missy's POV

"W-wait?! Clara is pregnant?" Jack asked in shock. We hadn't told Jack and Jenny about it.

"Yep! I knew before she 'faced the Raven'." I explained.

"Well you could've told us sooner! Did you know about this, Donna?" Jenny asked. She nodded,

"Me, Ashildr and Rigsy found out when we checked her medical data from the stasis pod." She replied. Without explanation, I pushed a button on my vortex manipulator, I let out a breath as I landed. I then erased my travel history so noone found out that I had been here.

"Missy."

"Davros." I replied with no emotion.

"I assume that you have brought me some interesting news." He expected. I nodded,

"I think you are going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"Well go on! I haven't got all day!" He shouted, impatiently.

"Alright! Calm yourself!" I said. I had given Davros some regeneration energy the last time I was on Skaro, he survived because of me. I felt like we could become the universe's most evil duo! "Hybrids..." I began.

"Hybrids?" He questioned.

"Two Hybrids. Two VERY rare Hybrids!" I continued. This peaked his interest,

"We shall capture the Hybrids!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed as he entered the room.

"What Hybrids are we talking about?" Davros asked.

"Explain!" Dalek Supreme commanded.

"Half Human. Half TimeLord." I explained.

"Who is in possession of these Hybrids?" Davros questioned.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." I told him.

"Her... the Doctor's companion."

"Yes. They aren't born yet, they are the Doctor's children." I said.

"Clara Oswald will be captured!" Dalek Supreme announced.

"When will these Hybrids be born?" Davros asked.

"Around 7 or 8 months I'd say."

"Shall we wait for the Hybrids to be born or shall we capture Clara Oswald?" Dalek Supreme asked Davros.

The Doctor's POV

"Alright! We're here!" I said.

"Finally!" Rigsy exclaimed as he walked towards the doors, he opened them and then paused, "Erm... Doctor." He said.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked towards him, "Oh..." I replied, now understanding.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, I turned around to see her walking slowly towards us, "BEFORE you say anything, Doctor. I can walk fine." I shook my head and sighed as I moved out of the way so Clara could look outside. I walked over to the console and checked the screens,

"Well... this is new." I began, "This place has never been marked. We must have accidentally landed here."

"Let me guess..." Clara started, "You want to explore it."

"Yes! Of course I do! I'd love to see somewhere new for a change!" I said, "I've pretty much been cooped up in your flat for the past year!"

"So... this place has no name?" Rigsy asked. I shook my head as I walked by them and left the TARDIS. They followed me out, I put my arm around Clara to support her. We were in a bright white room with nothing in it, there were no windows either. Just a single door.

"A new adventure awaits." I started.

"Finally." Clara sighed.

"Clara... I think it'd be best for you to stay in the Tardis. I can come and get you once I know it's safe."

"Let me think... No!" She said.

"Fine! You're the boss!" I said, reluctantly. She smiled in victory.

"Flirty banter..." Rigsy muttered.

I groaned, "No! Don't say those words ever again!" I complained. We all headed towards the door, as we reached it the TARDIS started to dematerialise and within seconds it was gone.

"Erm. Where did the TARDIS just go?" Rigsy asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Doctor. Where. Did. It. Go?" Clara questioned.

"I kinda turned on the setting for it to take off if there is any danger nearby..." I admitted.

"Perfect. Great idea, Doctor." Clara sighed.

"Well... I guess we have to go and find where the Tardis went to..." I said.

"But... won't there be danger?" Rigsy asked.

"Who cares?" I commented.

"Of course... this is normal for you two." Rigsy exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Clara told him as she leaned on me so she wouldn't fall whilst we walked. We entered through the door, we were now outside.

"What was the point of that room?" Rigsy asked as we left the room.

"No idea..." I said. We were in some sort of forest, the leaves were a dark shade of blue. The sky was pitch black. We started to walk through the never-ending forest. We expected it to be silent, but it wasn't. There was the sound of rustling and the sound of wind and to top it all off, some sort of scraping sound could be heard every now and again.

I felt Clara tense as the sound of rustling came from a nearby bush. The sound soon passed as we walked by, I tightened my grip around Clara's waist, "You'll be fine, Clara." I said, softly. She nodded slowly, her gaze still focused in front of her.

"Same old, same old..." She whispered.

"How are we going to find the Tardis?" Rigsy asked.

"Well... we either find it. OR it will automatically lock onto my coordinates in forty minutes, I set it to always come back to me eventually." I told him.

"Great. Forty minutes." He complained. There was suddenly a giant gust of wind. Stupid nature.

"Can we sit for a bit? My leg is starting to kill me." Clara said, softly.

"Yeah. There's a rock over there." Rigsy pointed out a huge rock. We walked towards it and I helped Clara sit on it, I sat next to her and Rigsy lay flat on the dirt floor, staring up at the sky. I looked down at Clara's leg, she was wearing some baggy trousers and underneath was a bandage covering the leg.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Just aching a bit." She explained. I started to rummage through my bigger-on-the-inside pocket, "What you looking for?" She asked. I then pulled out a light blue cardboard box, she raised her eyebrow. I opened it and there were ten green pills.

"These are 'Hour-up' pills." I told her.

"'Hour-up'?" She questioned.

I nodded, "They ease the pain A LOT. But it only lasts for an hour."

"Why didn't you give me one of these a few days ago?" She asked.

"Because you can only have one a month. Having more than that will make the pain a lot worse." She nodded in understanding. She took a pill out of the box, I put the box back in my pocket. I then pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to her,

"Thanks, Doctor." She smiled before placing a kiss on my cheek. She popped the pill in her mouth and downed it with the water. "Woah. That was fast." She said.

"Yep. Just don't overwork yourself. The pain will be a lot worse once the pill has worn off if you use your leg too much." She nodded in confirmation. Shen then gave me a tight side-hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You've already said that..." I told her. She shrugged,

"I'm surprised everyone can put up with your 'lovey-dovey' stuff." Rigsy said as he stood up from the ground. His eyes then widened as he looked over out shoulders, "Erm... Doctor..." He said with worry in his voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Not to alarm you or anything..." He paused, "But WHAT is that?" He pointed over my shoulder. I looked behind me and my eyes widened, I quickly stood up and I pulled Clara up aswell, we both looked at the 'creature'.

"No..." I said, slowly.

"What? What the hell is it?" Clara asked.

"Don't. Blink." I told them.


	30. Chapter 30 : HYBRIDS AND ANGELS!

The Doctor's POV

"I remember them... Weeping Angels, right?" Clara asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are the Weeping Angels?" Rigsy questioned in shock.

"They're horrible. If you blink, they move closer towards you. If they touch you, they send you through time." I explained, quickly.

"So... Don't blink..." Rigsy confirmed.

"Yep." I said. The only light that was illuminating the forest was the moon, suddenly the moon 'turned off'.

"Erm... did the moon just turn off?!" Clara asked. We could now see nothing... the moon then 'turned on' again. The angel was quite close to us now. We all took a step back with caution.

"The Angels... they must be in control of this particular planet..." I explained.

"I don't think I could handle this... being in danger all of the time." Rigsy said. I then grabbed Clara's hand with mine and pulled her closer to me.

"Protective idiot..." Clara whispered, still keeping her gaze on the angel.

"I should be..." I replied. Then there was an explosion... specifically, the Angel exploded.

"Miss me?"

"Em?" Clara asked. 'Em' had some sort of rocket launcher, she had shot the Angel with it.

"Em... I understand that you saved Clara... somehow..." I said. She nodded,

"Oh, Doctor... PLEASE tell me you know who I am!" She exclaimed.

"Err..." I started. She sighed as another woman appeared from behind a tree, "Osgood?" I asked.

"Hello, Doctor! Thank God, you're here!" Osgood said.

"Wait... are you Osgood or Bonnie?" I asked.

"Osgood." She replied.

"Em..." Clara said, slowly. "Y-You're Bonnie!" Clara announced. Em/Bonnie winked, she then turned into Clara when she had a black jacket and red lipstick on, "Yep. Definitely Bonnie." Clara confirmed.

"Who's Bonnie?" Rigsy asked.

"Long story..." I paused. I looked back at Bonnie, "So YOU saved Clara?"

Bonnie nodded, "I'd tell you how I saved her but we have bigger problems right now." She pointed to some Angels which were behind us.

"Where's the Tardis?" Osgood asked as we all stared at the 8 Angels.

"Erm... I don't know..." I confessed.

"He's a lot less coordinated since the last time I saw him." Clara exclaimed.

"How long until the Tardis comes back?" Rigsy asked.

"I'd say... about twenty five to thirty minutes." I replied.

"Perfect..." Clara said.

"Unless..." I started.

"Unless, what?" Osgood asked. I looked down at Clara,

"I could give you your Christmas present now, we would be able to leave if I give it to you!" I told her.

"Really? Give it to her then!" Bonnie exclaimed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue cardboard box, I handed it to Clara. She opened it and there was a necklace with a red stone and a small black button in the centre of it.

"Press the button." I whispered to her. She carefully pushed the small button and the sound of the TARDIS instantly filled the air. Clara put the necklace around her neck and put the blue box in her pocket. We all ran to the TARDIS. As I turned around to shut the door an Angel was standing right outside, I quickly closed the door to prevent it from coming in. As soon as I turned around to walk to the console, Clara wrapped her arms around me, "Merry early Christmas, I guess..." I whispered.

"Thank you, Doctor." She started, "So I can just make the Tardis come to me whenever I want?"

I nodded, "Yeah. If I'm not there and you ever need me, just press the button and the Tardis will come to you."

"But what if YOU are not in the Tardis?" Clara asked.

"The necklace will turn red, which means I'm not in the Tardis. It will be blue when I AM in the Tardis, that's why it's blue now." I told her as she pulled away.

"Wow." She said in shock.

"Guys! I hate to break you up but there ARE Angels out there!" Bonnie exclaimed. I quickly walked over to the console,

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked Bonnie and Osgood.

"Present time. Back at the London UNIT base." Osgood said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Clara asked as she softly pushed me away from the console. She began to put the coordinates into the console. She then pulled the CORRECT levers and buttons and then the TARDIS took off.

"I'm surprised that you know how to fly this thing." Rigsy stated.

"Well... the Tardis taught me herself." Clara said. The TARDIS then landed, I opened the doors and we were in Rigsy's flat. "I decided to bring Rigsy back first."

"Thanks." Rigsy said as he left the TARDIS, "Stay safe." I closed the doors. Clara then entered some more coordinates and the TARDIS took off once again. She turned around to look at me,

"Don't be surprised, Doctor. It's easy once you learn." She smiled. I rolled my eyes in response. We landed. Kate then came into the TARDIS.

"Bonnie! Osgood! Where have you two been!?" Kate asked.

"We got lost..." Bonnie said, who was still in Clara's form. She then left the TARDIS.

"We heard that Davros was planning something so we decided to go to Skaro... But the time vortex broke once we tried to go through it. We ended up on an unnamed planet which was filled with Angels." Osgood explained to Kate.

"Planning something?" Clara questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not too sure..." Osgood stated, "We just KNOW that he is. It has something to do with two hybrids though..." Clara's eyes went wide, "What, Clara? What's wrong?" Osgood asked her.

"Err..." She said.

"TWO hybrids?" I asked. Clara sighed and nodded, "W-wait... twins?" I questioned in confusion, she bit her lip and nodded again.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked. "Twins? What do you mean?"

"Erm... Clara's pregnant with two hybrids..." I said.

"Hybrids? Half human and... what's the other half?" Kate wondered.

"Take a guess." Clara said. I fiddled with the console controls.

"Half Sontaran?" Osgood smirked.

"What?! God no!" Clara exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Osgood smiled. Clara rolled her eyes before she grabbed onto the railing, looking down at her leg,

"Looks like that 'hour-up' pill is starting to ware off." I said.

"Doctor... are you saying... that these two hybrids are half human and half timelord?!" Kate asked in shock. I nodded, "Oh my god, Doctor." Kate said as she shook her head and looked at the ground. Clara slowly walked up the stairs and sat in my chair, which was STILL really big compared to her, "What happened to her anyway?"

"She got shot by Davros a few days ago. Don't worry, it's healing up quicker than I expected." I explained, Osgood then left the TARDIS to go and find Bonnie, "I also wanted to ask a favour of you."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well... it's clear that Clara can't go a normal human hospital considering the circumstances... they will have two hearts so scientists might want to experiment on them... I can't let that happen!" I exclaimed.

"So you want to use a UNIT hospital?" Kate asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. If it's possible." I then looked at Clara who yawned as she curled up on the chair, "Why are you so tired all of a sudden?"

"Well carrying two timelords does that to you!" She replied.

"Okay okay, when will you need UNIT?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know! I'm not good with this kind of thing!" I replied. Kate sighed,

Clara spoke, "He's useless. Around seven months."

Kate nodded, "Okay. We'll be waiting for you here at the London UNIT base." Kate told us. We nodded in thanks, "Doctor..." Kate started.

"Yes?" I asked. She then motioned for me to follow her out of the TARDIS, I did. I closed the door behind me. "What?" I questioned.

"I thought you that half human and half timelord hybrids were rare. Aren't other species going to try and take them away?"

"I won't let that happen. I can assure you." I said, "And besides... the only people who know about the hybrids are me, Clara, Bonnie, Jenny, Jack, Rigsy, Donna, Ashildr, Missy and you. And Osgood."

"That's quite a few people, Doctor. One of them could tell someone else, which could lead to a lot of other species finding out about the hybrids!" Kate stated, "Wait... Missy knows?"

"Yeah. She and Bonnie were the first ones to find out!" I exclaimed.

"Missy knows... Doctor... aren't you worried that she could be the one to tell someone about the hybrids?" Kate suspected.

"I... trust her... kind of..." I said with worry in my voice.

Kate sighed, "Okay... Just go and save another planet or something!" Kate said as she walked away. I entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind me,

"Okay, Miss Oswald. What do you want to do?" I asked her. She was now standing by the console, she glared at me.

"To my flat." She said with little emotion. I raised my eyebrow,

"Are you sure? We could go an adventure if you want. One not so dangerous." I suggested. Clara put in the coordinates for her flat and pulled some levers, the TARDIS took off.


	31. Chapter 31 : Living in a Nightmare

The Doctor's POV

Once we landed, Clara walked towards the doors and then paused with her back to me, she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me, Doctor?"

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that other species would..." She paused.

"Clara. I won't let them come near you. I promise." I said as I walked towards her. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She sighed, "I know... I just wish you would've told me..."

"Okay okay... Sorry..." I exclaimed. I pulled away and she turned around to face me, "Now... go and relax whilst I do some repairs on the Tardis. She took a beating when we went through the time vortex." Clara nodded as she placed a kiss on my cheek, she then left the TARDIS. I walked over to the console, one of the levers had come loose. I put my sonic sunglasses on and scanned the lever. Just a faulty screw!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out an ACTUAL screwdriver. Ashildr then walked into the TARDIS, "Here to tell me how you burnt down part of the school?" I asked. She just looked at me with a shocked expression,

"Doctor... Are you okay?" She questioned, cautiously.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I exclaimed as I finished tightening a screw.

"I-I'm so sorry, Doctor..." She started, "It's my fault."

"What are blabbering about?!" I asked. She then walked up to me and quickly clamped something metal around my wrist, "Ashildr? What is this?"

"A teleportation device..." She explained.

"Wh-what for?" I asked, confused.

Ashildr sighed, "The trap street... they spoke to each other and decided that it would be best if you could no longer come back to Earth. They want to be safe, Doctor!"

"So you are sending me away. Is this what you are sorry for?" I questioned.

Shook her head slightly, "No. I'm sorry for something completely different."

"What?"

She paused, "The Tardis hasn't told you has she?"

"Told me what?" I was getting more confused. That doesn't usually happen. The TARDIS then made an upset noise, an almost guilty noise, "What have you not told me?!" I asked the TARDIS.

"The voice interface must've upgraded a lot..." Ashildr started.

"Voice Interface?" I questioned.

"The Tardis and the machine that looks at data from the stasis pod worked together... Clara is still dead, Doctor."

"N-no. No she's not. I could PHYSICALLY touch her," I stuttered.

"Looks like the Tardis wanted to believe that Clara was alive too... to make you happy once again."

"Where is she? Where is Clara's body then?!" I asked.

"I don't know. Vanished. Blown away like smoke." Ashildr said, slowly. A tear came to my eye as light started to surround me, "I'm sorry. I still feel like it was partially my fault that Clara died... but I'm not sorry for sending you away." She paused, "You left me on the trap street AND you made me immortal. It's a living hell, Doctor." She explained, "And now I'm sending you to your nightmare... and your hell..."

I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them I was in some sort of tube. I pushed the clear door open and stepped out, I was surrounded by brick walls and all I could think about was Clara being killed by that Raven... that mysterious Raven... I thought she was alive... How could the TARDIS lie to me like that? How could she have upgraded the voice interface SO much?! The machine on the trap street must have input all of Clara's medical data into the voice interface.

Missy's POV

"Where is Clara Oswald, Missy?" Davros demanded.

"Well... about that..." I began, "Clara Oswald is erm... dead."

"WHAT? WHAT DO MEAN DEAD? What about the hybrids?" He questioned.

"Explain! Explain!" Dalek Supreme commanded.

"At least it is believed that she is dead. She is currently missing. Last seen at the newly developed trap street in present time on Earth, run by Lady Me. More well known as Ashildr." I explained.

"Ashildr... I have heard of her... the Doctor made her immortal, correct?" he asked. I nodded, "And where is the Doctor now?"

"Unknown. Even the Tardis can't lock onto his coordinates. It's impossible." I said.

"So the Doctor can't interfere with our plans of finding Clara Oswald. Perfect..." He said.

"The hybrids will be found! Clara Oswald will be captured!" Dalek Supreme announced.

"AFFIRMATIVE! AFFIRMATIVE!" Other Daleks could be heard in the surrounding halls.

"Dalek Supreme! Round up some of the best Daleks and search every corner of the universe to try and find Clara Oswald!" Davros said.

"Yes! Affirmative!" The Dalek replied.

The Doctor's POV

I smiled sadly as I entered a room and saw a big portrait of Clara on the wall.

My nightmare?

My hell?

My nightmare is... obvious. Not having Clara Oswald is my nightmare. Well... it's my most recent nightmare.

After running from some creature I realised that it wants to truth. My confessions. The first confession: "I'm afraid!"

In my mind: inside the TARDIS. Just me and Clara, that's all I could ask for. Where I feel safe is in the TARDIS with my Clara. My Impossible Girl.

"I can't keep doing this, Clara..." I said to the air, "Can't I just lose? It would be so much easier... it always happens to me. Why can't it happen to anyone else?" I paused, "Whatever I do... You'll still be gone. I can't get you back. You won't be there when I leave this nightmare..." tears formed in my eyes as I sat on a step with my head in my hands.

"Doctor..." Clara's voice said. I looked up, tears still in my eyes, Clara was there. But it wasn't real. Just my imagination, "You are not the only person who ever lost someone..."

"I've technically just lose three people..." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek. 'Clara' placed a hand on my cheek, "Get over it, Doctor. Get over me. Beat it." She placed her lips on mine, "I love you."

"Don't leave again..." I whispered, "I found you on Skaro... but it wasn't you... the Tardis just wanted me to think it was you..."

"She always was a cow..." Clara replied with a sad smile, "Don't give up, Doctor. We might meet again one day. Now go on... go on and win..."

Missy's POV

"Where should we start looking?" Dalek Supreme questioned.

"The universe is quite big..." I said, "I suggest that we head to the trap street first." Dalek Supreme and six bronze Daleks beamed up, I pushed a button on my vortex manipulator and I was instantly taken to the trap street. The Daleks were aiming their weapons at the people who lived there, "Woah! Dalek Supreme! We aren't here to cause trouble, we are here to locate Clara Oswald!" I shouted.

"You are not in control of the Daleks!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed.

"No! But Davros is, and he wants you to find the hybrids! You won't be able to do that if you keep terrorising people!"

"Coming from the TimeLord who continues to harm all of the human race!" Another Dalek said.

I sighed, "I always focus on what's important... and the hybrids are the most important beings in the universe right now!" I explained.

"I will have to agree!" Dalek Supreme announced, "Leave these species alone! Clara Oswald is our main target!" Dalek Supreme commanded the other Daleks, "Lead the way." He said to me. I nodded and took them to where Clara's stasis pod was, I had visited here a few days ago just to get a feel of what was going on.

"Missy?! What are you doing here?!" It was Ashildr, "and WHY have you brought these creatures here! The street are in fear of them!"

"Hush now... I'm just doing some business..." I said as I walked by her and into the building, followed by the Daleks. Ashildr came in afterwards aswell. Two Daleks stood outside to make sure noone else entered the building.

"Business? What sort of business?" Ashildr questioned.

"Oh nothing much..." I paused as I walked towards an empty stasis pod, "Was this Clara's stasis pod?"

Ashildr nodded, "Yes. And I assume that you have figured out that Clara has been a voice interface since we found her on Skaro..." I nodded in response as I walked over to the machine which kept all of the medical data for Clara,

"What information do you have on the location of Clara Oswald?!" Dalek Supreme asked Ashildr.

"N-nothing..." She stuttered, "Missy... why are working with Daleks?"

"They are erm... defective... They're actually helping me find Clara! For the Doctor!" I said, the other Daleks seemed to go along with it.

"Oh... the DOCTOR..." Ashildr rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Yes... what have you got against him all of a sudden?" I asked as I started to press some buttons on the machine.

"You should know why I can't stand that man anymore! He made me immortal! Life is unbearable! AND he left me on this trap street!"

"But you can this street now, Ashildr... your vortex manipulator works..." I stated.

"I didn't want to leave forever. These are my people, I just wanted to travel a bit instead of being cooped up in this tight street!" She explained.

"Speaking of the Doctor. Have you seen him?" I asked. Ashildr's eyes widened, "Ohhh you KNOW where he is don't you, poppet?"

"I er..." She paused, "I sent him away..."

"Sent him away?" I questioned.

"He was a threat to this street! I had to get rid of him! I teleported him to his hell... his nightmare. A world where he could suffer just as much as me, he can't escape." She explained, "A world where he has to think about Clara all the time... for billions of years. He lives through fear for days upon end. And I'm NOT sorry for sending him there. He should think about other people other than just himself..."

I sighed, "He doesn't deserve that..." I said.

"Since when did you get all soft?!" Ashildr asked with anger. I rolled my eyes as I pushed a button, a voice came from the machine,

"WELCOME. I AM YOUR PERSONAL MECHANISM WHICH TELLS YOU DATA OF EVERY BEING WHO HAS EVER BEEN IN THE STASIS POD." It paused, "TIMELORD DNA DETECTED. PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME."

"The Master." I said with a smirk.

"THE MASTER. SCANNING... THE DOCTOR'S WORST ENEMY BUT ALSO HIS BEST FRIEND. WHICH OCCUPANT OF THE POD WOULD YOU LIKE TO ANALYSE?"

"Clara Oswald." I simply said.

"CLARA OSWALD... WHERE DO WE BEGIN..."


	32. Chapter 32 : 2 Billion Years, Oswald

Clara's POV

My eyes started to flutter open, all I could see was bright red, yellow and orange lights.

"Doc! She's FINALLY awake!" An unknown voice filled my ears. My vision was now clear, I was on a white examination table, surrounded by different medical screens, I sat up and looked around,

"Clara Oswald..." Someone said, "My name is Doc. And it's about time you bloody woke up," He explained with anger in his tone. He had hair like the bowtie incarnation of the Doctor, he was wearing a dark red coat, kind of like the Doctor's,

"W-wait! Where's the Doctor?" I asked in confusion as I stood up from the table, my vision suddenly went blurry and I placed my hand on the table to keep myself stable.

"Hey... Calm down..." Another man said. They had short black hair and he wore a dark orange coat, "My name is Zok. And you NEED to take it slow..." He said trying to calm me down.

"Ugh.. Why do I feel so dizzy?" I asked.

"Carrying part TimeLords will do that to ya." Zok explained.

"Wh-what? How do you know?" I questioned.

"Long story." Doc said with no emotion as he went over to a machine in the corner of the room. There were curtains covering the windows so I couldn't see where I was, god knows what planet I'm on. Zok took my hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it. I gulped... not gonna lie to myself... he is really hot.

"Good to finally meet you, Miss Oswald." He said with a smirk, releasing my hand.

I raised my eyebrow, "Please can you explain what is going on. I thought I... died."

"Well you did... Kind of. To the Raven." Zok started, "Don't freak out... but we are the ones who own that particular Raven. We made a contract with some called Lady Me to use the Raven responsibly. Turns out you died to it... You weren't meant to though..."

I shook my head, "No. I was trying to save a friend." Zok nodded in response, before Zok could speak again I said, "Where's the Doctor? Is he okay?"

"The Doctor..." I heard Doc mutter, he then walked towards us, "He is NOTHING but trouble! He is a threat to the universe!" Doc said filled with hatred.

"Don't mind, Doc. He always gets angry..." Zok smiled. I nodded.

"So erm... where are we exactly? And how long have I been here for?" I asked. Zok and Doc exchanged glances before looking at the curtain-covered window nearby, "I guess I could find out for myself..." I said as I started to walk towards the window. Zok stepped in front of me,

"We're on Earth! Nothing new to see! We are a UNIT base hospital!" He said with little confidence. I glared at him,

"Don't lie. I hate liars." I said as I pushed past him. I opened the curtains slightly and peeked through the gap, my eyes widened as I fully closed the curtains again.

"We might need to brain wash her... she's gonna freak out." Doc said.

"BRAIN WASH?! No no no! I'll DEFINITELY freak out if you say you're gonna brain wash me!" I exclaimed as I turned to face Doc and Zok.

"Relax! I won't let him near you." Zok said.

"Wait!" I said, "I just realised something that you said to me earlier..."

"What?" Zok wondered.

"You said TimeLordS! With an 's'. I-I'm only having o-one... aren't I?" I questioned.

"Nope. Twins. We can't establish who the father is though. TimeLords aren't supposed to go around getting humans pregnant. It can sometimes mess up their DNA!" Zok explained. I gulped,

"T-twins... Are you sure? Because Missy said-" I was cut off,

"Missy? Who's Missy?" Zok asked.

"Missy! Mistress, formerly known as the Master!" I said.

"The MASTER?!" Doc exclaimed, "That traitor isn't the one who is the parent of your children are they?!"

"No no no! They're not the Master's! I promise!" I said with worry.

"Doc! Calm down!" Zok said to him. Doc groaned as he walked away.

"Erm, Zok. Can I confirm something with you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course!"

"We are on the planet that I think we are on... right?"

"Well what planet DO you think we're on?" He questioned.

"By the looks of the terrain outside... it's Gal-Gallifrey, right?" I started, "And that's how you know about TimeLords."

He nodded, "Yep. Welcome to Gallifrey, Clara Oswald!" He said.

"Wh-Why am I here?" I asked.

"We're responsible for you! We take care of the people who are accidentally killed by the Raven!" Zok explained.

"Bu-but I want to go back to Earth. Back to my family and friends..." I said.

"It might be a while until you can return to Earth," Zok told me.

"Why?"

"Because the Raven will go after you again if you return to Earth. You have to become a part of our community and earn a title. That will make the Raven leave you alone."

"A... title?" I asked. Zok nodded in response, "What kind of title?"

"One of the HARDEST titles to earn on this planet..." Doc said as he started to type something into a computer, "It could take a few days or a few months a few YEARS to earn. Depending on how good you do!"

"What title?" I asked again.

"TimeLord..." Zok said quietly.

"T-Ti-TimeLord?!" I shouted, "Oh no no no. I can't!"

"Then you will NEVER leave this planet, Clara Oswald!" Doc announced, "You become a TimeLord OR you stay locked in a room on Gallifrey forever! You choose."

I sighed, "What kind of things do I have to do to become a... TimeLord?"

"Well. One of the first things you'll learn is how to fly a machine called a TARDIS. It stands for T-"

I cut Zok off, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yeah Yeah I know what it stands for!" He was about to say something again but I quickly said, "I ALSO know how to fly a Tardis. So I can skip THAT lesson..."

"R-really?! You KNOW how to fly a Tardis?!" Zok asked in shock.

I nodded, "Of course I do. It wasn't too hard to learn."

"Who taught you?" Doc asked.

"The Tardis taught me!" I explained.

"Which Tardis?" Doc questioned as he moved over to another computer and started to tap keys,

"All I know is that it's a Type 40 Tardis..." I said.

"Hmm... there is ONE Type 40 Tardis which has been missing for a very long time... it was stolen by The Doctor. That blind idiot! He's always getting into trouble, always saving planets when he shouldn't! He should just leave the universe alone!" Doc exclaimed. The Doctor... he must think that I'm dead. A tear came to my eye,

"Clara? The Doctor..." Zok paused, "He's the father, isn't he?" I nodded slowly, wiping the tear away from my eye. "And he didn't JUST sleep with you for fun, did he?" Zok asked, trying to confirm his suspicions,

I shook my head, "N-no... W-we-"

I was cut off by Zok, "It's okay. You both care for eachother, I can see that." I nodded once again. He then held out his hand for me to take, "Care to show me if you can ACTUALLY fly a Tardis?" I nodded and took his hand.

We walked through a number of different corridors, passing lots of different people. Including families. We then arrived in a room filled with grey cylinders,

"W-wait..." I said as I let go of Zok's hand, "THESE are Tardis'?"

"Ermm Yeah. I thought you would've known how they looked." He said, confused.

"The Doctor designed his A LOT differently. His is disguised as a Police Box."

"Ah..." Zok realised, "Come on! Let's go and get a Type 40 Tardis." He said. He lead me to a one of the grey TARDIS'. We entered and it was white with circles in the walls. It looked a lot smaller than the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Heh... It's not as big as I thought it would be..." I said as I walked towards the console, "Sexy is a bit bigger than this one..."

"'Sexy'?" Zok asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh... that's what the Doctor calls his Tardis.." I said, "Where do you want me to take the Tardis?" I asked.

"Hmm... Earth year 2019 in London! Time, 4:30PM!" He ordered, "Remember, we can't stay for long on Earth, otherwise the Raven will sense your presence and try to kill you again. And if it DOES kill you again, I won't be able to save the twins..." He said. I nodded in confirmation. I put the coordinates and time in. As I placed my hand on one of the levers, the Doctor came to mind again... My hand tensed around the lever before I removed it. "You okay, Clara?" Zok asked.

"I'm... I'm just worried about the Doctor. He probably thinks I'm dead and he must be devastated thinking that his children are dead..." I whispered, "Zok... how long have I been here for?"

"Oh... you've been unconscious for about two weeks. It's been two weeks since you last saw the Doctor... but god knows how long it's been since he saw you..." He explained. I tear fell my eye, I wiped it away and said,

"S-sorry. I'm just being stupid... I just miss him..." I said with a sad smile.

"It's alright. You don't have to show me if you can fly the Tardis right now if you don't want to... you can show me another time if you just want some time alone." He said, softly. I bit my lip and nodded,

"If you don't mind... I-I I just need to think a bit..." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah that's fine. I can take you to a spare Gallifreyan house if you want."

"Yeah. Thanks." We exited the TARDIS, I followed Zok. We reached a small building within the city,

"Here we are." Zok announced, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." He said as he handed me a key to the house.

I smiled as I leant up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Zok." I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room, it looked like a normal human house, apart from the weird Gallifreyan text covering the walls. The house was pretty dark but it did have a few candles lighting the rooms up. I lay on the dark sofa and stared at the ceiling. I placed a hand on my stomach and said, "He'll come back... the Doctor ALWAYS comes back..."

The Doctor's POV

(In the Doctor's mind again - in the TARDIS)

"Two billion years I've been here for. In this living hell, trying to break that Azbantium, Clara... I don't think I can keep going." I said.

"You can, Doctor. You always win!" 'Clara' replied.

"Wait..." I said.

"What? What's wrong, Doctor?" She asked.

I circled the console, "Clara... sh-she's alive. How did I only just realise that now! Almost 2.1 BILLION years and I NOW realise that Clara is still alive!"

"How do you know that, Doctor?" 'Clara' asked.

"The telepathic link... it never broke. That's why I feel different emotions when I shouldn't feel them..." I paused, "Clara's alive... and I WILL find her. But first... I have to break this Azbantium." I announced.

"Thank you, Doctor..." 'Clara' said.

"What for?" I questioned.

"For remembering me even after two billion years..."

"I would never forgot, Clara Oswald..."


	33. Chapter 33 : No Raven Can Stop Me Now

Clara's POV

"Hey, Clara!" Zok said as he entered my house,

"Oh! Hey, Zok." I replied, "Are we gonna go fly a Tardis today?"

He nodded, "Yeah if you want."

I had been on Gallifrey for about four months now, meaning that I'm about 6 months pregnant, "Don't complain if I walk slow. I'm a bit fat now!" I exclaimed. Zok smiled and nodded as we left the house. We passed by Doc, "Hey, Doc."

He sighed, "Hi, Clara. Don't go crashing another Tardis, it took me a while to fix it!" He complained.

I held up my hands in defence, "Don't worry, I won't! Promise!" I said as I followed after Zok towards the TARDIS storage room.

We entered one of the Mark 40 TARDIS' and Zok closed the door behind him. Zok had checked on me almost three times a day ever since I got here, it was clear that he liked me. He's not as protective as Danny though... thank god...

He told me to go to Earth 2019, London, 5:40pm. I entered the coordinates quickly. As I pulled some levers I asked, "Zok. How old are you?"

"Oh..." He said as he started to count his fingers, "One thousand and twenty four." He said.

"It's weird how most people on this planet look extremely young but you're all actually REALLY old. I am only 30!" I exclaimed, I had turned 30 about seven days ago, "It feels weird being a lot younger than everyone here..." I said as the TARDIS landed. It wasn't as exhilarating as the Doctor's TARDIS, this one didn't make the materialisation sound. Just silence.

"Well... you might get to come back to Earth for good soon. Just keep doing what you're and you'll be out of here in no time." He paused, "Now... let's see if you took us to the right place..." He rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the door. He opened them and he said, "Er... Clara..."

"Yes?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Where are we?" He questioned. I looked outside and it looked quite familiar. He turned around and walked towards the console,

"Well we ARE in London, 2019." I confirmed as I walked back towards the door and peered out, my eyes then widened, "Oh no... no no no. W-we have to leave!" I said as I slowly backed away from the door back towards the console.

"W-wait! What's wrong?! We can stay for a bit if you want! What's the rush?" He asked, confused.

"What on EARTH is this?!" Someone shouted from outside the TARDIS, it was a very familiar voice, this person then walked into the TARDIS and closed the door behind them, "Cl-Clara?" They asked in shock.

"Ju-just go away, Ashildr... Zok! Pl-please I need to leave... the R-Raven..." I said as I pushed some buttons on the console, it refused to move.

"Clara... calm down... The Raven wouldn't DARE to come inside of a Tardis. The Raven can't handle the atmosphere inside of a Tardis." Zok explained as he placed his hands on my shoulders in comfort. I nodded in understanding.

"Wait..." Ashildr said, "Is it REALLY you, Clara?"

I nodded as Zok removed his hands from my shoulders, "Yes. Why wouldn't it be me?"

"We thought you came back once. But the Tardis just made an upgraded voice interface of you... The Doctor was miserable and sometimes cold after you died. The Tardis wanted to make him happy again so she created an upgraded voice interface of you... but he found out and now he's even more miserable." Ashildr exclaimed.

"Where is he? Where is the Doctor now?" I asked. Ashildr looked away with guilt on her face, "Ashildr... Where. Is. He?!" I asked with a more harsh tone.

"Clara... Relax..." Zok whispered. I sighed in response.

"Gone..." Ashildr said as she made eye contact with me again, "I-I sent him away. He deserved it..."

"You sent him away? Wh-where?" I questioned.

"To his nightmare. A world without you... a world where he is living in fear all of the time..." She paused, "I've been keeping track of how long it's been for HIM since I sent him there. Two. Billion. Years. It's been two billion years for him, but only three years in my time."

"You sent him away... for two billion years?!" I asked with anger, "He's been on his own for two billion bloody years, Ashildr! Why did you send him there? What did he do to y-" I paused,

"You know why I sent him there, Clara... Don't you?" She asked me.

"He made you immortal... and you didn't want to be immortal..." I said.

"Exactly. He also terrorised this street, the people wanted him gone and I answered their needs." She said. I was about to reply but I was cut off by a familiar robotic voice,

"TIMELORD MACHINERY DETECTED!" It was Dalek which was outside of the TARDIS,

"Clara... you need to leave." Ashildr told me quickly.

"Why are there Daleks here?" I asked in confusion.

"Missy brought them here, the Daleks have been searching for you for a while... DON'T trust Missy, Clara. I don't know what she's planning but... the Daleks are involved and it can't be good..." She said.

"I'm not leaving..." I whispered.

"Clara... we have to go. You and I both know how dangerous Daleks are!" Zok said.

"I will leave if you bring the Doctor back..." I said to Ashildr.

"I can't!" She exclaimed.

"Well then I'm not leaving..." I said as I leaned against the console.

"SURROUND THE TARDIS!" A Dalek's voice could be heard from outside, "CLARA OSWALD'S DNA HAS BEEN DETECTED! LEAVE CLARA OSWALD AND ASHILDR ALIVE, EXTERMINATE ANY OTHER LIFEFORMS ABOARD THE SHIP!"

"Claaaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!" Missy's voice could be heard.

"Bring him back, Ashildr..." I said with no emotion.

"I told you I can't!" She replied. I glared at her,

"Tell me how I can get to him, then..." I said.

"You could die if I send you there, Clara..." She said softly, "I don't want to kill you... I didn't intend for the Raven to kill you, and I don't intend to kill you now..."

"So you CAN send me there... right?" I asked. Ashildr sighed before nodding,

"Yes. But I won't..." She said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because there is a fifty percent chance that the travel will kill you!" She exclaimed.

"Trust me... I have already died for the Doctor god knows how many times... I would do it again..." I replied.

"Clara..." Zok said as he turned me so I was facing him, he placed a hand on my cheek, "Come back to Gallifrey. You shouldn't risk your life for him. He is being... punished." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I glared at him before I walked towards Ashildr,

"Send me there... To my Doctor..." I whispered. Ashildr reluctantly nodded, she pulled out a silver bracelet and clamped it around my left wrist, "Don't blame yourself if I die..." I told her. Ashildr nodded once again as light started to surround me. As I started to teleport, the TARDIS door opened and Missy walked in,

"Clara! What do you think you're doing?!" Missy exclaimed.

I shut my eyes, I didn't reply.

As I opened my eyes I took in a huge breath, I was in a pod. I opened the door and held onto a nearby desk for supporting. I continued to breathe heavily, my insides hurt like hell. That was A LOT worse than travelling via a vortex manipulator. I looked around, there were brick walls surrounding me and some sand on the floor. It looked like Gallifreyan sand, but I could be wrong. I slowly walked towards one of the windows and looked out, I could faintly see some water far down at the bottom of building, god knows how high I am above the surface. I then noticed that this building was huge, how was I POSSIBLY going to find the Doctor in here?

"D-Doctor?" I called out as I walked out of the room and into a corridor. Silence. It was almost TOO silent. I occasionally looked down at my stomach, knowing that the Doctor would be so happy to see me and his unborn children. At least there is one perk of carrying non-human babies... they don't make you as fat as normal human ones do...

The Doctor's POV

I quickly stood up from the wooden chair I was sitting in. The telepathic link between me and Clara just suddenly got REALLY strong.

"Clara?" I whispered into the air. I exited the room and shouted, "Clara!?" I didn't care if the 'creature' heard. I placed my hand on the wall, I winced as I quickly pulled it away. I looked down at my right hand, it was covered in cuts and blood... that's what you get for punching Azbantium for two billion years... I focused my gaze down a corridor and started to walk down it.

Suddenly, two more telepathic links invaded my head. My hearts started to beat faster... these new telepathic links HAVE to be the twins... Clara was DEFINITELY here!

I quickly headed towards the room where Clara's portrait was. I shouldn't move around too much, it will be harder to find each other if we BOTH keep moving around, so I sat in one of the soft chairs.

After about ten minutes I stood up and paced around the room. I then sat on the floor with my back against a wall, I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I slowly closed my eyes. I hadn't slept in quite a while... hopefully Clara finds me soon. I don't know how much more alone time I can take...

Clara's POV

I had been walking for about thirty minutes.

"We should stop walking for a bit..." I whispered down to my stomach. I pushed open a big wooden door and entered the room, closing the door behind me. My eyebrow raised as I saw a portrait of myself on the wall... papers covered in Gallifreyan writing scattered the floors. I then looked to my right and there he was... "Doctor..." I whispered, my voice cracking a bit. I ran, as quickly as I could, towards him. He was on the floor and his eyes were closed whilst his head rested on his knees, "Doctor!" I said a bit loud as I shook his shoulders.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed as his eyes shot open. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him tense, "Cl-Clara?" He quickly straightened out his legs and brought me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist as he buried his face into my neck. I could feel his tears,

"Doctor... I'm here. I'm alive." I laughed sadly, "That Raven didn't stand a chance against me..."


	34. Chapter 34 : The Question

Clara's POV

I pulled away slightly, the Doctor seemed to wince in pain as he removed one of his hands from around me. I gently grabbed his hand and observed it, it was covered in cuts and blood and small bruises.

I kissed his knuckles and asked, "What happened, Doctor?" He didn't reply, he was speechless. He just stared into my eyes, his were continuously filling with tears which caused mine to do the same. He removed his hand from grasp and let it drop to his side,

"Clara... I-" He paused, he was too overwhelmed to say anything.

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Two billion years is a long time I assume..." I said. He nodded slowly, "I know about the Tardis creating an upgraded voice interface of me... Ashildr told me about it... she is an absolute cow for doing that!"

"Y-Yeah... The Tardis wanted to make me happy again so she created a voice interface of you..." He said, quietly as he pull me towards him once again.

Suddenly, I felt a light strike from the inside of my stomach, the Doctor's eyes then widened in shock as he pulled away slightly, "Well..." I paused, "That's new..." I smiled as a tear came to my hand, the Doctor then placed his non-beaten hand on my stomach. I quickly captured his lips with mine briefly,

"Clara... I need to ask you something. Something VERY important," He whispered with tears still brimming in his eyes. I raised my eyebrow, he then sighed, "C-" He was cut off by a loud bang on the door.

"Erm... what was that?" I asked.

"The creature that I've been running from for two billion years..." He said. I stood up as did he. He grabbed my hand and say, "Run..." he paused, "If you can," He smiled.

* * *

We had ran/walked through many corridors, we then reached a big wooden door. The Doctor dragged me into the room, there was a big golden, orange wall. I turned around to see the 'creature' coming towards us... we were trapped.

"Er... Doctor." I said, he quickly walked towards the golden wall. There was a gap in the wall and he quickly walked through it, I followed. He raised his fist as if he was going to punch the wall, I quickly grabbed his wrist before he did, "What are you doing?!"

"Clara... I've been punching this wall for two billion years," The creature was getting closer to us, "I've almost broken through... please... I don't want that creature to touch you..." He said, he pulled his hand away from my grasp and punched the wall full force, he held in a groan of pain as the wall started to shatter. The creature was right behind us. Light then poured in from the cracked wall and the creature screamed then turned into dust.

The Doctor took my hand and pulled me through the wall. We both shut our eyes as blinding light started to surround us.

I opened my eyes as I felt something moving in my back pocket, I quickly took the confession dial out of my pocket. The building that we were just in was in the confession dial, "So... that's what was in your confession dial, huh?" I questioned.

"Yes... but there is something else too. But that's for another day," He replied, I held the confession dial out to him and he said, "No no. I said you were the only one I would ever give to you... keep it." I put it in my back pocket, "I'm surprised you kept it." He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled back. He suddenly looked over my shoulder and anger instantly filled his eyes, I then noticed that were standing on sand. I knew what planet we were on. I turned around and looked at the glowing buildings of Gallifrey. "Why are you angry at the people of Gallifrey, Doctor?" I asked as he stood next to me.

"H-how do you know what planet we are on?" He asked in confusion.

"Long story." I smirked. He then wrapped his arm around my waist as we started to walk towards the city, "And I'm not angry at EVERYONE on Gallifrey... just the TimeLords."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because THEY are the ones in control of the Raven... they took you away from me for over two billion years..." He explained.

"A-Are you SURE that it is their fault?"

He nodded, "Yes. The will pay for what they did. They only killed you to try to get at me."

"Why would they want to get at you?"

He sighed, "Because I'm a hybrid."

"Yo-You're a hybrid?" I asked as we both stopped in our tracks.

"Look... It's not our main priority right now," He said, "I'll explain later. I just want to... TALK with them..."

We walked more before I said, "You were going to ask me something before that creature interrupted you... what was it?" I questioned.

He then started to sound nervous, "Oh well... it was nothing! It doesn't matter! Trust me, Clara! It wasn't THAT important..."

I sighed, "Alright then." After we walked in silence for a few minutes the Doctor muttered,

"I missed you, Clara Oswald." This caused a huge smile to spread across my face.

"Don't worry, daft old man... I'm not going anywhere. I love you," I replied as I put my own arm around his waist. I glanced up at the Doctor's face, he was trying to stop a smile from appearing on his face, I rolled my eyes and focused my gaze back onto the city as we came closer to it.

"So.. how did you know that we were on Gallifrey?" He asked.

"Oh, I-" I was cut off by someone shouting,

"HALT! State your identity!" It was Zok.

"Zok! Calm down!" I shouted back.

"Zok..." I heard the Doctor groan, "How do you know him?"

"Clara! Where have you been?!" Zok asked as he came closer to us, "I haven't seen you in six months!" he exclaimed. The Doctor tightened his grip around my waist. _'Protective much.'_ I said in my mind.

 _'Don't complain...'_ I heard his voice in my head. Well, that's a first...

"Really? Six months? It's only been about two hours for me." I said.

Zok then observed the Doctor, "Wait... yo-you're the madman with a blue box! 'The Doctor', right?" He asked. The Doctor just sighed in response.

"Don't mind him... he's always grumpy." I smirked. Zok took a step back and laughed nervously,

"Haha... well... you're house is still yours if you want to go there. Take care of the Doctor though... if the TimeLord council find out that the Doctor is here..." He trailed off. He then walked away into the city.

"You have a house... on Gallifrey..." The Doctor said. I nodded,

"Yep. I lived here for about five months. Zok said that the Raven 'accidentally' killed me. He said that I had to earn a title to be able to return to Earth... if I DIDN'T earn a title, the Raven would come back for me." I explained as we walked through the streets, towards my house. The Doctor quickly removed his arm from my waist as we passed some people, I gave him a confused look.

 _'There are rules on Gallifrey... Gallifreyans and Humans aren't supposed to be together. It's one of the biggest rules on this planet.'_ He told me, telepathically.

I pouted and thought, _'That's stupid... Zok didn't seem to mind...'_

Once there was noone, in sight the Doctor took my hand in his as we continued to walk to my house, _'He's one of the few people on this planet who think that the rule is ridiculous. You must be on his good side aswell...'_

 _'Don't be jealous, Doctor.'_ I squeezed his hand lightly. At least it wasn't his beaten hand. As we reached the house, I pulled out a miniature sonic screwdriver and used it on the door. The light on the screwdriver was the same green colour as the Doctor's previous sonic device... I chose the colour. The Doctor closed the door behind him as we entered,

"Sonic screwdriver, huh?" He asked, "Come on, Clara. It's all about sunglasses now." He smirked.

"Sure it is." I rolled my eyes, "Zok gave it to me. It doesn't really do much... it just opens the door to this house." I put the sonic in my pocket. I walked over to the coffee table and placed my jacket onto it. I turned and looked at the Doctor was still standing by the door, a few metres away from me. He had a nervous look in his eyes. "Doctor... are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. After a few seconds he slowly walked towards me, he stood directly in front of me and looked down into my eyes. I could tell that he had a question that he really wanted to ask... he had blocked the question in his mind so I couldn't see it. He sighed, "I don't care about rules, Clara."

"Yea I figured... You always break them." I smiled. The Doctor closed the gap between our bodies and put a hand on my cheek, "Why are you saying that you don't care about rules?" I asked.

"The rule about Gallifreyans and Humans not being able to be together... it IS stupid." He confirmed.

I raised my eyebrow with a mixture of curiosity and worry, "Where is this leading?" I questioned. He looked down at the ground briefly before looking back up at me and pecking my lips quickly, "Doctor..." I paused, "Just ask your questioned." I insisted.

"I-I can't..." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"B-because it's a stupid and idiotic question." I groaned and rolled my eyes and started to pull away from him,

"Fine... Don't ask the question if you don't want to!" I complained. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him again,

"I've been waiting for over two BILLION years to ask this, Clara... and I'm just gonna come out with it."

I knew where this was heading, a tear started to form in my eye...

A small smile started to form on my face...

"Clara Oswald. My Clara. My Impossible Girl..." He said slowly, he whispered, "W-Will you marry me?"


	35. Chapter 35 : Related to a TimeLady

**Hey guys! I made some kind of 'promo' image for When We Travel! (On DeviantArt)**

 **/art/When-We-Travel-Whouffaldi-Fanfiction-575810377**

 **I hope you guys can check it out :) If you can't be bothered to type this long link in, just search for my page "goldenenderfox". THANKS!**

 **And thanks to horror101 for the first ever fanart for When We Travel! Look for it on deviant art, search for angelicroses37! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**

The Doctor's POV

I felt like both of my hearts had momentarily stopped, waiting for Clara's answer. She looked at me, speechless. The smile that was already on Clara's face grew bigger as a tear streaked down her cheek. I quickly wiped away her tear with my thumb. She then nodded, squeaking, "Yes..." She flung her arms around my neck. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue box, Clara pulled away slightly so she could look at the box in my hand. I opened it and there was a ring inside,

"I've had this in my pocket for over two billion years." I said as I took the ring out of the box and placed it on Clara's finger. The ring was made out of gold and there was also a Mire repair kit sitting in the box. She then put hands around the back of my neck and threaded her fingers through the hair there as she pulled me down to meet her lips. We instantly pulled away as a familiar sound echoed throughout the room. "Two billion years, old girl!" I said as I walked over to the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a positive sound as Clara walked over to her and placed a hand on the door. "Come on, Clara. We can leave Gallifrey and live together back on Earth..." I told her as I entered the TARDIS. She didn't follow me in and the TARDIS made a distraught sound,

"I can't, Doctor. Trust me, I would LOVE to... but the Raven will come after me again if I go back to Earth. I have to earn a title on Gallifrey so that the Raven no longer sees me as a target." She explained. I walked over to the door and pulled Clara into the TARDIS by the hand, then pulled her into a hug, "Doctor... I REALLY want to go back home," She whispered.

"What title do you have to earn?" I asked, fearing the answer.

I could hear her breath out heavily, "TimeLord." His eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Time-Lord?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah..." She glanced at the box, "I-Is that a repair kit?" She questioned, softly. I bit my lip and closed the box, putting it back in my pocket, "Doctor..." She whispered, "Why do you have a repair kit?"

"N-No reason..." I stuttered. Clara adjusted her stretched blue jumper as she sighed and walked out of the TARDIS, God knows why she would be wearing that jumper... it just reminds me of when the Raven killed her. I followed her and closed the door TARDIS behind me, "Becoming a TimeLord MIGHT not make you 'immortal'... regeneration and all that." I said, softly.

"I-" Clara was cut off by the TARDIS door opening quickly,

"Guess who's baaaacckk!"

I sighed, "What do you want and how did you get in the Tardis, Missy?" I asked. I saw Clara take a few steps back, away from Missy.

"Oh... I don't want much... and it's a good thing that my vortex manipulator can teleport to wherever the Tardis is. Where are we exactly?" She asked as walked over to a window, she glanced out before quickly spinning around and facing me, "Gallifrey? Why are we on Gallifrey!?" She questioned, quickly closing the curtains. She started to pace the room, "The TimeLords will soon find out that you and I are on Gallifrey, Doctor... and it won't be pretty!"

I groaned, "Then go back to Earth or something!" I said, "I'm not leaving yet."

She glanced at me and then at Clara, "Well... It's been GREAT seeing you again... but I NEED something." Missy said to me.

"What could you possibly need?" I replied, trying not to pay attention to her too much.

"Well..." She trailed off. She quickly pulled out a device and aimed it at Clara, _(It's the device Missy uses in the episode: Magician's apprentice. I don't know what it is called :P)_ "I need her... the 'impossible girl'!" She exclaimed.

"She's working with the Daleks, Doctor!" Clara said, "I don't know why but she is!"

"Missy..." I said slowly but with a threatening tone,

Missy gave me a pout, "I just want to have fun, Doctor. Why have you got to ruin my fun?" She said as she stepped closer towards Clara. I took a step forward as I looked at Missy's hand hovering about the button on the device, "Ah ah ah. Stay right there, Doctor." She said as she lowered her finger so it was closer to the button. The button which 'disintegrates' people. After a few seconds Missy's eyes widened, "OH!" she said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"Oh how saucy can this POSSIBLY get?!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Clara said as she glared at Missy.

"If you like it then you should have put a ring on it!" Missy chanted. Clara sighed in disappointment as she looked at the ground, shaking her head as she tried to stop a smile from appearing on her face, "Come on, poppet! We have places to be!" Missy exclaimed as she walked closer towards Clara, still aiming the device at her.

 _'See if you can use your sonic screwdriver on the device.'_ I told Clara. She had a look of worry before she quickly pulled out the sonic and used it on Missy's device. It caused a spark to fall from it and it fell out of Missy's hand. I quickly picked up and kept it away from Missy's reach.

"That's no fair! Where did you even get a sonic from?" Missy complained.

"I made it... with help from Zok." Clara said.

"Ohhh, Zok! I REALLY despise that TimeLord!" Missy groaned.

"I'll have to agree with you..." I said.

"Wh-Why? What's wrong with him?" Clara asked.

"He acts alllll nice and pretends to be your friend. But then he ends up betraying you in one way or another." Missy said.

"Zok befriended one of the new TimeLor-" I was cut of by Missy,

"Lady!" She corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Zok befriended one of the new TimeLadies, I think she was called Varity or something like that. She liked him as a friend and nothing mor-"

I was cut off again my Missy, "At least you weren't friend zoned, Doctor." Missy smirked.

"Shut up, Missy..." Clara mumbled, she then paused, "Wait a minute! You just tried to kidnap me! Why am I having a conversation with you?!" Clara asked as she walked and stood next to me, which caused Missy to smile and shrug her shoulders.

"Because you couldn't live without me, Clara! I bring the party!" Missy exclaimed, "Anyway, long story short. Varity liked Zok JUST as a friend and... I'm pretty sure you can guess what he did... and SHE didn't want him to do it... It was VEEERRRRY saucy..." Missy said.

"Everything is 'saucy' to you..." Clara stated.

"Okay! Enough of this! Give me the details!" Missy exclaimed.

"Details?" I questioned.

She nodded before pressing lots of different buttons on her vortex manipulator. Suddenly, Jack appeared next to her, "What? What's wrong?" He asked. He then looked at Clara, "Clara? How di-" Missy cut him off, she seems to cut EVERYONE off,

"NEVERMIND that, Harkness! Check out their hands!" She said to him.

"And WHY would I need to check... out... their... hands..." He trailed off, "Ohhh... that's why." He said. Jack and Missy then fist-bumped,

"SHIP BUDDY!" They both said at the same time.

"This is getting ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Oh god... you didn't put Missy in charge of the wedding did you?!" Jack asked.

"No! Sadly they didn't! I would be PERFECT for the job!" Missy stated.

"I think you mean that I would be perfect for the job..." Jack said. Missy rolled her eyes before she started to pace around the room, "Wait... where are we exactly?" Jack asked.

"Oh we're on Gallifrey." Missy simply said as she sat on the sofa.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about being on your own home planet." Jack said, confused.

"We aren't wanted on this planet, Jack. God knows what they would do if..." I trailed off.

"What?" Clara questioned.

"Oh..." I said quietly,

"What's up, Doc?" Jack asked.

I looked at Missy, "You know how we JUST talked about Zok and we JUST said that he couldn't be trusted..." I said. Missy nodded in response, "Well... he kind of knows that I am on this planet..."

"Oh great! Zok will tell the TimeLord council about you, Doctor! We have to leave!" She exclaimed.

"We can't." I shook my head.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"The Raven..." Clara started, "If I go back to Earth, the Raven will come after me AGAIN."

"How do we fix this?" Jack wondered.

"She has to earn a title so that the Raven respects her and doesn't see her as a threat." I explained.

Missy sighed, "What title?"

"TimeLord. OR TimeLADY in your case." Clara announced.

"R-really?!" Jack asked in shock. Clara nodded as she slipped her hand into mine. Suddenly, the door burst open and six TimeLords stood in the doorway.

"Doctor! Master!" One of them shouted.

"Okay okay! Quick, into the Tardis!" Clara said as she dragged me towards the TARDIS. We all got in and Missy locked the door behind her.

"Don't make us DESTROY this Tardis, Doctor!" We heard one shout. Clara then quickly paced around the console, pushing levers and buttons a lot faster than the last time she had done it. She pushed one more button and the TARDIS took off instantly.

"Well... they seemed angry." Jack stated.

"Where are we?" Missy asked Clara.

"Just floating through space." She replied. The TARDIS then made a short 'beep' as a tray popped out of the console. I walked over to the tray and there was a blue cardboard box in there. I smiled slightly as I took the box out of the tray, the tray then closed.

"Thank you for keeping this..." I whispered to the TARDIS. Clara then stood next to me,

"What's that?" She asked. I handed her the box. She opened it and inside was a necklace. The same necklace that I gave to the voice interface.

"If you press the button on it, it will bring the Tardis to you. So if I've gone somewhere and you need me, then press the button. If the stone is blue it means I'm in the Tardis and if it is red, it means that I am not." I explained. I then took the box from her and pulled out the necklace, she turned around and I put the necklace around her neck. She span back around to face me as I put the box in my pocket, "Clara..." I said quietly so Missy and Jack couldn't hear, "You may not like what I'm about to say..." A look of worry covered her face, "I did some research whilst I was alone for two billion years..."

"Research?" She asked.

I nodded, "I was bored so I erm... looked at your past a bit. There was only one blurry section that I couldn't see, so I decided to investigate." I paused, "You might er..." I trailed off.

"I might, what?" She questioned with concern.

"Don't freak out... but..." I started, "YouMightBeRelatedToMissy." I said quickly. Her eyes widened.


	36. Chapter 36 : Return to Earth

Three Days Later

Clara's POV

I had been on the TARDIS for three days now. I occasionally go to the TARDIS doors, open then, and just dangle my legs into space, the Doctor obviously doesn't want me to do it... He fears that I might fall out into space or something. But today I didn't do that. I decided to head over to the TARDIS cinema room to check if the she stocked any good films. I searched through the endless supply of films, they were mainly about TimeTravel so I decided on Back to the Future. I inserted the disc and sat on the sofa in front of the big-screened TV.

Shortly after the film had started the Doctor walked into the room.

He sat next to me and said, "The Tardis is doing some tests to see if you are actually related to Missy."

I sighed, "Yay." I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, Earth time. I always go by present day Earth time. 1:46am. I suddenly became more tired JUST by looking at the time. I put the phone back in my pocket and asked, "When you say 'related'... what do you mean? What would I be to her if we WERE related?" He was silent, "Doctor..."

"I don't think I should tell you." He said as he looked down. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me,

"Tell me. Please."

"You're doing that thing again..." he replied.

"What 'thing'?" I asked.

"The eye thing! Why do they inflate? Get them under control!"

I giggled, "You might have to get used to my 'inflating' eyes." I paused then sighed, "I think I already know how she might be related to me..."

"Really?" He questioned.

I nodded, "She told me that her daughter's name translated from Gallifreyan to English is Clara..." I said as I removed my hand from his cheek.

"I-It might not be THAT bad." He stated.

"You aren't serious are you?" I asked. He shrugged. I then focused back on the screen, watching Marty McFly meet his dad in the past.

"Can we go on an adventure?" The Doctor asked.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I thought you didn't want me to go on 'adventures'."

"Not a DANGEROUS adventure." He stated.

"Doctor... wherever we go, danger follows."

He slipped his arm around my waist, "I guess..."

"Maybe tomorrow..." I trailed off, "I'm a bit tired." He then suddenly stood up and walked over to a cupboard, he brought out a dark blue blanket and walked back over to the sofa. I lay down putting a pillow under my head in the process, the Doctor lay behind me then put the blanket over the both of us. He then wrapped his arms protectively around my stomach.

After a few minutes, the Doctor questioned, "Why do humans enjoy time travel movies so much? They are not very accurate."

"They're interesting. Not as interesting as ACTUAL time travel though..." I replied.

"Aren't you lucky to be able to time travel for real."

"Shut up." I mumbled as he slightly tightened his hands around my stomach.

Suddenly, I heard light snores. The Doctor couldn't POSSIBLY be asleep before me... he NEVER sleeps! I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep to the film.

"Wakey wakey you two! We don't want Clara to get even MORE pregnant than she already is!" Missy's voice woke me and the Doctor up.

"That sounds disgusting..." Jack said, "And I do believe that it ISN'T possible..." The Doctor and I groaned simultaneously as Missy flicked on a light which illuminated the room, we both grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover our heads.

Jack then pulled the blanket off of us and said, "The console keeps making beeping sounds and it's starting to get annoying."

"We can't write fanfiction in these conditions!" Missy exclaimed as she left the room. Jack followed her. I stood up as did the Doctor, he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the console room.

I yawned, "What time is it?"

The Doctor shut his eyes briefly, he then opened them and said, "6:14am, present Earth time."

"Great. Not even a five hour sleep." I yawned again as I rested my head against his arm as we walked, occasionally closing my eyes and then opening them again to try and stay awake.

"Yes yes... you didn't get your full eight hours sleep that humans need." The Doctor started, "By the way..."

"What?" I asked as I let of the Doctor's hand linked arms with him instead.

"I think Zok might have lied to you..."

"About?"

"About having to EARN a title to go back to Earth. I don't think that the Raven would go after you again, it doesn't seem right. I think Zok just wanted you to spend more time with him on Gallifrey."

"Jealous that Zok is sooo good looking?" I said, sarcastically.

"Hmm I wouldn't go THAT far..." He replied.

"No. He's not as hot as you. He doesn't come close." I smirked.

"Good." The Doctor whispered as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, placing his on my cheeks and connecting his lips with mine.

"Hmm... yes yes, this is good fanfiction material." Missy said which caused us to pull away. I looked at Missy and she was scribbling down some notes in a notebook.

"What is this 'fanfiction' you keep speaking of?" The Doctor asked.

"Courtney told me about it. People write stories about other people, there are a few different categories. Including Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi and a few others." I said as we started to walk down the corridor once again.

"Yes! And they are pretty much ALL of the categories that I am going to use." Missy exclaimed, "Including some smut here and there..."

"'Smut'?" The Doctor questioned.

"Basically... Sex." I said. The Doctor ran a hand over his face. We finally reached the console room and I could hear the continuous beeping coming from the console. The Doctor walked over to the console and looked at a few screens before pressing some buttons. He then pulled out his glasses and scanned the screens.

"Oh. It was just saying that the testing is complete..." He said.

Before the Doctor could say if I was related to Missy or not, I quickly said, "Why am I a human if I am Missy's daughter?"

"Wait, what?!" Jack asked.

"The Tardis was going through some scans to see if Missy and Clara were related and it came up positive. I researched it whilst I was alone for two billion years..." The Doctor explained, "And, Clara... you erm... you are er-"

"What, Doctor?" I asked.

"You're half Gallifreyan..." Missy said, "It was a fifty percent chance that you would have two hearts. You obtained one heart... so you were a lot more human than I thought you would be. That is why you age like a human and not like a TimeLord slash Lady." She explained.

"Who is Clara's human parent?" Jack questioned.

"Ellie Oswald." The Doctor stated, I was about to ask how two females... "Remember, Clara. Missy was a male... so I assume that that was when it happened..."

Missy nodded, "It was the first and last time I ever got drunk. It takes A LOT to get a TimeLord drunk, and when we are, we are a lot worse than humans." Missy explained, "That is why I chose you for the Doctor... you knew more about him than you originally thought."

"Wow..." I whispered, "So... we're related?" I tried to confirm with myself. Missy nodded, "Right. We-Well. I'm just gonna go and sleep for a bit. Hopefully to clear my mind of all the confusion." I said as I started to exit the console room.

One Week Later

The Doctor's POV

"It's quite shocking how the twins BOTH have two hearts..." Missy said, "They're only a quarter Gallifreyan and three quarters human." I nodded as I put in some coordinates, Jack had gone on an adventure with Donna, Jenny and... Ashildr...

"I know. I'm glad they do though... they might be able to regenerate if something happens to them." I paused, "How long have you known that Clara was your daughter?"

"Ohhh... Since the Cyberman invasion that I caused... When she was using some of the machines in the building, they scanned her and it revealed that she had some of the same DNA as me." I nodded in acknowledgement. The TARDIS then landed. "Where are we?" Missy asked.

"Hang on!" I replied. I quickly walked to Clara's room, she was lying on the bed reading.

"Hey, Doct-" I cut her off by quickly picking her up bridal style, causing her to drop the book. "Doctor!" She exclaimed as I carried her to the console room, "Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see..." I said as I walked towards the TARDIS doors, Clara clicked her fingers and the doors opened. "Here we are!" I walked out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor... I c-can't be on Earth!" Clara exclaimed. I placed her on the sofa in her flat's sitting room.

"Well... I don't see a Raven anywhere." I said as I sat next to her. A smile started to appear on Clara's face, she quickly pulled me into a hug,

"So... Zok did lie..." She said.

"I suppose he did." I replied.

"Are you SURE I'm not allowed to plan the wedding?" Missy joked as she walked into the room.

Clara pulled away and smiled at Missy, she sighed, "I guess you can..."

"Saucy..." Missy whispered.


	37. Chapter 37 : Together

The Doctor's POV

I left Missy and Clara in the sitting room. I went back into the TARDIS to check the date and time we had landed. I pushed a few buttons and looked at the screen,

"Oooohh..." I said. I spoke to the TARDIS, "Looks like we landed a bit later than intended..."

I exited the TARDIS and into the sitting room, "So. Good news and bad news." I said, "Good news is that we landed on the right planet. Bad news is is that it's 2020..."

"Wh-what?!" Clara asked, "We landed four years too late!"

"Well... as you already know. He's not good with time... even though he IS a TimeLord." Missy paused before sighing, "Maybe you should go and see your dad. He might be worried."

"Well... TECHNICALLY he isn't my dad..." Clara muttered.

"Clara... he DID take care of you for over twenty years, so he is still your dad." Missy explained. Clara sighed in response as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she stared at the screen. I sat next to her and looked at her phone, her finger hovered over the call button on Dave Oswald's contact.

"You really should call him, Clara." I encouraged her. She nodded in confirmation as she hit the button, she brought the phone up to her ear.

Twenty minutes later

Clara was sitting anxiously on the sofa, awaiting Dave's arrival. She had ushered Missy and I into the TARDIS, saying that she was nervous about what Dave would think of our relationship. She was also nervous about talking with Dave about 'parents'.

"MAYBE you and Clara should have some... 'girl time'." I used air quotations.

"Girl time? Really, Doctor? I DON'T need to spend 'girl time' with Clara!" She exclaimed as she walked around the console. I walked up the stairs and sat in my chair, "Why don't you go and explain to Dave about getting Clara 'knocked up'? Or perhaps you could explain the ring on Clara's finger." Missy teased. I rolled my eyes and groaned in response.

My eyes started to flutter shut.

"Since when do you sleep?" I heard Missy's voice echo in my ears.

"I'm not sleeping... Just resting... my... eyes..."

Clara's POV

 _"Let me be brave... Let me be brave..."_

The Doctor's POV

My eyes shot open and I looked around. I was in the TARDIS, sitting on the floor near the console. I looked up and saw Clara,

"Clara?" I questioned.

"I am not Clara Oswald. I am a voice interface." She replied. I-I was ASLEEP? Everything that happened... Finding Clara and Em/Bonnie on Skaro. Finding a planet full of angels. Me going through hell in that confession dial. Finding Gallifrey AND finding Clara on Gallifrey. Proposing Clara. Finding out that she was having twins. EVERYTHING!? It was a very realistic dream... I tear fell out of my eye, realising that everything was fake.

"H-how long was I asleep for?" I whispered to the TARDIS as I patted the floor. The TARDIS replied with a hum, "Only three hours? Such a long dream crammed into such a short time. Might even be more confusing than time travel." A sad smile appeared on my face.

"Doctor?!" a voice shouted. Missy. She looked at me, "What's wrong?" I didn't answer, I was in shock that everything was a dream. She then looked at the voice interface and asked, "Clara? What's going on?"

"I am not Clara Oswald. I am a voice interface." Missy then looked at me in shock. I stayed silent.

"Where is she, Doctor? Why do you have this voice interface of her?" Missy asked.

"D-Dead..." I stuttered, "It was my fault." I whispered.

"You are giving off some strong telepathic waves, Doctor... " She said with confusion as she held out her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. I placed my hand on the console to support myself, "In these telepathic waves... Clara is scattered all throughout them. You had a realistic dream, didn't you?" She questioned. I nodded with a sigh. "We're at Clara's flat, Doctor. I can get rid of Jack and Jenny if you wan-" She was cut off by someone rampaging through the TARDIS doors.

"Don't think you can leave me THAT easily, Doctor!" Ashildr exclaimed as she walked over to me, she clamped some sort of metal around my wrist.

"Wh-What is that?!" Missy asked.

"A teleportation device." I replied.

"How did you know?" Ashildr asked in shock.

"Errr Lucky guess?" I said.

"You saw it in your dream, didn't you?" Missy asked. I nodded,

"Oh enough of this. I don't care about your DREAMS!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"Why? Why have you put that on him?" Missy questioned.

"He left me... I spoke to the people on trap street and they said that it would be better if the Doctor could no longer return to Earth. They said they would feel a lot safer." She explained as light started to surround me, "Have fun, Doctor... have fun in your h-"

I cut her off, "Hell! Yes I know... Dreams remember... apparently they can tell the future." The light finally engulfed me.

Clara's POV

"Let me be brave..." I awaited the Raven. My eyes fluttered with worry, a single tear making its way down my face. I waited... and I waited... and waited... I opened my eyes and looked down. The Raven had stopped mere inches away from me. Time had stopped. I looked around... Time HAD STOPPED! Everything and everyone else was still, except for me. Suddenly, the Doctor's voice filled the air,

"Clara... This way!" I looked to my left to see the Doctor in a doorway, with a bright light behind him, he held out his hand, "I can save you!" He exclaimed. I looked around in confusion before focusing my attention back on the Doctor. I walked towards him and into a white room.

"Doctor?" I asked. He slowly walked towards me with a sad smile, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me close, I felt a tear hit the top of my head.

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Where am I?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Just a planet..."

"What planet?"

"Basically, my place."

I paused, "I was about to die... I should be dead!" I exclaimed.

"J-just forget about that... it doesn't matter." He replied.

"Okay... wait a minute, what do you mean by YOUR place?" I asked.

"My place." he said, simply.

"Wait... you mean... G-Gallifrey?"

He tightened his arms around me, "Gallifrey." he confirmed.

"Did I miss something?" I wondered as I tried to pull away, he quickly pulled me back towards him as he said,

"N-no. Don't leave again." He pleaded. I instantly put my arms back around my neck.

"All right..." I whispered, I could sense how worried and upset he was as our telepathic link started to become more powerful than ever, "Just... explain." I said calmly.

"We're several billion years into the future and the universe is pretty much over..." His voice started to stutter.

"Young lady, Miss Oswald..." A man started, "I'm afraid we only have a very few minutes with you." This caused me to forcefully push away and stare at the General,

"What?" I asked, "Who's he?" I looked at the Doctor.

"He's called the General." He told me.

"You SHOULD be able to tell us something about the creature known as the Hybrid!" The General announced. My hand then hovered over my ear,

"Oh... oh, that's weird. What's wrong with my ears?"

"Nothing." he quickly said,

"Oh, it's weird. What's wrong with my ears?" I questioned.

"It's a side effect..." he replied.

"I-I can hear you fine. It's like... I don't know, it's like, erm... it's like something's missing." I explained,

"Doctor, we have to tell her," The General began, "We always tell them."

"Tell me what? What's he talking about? Doctor? Doctor, what's going on?" I asked with worry and confusion. he gently grabbed my hand and said,

"Clara, there's a sound you've been living with every day of your life, but you've learned not to hear." He said as another tear ran down his face. I raised my eyebrow as I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away,

"Doctor... What's wrong?" I questioned filled with concern and care.

He sighed, "I just missed you. That's it."

"H-how long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Tha-That doesn't matter..." he replied.

"Okay... what sound are you talking about by the way?"

"Your heartbeat... Your physical processes have been time looped... Frozen between one heartbeat and the next. Even your breathing is just a habit. You don't need it."

"If I'm frozen, how can I... How can I be walking about?" I asked as I checked my pulse. There wasn't one.

"Because the TimeLords are clever... It doesn't matter." He exclaimed.

"Yes! It matters to me!" I removed my hand from his cheek, causing a disruption in our telepathic link. The Doctor flinched at that. "Just... tell me."

"Although you are currently conscious and aware, in fact, you died billions of years ago." The General said. The Doctor then softly placed his own hand on my cheek. The disruption in our telepathic link seemed to reconnect which brought a slight smile to the Doctor's face.

"Doctor?" I started.

"We have extracted you at the very end of your time stream to request your help. Once we're finished here, you will be returned to your final moments. Your death is an established historical event and cannot be altered. I'm sorry. But you WILL face the Raven." The General explained.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed. He then looked me in the eyes and said,

"I'll try not to break your jaw." He had anger in his voice.

"My jaw?" I asked in confusion.

"I wasn't talking to you." He quickly to the General and punched him in the jaw, grabbing his gun in the process. He aimed the gun at the General.

' _What is he doing?_ ' I asked myself in my head.

' _Saving you!_ ' I heard the Doctor's voice in my head, ' _I'll explain later..._ '

"Doctor, you can't do this. You know you can't." The General said.

"No, General, I don't know that. Everybody," He aimed the gun at everyone else in the room, "Stay EXACTLY where you are! No moving about. On pain of death, no-one take a selfie!" His aimed returned to the General.

"These people are unarmed." The General stated.

"So are you." The Doctor replied with no mercy.

"Doctor, I will NOT let you leave here. That's the sidearm of the President's personal security. There isn't a stun setting." The General explained. The Doctor took a quick glance at me and then back at the General,

"I will not let Clara die." He stated which made a tear start to form in my eye.

"She's been dead for half the lifetime of the universe. If you tried to change that, you could fracture time itself. Doctor, Lord President, are you really going to take that risk?" The General said.

"Doctor... Please... I don't want this. Put it down, please." I pleaded as I softly grabbed his hand which wasn't holding the gun. Suddenly, images started to flash in my mind, I closed my eyes. An image of me on Skaro with a bullet wound in my leg. And another image of Rigsy, the Doctor and I on a planet full of weeping angels. Another image of the Doctor placing a ring on my finger. I forced my eyes open as the Doctor asked the General,

"Regeneration?"

"Tenth." The General replied.

The Doctor nodded, "Good luck." His finger started to apply pressure onto the trigger,

"You too, sir." The General said. The Doctor fired the gun which shot the General. The General collapsed to the floor as the Doctor spun around and aimed the gun at everyone else,

"I want a neuro block. Human compatible. Quickly! Come on!" He demanded. They handed him one without hesitation, "Come on, quick!" He said to me as he dragged me out of the room.

"Y-you killed that man! You shot him! He's dead!" I exclaimed.

"It was him or you." He replied. I stopped in my tracks as did he,

"I don't care!"

"Yeah? Well, the difference is, when you die, you stay dead." The Doctor said as he placed both of his hands on my cheeks.

"So does he!" I replied.

"We're on Gallifrey. Death is TimeLord for man flu!" He explained with a stern tone. He then looked down and sighed as he removed his hands from my cheeks, his voice became softer, "Clara... I'm sorry. I ca-can't let you die. They want to take you away from me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "No, Doctor. They don't,,, I already died. BILLIONS of years ago... It can't be changed."

"Time can be rewritten..." The Doctor whispered.

"Not HUGE historical things like this though..." I paused, "Doctor... what did I see earlier? I saw myself on Skaro AND a planet full of angels..."

"My dreams. Some TimeLord dreams are VERY realistic. I had a dream where the TimeLords saved y-you and I thought it was real... but you were really gone..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my shoulder.

"There was... one more thing I saw..." I started, "A ring... yo-you gave me some sort of ring." I felt him tense. A smile then started to spread across my face, "That ring, Doctor... Is it what I think it is?"

"Well.. What do you think it is?"

I gulped, "A-An engagement ring?" I asked.

"I should have realised that it was dream as soon as you said yes to marrying me..." He whispered. I pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes,

"Wh-what?!" I asked with a mixture of shock, confusion and a hint of anger, "Why would that make it obvious that it was a dream?!"

"Why would you want to marry me, Clara? You could have a perfectly normal life on Earth with a human... Just not P.E. though... I really hate him." I reached up and then roughly placed my lips on his. I pulled away and looked at his shocked expression, I then put my hand in his pocket and I felt my fingers lightly graze over a velvet box. I took it out of his pocket and observed it,

"Looks like you have the ring in real life aswell as in your dreams..." I acknowledged.

He nodded, "I wanted to ask you way before the Raven 'killed' you. I-I was just too..." He was cut off as we heard shouting come from down the corridor,

"FIND THE DOCTOR AND CLARA OSWALD!"

"I want to talk about this later..." Clara said as she put the box back into my pocket.

* * *

"This way, I'm fairly sure. According to the stories, there's a secret way out. If you find it, you are allowed to leave." The Doctor explained as we walked hand in hand through an eerie looking place.

"Ex...term...in...ate!" A Dalek? I tensed,

"It's okay! It's okay, look at it." The Doctor said, calming me down.

"Exterminate... me!" The Dalek pleaded.

"Is it trapped?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's been neutralised. Those aren't vines. In your terms, they're fibre-optic cables, they're alive and growing. We're inside the biggest database in history. Sometimes, people are stupid enought to break in."

"Ex...term...in...ate... me!"

"Come on, Clara..." He said as he pulled me away from the Dalek.

* * *

We had managed to find what we were looking for, a 'primary service hatch'. He was talking about 'losing' the moon and more shenanigans that he had gotten up to in order to pass the time whilst he tried to open the hatch. I had noticed the look that the Doctor had been giving me ever since I arrived on Gallifrey,

"Doctor. Look at me again."

"Sorry, what?" He asked, not looking up at me, his gaze still focused on the hatch below us.

"In the eye. Look at me. Just do it." I ordered.

He looked up, "What? What is it?" I saw the sadness, fear and hatred in his eyes.

"How long has it been for you since you last saw me?" I asked.

"Oh... Oh, I'm not sure." He lied.

"How long?" I asked again.

He sighed, "I was stuck on a place. They..." He trailed off.

"They what? Who? Who are we talking about?" I questioned as I placed my hand on top of his.

"It really doesn't matter."

"What happened to your coat? I like the red velvety one. It was... it was very Doctory." I said.

"I changed it." He muttered. He moved his hand which caused mine to move off of his. "I think I've almost got it. I think this is it." He tried to change the subject.

"Tell me what they did to you. Tell me, what happened to the Doctor?" I asked.

* * *

He had told me his story. He still left out the part of how long it had been since the last time he saw me,

"Twenty feet of pure diamond. Harder than diamond in fact. But you break through anything, given time..."

"Miss Oswald..." I turned my head to face this woman. The Doctor told me about these people, the sisterhood of Khan. The woman was called Ohila,

"Stay back." I said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to find a way to extract you..." Ohila calmly said.

"I said, stay back!" I repeated. I looked back at the Doctor, "The Hybrid, what is it? What's so important you would fight so long?"

"It doesn't matter what the Hybrid is. It only matters that I convinced them that I knew. Otherwise, I'd have nothing left to bargain with."

"What were you bargaining for?"

"What do you think?" I shook my head in confusion, "You. I had to find a way to save you. I knew it had to be the TimeLords. They cost you your life on Trap Street, Clara, and I was to make them bring you back. I just had to hang on on there for a bit." He said. I placed both of my hands on top of his,

"How. Long?" I asked once again.

"It was fine." He replied, STILL not giving me the answer I wanted. I stood up and faced Ohila,

"Just answer this. One question. How long was the Doctor trapped inside the confession dial?" I asked.

"We think..." Ohila paused, "Four and a half billion years. He could have left any time he wanted. He just had to say what he knew. The dial would have released him." Ohila explained. I quickly kneeled back down next to the Doctor,

"Four and a half billion years..." I whispered.

"If she says so..." He shrugged it off. I put my hands on his cheek and forced him to look at me,

"Why would you even do that? I was dead! Dead and gone... Why? Why would you do that to yourself? You didn't have to be in there for over four billion years!"

"It doesn't matter, Clara! Look I'm almost done here," He moved his head so he was looking down again, causing my hands to fall from his face, "They'll have a TARDIS in the old workshops that we can use." He briefly looked up and when he did I put my lips on his. I pulled away and said,

"Doctor..."

"We don't have time for this, Clara."

"My time is up. Doctor, between one heartbeat and the last is all the time I have. I just want to say this just in case it's the last time. I love you and just you, don't spend over four BILLION years just for me... I would love to be on the Tardis with you again... but if my death is historical..."

* * *

The Doctor and I had come up with a plan. And to be honest, it was pretty good and unpredictable.

"What did you say to him?" Ohila asked.

"Oh... nothing I'm going to tell you, or anybody else. Except, maybe this one part," I paused, "I said... 'Don't worry, Doctor. They'll all be looking at me!" We all looked towards the grate and the Doctor had descended into it. I was the distraction.

"You need to tell us what the Doctor is going to do now!" Ohila demanded.

"You really are thick, aren't you? The Doctor is back on Gallifrey. Took him four and a half billion years to get here. What do you think he's going to do now?" The sound of the TARDIS filled the air, "He's stealing a Tardis and running away because THAT'S what he does best." The grey TARDIS started to materialise around me, "Bye!" I said.

The Doctor then pulled levers and we transported away. He smiled at me and quickly pulled me into a 'spinny hug'. He set me down and said,

"I forget to say something earlier..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you too." He grinned before saying, "Now... check your pulse. It should have restarted when we broke free of Gallifrey's time zone." I checked but... no pulse.

"Erm... Doctor... I still don't have a pulse..." I said.

"You sure?" He questioned, his smile slowly dropping from his face. I nodded in response.

"I think we maybe just have to fly a little bit further for it to restart..." He said as he pushed some buttons on the console.

"They said, your lot, that if you saved me... time would fracture. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh, they're exaggerating. They exaggerate all the time. History will be fine. Time will heal. It always does." He reassured me.

* * *

I checked my pulse again once he told me to. I occasionally glanced at the nural block which was 'human compatible'... what is it?

"What if time isn't healing? What if the universe needs me to die?" I asked as my voice started to break as the Doctor scanned me with his sonic sunglasses. He then threw the glasses onto the console,

"The universe is over! It doesn't have a say any more!" He replied. Suddenly, there were four knocks on the TARDIS doors. He started to walk towards the doors and I followed, he stopped and said, "No. This one I do alone." I watched as he left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. I waited for a few minutes before grabbing the glasses and placing them on my face, I looked at the screen and said,

"Screen on." It switched on and I could see the Doctor talking to Ashildr. I listened to their conversation... something about the Doctor being a Hybrid which shocked me at first. But what he said next shocked me even more,

"I'm going to wipe her memory of every last detail of me using the nural block. She'll be safe." He said. As soon as he said that I soniced the nural block, reversing the polarity on it.

"That may not be what she wants." Ashildr replied, "Will you tell her what you're going to do?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"When?" Ashildr asked.

"Now." He said. I quickly turned the screen off and put the sunglasses and nural block back on the console. Seconds later, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS with Ashildr.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah yeah yeah..."

"You remember Ashildr..." He said as he walked past me towards the console.

"Yeah, sure..." I said.

"I though you'd be more surprised to see her..." He trailed off as he picked up the nural block from the console.

"No, Doctor, no. I was watching on the monitor. Whatever you're about to do, don't do it!" I pleaded as I started to back away from the Doctor as he observed the nural block.

Tears filled his eyes as he spoke, "It won't hurt, it'll be nothing. You'll just pass out for a moment and then wake up perfectly fine. No chronolock..." He said softly trying to stop tears from falling down his cheeks, "When you wake up, you will have forgotten me. You'll h-have forgotten we ever even met..." He explained.

"And why would I want that?!"

"Because it's the only way!" He replied. I then glanced at the sunglasses and then back at the nural block, "What did you do?" He asked.

"I reversed the polarity."

He sighed, "I'm trying to keep you safe. I would rather have you live and forget me rather than die..." I shook my head, he sighed once again, "I don't think you reversed the polarity. I'm not even sure you can... Well... it'll do something to one of us..."

"Doctor?" I asked.

"You and me... together. One of us has to go. One of us has to forget the other." I stepped in front of him and said,

"You really don't know who will forget?"

"Let's find out. Let's do it like we've done everything else. Together." Tears fell out of my eyes and his.

"Why don't we just... fly away somewhere? Just me and you?" I said, knowing that it wasn't really possible.

"Oh, that'd be great, wouldn't it?" He gave me a sad smile and I returned it.

"God, yeah..." I replied.

"Clara... If I am the one to forget you... Tell our children about me, won't you?"

"Ch-children?" I asked in confusion.

He nodded, "Twins, Clara." I looked down as tears fell to the console room floor. "Good luck, Clara..."

"Good luck, D-Doctor... I love you." I replied as we both lay our hands onto the the device,

"I love you too, Oswald." I closed my eyes, we were both ready to press the button. My hand started to feel EXTREMELY hot... I opened my eyes and the Doctor and I dropped the nural block onto the floor. It was on fire.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Missy's voice boomed throughout the TARDIS,

"NOTHING... Comes between our ship!" Jack shouted as he pointed a rocket launcher at us.

"Setting fires is my speciality!" Missy winked, her hands were perched on her hips.

"Don't worry about the rocket launcher..." Jack paused, "It's just for effect."

"I... I- I'm confused..." Ashildr said.


	38. Chapter 38 : Please just see me

Clara's POV

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at Missy and Jack as the nural block disintegrated.

"H-how did you get here?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that!" Missy exclaimed. I then focused my eyes back on the Doctor, I smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. Suddenly, his hand gripped onto the console.

"Doctor?" I asked with concern.

"Huh... l-looks like it worked..." He said in a sad tone as he lowered himself onto the floor onto his back,

"N-no! What do you mean it worked?" I questioned as I knelt down by him, "Y-you activated it..."

"Idiot..." I heard Missy say with some sort of sad tone which was unusual.

"Looks like you won't have to forget about me or our adventures, Clara..." He whispered, "Run like hell, because you always need to. Laugh at everything, because it's always funny."

"No. Stop it. You're saying goodbye." Tears flowed my eyes, "Don't say goodbye!"

"Clara..."

"Stop it, Doctor..." I whispered. The Doctor took my hand in his, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry. I-I don't want you to forget me, Doctor!"

"It's okay. This is right. I accept it." He exclaimed as he placed his free hand on my stomach.

"No... we could've just ran away together. Explored the universe, this didn't have to happen. There has to be something I can do." I said .

His eyes started to flutter, "Smile for me. Go on. Clara Oswald... one last time."

I shook my head, "How could I smile?"

He sighed, "It's okay. Don't you worry. I'll remember it." He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down towards him. I rested my head on his chest. Soon, the Doctor's grip on the back of my neck loosened.

The Doctor's POV

"Sir? Are you all right?" a man's voice caused my eyes to flutter open. I sat up slightly,

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked.

"Clara asked me to look after you. She said you might be a bit... upset." He replied. Upset?

"Clara?"

"Yeah. She was just here. I don't know where she went."

"Clara?" I paused, "Clara who?"

 _IN THE DINER_

"Are you looking for her?" The waitress asked.

"I'm trying." I replied, adjusting the guitar strap around myself.

"She could be anyone, right? You don't know who you're looking for. I mean, she could be me, for all you know." She said.

Clara's POV

"There's one thing I know about her... Just one thing. If I met her again, I would absolutely know." The Doctor said. That broke my heart... even though I didn't have a pulse. A lump started to form in my throat. He stood up from his stool and said, "I think that we were here, you know?" He walked towards one of the tables, I turned around as a tear rolled down my face, "I think that we were here together once... I'm sure I'll remember." He explained, "Stupid Doctor... Amy and Rory! I was here with Amy and Rory!" He exclaimed which caused me to turn back around and face him.

"What about your Tardis, hey? Have you found that yet?" Another tear threatening to fall out of my eye.

"No. Somebody's moved it from London, still looking. But this diner... it wasn't always here, was it?" He started, "It used to be on the other side of the hill..." He walked back over towards me and placed his hands on the surface,

"Well... maybe someone will find your Tardis for you." I said as I placed a hand on top of his, in fear that it might be the final time. He looked down at my hand covering his. He then brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Hmm..." He started, "It's weird..."

"What is?" I asked as he still held my hand in his.

"You're... sad?"

I gave him a sad smile, "Caught me... how did you know?"

"I... I can feel your sadness. I don't know how but I can..." The Doctor wondered, "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter..." The Doctor then gave me a confused look,

"You have no pulse?" He asked. I removed my hand from his,

"Oh you're probably not checking hard enough." I shrugged it off.

"Probably..." he sighed.

"So... you probably like this Clara person then, huh?"

"I don't know... I feel like it was more than just 'like'. But I could be wrong..." He said as he glanced around the room, he then pulled out the velvet box which contained the engagement ring, "I mean... I found this in my pocket. So obviously I wanted to ask SOMEONE to marry me... perhaps it was Clara. Who knows? I know that Clara is a human... why would I want to marry a human?" He questioned himself as he put the box back in his pocket. My eyes started to sting.

I remembered when I couldn't see the Doctor... and now he can't see me... _Please just see me..._

"See you?" He asked.

"Huh? I-I didn't say anything." I stuttered.

"I know... but... I heard it. You were thinking it?" I nodded, "Well I can see you... you're standing right there. I can see you with my own two eyes..."

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry. It's stupid..." I said as I looked down trying to avoid his gaze. He leaned over the counter and put his finger under my chin and forced me to look up, he removed his finger and said, "Come on... what's up? I try to help as many people as I can,"

I sighed, "I guess I'm just trying to find someone too..." I said.

"What's their name?" He questioned.

I shook my head and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Their name is hidden, right?" I nodded.

"Yes, his name is hidden. He was impossible." I exclaimed with a sad smile. He then turned around so he wasn't facing me and started to strum on his guitar. I slowly walked towards one of the doors in the diner... "I-I hope you find her." I said.

He said with facing me, "I hope you find him." He replied, "Good luck."

"Good luck, Doctor." I whispered as I opened the door. The pure white interior of the TARDIS almost blinded me as I entered. Before I closed the door behind me, I heard the Doctor shout,

"Wait! I never got your nam-" I cut him off by shutting the door and walking over to the console which was surrounded by Missy, Jack and Ashildr/Me.

The Doctor's POV

I could feel the waitresses sadness grow. Suddenly, the diner starter to disappear with a familiar TARDIS sound. My blue box was in front of me... it was covered in different drawings of flowers AND it had a picture of the waitress on it. Why would that be there? I opened the doors and stepped in, the lights quickly turned on and the TARDIS hummed to life. I slowly walked past the console and towards a blackboard, the words: 'Run you clever boy. And be a Doctor.' were written on it. There was a red coat on a hanger next to the blackboard. I quickly put it on. The TARDIS then made a beeping sound which caused me to look at the console, a device flung in the air from the console towards me. I caught it. A brand new sonic screwdriver. I wonder what happened to my old one... I looked around the TARDIS before clicking my fingers. The doors closed on command.

I walked towards the console a pulled some levers and pressed some buttons but the TARDIS refused to move.

"Look. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But it's not the first time I left you!" I tried to pull a lever but it was stuck, the TARDIS wasn't allowing me to pull it, "I didn't mean to leave you! I can barely remember how or why I left you, everything is jumbled up!" I said as I tried to pull the lever once more. The TARDIS shook violently to try and get my attention, "What? What's wrong then?" The TARDIS stopped shaking. A screen then turned on and showed a picture of the waitress from the diner, "What? What about the waitress? Why do you care about her so much?"

Then the TARDIS made a sound: _Where is Clara?_

"Clara... So you know who Clara is?" I asked.

 _You should know her!_

"She can't be THAT important if I've forgotten everything about her..." I said.

 _Nural block!_

"A nural block? You think I've had my memory wiped of her?" The TARDIS made a sound in confirmation, "Well where is she? Who is she? And what does she look like? It's killing me!" The picture of the waitress remained on the screen. "Her?" I paused, I bit my thumb, "Oh what was her last name?!"

 _It's O-_

"No! Don't tell me!" I ran a hand over my face, "Oswin? Ossi? No no no..." I paused, "Is it... Oswald?" The TARDIS lights flickered at that answer. "Clara Oswald... Yes I remember that name!" The TARDIS hummed with slight happiness, "Is that why the waitre- Clara." I corrected myself, "Was sad? She remembers me but I don't remember her."

 _You are telepathically linked. You feel what she feels._

"I felt nothing but sadness and hope." I began, "Who knows where she is now though..." The TARDIS then started to take off, I grabbed the console to steady myself. Another screen turned on, we were in the vortex. Then I saw it. The diner. Spinning through space, heading to its next destination. "Come on, old girl! Follow that Tardis!"


	39. Chapter 39 : Never Forget

_Hey Everyone! So glad that we reached over 100 reviews :D I never thought this fanfiction would really kick off! I thought I would only write like 5 chapters but here we are, so close to 40! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed and thanks for submitting names for the lil twins ;) (I still need to decide on which names I will be using though... If I don't choose a name that you submitted, I could make them into an OC if you want!)_

 _Now that series 9 of DW is finished (I cried so hard when the Doctor forgot Clara), I need some ideas of what adventures the Doctor and Clara could go on. (I will be including the Christmas Special episode in this fic)._

 _Also, if you enjoy watching Whouffaldi tribute kind of videos, I have a bunch of them on my YouTube channel ;) Just search on YouTube: GoldenEnderFox (not Hawk). I currently have about four Whouffaldi/Whouffle videos on there._

 _ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_

The Doctor's POV

I sat in a seat continuing to watch the screen. We had been following the diner TARDIS for about three weeks now, and it STILL hasn't landed. I didn't want my TARDIS geting too close to Clara's. Her TARDIS was a lot bigger on the outside compared to mine, I didn't want to risk crashing. Why hadn't she landed? I started to grow impatient as I observed the screwdriver in my hand,

"How did you make this?" I asked the TARDIS.

 _I didn't..._

"Y-you didn't? Well then who..." I paused, "Clara? Did she build this for me?" The TARDIS hummed in confirmation, "How?"

 _She's smart... She's exactly like you... Only she has ONE heart which isn't currently beating..._

"I felt her hand earlier... I couldn't feel a pulse. Why?"

 _Unknown._

"Great." I groaned as I stood up and started to pace around the console room, "Tell me something about her. Something that will help me remember. Anything!"

Clara's POV

"Clara, you okay?" Jack asked as he put the unloaded rocket launcher onto the ground. Ashildr was bored so she went off on a journey through the TARDIS.

I nodded as I quickly wiped a tear from my eye, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to sound as convincing as possible, "At least he remembers you..." I whispered.

"Clara, dear. Maybe he'll come around..." Missy said. I shrugged.

"Missy... I need to ask you something..." I said. She raised her eyebrow, "The Doctor had a 'realistic' dream, right?" Missy nodded, "I... saw some things in that dream."

"What? What do you want to know?" Missy questioned.

I sighed, "A-Are you... related to me? Are you actually my mo-mother?" I stuttered.

"Well..." Missy started.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked. Missy nodded.

I sighed, "Okay... Okay okay okay..." I pushed some buttons.

"You're okay with this?" Jack questioned.

"I-I think so..." I glanced at him and Missy. The TARDIS soon landed.

"Where are we?" Ashildr asked as she walked into the console room.

"No idea... set it to random." I shrugged, "Let me just get out of this waitress outfit first."

The Doctor's POV

"My Impossible Girl..." I whispered as I put my hands on the console. "I remember most of it now... Maybe I could remember more if I looked inside of her head..." I paused, "Oh no... I couldn't see her. She told me telepathically, 'Please just see me'... I-" A tear reached my eye as the TARDIS jolted around. There was no dematerialisation sound as we landed. I looked at the console and noticed that the hand brake wasn't on. I turned it on and said, "Come on... the sound is amazing." I smiled.

I slowly walked towards the door. I opened it and looked outside. The TARDIS had landed in a field, the grass was a very dark shade of green, some of the blades of grass were a light yellow colour and they shined under the moonlight. I looked to my left and saw the Diner TARDIS, the doors were open. I looked into the distance and I could some sort figures lying down in the grass. I stepped out of the TARDIS and quietly shut the door behind me. I headed over towards the figures and I soon realised that it was Jack, Missy, Ashildr and... Clara. Everyone had their eyes closed except for Clara who looked up at the sky and she was a few metres away from everyone else, the stars weren't normal... they moved around in the sky, sometimes forming words for a brief second. I could see tears in Clara's eyes, they shined from the moonlight beaming down on her. She was wearing dark blue jeans and her light blue jumper.

I cleared my throat and Clara quickly sat up, she turned her head and looked at me in shock and confusion, "I never got your name. I just know you as 'the waitress'." I said. The shock left her face and it was replaced my sadness.

"Oh... it doesn't matter, Doctor. Just... go and do what you usually do..."

"And what do I usually do?" I questioned.

"Save planets and save people."

"How do you know that I save planets and people?"

"Because you saved me!" She exclaimed, "Er... I mean... you saved Clara."

"Clara... Clara Oswald... my Impossible Girl." I said as I slowly walked towards her. Her eyes widened as I approached her. I sat down in front of her in the grass. I smiled at her and opened my arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder.

"Y-you remember me?" She whispered as I felt tears on my neck.

"Parts of our lives yes..." I replied. I pulled away slightly and placed a hand on her stomach, "At least I remembered the important parts..." I lay down in the grass and she rested her head on my chest, "You should thank the old girl... she helped me remember you..." She removed her head from my chest and placed her lips on mine. She quickly pulled away once I didn't respond, she gave me a confused heart-broken look,

"Clara... I er- I-I don't want to hurt you or anything but... I-I don't remember our first kiss..." I whispered. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she started to stand up, "But there is a way, Clara!" I grabbed her hand and gently brought her head back on my chest,

"H-how?" She asked as she clutched onto my coat.

"Telepathically..."

"Aren't we already telepathically connected?" She questioned.

"Well yes... but I just need to find all of our moments in er... in your head..." I tried to word it so it didn't sound TOO weird, "I can only see some of them right now..." I slowly stood up and held my hand out, she softly took it and I pulled her up, leading her towards the TARDISes. "Your Tardis or mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yours... I want to see the old girl again..." We entered the blue box and the TARDIS hummed and the lights grew brighter. "What about Missy, Jack and Ashildr?" Clara asked as I closed the door behind us.

"We're not going anywhere," I smiled, "they can find us." I sat down on the metal floor and crossed my legs, I motioned for Clara to sit opposite me and she did, crossing her own legs. Our knees slightly touching. I grabbed her hands and sighed, "Clara, I'm sorry for what I said in the diner..."

She gave me a confused look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Wh-when I said 'If I met her again, I would absolutely know'. I felt your sadness build when I said that... I'm sorry..." Clara shifted one of her hands out of my grip and placed it on my cheek as a tear fell down her cheek, "I-I was just confused, Clara... I always see you... When do I not?"

She gave me a sad smile, "Ju-Just hurry up and remember our first kiss, idiot..." She whispered. I smiled before removing my hand from hers. I leant forward slightly and placed my forehead on hers. I hovered my fingers over her temples and said,

"Am I allowed to look in your head, Clara?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just like last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah... you got rid of the sound of the drums in my head." She smiled.

"Missy is a bloody pain..."

"I agree." She replied, "Just hurry up... I miss you..." I nodded and placed my fingers on her temples.

"Remember... block out anything you don't want me to see..."

"There is nothing I want to hide from you anymore..." She whispered. We both then shut our eyes simultaneously as I felt Clara rest her hands on my shoulders.

 _Meeting Clara, saving her from the 'Wi-fi', Ice warriors, Rings of Ahkaten, her jumping into my timestream. Helping me fend off Mr Clever and defeat the Cyberman more than once. When I got 'jealous' because of Robin Hood and getting annoyed when she pretended to be me when I couldn't get out of the TARDIS. I can remember most of the stories..._

 _I remember seeing Clara (and Missy) watching me play guitar on top of a tank. I remember playing 'Pretty Woman' for Clara... I also remember giving her the confession dial._

 _I remember saving Clara from that Dalek casing, then our first kiss happened there... wasn't the most romantic thing ever... but then again, I don't do romance._

 _P.E. sprung to mind... him trying to take Clara from me._

 _Me going back in my own timeline to save Clara from the ghosts._

 _I searched through as many memories as I could... her getting killed by the Raven..._

 _The link suddenly started to break,_

"Doctor..." I heard Clara say, her voice breaking. Our eyes were still closed, she was reliving these memories, most of which she feared.

"Shh... It's okay... I don't think there's much left..." I soothed as I continued to look.

 _One of the main memories that Clara kept strong in her mind was when I pulled her into Gallifrey, saving her from the Raven._

 _However... the memory that was in the centre of everything else, the one that she could never forget... was when I forgot her._

 _I wanted to remove this memory from her memory banks,_

"No. Don't." Clara said out loud, "I don't like it... but I don't want you to get rid of it. It was one of the biggest parts of my life."

 _There was one more memory that I found. One that she cherished. I went towards the memory that was metres away from the rest:_

 _The one where Missy had pushed Clara into saying that she loves me. For the first time._

I quickly moved my hands away from her head and we both opened our eyes. I instantly pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We have been through WAY too much together..." I mumbled into her hair.

"Really? I don't think we've been through enough..." She let out a small laugh as she tightened her grip around my neck. I removed one of my hands from around her waist and I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the familiar blue velvet box. Clara pulled away slightly and glanced down at the box with a small smile.

"I guess you remember this box..." I said, she nodded in response as a tear stained her cheek, "Well er... Clara..." I started, "My Clara. I know that I 'forgot' you and everything, but..." She laughed as more tears started to fall from her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... Will you forget me again?"

I smiled, "Never. I could never forget you..."

She nodded, "God, yeah..." I pressed my lips to hers as she said, "At least Missy isn't here to disturb us..."

"Think again, Poppet!" Missy's voice echoed as the TARDIS doors opened.

"Spoke too soon..." Clara said, still maintaining the biggest smile ever as she continued to look at me. I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her hand.

"I love you, Impossible Girl..."

"Ahhh! It's too mushy even for me!" Jack exclaimed. Jack and Missy entered the TARDIS and Ashildr leaned against the door frame, she had some sort of guilty expression on her face,

"It wasn't your fault, Ashildr... the Raven wasn't your fault..." I said. A slight smile appeared on her face as she slowly stepped into the TARDIS. The doors closed behind her.

"Doctor..." Clara softly spoke which made me look back at her still in my lap, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" I asked.

"I-I... I still don't have a pulse. I'm still frozen in time."

I sighed and smiled at her, "Is that really a bad thing?"

"What?" She questioned.

"You're not ageing, Clara... you are... kind of immortal. Not like Me..." I glanced at Ashildr/Me.

"Ashildr." Ashildr corrected, she grinned, "My name is Ashildr."

"Not like Ashildr though... a Dalek could still potentially 'exterminate' you... but you can't die from old age because you AREN'T ageing... We could keep running. I won't let the TimeLords take you." I explained.

"But what about time? It isn't healing." Clara said.

"It is. Just a LOT slower than normal. The universe will be fine." She smiled and hugged me tight.

I heard her groan in annoyance, "Great... now I have to live with a tattoo on my neck."

"It's not that bad, dear." Missy said.

"You're like a badass, now..." Jack exclaimed.

"Haven't I always been?" Clara smirked.


	40. Chapter 40 : Back in the Water

Clara's POV

I awoke to the sound of fire crackling. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that I was in the TARDIS library. My head was resting on the Doctor's shoulder and his arm was around me, we were sitting on a sofa whilst he was doing some sort of DIY on his new screwdriver that I made him. I yawned as I closed my eyes again, I put an arm over the Doctor's stomach which caused him to tighten his arm around my waist.

"For someone who is immortal now sure sleeps quite a lot..." The Doctor mumbled.

"Mmm how long have I been asleep for?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"About three hours..."

I groaned, "Is that it? I haven't slept properly in weeks, Doctor..."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"You know why..." I whispered.

He sighed, "Maybe you should go to your room, then..."

"No." I simply said.

He rested his head on to of mine, "You're the boss." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to stay awake.

"Oh Nothing much. Just making sure everything works on this screwdriver."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do... I'm just checking." Suddenly, I felt something on my nose. I opened my eyes and everything was darker, I was wearing... sunglasses? I took them off and realised that they were the sonic sunglasses. "I guess they are yours now." The Doctor said to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. They look better on you anyway." He told me. I put the sunglasses back over my eyes and gave the Doctor a tight side hug and closed my eyes. I felt the Doctor take the sunglasses off my face, he put them on the coffee table and then placed his screwdriver next to them. He started to stand up,

I sighed as I gripped onto his arm, "Just let me sleep..."

He chuckled, "I am, Oswald..." he laid down and brought me to lay on top of him. He reached onto the floor and picked a blanket up, he put it over us. I rested my head on his chest. The last thing I saw was the fire burning in the fire place, I smiled as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Doctor!" a voice awoke me. The room was suddenly colder due to the fire no longer burning but my eyes still remained shut.

"What, Missy?" The Doctor groaned as he wrapped his arms around my back.

"I'm bored!" I heard her complain.

"You're always bored! Go and burn a shop down or something!"

"If you haven't noticed, there are no shops! Just endless fields out there!" She exclaimed, "The only building there is the diner..."

"Don't you dare touch that diner." I mumbled into the Doctor's chest.

Missy groaned, "Great." She paused, "Oh..." She said in realisation.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"We're in a field. And grass... is flammable." She stated.

"Do not burn down the entire field." He replied.

"You're no fun!" Missy started, "Come on, Doctor. Jack, Ashildr and I want an adventure!"

I yawned, "Maybe we should go on an adventure, Doctor. I know it's only been three weeks, but I missed travelling with you."

"Are you sure? You still seem tired." He said with concern as he pushed the blanket off of us. I lifted myself off of him and stood up.

"Yeah, but an adventure will definitely wake me up. Especially if there's danger!" I smiled as I picked up the sonic sunglasses.

"Got yourself a sonic device huh, Clara?" Missy questioned.

"Yep. Do you have a sonic?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, I just don't use it that often!" She replied. The Doctor stood up from the sofa and put the screwdriver in his pocket. I took the Doctor's hand as we made our way towards the console room. Once we reached there, I reluctantly let go of the Doctor's hand and walked over to the coat rack which was near the chalkboard. I grabbed a black coat. I smiled as I looked at the chalkboard, the words on there were sort of faded but still readable: Run you clever boy. And be a Doctor. I put the coat on and deposited the sunglasses into the pocket. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. The Doctor rested his chin on my shoulder, I leaned back into him.

"Where we off to, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere we've already been before... We have unfinished business!" He announced as he removed his arms from around me. I turned around and followed him towards the console.

"What about my Tardis?" I questioned.

"Well I WOULD suggest that we leave it at your flat but... it's quite big." The Doctor stated.

I nodded, "Yeah." I paused, "Can't I just change what it looks like?"

"Er yeah. You just have to adjust the Chameleon Circuit." He replied as he walked towards the door, "Come on then. Let's go and make your Tardis a bit smaller on the outside." I followed him out and towards the diner. The Doctor tried to open the door but it wouldn't let him, "Clara..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think you have a stubborn Tardis."

"And yours isn't!?" I questioned in shock. He shrugged. I clapped my hands twice and the door opened allowing us inside. He walked towards the console before a frown spread across his face.

"Yes, this Tardis is very stubborn. It won't even let a TimeLord use it!" He exclaimed as he looked at the Chameleon Circuit which was turned off, he tried to turn it on but he TARDIS wouldn't allow it. I patted the console,

"Come on. Let him use the Chameleon Circuit." I whispered to the console. The TARDIS lights then turned on as did the Chameleon Circuit.

"Good." He started to press some buttons on the Chameleon Circuit as he spoke, "So... is your Tardis male or female?"

"Male I believe." The TARDIS hummed in response, "What are making him look like?" I asked.

"You'll see!" The Doctor exclaimed as he hit a few more buttons. He then patted the console and walked towards the door, he tried to open it and once again it wouldn't budge, he sighed in annoyance.

"Hey. Let him open the door!" I demanded. The TARDIS made a distressed sound, "Clap your hands twice." I told the Doctor. He did and the door swung open. We both left and I turned around to see what the TARDIS now looked like. I nodded, "Perfect." The Doctor grabbed my hand.

My TARDIS was now a blue telephone booth.

"Still going with the colour blue, huh?" I asked.

He nodded, "Blue IS the best colour." He smirked.

"I guess I have to agree." I replied.

"Right. Now send it to your flat," He began, "Use your sonic sunglasses. Setting 4910BK1." I removed my hand from his and put the glasses on my face, I set it to the correct setting and scanned the TARDIS. It dematierialised. The Doctor then smiled down at me, "You left the hand brake on."

"I like the sound." I shrugged, still keeping the glasses on my face. "Sonic sunglasses are cool!" I stated. We both headed back into the Doctor's TARDIS. Missy, Jack and Ashildr were leaning on the console waiting for the Doctor and I.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's dark outside!" Jack exclaimed.

"Because they're cool..." I said.

"Agreed." The Doctor confirmed as he put some coordinates in, the TARDIS began to take off away from the dark field. A few seconds later the TARDIS stopped, we had arrived. Missy danced towards the door and opened it.

"Doctor? Why are we here?" Missy questioned.

"Like I said... unfinished business." He replied. We all exited the TARDIS, "Just try to avoid the ghosts..."

* * *

We had walked through a few corridors, no sign of any ghosts yet.

"How did you change clothes so fast?" O'Donnell exclaimed as we walked into the room.

"Magic." The Doctor said, "By the way this is Ashildr. Ashildr this is O'Donnell." He introduced them.

"W-Wait... how did she get aboard?" O'Donnell questioned.

"Time Travel. Simple really." I said. O'Donnell sighed before focusing back onto the screens.

"Pritchard, you are unaccounted for. Contact the bridge or get to the Faraday cage immediately!" O'Donnell said over the speakers.

The Doctor then grabbed my hand and said, "You and Ashildr go and help Bennett gather provisions. I'll watch Missy and Jack whilst we go and help Cass and Lunn, okay?" I nodded reluctantly. He smiled at me before pecking me on the lips, "I'll be fine, Clara. And so will you." I nodded once again,

"Okay okay. Sorry... I'm still a bit worried because you DID forget me for three weeks..." He placed his hands on my shoulders and said,

"Nural blocks are horrible things, aren't they?"

I smiled, "Definitely." Ashildr and I then walked out of the room and headed to the Mess hall to meet Bennett.

The Doctor's POV

"Did I um... miss something?" O'Donnell asked, "Because you and Clara were DEFINITELY not that intimate twenty minutes ago..."

"Remember." I paused, "Time travel." I said as I walked out of the room, followed by Missy and Jack.

We finally found Cass and Lunn observing a door, "The party is back!" Missy exclaimed causing Lunn to turn around and look at us. Cass soon looked at us and gave us a confused look before doing sign language,

Lunn translated, "She said 'How did you change so fast?'"

I sighed, "Time travel. Explain later... Now..." I paused as I walked towards the door, "What's up with this door?"

"It er it won't lock. We're trying to secure the perimeter before night mode comes o-" Lunn was cut off by a a computerized voice,

"ENTERING NIGHT MODE."

"Spoke too soon..." Jack said.


	41. Chapter 41 : Do You Trust Me?

**IMPORTANT A/N: Please go to the strawpoll website and vote for a name to call Clara's TARDIS! :D (Like how the Doctor calls his 'Sexy')**

 **/6211102 - Code for Strawpoll!**

 **If the strawpoll doesn't work, these are the options:**

 _ **-Handsome**_

 _ **-Rockstar**_

 _ **-Shifty**_

 _ **-Sexy 2.0**_

 _ **-Bae**_

 _ **-Clock**_

 _ **-Ozzie**_

 _ **-Basil (Funkenstein)**_

 _ **-Grey Haired Stick Insect**_

 _ **-Raven**_

 _ **-Fish Tank**_

 _ **-Other (State in Reviews)**_

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **THE IDEA IN THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM: ClaraForever - Thx :3**

Clara's POV

I sat in a chair as Ashildr and Bennett started to look through some papers. I looked down at my hand as I took my ring off my finger, I observed it between my index finger and thumb.

I smiled as I replaced the ring. I looked over the brim of my sunglasses, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking through some safety precautions." Bennett replied, he paused, "I don't recall a ring on your finger twenty minutes ago..."

"Time travel." Ashildr said, "That's why I'm here aswell."

Bennett nodded, "You're married to the Doctor, right?"

"Engaged. And is it REALLY that obvious we're together?" I sighed.

"Yes actually. Yes it is." Ashildr stated with a grin. Bennett nodded before glancing to his right,

I looked to where he was looking and saw Pritchard standing with his back to us, "Pritchard. Where have you been?" Bennett asked. He didn't reply. I raised my eyebrow as I looked out of the window into the deep blue water.

"Bennett, wait!" I called which caused Bennett to stop in his tracks, he looked out of the window, "There's Pritchard..." Pritchard's body was floating in the water, lifeless.

"So who is that?" Ashildr asked as she looked at the 'Pritchard' in the room with us. Pritchard then turned around, his eyes were hollow. Answer: Ghost. Suddenly, the Doctor burst into the room with Jack and Missy. Pritchard picked up a chair and started to walk towards us,

"Don't let the ghost near you!" The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah! I was actually going to offer him some tea! I thought we could have a nice chat!" Ashildr exclaimed. I held up my hand and Ashildr gave me a high-five,

"I don't think we have time for sarcasm!" Jack replied as we started to back away from the ghost.

"Jack! Go and give him a hug! I'll take a picture!" Missy said.

"You. Are. Insane." Jack told her.

"Thanks!" She replied.

"O'Donnell, switch it to Day Mode!" Bennett exclaimed.

"I'm working on it!" O'Donnell's voice came from the speakers. Pritchard raised the chair over his head as he approached.

"ENTERING DAY MODE!" Pritchard disappeared and the chair fell to the ground. I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh no... Now who's going to have tea with me?" Ashildr said, the Doctor groaned in response.

* * *

The Doctor was looking at the screen with O'Donnell to see how Pritchard died. Missy and Ashildr had gone to lock all of the airlocks in preparation for another attack from the ghosts. I tapped on the table impatiently,

"They're learning. They're opening the airlocks." The Doctor said.

"We should just leave. Abandon the base! They can send a team of marines down here to deal with the ghosts!" O'Donnell exclaimed.

"What are they going to do about them? Are they ghostsbusters?" The Doctor asked.

"Look. Let's just get out of here. We don't have to deal with this!" Bennett stated.

"Well... you can leave if you want. But we're staying here to deal with these 'ghosts'." Jack replied.

"We need to protect this crew, Doctor. The crew always comes first!" Lunn said. I sighed as I stood up from my chair and headed towards the door, someone grabbed my hand and turned me to face them,

"And where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked, his hand still in mine,

"I'm bored. It's quite rare to be bored on an adventure but... I am. I thought I could go and Ashildr and Missy." I suggested.

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Doctor. I can handle myself." I assured.

"What if I need you here?" He asked.

I looked around before my eyes landed on some earpieces , I picked them up and handed him one, "There! You can talk to me all the time now." He put the piece in his ear.

He sighed, "Fine!" He gave in. I smiled in victory and put the piece in my own ear. He smirked and surprised me with a kiss, "You ARE the boss, after all..."

I nodded and whispered, "No phone sex though..."

He smiled, "I'll try not to."

* * *

I walked through the corridors which were dimly lit by lights,

 _"I love you."_ The Doctor's voice went into my ear,

"I know. You've said that fifty times since I left the room." I smiled as I continued to try and find Ashildr and Missy, "I love you too." I turned a corner and my eyes widened, "Erm... Doctor... what is that?"

 _"What?"_ He questioned.

"Quick, just check the screens!"

The Doctor's POV

O'Donnell started to input codes for different screens. Clara then appeared on one and... something was in front of her.

"Clara! Scan it with your glasses." I said. I saw her put the sunglasses on, "Setting 121D."

 _"It says it's a rip in time."_ She said.

"Is there any explanation as to why it is there?"

 _"No."_ She replied, _"Is it dangerous?"_

"Yes, Clara. A rip in time is VERY dangero-" I paused.

 _"What? What's wrong?"_

"I think I know why it's there. Hang on!" I said as I left the room and quickly walked to where Clara was. I turned the corner and was almost blinded by the bright blue light appearing from out of nowhere, I grabbed Clara's hand and used my other hand to scan the rip in time with my sonic screwdriver, "My suspicions were correct..." I said as I put the screwdriver back in my pocket.

"Why is it there?" Clara asked as she tightened her hand around mine.

I sighed, "Because I remembered you, Clara. The neural block was used in order to stop time from breaking down."

"Yo-You're not going to use a neural block again, are you?" She asked with a worried expression, a tear forming in her eye.

"No no, Clara." I said as I pulled her into a hug, "I won't, okay? I promise." She smiled in response.

"Well, how do we fix it?" She questioned.

I shrugged, "Well..." I took a step closer to the time rip, "I guess we should just... jump into it..."

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened.

I nodded and held out my hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Always." She grabbed my hand and we both jumped into the time rip, it quickly closed behind us.

Clara's POV

I opened my eyes and everything was dark, the only thing I could make out was the Doctor hovering over me,

"LIGHTS!" I heard someone shout. The darkness was then quickly illuminated by bright lights surrounding us, "Jenna? Peter? What are you two doing?!" a man continued to shout. The Doctor got off of me and held his hand out, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I looked over the brim of my glasses and I saw at least twenty people in the room,

"Erm... Doctor? Where are we?" I asked him.

"For once... I actually don't know..." He replied.

"Come on! Once we shoot this scene, we can all go home!" the man stated as he clapped his hands.

"Shoot a scene? What is this? A movie? I HATE acting!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What do you mean you 'hate acting'? Have you gone insane?" A woman asked.

"Don't worry. He went insane a long time ago." I said.

"Wow! Thanks, love!" He replied, sarcastically. I smirked.

Everyone in the room looked at us confused. Suddenly, a door opened and two people walked in, "Sorry we're late." A woman's voice, which sounded oddly familiar... I turned to look at them and my mouth dropped slightly, and so did everyone else's in the room. People then started to mutter among themselves.

The Doctor then said to me, "Did the neural block make me forget about being here? Or are we in a parallel universe?"

"I think we're in a parallel universe... I don't remember being here." I replied.

"Neural block?" The man who had been shouting earlier asked.

"Yes! Neural block! I can tell that these are useless pudding brains..." The Doctor said.

"Shut up, Doctor! Be nice." I warned. He rolled his eyes as he took his screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the room with it,

"Yep. Definitely parallel universe. The readings are off the charts!" He exclaimed as he put the sonic away. My gaze then shifted back towards the two people who had walked in,

"Sooo... we're actors in this parallel universe?" I asked.

"It would seem so." The Doctor ran a hand over his face.

"Steven." The man who looked like the Doctor said, "These look WAY too good to be stunt doubles." I then heard a cawing sound, I looked around nervously and my eyes landed on a Raven that was in a cage, I took a step back,

"I-It's the Raven." I whispered as I backed away slightly.

"Hey, Clara! Calm down. We're in a parallel universe, remember? It's highly unlikely that it's the Raven that's after you." The Doctor assured me as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I d-don't think they're stunt doubles, Peter." 'Steven' said.

"You can't be serious?" The woman who looked like me, exclaimed. I slowly walked towards Steven,

"Well... might as well introduce ourselves before things get too weird." I started, "I'm Clara. Clara Oswald and he's the Doctor. He's VERY grumpy." I said.

"I am not!" He said as he stood next to me.

"Get rid of the eyebrows... Then I'll reconsider whether you're grumpy or not." I replied as I put my arm around his waist, he did the same.

"This isn't real. You're fictional characters!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well..." The Doctor said, "We're here aren't we? So how are we fictional?"

"We erm... we're in a TV show called Doctor Who. And the Doctor and Clara are kind of the main characters in it right now." The woman who looked like me explained.

I felt weird talking to someone who looked like myself, Bonnie was a one-off, "Well... we're from a parallel universe. A neural block made the Doctor forget me, but then he remembered causing time rips. We passed through one and ended up here!" I told them.

"I've been through a lot... but this is one of the strangest things I have ever experienced!" The Doctor exclaimed.


	42. Chapter 42 : What is Whouffaldi?

So far, the name 'Handsome' is in the lead for the name of Clara's TARDIS!

You can still have an effect on the votes if you haven't chosen already! The strawpoll will end when Chapter 46 is released, and then I will use the name with the most votes!

Vote at the strawpoll website.

Link for strawpoll: /6211102

Clara's POV

The Doctor was tapping his fingers on the table in boredom. Steven, Jenna and Peter had been questioning us about our existence and I STILL don't think they believe that we actually exist. We were sitting in a small-ish room on some sofas. They talked about different scenes they had filmed, all of them were the same as our adventures. The Doctor finally let out a groan and stood up from his seat and started to pace around the room,

"Doctor? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't sit around for too long, Clara! How do you humans manage to do this? Sit around and have normal conversations?" He replied.

"I think this is FAR from normal, Doctor." I stated. I then focused back on Steven, Jenna and Peter, "Sooo..."

"I guess you must be real. I mean, you are literally right in front of us." Jenna said.

"Finally!" The Doctor said as he span around scanning the room with his sonic. He put the device back in his pocket and left the room,

"He's exactly like how I wrote him..."Steven stated.

"Yes. He acts exactly like the way you intended him to." Peter said. I sighed as I stood up and headed out of the room,

"What's up?" I asked.

"We need to find another rip in time if we ever want to make it back to our universe!" He exclaimed.

"So if we find this rip in time and we jump through it, we'll make it back home?"

"Not exactly... I scanned the parallel universe and it seems that we are in a parallel loop. We have to go through many different parallel universes before we can actually make it back to our own!" He replied.

"Sounds like a lot of work. Can't we just go backwards?"

"No. It will create more time rips which will break down the universe. We have to go forward through A LOT of parallel universes."

I nodded, "Okay. Haven't had a good adventure in a while anyway!" I turned and started to head down a hall, the Doctor quickened his pace and stood in front of me, I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"Stay with me. I don't know what dangers could be in this parallel universe."

I rolled my eyes, "Doctor. This place seems a lot safer than our original universe! What could possibly happen?"

He gently grabbed my hand, "Duty of care. Remember?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I know." He then leant down but paused before his lips met mine,

He breathed, "Come on then... let's go and find it." He then quickly turned away and started to walk down the corridor,

I pouted, "Since when did you do teasing?" I followed him.

"Thought I'd give it a go." He winked down at me as we searched around for the time rip. I stopped in my tracks as did the Doctor, I stood in front of him and pulled him down by his neck and placed my lips on his, "I er- we need to find that time rip, Clara."

I sighed, "Oh all right. But when we get back to our universe, I want some alone time with you. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay, Miss Oswald."

* * *

"Ugh, how long have we been searching?!" The Doctor complained as he sat down on the floor in the set of the console room.

"Only for about ten minutes!" I replied. Jenna then approached us,

"What are you looking for exactly?" She asked.

"Nothing that you would understand, pudding brain!" The Doctor replied

"Doctor. Shut up." I said, he rolled his eyes as he stood up and went over to observe some of the set, "We're looking for a rip in time so we can get back to our universe. You'll know it when you see it."

Steven walked up to us, "I'm still trying to get my head around this." He paused, "Maybe this could inspire us for a new Doctor Who episode."

"Like what?" Jenna asked.

Steven focused on me and then back on Jenna, "If you don't mind, Jenna. I want to do a quick practice of a new scene that I think we could have in Face the Raven." He paused, "I'll go and write and script for it and I will be back in a bit. Shouldn't take too long, it's not a long scene that I want to attempt."

"Is it appropriate for children, Steven?" Jenna started, "Because you have quite a few ideas which would be considered too inappropriate for TV itself." He shrugged in response as he left the room.

"What's Moffat up to now?" Peter asked as he entered the room just after Steven left.

"He's gone to write an extra scene for Face the Raven." Jenna replied.

"Any idea on what it is about?" He asked. We both shook our heads.

"Wait..." He paused as he looked at us, "Which one of you is Clara and which one of you is Jenna."

"I like how you can't tell us apart." Jenna exclaimed.

"Well you do look EXACTLY the same!"

"I'm Clara, she's Jenna." I stated, "I'm the one with the cool glasses." I said as I took the glasses out of my pocket and put them on.

"Sonic sunglasses are cool." Peter smirked.

"Wow. You REALLY are like the Doctor." I said.

"He takes it too far sometimes. He regularly pretends to be the Doctor in public." Jenna explained. Steven then burst into the room with some paper in his hand,

"Done!" He exclaimed.

"That was... way too quick. Do YOU have a Tardis or something?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe." He smiled as he handed Jenna and Peter the paper. Jenna and Peter's eyes gazed at the paper with curiosity, "It should only be a two minute scene, so it shouldn't be too difficult to film in the short span of time we have left." He paused, "But obviously. If you two don't want to shoot this scene, then we can forget all about it. I just thought that it would bring more character and more personality. And after seeing the Doctor and Clara..." He looked at me, "I think that this could potentially work."

"What's the scene about?" I asked.

"I wasn't really planning on having this scene but after seeing you and the Doctor together..." He paused, "What are you and the Doctor?"

"What? What are we?" I questioned.

He nodded, "This might be personal but... relationship wise."

"Oh!" I smiled, "We're engaged actually."

Peter and Jenna's heads quickly looked up from the script, "Really?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"It was REALLY complicated though. I mean... he did forget me for three weeks because of that stupid nural block." I said the last part louder so the Doctor could hear,

"Told you I was sorry!" I shouted over to us as he started to rummage through a cupboard.

"Whatever!" I replied as I took my sunglasses off, I looked back at Steven, "So... what's the scene about?!" I asked in suspense.

"Are you SURE that the viewers would like this, Steven?" Jenna questioned, looking over the script once again.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen Tumblr?!" He replied, "And have you ever searched for the word Whouffaldi?"

"Whouffaldi?" Peter asked.

"You really are uneducated!" Steven exclaimed as he pulled his phone out, he tapped on the screen a few times and went on Tumblr before handing it to Peter, "Type in Whouffaldi. W-H-O-U-F-F-A-L-D-I." He spelled it out for him. Peter sighed before tapping on the screen once more. He looked confused at first but then his eyes widened, he quickly handed the phone to Jenna,

"What are people doing on the internet these days?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad-" Jenna paused, "Oh erm..." She said as she observed the screen, "I didn't realise so many people actually wanted the Doctor and Clara together..." She continued to scroll down on the screen,

"Look, Peter! Jenna's into it!" Steven said.

"Well it's interesting!" She replied as she handed him back his phone.

"NOW can you tell me what the scene is about?" I asked once again.

"It's just a quick kiss scene between the Doctor and Clara. Nothing much. It happens just before the Raven arrives. I thought it would be a good idea after seeing you and the Doctor kiss earlier." Steven said as he looked at me, "I also saw how you got annoyed when he 'teased' you."

I groaned, "How do you put up with him?" I asked Jenna and Peter.

"We have no idea!" They both replied.

"So. Jenna! Peter! Are you two up for shooting this scene?" Steven asked.

"Er-" Jenna started.

"Wait. I have an idea." I said. Steven looked at me with confusion, "What if the Doctor and I do that scene for you. I mean... we've already kissed plenty of times in the past. We look EXACTLY the same as Peter and Jenna! Noone would ever know!"

"That is actually a really good idea!" Steven agreed, "Peter? Jenna?" They both nodded.

"Doctor!" I called. He quickly walked over,

"What is it? You didn't eat anything bad did you?" he asked.

"What? No!" I replied. Jenna then handed me the script and Peter handed his to the Doctor,

"Clara? What have you signed me up for? You haven't signed me up for the gym again have you?" He asked as he looked at the paper in his hands.

I sighed, "No, Doctor. We're going to shoot a two scene for their show 'Doctor Who'."

"Clara... I said I hate acting." He paused as he looked down at me, "No! Don't do that! You're eyes are inflating! Why do they keep doing that?"

"Because they always make you do what I want." I smiled.

"I can't argue with that..."

* * *

We looked over the script once again before Steven asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." I replied. The Doctor groaned in response,

"Let's hurry then! I don't like being told what to say..." He deposited our scripts into his pocket. We walked into a set, (it looks like the room where the stasis pod is in Face the Raven) and we were greeted by someone who looked like Ashildr and someone else who looked like Rigsy.

"You two must be the real Doctor and Clara!" She exclaimed with a big smile. We nodded,

"Yep!" I replied.

"All right! Let's try and do this first time!" We heard Steven shout, "Remember! We need to see tears! We need to be able to feel the emotions!"

"Set the lights!" A woman's voice called out, "We'll go on 'action'!" Peter and Jenna were by Steven watching. Then everything went silent, "Aaaand... Action!"

 _"You. Now you listen to me. You're going to be alone now, and you're very bad at that." This was definitely going bring tears, it reminded me of when it actually happened, "You're going to be furious and you're going to be sad, but listen to me. Don't let this change you. Whatever happens next... wherever she is sending you, I know what you're capable of. You don't be a warrior. Promise me. Be a Doctor." I finished._

 _"What's the point of being a doctor if I can't cure you?" He replied._

 _"Heal yourself. You have to. You can't let this turn you into a monster. There will be no revenge, I will die and no-one else will suffer."_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"If there was something I could do about that, I would. I guess we're both just going to have to be brave."_

 _"Clara..." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. The Raven then cawed which caused me to pull away and look towards the door. "Don't run... Stay with me..."_

 _I shook my head slightly, "Nah. You stay here. In the end, everybody does this alone."_

 _"Clara-"_

 _"This is as brave... as I know how to be. I know it's going to hurt you but please... be a little proud of me." I said, "Goodbye, Doctor." Tears now tainted my cheeks._

"CUT!" Someone shouted,

"Perfect! You guys were perfect!" Steven shouted, "We'll look at the clip and see if we need to re-shoot the scene!"

"That wasn't that bad was it?" I smiled at the Doctor.

He rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs, "I guess not..."

"safafa


	43. Chapter 43 : PE and Human Fat?

**I got so angry whilst writing this chapter! I was so tired and out of it that I spelt half of it wrong and I had to rewrite it XD**

 **The strawpoll will end when Chapter 46 is out! Go to the strawpoll website:**

 **/6211102 to vote for Clara's TARDIS name! (The name 'Handsome' is winning so far)**

I actually LOVED writing this chapter! Idea from: ClaraForever

Clara's POV

"Hey!" Jenna exclaimed as she walked into the room, "We already filmed the scene, we don't need more kissing!"

I bit my lip and turned away from the Doctor, "What er... what do you want?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes, "There's a big blue... 'timey wimey' thing... just outside the building."

"Timey wimey?" I asked.

"Well... I don't say that... anymore." The Doctor said.

"You should!" Jenna exclaimed.

"If Steven writes it in a future episode then I might consider saying it." He replied.

* * *

Jenna then took us outside, Peter had followed as we passed him. As we opened the doors a big gust of wind approached, and there the time rip was.

"Right! Noone go near the time rip. You don't want to go through your own set of parallel universes," The Doctor explained as he grabbed my hand and we both walked towards the time rip, the Doctor turned to face Jenna and Peter, "This won't be last time you see me." He said, "I can feel that we will meet again one day."

"Can't wait." Jenna said.

"Good luck, Doctor." Peter said. We both nodded to them. We then nodded at each other. We dived into the time rip.

As we landed on the ground I grabbed onto a nearby wall to steady myself, we were in a small room, the walls were white and so was the floor. The next time rip was on the other side of the room, only a few metres away from us.

"Looks like we can just go to the next one straight away." The said as he walked towards the time rip. I was about to walk but I stopped as I heard a sound. I looked down and there was... a thing...

"Oh my god! You are so cute!" I exclaimed as I picked the small white creature up. The Doctor turned around to face me,

"Erm... Clara... That-"

"What is it called, Doctor?" I asked as the creature made a sound of appreciation.

"It's called an Adipose but-"

"Well it's so cute! Why is it on its own?"

"It's highly unlikely that it's on its own..." He said as he went towards a window, "Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Looks like in this universe, Adipose have taken over the Earth." He explained.

"But they're so cute! How could something so cute take over the world?" I asked.

"Clara..." He paused, "They're made out of human fat."

"oh..." I trailed off, I looked at the Adipose in my hands, I quickly put it on the floor and said, "Well! It was night meeting you! Come on, Doctor let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the time rip. We were now in a field, "Why didn't you tell me it was made out of human fat?!" I exclaimed.

"I tried to tell you!" He replied. I sighed before looking around, I turned around and there was a building,

"Hey, look! That's my apartment building!" I said. The Doctor licked his finger in the air,

"Hmm. Right date, right time." He started, "I don't think we're out of the parallel loop yet, though." It was clear that this universe hadn't been taken over by an alien race because humans were still walking around. It looked like a perfectly normal day on Earth,

I then pulled a key out of my pocket, "Will this key still work on my flat?"

"It should... Why?" He asked.

"Maybe the time rip is in my flat." I said.

He shrugged, "Could be." I intertwined my fingers with the Doctor's as we headed towards the building.

We walked in and I asked, "Lift or stairs?" He smirked and dragged me into the lift, I pushed the button for floor 7. The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips on mine and started to kiss softly.

The lift dinged faster than expected and we had reached floor 7, we walked out as he said, "Why are these lifts so quick nowadays?"

I shrugged, "Maybe they purposely go faster so you don't get to kiss me." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

We reached the apartment door, I used the key and surprisingly it worked, I opened the door and we both entered. He closed the door behind him.

"Right. Let's go check in the bedroom to see if the time rip is in there." The Doctor said.

"Don't get any ideas, Doctor..." I replied.

"I'll try not to." The Doctor opened the bedroom door and peered in, "Nope. Nothing in here." He began, "Just a bed that's practically calling our names!"

"Later..." I rolled my eyes. We continued to look around the flat, everything was pretty much the same as the flat in our original universe. Or so we thought... We looked through the sitting room and there was a picture on the window sill. The Doctor picked it up and observed it, "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh! This has to be the WORST parallel universe ever! I'd prefer it if Daleks and Cybermen took over the planet than have this parallel universe exist!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" I exclaimed as I took the photo from him, "Oh..." I smirked at the Doctor, "You are SO jealous!"

"I am NOT jealous!" He replied. It was a picture of this universe's Clara and Danny at their wedding. I placed the picture back on the surface.

"Well... this version of me must be pretty stupid to marry Danny!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You are technically calling yourself stupid, you know?"

"Shut up! Never mention that again!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "It'll be our little secret. Cross my hearts."

"You better keep it a secret. Or I'll break up with you." I joked.

He acted shocked, "You wouldn't!"

I shrugged, "No... I guess not. You wouldn't be able to live without me."

"Hmmm... I think it is you who wouldn't be able to live without me..." He said. I folded my arms and glared at him. Suddenly, the flat door opened, and both of our heads quickly turned to face the door, "Erm... I can explain..." The Doctor said.

"Wh-What?!" Danny asked in confusion.

"We should erm... go..." I said, slowly.

"Wait wait wait!" Clara exclaimed as she walked towards us, "I haven't seen you in over a year, Doctor! Where have you been?!" She asked.

"Oh... see... I'm from a different universe. Who knows why he left you though." He began, "Although I might have a very good idea as to why..."

"And why would he abandon me then?" She questioned.

The Doctor intertwined his fingers with mine and said, "Mayyybbbeee... because PE is the wrong choice." He replied.

"Excuse me? Two things. One. I'm a MATHS teacher. And two. What do you mean by 'wrong choice'?" Danny exclaimed. The Doctor shrugged.

"Well if you aren't with Danny in your universe... then who are you with?" Clara asked me.

"Take a guess. It's actually very simple to figure it out." I said.

She shook her head in response, "No... you aren't, are you?"

"Yep. She is." The Doctor smirked.

"So you don't have ANY feelings for Danny in your universe?" Clara asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. No feelings at all... Me and the Doctor and are actually engaged."

"Now if you excuse us... we have to go and find a time rip so we can go home." the Doctor said. As we headed past Danny and Clara towards the door, Danny asked,

"You don't have any feelings for the Doctor, do you Clara?"

"What! N-NO!" She stuttered in response.

I smirked, "Oh she REALLLLY does. Trust me..." We left the flat and ran down the stairs and through the door, "Where could the time rip be-" I paused as I looked to my left, "Oh... Looks like we didn't look hard enough." It was in the distance within a field.

"We really need to pay more attention to things." The Doctor suggested, "I might like to come to this universe again, actually..." He said as we walked over to the time rip.

"Why?" I asked.

"I could mess with PE in this one and you couldn't stop me." He smirked.

"I can accept that I guess..." I replied. We jumped into the time rip, awaiting what the next universe might be...


	44. Chapter 44 : WATCH ME NAE NAE!

**I was listening to Shane Dawson's song 'Famous Youtuber' whilst writing this chapter... it wasn't very helpful to be honest XD**

 **Once again, another suggestion by ClaraForever :D**

 **We're getting close to the end date of the strawpoll 'What should Clara call her TARDIS?'**

 **Be sure to vote if you haven't on the strawpoll website: /6211102**

 **Voting ends two hours after Chapter 46 is released!**

The Doctor's POV

As we landed on the ground, Clara let out a huge sigh, "God..." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-It's nothing." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

She shook her head slightly, "It just feels like my insides are on fire..." She paused.

"It's probably all of these time vortex's you keep passing through." I placed my hands on her shoulders, "You should be fine."

She sighed once again, "God it's painful." She started, "I-It hasn't harmed the twins has it?" She asked with worry and concern.

I quickly shook my head, "N-no! No no no! The-They're fine... I can still feel their telepathic link." I assured her.

She nodded in relief, "Okay... the pain is starting to pass now, so let's just find out what messed up universe we have ended up in!" Clara turned around and walked through the field that we stood in. A tear came to my eye, I wiped it away. Truth is... I can't feel their telepathic link. I just didn't want Clara to worry. I quickly started to walk as I followed her.

We reached a small village, it looked deserted. Windows were smashed and some cars were crashed into the sides of buildings. It was silent. It looked like there hadn't been any life here in years.

"It could be in any of these buildings. We should split up-" Clara started.

"Nope." I said as I took her hand in mine, we walked over to the supermarket.

Clara rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself." She mumbled.

"I know you can..." I replied as I lightly squeezed her hand. We reached the supermarket doors and we entered the building, surveying our surroundings as we did. We walked around the building in hopes of finding the time rip, all we could find were empty food cans and the occasional half full bottle of water. It looked like the place had been raided of any food source.

"Hey!" We heard a voice shout from behind us. Clara and I turned around, we were greeted by a man who was aiming a gun at us. We both put our hands up in surrender, "Do you have any weapons?" He asked.

We shook our heads, "No! Why would we have weapons?" Clara asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" The man replied as his finger inched closer towards the trigger. I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed the screwdriver, I instantly used it on the gun and it sparked causing him to drop it to the ground. Clara picked the gun up and threw it away from the man's reach, "That looks like a weapon to me..." The man said.

"Well we don't intend to hurt anyone. Unless we have to." Clara explained, "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Where have you been living? Under a rock? There is hardly anyone left!" He replied.

Clara's eyes then widened, "Wait... wait wait wait..." She said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Y-You're Rick Grimes, right?" She questioned.

He nodded, "How did you know?"

"Yeah... how DID you know?" I wondered.

"Come on, Doctor! You've watched the Walking Dead!" She exclaimed.

"I must have erased it from my memory..." I said, scratching the back of my neck. Clara groaned.

"The Walking Dead?" Rick asked in confusion.

Clara nodded, "Look you might not believe this... but we're from a different universe and your life is a TV show to us..."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound very entertaining..."

"Trust me... humans in our universe love things that involve zombies..." I said.

"Zombies?" Rick asked.

"He means walkers!" Clara corrected. He nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry... but you being from a different universe sounds pretty much impossible." Rick stated.

"Well how did I know you name?" Clara questioned.

"Good point..." He replied, "So... What are your names?"

"I'm Clara Oswald and this is..." She paused.

"I'm John Smith but you can call me the Doctor." I finished.

"All right, then." Rick started, "So you've never seen a walker before?" We both shook our heads. As if on cue, a growl came from behind us. Clara and I quickly turned around to see one of these 'walkers' coming towards us.

"What is this?" I asked as I walked towards it, "It just looks like a person with a REALLY bad skin condition... have you tried giving them moisturiser?"

"Doctor! Don't go near that thing!" Clara exclaimed. Suddenly, I felt a pain pierce through my right arm.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I backed away from the walker, "Bloody thing bit me!"

Rick instantly picked up the gun, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabbed the walker in the head. He then aimed his gun at my head, "You were bit..." He started.

"What?! So what?!" I complained.

"If you get bit. You turn into one of them!" Rick explained as he armed the gun.

"Woah woah woah!" Clara said as she stood in front of me. I pulled her behind me instead.

"Look... I'm pretty sure this 'bite' won't have any effect on me!" I assured him, "I'm not a human! I'm from a different planet, whatever this infection is... I'm pretty sure that it won't harm me." I pulled my sleeve up and a golden glow started to surround the bite, "See?" I began, "Regeneration energy." I heard Clara let out a sigh of relief. Rick slowly lowered the gun,

"Regeneration energy?" He asked.

"It heals any wounds I have... Sometimes... It also saves me from death!" I told him. The energy disappeared and the wound was now fully healed, "There! All that's left is a small scar, it will disappear within a few hours." I finished as I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Right. I assume that you two are trying to get back to your original universe." Rick wondered.

"Yes. We need to find a time rip. It's a big blue crack in the air. You'll know it when you see it." I said.

 _"Rick! It's Tara!"_ Rick pulled out his radio,

"Yeah? What's up?" He asked.

 _"Erm... this might be hard to believe but... there is a giant blue... thing."_

"I believe you. I'm coming back now with two other people." He finished and put the radio back into his pocket, "Come on, let's go!"

We walked along a dirt road towards our destination, Rick had said it was a place called 'Alexandria Safe Zone'. Clara slipped her hand into mine as we strolled down the long road, she leaned her head against my arm.

"God... I'm so tired." She whispered.

"I don't see how... you're practically immortal." I stated.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's the pregnancy."

I gulped nervously, "Maybe..." I sighed. Rick stopped and turned around to look at us, he quickly motioned for us to follow him. He took us into some nearby bushes,

"Stay down and be quiet." He whispered with an intense tone. We peered out of the bushes and there were around twenty walkers walking past us on the road. I felt Clara's hand tighten around mine. I leant over and placed a kiss on the top of her head to assure her that it would be okay, her grip loosened a bit.

The walkers finally passed and I heard Clara let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on... it should be okay to go now." Rick said as he slowly stood up. We stood up after him. The three of us then clambered out of the bushes and back onto the road, Clara and I lagged behind following Rick once again.

I wrapped my arm around Clara's waist and said, "There shouldn't be that many parallel universes left. Soon we will be able to go back home."

She laughed slightly, "We still need to save the base from the ghosts first."

"Yes we do." I replied with a sad smile. Clara then stopped in her tracks, causing me to stop aswell.

She raised her eyebrow at me and placed her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?"

I raised my own eyebrow, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"We're telepathically linked, Doctor... I can tell that something is bothering you."

I sighed, "I'm just erm..." I paused, "Protective you know. Worried about you." I was not going to tell her that I couldn't feel the link between the twins anymore.

She glared at me before her face softened, "Okay..." I wrapped my arms around and pulled her towards me so her head rested on my chest. She smiled in response.

"Hurry up, you two!" We heard Rick's voice call us from down the room. We quickly picked up our pace and headed towards him.

Finally, we reached a big gate.

"Rick!" A woman shouted from the wall,

"Maggie! Open the gate, Tara told me that there was something that she wanted me to look at!" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah! She's in the meeting room!" Maggie replied as she jumped down from the wall and opened the gate for us, "Who are these people, Rick?"

"This is Clara and John, but he prefers to be called 'the Doctor'. They also say that they know what the 'big blue thing' is." Rick explained. Maggie nodded as we entered the Alexandria safe zone. Maggie closed the gate behind us.

Rick took us to the meeting room and there it was... the time rip.

"Right... it was GREAT to meet you..." I trailed off as I headed towards the time rip.

"Thanks, Rick." Clara said as she pushed me into the time rip, she quickly followed.

I looked around, we were in a white room and Missy was here. She walked over to Clara and placed her lips on hers. Missy pulled away and Clara said, "Doctor, I'm scared."

"Me too!" I grabbed her hand and we jumped into the next time rip.

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Is that Adele?!" Clara asked as she looked at the woman. Everything was in black and white.

"I have no idea, Clara!" I pulled her into another time rip.

"Why are these time rips so close to each other now?" Clara asked as we landed on... a wrecking ball? We were swinging from the ceiling.

"It means that we're nearing the end of the loop." I replied.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEECCKIING BAALLL!"

"Oh no..." Clara said as she started to swing the wrecking ball that we were on, we jumped off of it into another time rip.

"I swear... there better not be any more music vide-" I was cut off.

"WATCH ME WHIP, WATCH ME NAE NAE." I gave Clara a confused look. She shrugged. The time rip was on the other side of the crowd that were 'whipping' and doing the 'nae nae'.

"Guess we should blend in." Clara suggested. We rather awkwardly started to copy their dance moves as we passed through the crowd.

"NOW WATCH ME BOP!"

"This is ridiculous, Clara!" I said as we continued to pass through the crowd doing these bizarre dance moves. We jumped into the next time rip...

God this was a nightmare...


	45. Chapter 45 : Waitress With No Marriage

Hey guys! Please can you look at some fanart I drew for When We Travel (It's the Doctor's Facebook page. When Missy sets it up in the chapter 'Relationship Status?')

Go on deviant art and it's here - /art/Whouffaldi-When-We-Travel-Fanfiction-Fan-Art-578209422

Clara's POV

"I... feel weird..." The Doctor mumbled. I turned to look at him and my eyes widened in shock,

"Doctor?! You are a woman!"

He turns around and looks at me, "No I'm no-" He paused, realizing that his voice has changed, "Oooooh... this is new." the Doctor said, testing out his voice, "Clara! How do you manage to walk around with these 'things'?" The Doctor looked down at him.../herself. I was speechless, "Clara... you are starting to worry me..."

I smiled slightly, "Not gonna lie... you are hot for a woman." The Doctor had short-ish blonde hair.

"Erm... Thanks?"

"But I don't think I'm ready for my grey haired stick insect to go yet." I replied. The Doctor rolled her eyes, I grabbed her hand and pulled them into the next time rip.

"Am I a man again?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Doctor." He pulled me into a hug,

"Good." He muttered. I then realised that I was in a different outfit... I pulled back slightly from the Doctor, "I really liked that on you the first time you wore..." He said. I was in the waitress outfit... god knows why.

"Oh, really?" I raised my eyebrow.

He bit his lip and nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Clara!" Someone shouted, this 'someone' came into the room. Ashildr? "We have customers you know! Stop messing around with your boyfriend and get out here!" She exited the room.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at me, I sighed, "I know you don't want other people seeing me in this... outfit. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"That generally means you ARE jealous." I stated.

"Pfft." He rolled his eyes. I quickly pulled his mouth down to mine,

"Who knows... Maybe I might meet a new boyfriend whilst working." I shrugged. He glared at me which caused me to giggle slightly, "I'm kidding, Doctor!"

He nodded, "You do your weird little human job while I go and look for the time rip," He suggested.

"Sure." I agreed. We both exited the room and into the main area where people were eating in the diner. The Doctor slowly leant down and placed his lips on mine,

"Hey!" Ashildr said from the other side of the counter, "People eat in here!"

I sighed, "Are we ever going to get any alone time?" I whispered.

"Once we get back to our original universe and deal with the ghosts then yes... we will." He whispered back.

"That's if Jack and my mu- I mean Missy don't interfere..."

The Doctor gave me a confused look, "What were you going to call Missy?" He teased.

"Shut up." I pushed the Doctor towards the door, "Hurry up and find the time rip!"

"Yes Ma'am. Love you."

"Love you, too." I replied as he left the diner.

I walked back over behind the counter where Ashildr was, "Finally... When you are two going to get married or elope?" She asked.

"Soon." I replied.

Her eyes widened, "I was only joking, Clara." She glanced down at my hand, "You're engaged?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Erm... yeaaahh?" I said.

"Don't let the authorities find out, Clara."

"Why not?"

"Have you been living under a rock!? It's been illegal to get married for five weeks now!"

"That's ridiculous!" I replied. The Doctor came rushing back into the diner, I raised my eyebrow, "Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Daleks! They're practically everywhere!" He replied.

"HALT!" A bronze Dalek said as he entered the diner just behind the Doctor. The Doctor stood next to me and we both looked at the Dalek. Another Dalek, silver, followed behind, "You have broken law number 50204! Marriage is illegal! Please come quietly or you will be exterminated!"

"Did you find the time rip?" I whispered.

He nodded, "It's round the back of the diner." He replied.

"You have been warned! Come quietly or you will be exterminated!" The silver Dalek exclaimed. The Doctor grabbed and I walked slowly towards the two Daleks, he winked at me and I smiled back, I quickly pushed the silver Dalek out of the way and the Doctor pushed the bronze Dalek out of the way. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran out of the diner, straight towards the time rip. We jumped in instantly.

I looked around at our surroundings. I then realised where we were. This was the place where the TARDIS was 'barfed' up by the dinosaur.

"Oh look! My lady friend is still here!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked up at the giant dinosaur, the dinosaur growled in response, "Like I said before... Its just an expression, don't get any ideas!" He then looked at me, and had a slight pout on his face.

I smiled, "Sorry... it seems this universe doesn't want me to wear that waitress outfit you love so much." I replied, "I don't think there will be a worse universe than the one we were just in..."

"Are you sure about that?" The Doctor started, "What if there was a universe where animals were in charge of humans? What was so bad about the previous universe?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, "I would have hated to be stuck in that universe. A universe where you aren't allowed to marry other people. That's just stupid!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor rested his head on top of mine, "It's fine..." He whispered, "We would've gotten married in secret if we did get stuck there,"

"Good."

"Doctor?!" We heard someone call. It was Vastra. We quickly pulled away, Vastra smiled slightly, "Well... looks like you really don't go for pretty young men. You go for mountain ranges."

"Mountain ranges?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry about it..." I said, "Vastra. We're from a parallel universe! We have to get back there!"

"You're looking for a time rip I suppose."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Now where is it?" Vastra pulled out a device from her pocket, she aimed it in front of her and the time rip appeared,

"There it is."

"Well... that was easy..." I said. The Doctor quickly jumped in and I followed, the time rip closed behind us once again. In front of us, this universe's Doctor was standing there in front of Missy.

"Say something nice." _The Doctor_ said to _Missy._ He was aiming a gun at her.

 _"_ Doctor..." She began.

"You see, Clara..." My Doctor whispered to me, "I fear that I will end up like Missy but worse."

I shook my head at him, "You won't. You ARE a good man, Doctor." I told him, "I wouldn't let that happen to you. You wouldn't become like that anyway... you'd stay like this for me AND for the twins."

His face was quickly covered with worry once I said that, "Yeah..." He replied, "Let's just go..." He stepped into the next time rip, I followed.

"Oh god! More human fat!" I exclaimed as we ran past Adipose and jumped into another time rip.

"You will be deleted!"

"I do NOT want to know why there are pink Cybermen!" The Doctor said as we headed into the next time rip. We were about to run to the next time rip but the Doctor stopped,

"Doctor? What's wrong? We can't be that far from our universe now." I said. The Doctor turned to face me, he quickly backed me up against a wall and placed his lips on mine,

"I knew that we would come to a universe like this..." He said in a low voice, trying his best not to kiss me again.

"Like what?" I asked.

"There's some... substance in the air. Never really found out what it is but it has a huge effect on male Gallifreyans..."

I nodded in understanding with a smile, "It's not time for our 'alone' time, Doctor..." I whispered.

"I wish it was." He replied.

"Come on. Before you get carried away." he took a step back from me as I pushed myself off of the wall. I pulled the Doctor into the next time rip.


	46. Chapter 46 : Ellie Oswald and Ghosts!

The Doctor's POV

We looked around. We were in some sort of living room.

"I know where we are..." Clara said.

"Where?" I asked.

Clara went over to the fireplace and picked up a picture frame from the surface of it, she smiled down at the picture, "This was the house I lived in when my mum, Ellie, was alive." Clara was holding a picture which had her, her mother and father in. A tear slipped down her cheek as she put the frame back on the fireplace. Clara walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, I instantly wrapped my own around her.

"Clara? Would you mind helping me in the kitchen." A voice made us pull away slowly. Clara's eyes widened as she looked at the woman.

"Clara... I-" I mumbled as she walked over to Ellie. Ellie Oswald... Ellie opened her arms on instinct and Clara was pulled into a hug,

"Come on, Clara! Who's your friend?" She asked as she pulled away slightly, her smile then faded, "Why are you crying? What's wrong, love?"

"Oh it- it's nothing." Clara shook her head before turning to me, "This is John. My boyfriend..." She told Ellie.

"What happened to Danny? I saw you with him last week, dear!" Ellie wondered.

"We er... we weren't working too well. John and I have known each other for a while."

"Then why haven't I met him before?" She complained as she walked towards me,

I took Ellie's hand in my mine and placed a kiss on it, "It's good to meet you, Mrs Oswald. Clara didn't want you to know about me because of... well... the 'age gap'." I finished as I released her hand.

"Nonsense! If Clara is happy then I'm happy!" Ellie replied, "Right... I best go and get some food ready. Dave will be back soon." Ellie headed off into the kitchen. Clara's eyes filled with tears as she watched Ellie leave the room,

"Hey..." I said. Clara looked at me, I smiled, "Your eyes are inflating."

A smile came across her own face, "Shut up. Le-Let's just go."

"We can't go if we don't know where the time rip is!" I stated. Clara pointed out the window... the time rip was outside, "Oh..." Clara grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me out through the front door.

Into the next time rip...

I let out a huge breath as my feet connected with the ground.

I felt Clara grip onto my arm, "Doctor..." she began, "I'm not... feeling too good." She said as her eyes started to drift shut.

"It's okay. You're probably just tired from all of these time vortexes." I whispered to her as she nodded.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed as he and Missy walked towards us, "We heard about the time rip!"

"Did you go through a parallel loop?" Missy asked.

Clara nodded, "Yeah... it was... unusual." She said as she looped her arm through mine to support herself.

"How long were we gone for?" I asked.

Jack looked at his watch, "Almost twenty minutes. How long was it for you."

"Felt like days." Clara replied, followed by a yawn.

"Well come on! What universes did you see? What did you do?" Missy questioned.

"Well... I was a woman I think..." I said.

Clara looked at Missy, "I-I think I might have experienced incest..."

Jack's eyes widened, "That's... interesting..."

"Sounds saucy." Missy winked. Clara's eyes widened, "I'm kidding, dear! Don't get all worked up!"

"Clara made me do some strange dance moves..."

"I saw... Ellie again." Clara smiled, "One last time."

"Ellie, huh?" Missy asked with a soft tone, "I really do miss her sometimes..." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Clara asked. I raised an eyebrow at Missy,

"Nothing! Come on! Ghosts!" She replied as she walked off.

"Are we ever going to solve this ghost problem, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Hopefully..." Suddenly, I felt Clara's grip on my arm loosen. I quickly picked her up bridal style, her eyes started to flutter shut. I smiled down at her as I put my finger to her temple, causing her eyes to shut fully.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as I removed my finger from her temple.

"Time vortex. Probably affected her. It's not safe to go travelling unprotected in the vortex." I explained.

Jack glared at me, "I don't think that that's the full reason as to why she's so tired, Doc..."

I sighed, "Look... the twins they might er..."

"What? What are- What's wrong with them?" He asked with shock.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter! She just needs a scan in the Tardis med bay, everything will be fine!"

"Why did you use telepathy to put her in a deep sleep?"

"I don't want her to worry... Besides, her brain needs to take a long break from all of this time travelling."

"NIGHT MODE WILL COMMENCE IN THIRTY MINUTES!"

I shrugged, "Okay... I'll have to scan her later!" I put my finger back to her temple and Clara awoke and took a deep breath.

* * *

We made our way back to O'Donnell. I put Clara down on a chair but she insisted that she stood up, I reluctantly agreed.

"O'Donnell?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You can manually set this place into day mode..."

"Yes I can!"

"Can you manually set it to night mode?"

"Why would you want to do that?!" Bennett asked.

"He probably has a plan that won't work..." Ashildr stated.

"Hey! Shut up! The Doctor replied.

"We're going to automatically change to night mode in twenty minutes." O'Donnell stated.

"Okay okay. That's fine. That's enough time to set this up." I observed everyone in the room and looked at Lunn, "You." I then looked at Bennett, "And you. You two will be perfect for this plan to stop the ghosts! Now I just need one more perso-"

"I'll do it, Doctor." Clara said.

I shook my head, "Nope. Absolutely not, there's no way I'm letting you go out there with those ghosts. Never!"

* * *

Clara's POV

" _How did I let you talk me into this?_ " The Doctor asked through the ear piece.

"My eyes. They always make you do what I want." I smirked as I walked through the corridors. I let out a loud yawn,

" _You're tired. Just come back! I can go instead!_ " He suggested.

"No, Doctor. I can handle myself. I promise I will sleep for twenty four hours once we get back on the Tardis!" I replied.

" _Control freak._ " He said.

"Hey! Don't make me cancel our 'alone time', Doctor." He groaned in response.

" _Alone time?! DRAMA!_ " Missy's voice echoed in my ear.

" _Hey! Give me the ear piece back!_ " I heard the Doctor struggle, " _Finally..."_

" _Can you stop messing around? We have ten minutes before Night mode turns on_." O'Donnell told us.

" _Okay okay! Bennett? Lunn? Are you in position?_ " The Doctor asked.

" _Yeah._ " They both replied. Bennett had to get the attention of the ghosts and lead them towards me, I had to then lead them to the chamber where they couldn't escape.

"ENTERING NIGHT MODE!"

" _Clara's in position,_ " O'Donnell told the Doctor.

 _"Clara?_ " The Doctor asked.

"What?" I asked as I placed a hand on the wall to support myself.

" _You shouldn't be doing this. The time vortex has affected your health and you need to sleep it off_."

I sighed, "Well I'm here now! There's no point in going back now." I paused, "Look I'll be fine."

" _Yeah. Sorry._ " He paused himself. He sighed, " _I love you._ "

I shook my head, "Don't say it like that."

" _Like what?_ "

"Like it will be the last time you ever get to say that!" I complained.

" _Come on! We don't need a lover's spat!_ " Jack said.

" _This is far from a lover's spat!_ " The Doctor exclaimed.

" _Clara. Bennett's coming up to you. He's going to run across the T-junction next to you!_ " O'Donnell told me, " _Draw the ghosts towards you. Turn right and take the second left._ " She instructed.

"Okay." I replied, I kept my eyes wide to try and keep myself awake.

" _Be careful._ " The Doctor said.

"Always." I replied, "Love you too." I saw Bennett and then the three ghosts, "Hey, ghosts! Over here!" I said. All three of them turned to look at me. I quickly turned around and ran down the corridor.

The Doctor's POV

I looked at the screen where Lunn was. Clara was getting close to him, "Lunn, they're coming your way. You've got to keep the ghosts on the same route they're on now!" I explained, "Fifty yards to your left there is a flood door. O'Donnell will close the door behind you. Don't let the ghosts see what room you go in!" Clara ran towards Lunn followed by the three ghosts, she quickly ran to her left.

The three ghosts stopped and looked at Lunn, "Hey! Yeah, this way!" Lunn exclaimed. The Pritchard ghosts started to walk towards Lunn and the other two turned to their left and followed Clara, "We've got a problem!" Lunn told us as he started to run, followed by the Pritchard ghost.

"They've separated." O'Donnell said, "Clara look out, two ghosts are still on your case."

" _Great. Perfect!_ " She replied.

"ATTENTION ALL CREW! PLEASE EVACUATE THE BASE IMMEDIATELY!"

"What is that?" I asked.

"I'm not... sure..." O'Donnell said as she started to use the computer. I observed the screens and there was no sign of the ghosts, "Where did they go?" O'Donnell whispered.

"Hey, Clara it's okay. You can rest for a bit. The ghosts are nowhere to be seen." I said softly.

" _Good._ " She replied.

"We're still in night mode right?" Ashildr questioned. O'Donnell nodded.

"PLEASE EVACUATE THE BASE IMMEDIATELY!"

" _Guys! That sounds bad!_ " Bennett said.

"Dear, I'm pretty sure if the alarm is telling us to evacuate... we SHOULD evacuate!" Missy explained.

"It's the ghosts! They've messed with the night and day mode system causing it to malfunction! The hull doors are going to open and it's going to flood the base!" O'Donnell explained, "You three! Hurry up and make your way back here!" She told Clara, Lunn and Bennett.

"HULL DOORS OPENING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"We can all escape on the Tardis." I said.

" _Close the internal flood doors! That'll contain the water in the central corridor!_ " Lunn exclaimed. Suddenly, Clara and Bennett ran in, followed by Lunn seconds later. I pulled Clara into a hug, Clara quickly returned it.

"Hugs later!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Clara's POV

The door closed before Lunn, Cass, Ashildr, Missy and I could make it through. We were now separated from the Doctor, Jack, Bennett and O'Donnell. Water started to fill up the corridor that separated us. I saw the Doctor activate the intercom on his side so I activated the one on my side,

"The Tardis won't go over there because of the ghosts, Clara. It was a struggle saving you from becoming one of them before." He explained, "I won't leave you and the others here. I can save you. Trust me, right?"

"Yeah. Always." I replied.

"Hurry up! I've had enough of this water!" Missy exclaimed as she walked off followed by Ashildr, Cass and Lunn.

The Doctor nodded slightly, "I'll be back as soon as possible." I nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I love you."

He smiled, "Love you too. We'll have a break from all this travelling after we're done if you want."

"Good luck." I said.

"You too." I quickly turned around and headed back to where Missy, Ashildr, Cass and Lunn were.

I walked slowly so it took about ten minutes to reach them.

"Clara, dear!" Missy exclaimed as she walked up to me, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Errrr. What are you doing?" I asked as my arms froze.

"Thought I'd try something new!" Missy replied.

"Clara... we're sorry but..." Ashidlr started. I pulled away from Missy and walked towards the windows. Out in the deep blue water, stood the ghostly figure of the Doctor.


	47. Chapter 47 : My TARDIS His TARDIS

The Doctor's POV

I stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Jack and O'Donnell, "Where's Bennett? We need to get going." I asked as I looked at the train station that we had landed next to.

"Oh, he's still throwing up..." O'Donnell replied.

"Time travel can do that you ya." Jack said.

"Somehow I doubt that Rose or Martha or Amy lost their breakfast on their first trip..." O'Donnell stated.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me." I said.

O'Donnell shrugged, "Of course I do... who doesn't?"

"What year are we in?" Jack asked.

I observed the surroundings more, "Errrm... 1980." Bennett then emerged from the TARDIS,

"Sorry about that. Had a prawn sandwich. Might have been off."

"Don't worry. Shall we go?" I questioned.

"Just one sec, I've just go something in my boot..." O'Donnell replied. Jack and I turned and started to walk towards some sort of town, I heard O'Donnell 'fangirling', "It's bigger on the inside! It's bigger on the inside! It's bigger on the inside, Bennett!"

"Wow, Doc. Got yourself a fangirl over there, she might be your biggest fan." Jack stated.

"Oh? I thought that was Osgood. I could be mistaken though..." I wondered.

O'Donnell and Bennett caught up to us and we came across the spaceship that was in the underwater base, a familiar face decided to show...

"Greetings!" He exclaimed.

"It's him." O'Donnell started.

"It's one of the ghosts right?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Remarkable! I'm Albar Prentis, Funeral Director." He explained.

"Okay, Prentis. Long story short, before the Doctor decides to make it difficult... We've come from the future and you're about to send some sort of signal, a message on the wall of the ship...how do you do it?" Jack questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Prentis wondered.

I groaned, "The technology you use, the thing that wrenches the soul out of the body! Give it to me now."

Prentis looked confused, "We don't have anything like that."

I raised my eyebrow, "So who sends the message?"

"Maybe Clara has some information on this..." Bennett suggested.

I nodded, "Yes. Back to the Tardis, I need to speak to her."

"Just an excuse to see her again huh, Doc?" Jack teased.

"Shut up, Jack!" I exclaimed as O'Donnell, Bennett, Jack and I made our way back to the TARDIS.

Clara's POV

"So you've had to deal with people who are scared... What do you say to them?" Lunn started.

"That it will be all right. That the Doctor will save us." I replied.

"And when you say it, do you believe it?" He asked.

"Trust me... she relies on the Doctor alllll the time." Missy stated.

"Shut up, Missy!" I exclaimed.

"It's true..." Ashildr said.

"Yep. And once the Doctor saves the day he sweeps Clara off her feet, sometimes literally, and then whisks her away to the bedroom." Missy stated.

"That's... nice..." Lunn said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Cass then tapped Lunn on the shoulder as she looked at the Doctor's ghost, "Cass thinks that the Doctor is saying something..." He paused, "He's saying... 'Moran, Pritchard... Apprentice?' No, 'Prentis. O'Donnell, Clara, Doctor, Bennett, Cass...'. It's a list of our names and when he finishes, he just goes back to the beginning again, over and over. That's it..." Lunn finished.

"Who's Prentis?" Ashildr asked. My phone then started to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket,

"It's the Doctor."

"Of course it's your boyfrien- Sorry... fiancé." Missy corrected herself.

"He's alive?" Lunn asked.

"Must be..." Ashildr stated.

"Ashildr! What's better? Red or Blue?" Missy asked.

"What? Why?" Ashildr replied.

"Just answer!" Missy encouraged. I answered the phone and put it on speaker,

"Hey, Doctor. Are you all right?" I asked.

" _Yeah, fine_." He replied. I sighed, " _What's wrong_?" he asked.

"Another ghost appeared..." I replied.

" _Who_?"

"It's... you. Are you okay?"

" _Yeah. Well... currently._ "

"What does it mean?" I questioned.

He sighed, " _It means I die, Clara._ "

"No. No it doesn't. We cab change the sequence of events so-"

He cut me off, " _This is the future now. It's already happened, the proof is right there in front of you. I have to die._ "

I shook my head, "No. You can change things."

" _I can't, Clara. Even the tiniest change could spread chaos across the universe._ " He started.

"Are you serious?!" Missy exclaimed, "You've already caused time rips to start destroying different time zones. And you're worried about trying to stay alive?!"

" _Clara... I need to talk to you, just on your own_." He said. I disabled the speaker phone and put it to my ear and walked away from the rest of the group, " _Listen to me._ " He started, _"I love you, but we all have to face death eventually..._ "

"I was meant to face the raven, Doctor... but you stopped that from happening."

" _Yeah but that was because I couldn't live without you_." He stated.

"Well I can't live without you either, Doctor. Change. It. Break the rules, just like you always do." I paused, "You can't save Pritchard or Moran, but you can stop them from killing anyone else. You can save us. And you can stop it from happening to you. Time can be rewritten." I explained.

" _Maybe..._ "

"No. Not 'maybe'... you will come back for me and your children, I swear, Doctor..." I paused, "I GUESS you can save Missy as well..."

" _You sure are persistent, aren't you?_ " He replied with a slight laugh.

"I have to be." I stated, "If you love me, Doctor... you will come back." I paused, "Because if you don't, I swear I will go back to the raven..."

He groaned, " _You can't go back there, Clara!_ "

"And why not?" I asked.

" _Because you wouldn't... you wouldn't hurt the twins..._ "

Why did he have to be right? "Just... come back." My eyes then widened in realisation.

He whispered, " _Fine. I will, Clara. I will come bac-_ "

I cut him off, "Wait!" I started, "Oh I am an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"It's about time you called yourself that..." Missy stated.

I glared at her, "Hey Missy?"

"What?" She asked.

"Shut up!" I finished. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Missy..." Ashildr started.

"Yes?"

"Blue." Ashildr stated.

"Blue?" Missy asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ashildr confirmed.

I rummaged through my pockets, "What are you two talking about?" Lunn questioned.

"What colour the theme of Clara's wedding should be!" Missy replied.

I quickly looked at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm planning it, Clara! Just like you said in the Doctor's dream." She smirked.

" _Yeah, you did say that she could plan it in the dream..._ " The Doctor said.

I sighed, "Fine whatever!" I finally grazed the metal in my pocket, I pulled it out.

"A key?" Missy asked.

"Yes. A Tardis key. You press the button and the Tardis comes straight to you." Ashildr explained.

" _That might not work, Clara. If my Tardis can't go to the ghosts, I don't think yours can..._ " The Doctor stated.

"Worth a try." I said as I observed my key between my fingers, I pushed the small black button on the side of it. I then heard the faint sound of the dematieralisation of the TARDIS.

"Looks like he's struggling." Missy stated.

"'He'?" Lunn asked.

"Yes. My Tardis has a gender! The Doctor's Tardis is a female, mine is a male..." I explained, "Looks like my Tardis is stronger than yours, Doctor. I mean... Sexy's navigation system IS knackered."

" _Hey! You'll hurt her feelings!_ " The Doctor exclaimed.

"No offence, Sexy." I chuckled, "I love you, Doctor. I'll see you in a bit."

" _See you soon._ " He replied. I put the phone and key back in my pocket.

"The Tardis is taking quite a while to land..." Ashildr said.

"Just... wait." I replied.

"Hey! I'll scratch you if you don't land!" Missy exclaimed.

"Can you not threaten my Tardis, please?!" I asked. The TARDIS finally landed, "Good job, Handsome." I praised.

"'Handsome'?" Missy asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. He told me last week that he wanted to be called Handsome. I mean... the Doctor's has a name so why can't mine?"

Lunn raised his eyebrow as I opened the door and went in, "It has windows! How come I can't see you through them?"

"Magic." Ashildr said.

"Come on! Get in!" I exclaimed. Lunn, Cass, Missy and Ashildr made their way onto the TARDIS. I clapped my hands twice and the doors closed. I pressed one single button and the TARDIS started to take off.

"Of course you only have to press one button to travel to the Doctor." Missy shook her head.

I shrugged, "Why wouldn't I?"

"So... does your Tardis look the same as the Doctor's on the outside?" Lunn asked.

"No. Mine is a blue telephone booth, as you have already seen, and his is a police box." I explained as the TARDIS landed, "Thanks." I said to the console as I walked towards the doors. They opened automatically. As I looked out of the TARDIS, the Doctor's TARDIS doors were right in front of mine. I clicked my fingers and the police box doors opened. I stepped out of my TARDIS and straight into his and almost instantly, the Doctor's arms were wrapped around me.

"All right! Stop! We don't want to witness you two having sex on the console room floor!" Missy exclaimed.

"That'll be really really scary..." Jack said.

"I don't think we need to witness that." Bennett stated.


	48. Chapter 48 : Crashing Clara's Ship

**SOMEONE HAS SUGGESTED THAT MISSY AND JACK START HAVING A 'RELATIONSHIP'. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN OR NOT! OR DO YOU JUST WANT THEM TO STAY BEST FRIENDS/ENEMIES - I DON'T REALLY MIND :P**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Sorry for not updating in a few days :'( HOPEFULLY I will update tomorrow (Christmas Day). HAVE A FANTASTIC CHRISTMAS WHOVIANS! HAPPY WHO-LIDAYS! (I just ordered myself a XMas present :3 I finally ordered a radio controlled K-9 from Toys R Us :D)**

Clara's POV

The Doctor had dropped Cass, Lunn, O'Donnell and Bennett off at the base above water. The ghosts were still a problem but we would deal with them if we ever ran into them again. Missy, Jack, Ashildr, the Doctor and I were in the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Here, Missy. I am trusting you to take care of my Tardis..." I said cautiously as I handed Missy the key.

"Dear." She paused as she took the key, "I believe that it is quite weird to call your mother by their name on Earth." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait... you're trusting Missy to look after your Tardis?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I am a lot more mature than Missy and Jack combined..." Ashildr stated.

"I might regret this but... I think that Missy would be the one who I would choose to look after my Tardis..." The Doctor started, "She is a TimeLady after all."

"Awww, thanks, Poppet!" Missy exclaimed. She glanced down at the key, and then looked back up at me and the Doctor. She smirked at us, "Why are you giving me your Tardis key, Clara? Trying to get rid of us so you two can be alone?"

"Yes actually." I shrugged, "Even if Dave isn't really my dad, he did bring me up... I haven't seen him in quite a while and he still wants to meet my boyfriend now fiancé."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Missy said as she quickly reached into my pocket and took my phone out,

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I questioned as I tried to grab the phone back.

"Something that you should've done yourself." Jack replied as he grabbed the Doctor's phone from the console. The Doctor and I gave up trying to get our phones back.

"What are two doing?" Ashildr asked.

"You'll see..." Missy trailed off as she and Jack continued to tap the screen on the phones. They then simultaneously showed us the screens, I quickly grabbed the phone. The Doctor calmly took the phone out of Jack's hand, he looked at the screen before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Why did you do that?!" I questioned. Missy had set my status on Facebook to engaged, I was about to change the status but some friends and family had already commented, surprisingly. Including my 'dad'.

"You shouldn't have to hide it, dear!" Missy said.

"I don't want to hide it. I just wanted to break it down to him slowly..." I explained as I received a text from my dad, 'My place. Now. Bring John if you have to.' I sighed as I replied, 'On my way.' I put the phone in my pocket. It was December 20th 2018 for my dad.

"You aren't embarrassed are you, Clara?" Jack asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh yeah. I'm SO embarrassed by the Doctor that I just decided to marry him." I said, sarcastically.

"Come on! I'm bored!" Ashildr exclaimed as she exited the TARDIS.

Missy looked at Jack, "Come on then, Jack! We have a wedding to plan!" She exclaimed. Jack nodded as they both left the TARDIS.

Before Jack closed the door he said, "Don't do anything too dirty while we're gone." He winked as he shut the door.

"Quick. Take off before they come back." I said to the TARDIS, she automatically took off on her own. We then landed, "What time and date have we landed in?"

"You don't even know where we are yet..." The Doctor replied.

I nodded as I opened the TARDIS doors, "Yes I do. Right outside my dad's house..."

"Well..." He started as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "It is December 21st 2018."

I sighed, "One day late. My dad wanted me to see him yesterday."

"We don't have to see him if you don't want. We can just run away in the Tardis." He suggested.

"I have to see him sooner or later. Might as well get it over and done with." I replied as he removed his arms from around me.

"Okay then, Miss Oswald." He grabbed my hand and we left the TARDIS, I clicked my fingers and the doors closed behind us.

We paused in front of the door. I reluctantly lifted my free hand and knocked lightly. Seconds later the door opened, _(Dave Oswald was played by two different actors in the TV show, you can imagine what actor you want him to look like but I really do prefer Michael Dixon.)_ my dad appeared and he quickly pulled me into a hug, I returned it instantly, "Been a long time since I've seen you." He started. He pulled away slightly and said, "Not to be rude... but have you gained weight?"

I bit my lip in response, "Errm..."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He said as he looked at the Doctor, he put his hand out. The Doctor took it as they shook hands, "You must be John."

"Yes. It's nice to officially meet you Mr. Oswald." He replied. My dad sighed as he and the Doctor pulled their hands away,

"Clara..." He began, "Can I speak to you alone?" He had gotten a lot colder ever since mum died.

I nodded, not wanting to cause an argument, "Okay." I looked at the Doctor and he nodded to me, before turning around and heading towards the TARDIS.

I followed him into the house, closing the door behind me, we headed into the sitting room and sat down. "First things first." He paused, "Why did he walk into a police box?"

The Doctor's POV

I closed the TARDIS door behind me as she made a groaning sound, I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, old girl. Clara will be back in a minute." I walked over to the console and ran a finger along it, I groaned, "Why haven't you got the dust cleaned up?!" She responded with another groaning sound, I sighed, "I don't have time to clean!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted to the side as a loud crash emitted from the outside, I grabbed onto the railing to stop myself from falling. Smoke and sparks started to emit from the console. I quickly headed over to the doors and flung them, smoke poured out. I exited instantly and looked to the right of the TARDIS, "Oh, you are kidding me..." I mumbled.

"Doctor, help!" I heard a voice come from Clara's TARDIS which was currently on its side. I ran a hand over my face as the door opened, "Ah! Doctor! Could you possibly flip the Tardis so it's standing up properly?" Missy asked as she peered out of the door.

"Please... please help me..." Ashildr mumbled, "These two are reckless!"

"Who are you calling reckless?!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're the one who decided to interfere with the landing mechanisms!" Jack replied.

"I take it back. I wouldn't trust you to look after my Tardis." I said to Missy, "Just... crawl out so we can lift it together." I ordered.

"Oh, you just want my clothes to get dirty!" Missy replied. I glared at her. She rolled her eyes before crawling out of the doors and standing up, she wiped some dirt off of herself, she turned around and looked at the TARDIS on the ground, "Jack! Ashildr! Come on! We need all the help we can get out here!" Missy commanded.

"Oh. My. God." A voice came from behind us. It was Clara, "Missy! I trusted you to take care of my Tardis!" Dave was also present.

"I tried my best!" She replied, "Stop overreacting!"

"I think you destroyed the console..." Jack said as he emerged from the TARDIS.

"Great." Clara muttered.

"Do you want the key back?" Ashildr asked as she climbed out.

Clara looked between Ashildr, Jack and then finally Missy, she groaned and shook her head, "No! No I don't. Just be careful next time. Please..."

"I think you destroyed my Tardis' console aswell considering you crashed into it!" I exclaimed.

"All of this negativity is NOT good for us!" Missy said. Missy then looked at Dave, "Ah! David James Oswald..." She said, slowly.

"Errr... Clara. Do you tell all of your friends about me?" Dave asked. She shook her head in response. We all then started pull the TARDIS back up. After many struggles we finally succeeded. We looked at Clara's TARDIS and the light on top of it suddenly caught fire,

Clara sighed, "You know... I'm not even shocked about this anymore. Considering how many fires you have set in your life..."


	49. Chapter 49 : Meeting the Wife:River Song

I actually loved the Christmas special... I also started to like River! (I might be starting to ship her with Capaldi's Doctor... NOT A LOT THOUGH! WHOUFFALDI IS STILL MY OTP!) Hope you had an awesome holiday! I literally only got Doctor Who gear XD

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Clara's POV

A few days later

The Doctor paced around the console looking at some of the screens, "I still can't believe that you let Missy keep your Tardis..." He said.

I shrugged as I ran my fingers on the console, "I have to trust her one day or another."

"I know that this was a few days ago... but what did you and your dad talk about?" He asked.

"Not a lot. Considering that Missy crashed my Tardis." I started, "I tried to tell him about the time travelling first, to explain why I haven't seen him in a while. I think he believed me after seeing my Tardis collide with yours."

He nodded as he stopped walking around the console and stood next to me, "Anything else?"

"Errrm..." I thought, "Yesterday I told him about us. I told him about how we met and how you can regenerate. I also told him that he met the previous you with the ridiculous bowtie."

"That bowtie WAS ridiculous." he stated, "Did he believe you?"

"I don't think so. But I don't care." I smiled as I turned to face him.

"I'm pretty sure I have to get some sort of approval from your dad to be able to marry you." He replied.

"Well... technically he is not my dad. Missy is... in some... weird way." I said.

"Did you talk to him about that?" He questioned.

"No. That didn't really come up."

"Did you mention that you're pregnant or?" He said, nervous.

"N-no. Sorry." I replied, "I just... don't think that he would take it well. Considering that he hasn't officially met you before." He gently pulled me into a hug, "I will tell him though. He will get suspicious as I continue to 'mysteriously' gain weight."

"You've gained weight?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Are you kidding me, Doctor?" I questioned.

"Like I've said before, you will never look any different to me." he then pulled away and walked to the opposite side of the console. He sighed, "Clara... I've been wanting to tell you something for a few days now." He paused, "When we travelled through the parallel universe loop you said that you felt a pain..."

I nodded, "Yeaaahhh..." I trailed off.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck.

I instantly realised that he had a concern about the twins, "Doctor. What's wrong with them?" I asked with worry as I walked over to him.

"You just need to be scanned in the medbay. I'm pretty sure it's nothing!" He assured, "Don't worry about it, Clara!"

"Don't worry about it?!" I asked. He held out his hand to me, I looked at it and then glared at him,

"Come on, Clara. We need to check to see if they are okay. I lost the telepathic link between them when we were in the parallel universes and it hasn't reconnected yet."

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?"

"I didn't want you to worry, especially since we were in dangerous parallel universes." He explained, his hand still outstretched towards me. I rolled my eyes as I placed my hand in his.

We walked down countless corridors before we finally found the medbay. I sat on the examination table as the Doctor kissed my forehead, he then went over to observe some screens. I then heard a buzzing sound and a blue light started to scan me, "Stay absolutely still." He said. I froze as the light scanned. It then suddenly turned off.

"So..." I started.

"Right. The Tardis needs to process the scan and it won't be ready for..." he paused, "About 24 hours."

"24 hours?!" I exclaimed, "Why so long?"

"When Missy crashed into my Tardis it caused some circuits to break, the scanning system was heavily damaged so it takes a lot longer to process now. It WOULD'VE took only about two minutes."

I sighed, "I'll blame Missy when I see her next then..." I then heard a beeping sound, "Doctor, what is that noise?"

"That's the sound for a distress signal. Let's go and see who needs help now!" He groaned as he walked out of the room. I quickly stood up and followed him out towards the console room. The Doctor looked at a screen which displayed some weird looking Gallifreyan symbols, he then put some coordinates in and the TARDIS landed within seconds.

"What's the date?" I asked with a hint of excitement. "Christmas Day! Year 5343!" He said enthusiastically, he then paused. He clicked his fingers and a piece of paper matieralised in his hand.

I raised my eyebrow, "What is that?" I asked.

"It's a sign, Clara. I'm going to put it on the front of the Tardis."

"What does it say?"

He walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened one, he leaned out a stuck the sign on the outside. He came back in and closed the door, "It says 'Carol singers will be criticised'!" I shook my head as I tried to keep a smile from appearing on my face, "It's Christmas. We don't need people singing all of the time!" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so our lips met, "Aaaand w-what was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Just wanted to." I then peered up as I removed my arms from his neck. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the antlers on top of the Doctor's head.

"What? What is it?" He questioned, "Is there something on my head?" He tried to feel for the antlers but his hand phased through them, the TARDIS must be doing this.

"There's nothing there, Doctor. You're paranoid." I said.

"You better not be lying, Oswald." He glared at me. I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Promise." Then there was a knock at the door. The Doctor made his way over to the door and opened it.

The Doctor's POV

"Is there anything on my head?" I asked the man as soon as the door opened.

"Err well yes." he replied.

"Describe it."

"Well, you've sort of got antlers."

"Antlers?" I asked.

"Yes, antlers." He confirmed.

"Antlers!" I exclaimed as I turned back into the TARDIS and left the door slightly open. "You are a space-time machine! You are a vehicle! I never asked you to give me hologrammatic antlers!" I said to the console.

"Come on, they aren't that bad. I think they make you look more cute and more festive." Clara stated.

"'Cute'?" I asked, "Clara, I don't want to be 'cute'." I said as I pushed a button on the console which turned off all hologrammatic items. I walked back over to the door and opened it again, "Can I help you?" I questioned the man.

"Yes, are you the Surgeon?" he asked.

"Close enough, why?"

"Well, you know!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know." I said, confused.

"There's a medical emergency!" He replied as he turned and started to walk away.

"Will there be singing?" I asked.

"No."

"Fine, then. Clara, come on." I told her. She picked up her coat from the railing and put it on, we both exited the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her. We walked through some streets,

"What's your name, then?" Clara asked.

"Nardole, miss. And you are?"

"Clara." She said.

He nodded, "Now come on! It's important!" Nardole replied.

"So what's the medical emergency?" I questioned.

"Didn't you read the agreement?" I shook my head in response. We turned a corner and then headed down a path, he pointed to his left,

"There it is!" He pointed at giant spaceship.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah what is that?" Clara wondered.

"Oh the flying saucer!" I realised, "Is that new?"

The three of us quickly walked towards the spaceship stopping near the entrance as a hooded woman exited, "Well, you took your time." She said to Nardole.

"Sorry ma'am." He apologised, "This is him." He motioned towards me.

"He's brought a friend, I see. An associate I assume?" She questioned.

"Something like that." I replied.

"The Surgeon and Clara." Nardole told her.

"Anyways..." she started, "You don't look like your pictures."

I shrugged slightly, "That's an ongoing problem for me."

"Doesn't look very impressive does he? Nardole what HAVE you brought to my doorstep?!" She complained.

"I've had a haircut, this is my best suit!" I exclaimed.

"It's not even a suit." She stated.

"Kind of have to agree with her..." Clara started, "It really isn't."

"Taking sides already, are we?" The voice was REALLY familiar, "Do I know you?"

"You most certainly do not!" She replied as she pulled the hood back, "And now that you've met me, you'll do you're very best to forget me!"

"River?" I heard Clara whisper.

"River!" I exclaimed.

"Oi! Dr. Song to you!" Nardole stated, a confused look started to appear on my face, "Sometimes Professor, but mainly Doctor."

"Don't use my name. Ever." River warned, "How do you know me?"

"Well it's a tiny bit complicated!" I replied.

"It doesn't matter. If either of you use my name again, I will remove your organs in alphabetical order." she threatened.

"Bit much." Clara said.

River sighed, "Any questions?"

"Which alphabet?" I asked. River glared, "Sorry... you really didn't want these questions, did you?"

"This way!" River said, quickly. She turned around and headed back into the spaceship, "We don't have a lot of time." She announced. Nardole followed behind her. Clara and I shared a glance before we followed too.

"So what's the problem?" Clara asked.

"It's my husband." River told us.

"Your husband?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. My husband. My husband is dying." She confirmed. Clara and I slowed down,

"Two things." Clara said, "One: why doesn't she remember me or you? And two: I JUST realised that you and River are still married..." She glared at me as we trailed behind River and Nardole.

"Errrr-" I started, awkwardly, "Answer to one: She doesn't remember me because I regenerated and I really don't know why she doesn't remember you. Answer to two..." I paused, "I... love you?" I questioned myself really. Clara rolled her eyes as she walked faster to catch up with River and Nardole.


	50. Chapter 50 :Everything(Clara) is sexy

**50 CHAPTERS :D THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

The Doctor's POV

We entered a room and there was, who I presumed, River's 'husband'. He was lying down.

"Husband, I return to you!" River exclaimed.

"Where is my queen?" He replied.

"Never far from you, my love." She said as she approached him.

I shook my head, "N-no, wait. That's your husband?" I asked in confusion.

"Listen, you are being watched by four billion people. You are surrounded by warrior monks with sentient laser swords, genetically engineered anger problems and not enough to do. Best just stay still and keep your hands by your side." River explained.

"No, wait. That's your husband?" I tried to confirm.

"Doctor..." Clara warned.

"My husband, your patient. King Hydroflax." River confirmed.

I still couldn't fit my head around it, "Yes, that's who you're married to, not anybody else?" I heard Clara let out an audible sigh.

"My love, attend me!" Hydroflax exclaimed.

"I fly to you. Is there a problem?" She spoke to Hydroflax.

"Right, so you don't recognise me, then?" I asked.

"Why would I recognise you?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason." I started. River mumbled to Hydroflax and continued to aid him. I crossed my arms and whispered to Nardole, "I don't like him. Do you like him?"

"Don't cross your arms." He replied.

"He's a lying-down person. I don't like lying-down people. It's so untidy."

"Keep your arms by your side," Nardole said. I unfolded my arms.

"My one true love! The only husband I will ever have. My time with you has been too short!" River exclaimed.

"You have given me days of adventure and many nights of passion." Hydroflax replied.

"Oh..." Clara sighed. I crossed my arms once again.

"Why do you keep crossing them?" Nardole questioned.

"Because they cross, I've got cross arms." I replied.

Nardole paused, "The end is near. I feel it." He said.

"Forgive me, my lord. I have acted against your instructions!" River stated, "If you die this day, this galaxy will drown any tears. Look at them." She motioned towards a monitor, "Your people! They watch and hope and pray. With so much at stake, I followed my heart. I disobeyed your orders... and sent for the finest surgeon in the galaxy!"

"You don't seriously think that he's a surgeon do you?" Clara whispered to Nardole, "He has little to no medical experience at all."

"Oh..." Nardole realised.

"Okay, calm down, keep it together. Don't make puddles." I assured.

"Surgeon. Attend your patient!" River ordered. I started to walk towards Hydroflax before I turned and headed back over to Nardole,

"Any tiny hint of species he might be?" I asked. He quickly shook his head, "Okay, never mind, you stay there. You're probably going to need a mop." I turned back around and walked towards Hydroflax and River.

"Bow." River said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"You are in his presence of his Infinite Majesty, King Hydroflax. You will bow." She ordered.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I can't do that." I replied.

"You what?" She questioned.

"It's my back." I stated.

"Your back?"

"Yeah, my back's playing up. It simply refuses to carry the weight of an entirely pointless stratum of society who contribute nothing of worth to the world and crush the hopes and dreams of working people." I explained.

"Don't worry. He thinks he's better than everyone else in the universe." Clara said.

"Reminds me of a dashing time traveller." River replied. I groaned.

"Surgeon, can you save me?" Hydroflax wondered.

"Well, that depends upon what's wrong with you." I said.

"There's something in his brain." River explained.

"You could have fooled me." I replied. Hydroflax started to thrash about, River calmed him, "Oh, sorry. Sorry, just gallows humour. Probably the wrong word."

"My love, you must rest." River started, " The surgeon and I will discuss the procedure." She kissed him on the forehead, "Our king will rise again!"

The people on the monitor started to cheer, "Hydroflax! Hydroflax!"

River and I went into the next room, "All right, enough of this. The joke's over." I said.

"What joke?" River asked.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You'd better be," River hoped, "You've got an operation to perform." She pointed at a hologram of Hydroflax's head, "Here's the entry wound, just below the hairline. And... there's the projectile. It should have killed him straight off, but he's very strong." She then looked at me, "Shouldn't your associate be here? Not to be rude but... she does seem smarter than you."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. River then brought her wrist up to her face and spoke into the device,

"Send in the Surgeon's associate: Clara, please." She ordered. Seconds later Clara entered the room.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The surgeon here doesn't seem too smart. You however..." River explained.

"I am perfectly capable." I stated.

"Shush." Clara said as she put the sonic sunglasses on and looked at the hologram of Hydroflax's head, "That's not a bullet, is it?" She asked River. I ran a hand over my face. She was LITERALLY taking my role of 'the Doctor'.

"It's a diamond." River replied.

"How did it get in there?" I asked.

"Hush! The grown ups are talking!" Clara exclaimed as she raised a finger.

"You definitely are a teacher..." I mumbled, "Control freak." She glared at me as I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Stop flirting you two! I need that diamond!" River exclaimed, "It's the Halassi Androvar. Hydroflax was leading the raid on the Halassi vaultst. In the ensuing firefight, the whole thing blew up in his face, with the result that he now has the most valuable diamond in the universe lodged three inches inside his enormous head. Surgeon... can you remove it?"

"It's very small. Won't it be difficult to manoeuvre it?" Clara asked.

"No not the diamond. His head!" River corrected.

"His head?" Clara and I said at the same time as she took off the sunglasses.

River nodded, "Yes. I think it would be easier just to remove the whole thing, don't you?"

"Wouldn't that kill him?" I asked.

"You're the medical expert, but I'd say so, yes." She agreed.

"So you want to cut your own husband's head off?" Clara tried to clarify.

"Weeeellll... my 'sort of' husband." River corrected.

"Sort of?" I questioned.

"I basically married the diamond. The Halassi want their diamond back, so they came to me."

"Why?" Clara wondered.

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Slash murdered slash thief." I added.

"An archaeologist IS just a thief. With patience. Never had much of that. The head will fit in here, don't you think?" River said as she held up a bag, "I've checked for leaks."

"Is this what you're like when I'm not...?"

"Not what?" She asked with curiosity.

"You're talking about murdering someone." I told her.

"Oh come on! Cheer up, get a saw, I'll kill the lights and you two kill the patient." River started, "I employed you! You agreed to this. Do you not know who that man is? King Hydroflax, the butcher of the Bone Meadows, who ends his battles by eating his enemies, dead or alive. The murder of a creature like that wouldn't weigh heavily on my conscience, even if I had one." She paused and then raised an eyebrow at me, "What's that face? Are you... thinking? Stop it, you're a man, it looks weird."

"He thinks way too much." Clara stated.

"He also asks way too many questions." River added.

"I-I can't. I need more information." I explained.

"For what?" River asked.

"Look who is asking questions now..." I started, "For my diagnosis of course!"

"He's dying. We're about to steal his head and scoop out his brains." River simply said.

"All this talk of brains and cutting people's heads off is making me feel sick." Clara exclaimed.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah well pregnancy will do that to ya!" I replied.

"Pregnancy? Not had to go through that yet." River said, "You know who you remind me of?" she looked at me.

I started, "Yes, probably a chap with a big ch-"

River cut me off, "My second wife." Suddenly, the hologram of Hydroflax's head disappeared and the real Hydroflax now stood there, "Darling!" River cleared her throat, "You're up and about!"

"False wife!" Hydroflax exclaimed.

"How much better you're looking!" River tried to make everything sound okay.

"You plan to take my head!" He replied.

"Never crossed my mind!" River started, "Is this your bag?" She quickly pushed the bag across the table towards Clara and I.

"Perhaps you should have just asked." Hydroflax said. His cyborg arm went up and removed his own head, he then placed it on the table.

Our eyes widened in shock, "Well!" River exclaimed, "I wondered why we didn't share a bathroom."

"You married a cyborg and you didn't even know it." I told her.

"I'll have you flogged and flayed and burnt. I will crush every last remnant of you from this universe." Hydroflax threatened.

"How dare you! I'm your wife." River stated.

"You planned to murder me!"

Clara nodded, "Yeah... you did kinda plan to murder him."

"Clara, dear. You REALLY need to decided whose side you're on." I stated.

Clara looked at me and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "'Dear'?" I shrugged.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Hydroflax questioned.

River sighed, "I'm Professor River Song. You have an ancient artefact of great value to good people. ad whatever it takes, I'm going to bring it home to them. You have stolen so much from so many, King Hydroflax, and I'm the woman who's going to steal it all back."

"What are you?" Hydroflax asked.

"I'm an archaeologist." She started as some guards started to come towards her, "Look! I've got a trowel!" She pointed a garden trowel at them as it made a Sonic sound.

"Do not harm them, Hydroflax! Do not harm these people in any way!" I exclaimed as I intertwined my fingers with Clara's.

"Ignore him. Attack!" He ordered. Clara quickly pulled her hand out of mine and picked the head up from the table, Clara and I then made our way to a garbage disposal.

I opened it, "Garbage disposal, right? Get ready to say, 'Whee!'" I said to the head, Clara giggled slightly.

"Put me down!" Hydroflax demanded.

"Back of from River Song and maybe I'll consider it." I said.

"Do not attack her!" He ordered to huge red cyborg.

River came and stood next to us, "Nobody move, or the head gets it!"

"Do you really have a shooty trowel?" I asked.

"It's sonic." She corrected.

"Sonic trowel?" I questioned.

"That sounds ridiculous..." Clara stated.

I nodded, "I agree."

"Destroy them! Quickly!" Hydroflax shouted.

The Cyborg stopped in his tracks, "Negative. 78 percent of significant tissue damage."

"Do as you're told!" Hydroflax commanded.

"Decision overrules. Recommendation:..." The Cyborg paused, "Chill."

"Look at that, your body's got a mind of its own." I raised my eyebrow.

"More like an onboard computer for the cybernetic component." River added.

"Plus in-built flash drive and vernacular friendly interface." I added. Clara gave us both confused look.

"Cyber co-pilot." River also added.

"Mobile life support." I added.

"Sexy." River said.

"It's not sexy." I complained.

"It's a little bit sexy." River tried to convince me.

"Why is everything sexy now?" I asked. I then wrapped my arm around Clara's waist and pressed my lips to her ear, I whispered, "You're the 'everything'." I took one step away from her and looked at her expression. She looked forward, avoiding eye contact with me, her mouth open slightly.

"Ramone." River said into the device on her wrist, "Prep for emergency extraction, three to go."

" _Standing by for teleport._ " Ramone replied.

"Put it in the bag." River said.

"Sorry? I asked.

"The head. Put it in the bag, Clara."

I clicked my fingers in front of Clara's face, "Come on, Clara." Clara blinked quickly a few times before attempting to put the head in the bag.

"Do not put me in the bag!" Hydroflax complained.

"Quickly, do it. Ramone, 20 seconds to jump!" River exclaimed.

"I will not be placed into a bag!" Hydroflax shouted.

I started to help Clara but the head in the bag, "Stop shouting a minute if you want to go face-up."

"You will be crushed! You will be destroyed! You will beg my infinite mercy!" Hydroflax warned.

"Oh, zip it!" I said as I zipped the bag up.

"Try to follow us and I'll put him in a blender. Ramone, now." River exclaimed. Light then started to surround us as we teleported away from the cyborg.


	51. Chapter 51 : Snow and Scans

**Just a warning to say that I might take a short break from writing this story soon. (MIGHT- Not certain yet)**

 **Also, I would love some recommendations for adventures/events that should happen between Clara and the Doctor!**

Clara's POV

As the light faded away we had reached our destination, the three of us had landed flat in the snow.

"Ramone! Just once, can you get the height right?" River asked.

" _Sorry, Professor."_ He responded.

"When I escape, I will bring terror to you and your family! There is no escape from the..." Hydroflax trailed off inside the bag. The Doctor let out a small laugh,

"Is something funny?" River asked.

"Who dares laugh at Hydroflax? You shall be crushed! You shall scream in fear! Let me out of this bag!" Hydroflax exclaimed.

"This is a serious mission in a critical phase. There is nothing to laugh about here." River said as she stood up.

I sat up in the snow and looked down at the Doctor who was lying in the snow, "I don't know what's happened to him... he's gotten a lot less serious recently."

River raised her eyebrow, "Well... maybe he's gotten less serious ever since he met you."

"Maybe I have." The Doctor smiled at me.

"Enough of the mushy stuff! I WILL destroy you if you do not let me out of this bag!" Hydroflax shouted.

"We're being threatened by a bag! By a head in a bag!" The Doctor stated.

"Prepare to die in agony and submit to my supremacy! Unzip this bag!" Hydroflax demanded. I started to stand up but the Doctor grabbed my hand causing me to fall on top of him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and swiftly pulled me down until our lips met.

We pulled away as a man started to run towards us and shout, "Professor Song! Sorry, Professor, sorry about the height thing." I rolled off of the Doctor and we both sat up. Our expressions turned to confusion as River started to passionately kiss the man who I assumed to be 'Ramone'.

"Ugh! Doesn't it get dull after a while? As an activity, it's not hugely varied, is it?" The Doctor said.

River quickly looked at the Doctor and raised her eyebrow, "Says the one who just kissed someone himself!"

"Fair point." He replied as he stood up, he offered his hand to me and pulled me to my feet.

"This is my husband, Ramone." River introduced.

"Another one?" I asked in disbelief.

"Are you going to kill him, too?" The Doctor asked.

"We're not actually married." Ramone said.

"We are, in fact. I wiped it from your memory." River explained.

"Why would you wipe THAT memory?!" I questioned.

"He was being annoying," She stated, "So, the Damsel, do we have a fix?" River asked Ramone.

"Found the capsule just over in the village, but I can't locate Damsel. I've looked everywhere." Ramone replied.

"Who's Damsel?" The Doctor asked.

"Have you been thorough? It's not easy, he does have 12 faces." River continued to talk to Ramone. Ramone then pulled out some pictures, they had different faces on. As I went down the pictures I recognised a few of them. There wasn't a picture of the current version of him though.

"Doctor? Are all of these pictures of you?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, "Yes. But I'm clearly the best one out of all of them."

I nodded with a smile, "Definitely."

"None of these men are here. Are you sure it's one of those?" Ramone asked River.

"Yes! He only has these 12 faces. He'll be around here somewhere. This is the closest intersection with the Doctor's timeline. That's why I crashed Hydroflax's ship here."

"Damsel?" I asked.

"Codename: 'Damsel in Distress'." Ramone put the photos away, "Apparently, he needs a lot of rescuing."

"What if he has a face that you don't know about yet?" The Doctor hinted.

"He has limits. Well, then... let's go find him!" River announced.

We walked the streets. I can't remember when, but the Doctor had put his hand in mine. I think he was trying his best to show that he doesn't love River. I think he's lying.

We reached the TARDIS a lot faster than I thought.

"We can't hang around waiting, he could be ages." River stated.

"Yes, he's probably off rebuilding a civilisation or defeating giant robot fish-" The Doctor started.

"We'll just have to steal it." River said.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor asked.

"The hopper is really close, we'd be out of here in less than ten minutes." Ramone exclaimed.

"I need time travel. I need this Tardis!" River explained.

"I'm sorry, the word 'steal', somebody said 'steal'." The Doctor spoke to River specifically.

River nodded, "Yes. We're going to steal this box. Hush, you wouldn't understand." River replied.

"You can't!" I said.

"Why can't I?" River asked.

"You can't just steal a Tar-" I started.

The Doctor cut me off, "a box."

"Why not?" River wondered.

"Look, it says 'Police'." the Doctor tried his best to stop River from stealing the TARDIS.

"I have a key." River stated as she pulled it out.

"Of course you do." I muttered. The Doctor squeezed my hand lightly.

"Okay, this Damsel person, he sounds... he sounds pretty dangerous... ish." the Doctor exclaimed.

"It's a... time... machine. I can take it, do whatever I want for as long as I like and pop it back a second later, he'll never know it was gone!" River assured.

"Yes, he will." The Doctor said in a low voice.

"How?" River questioned.

"He'll just know." He replied.

"Well, he's never notice before." River told him.

"Maybe he will notice now!" I stated.

River laughed lightly, "I'll see you in Temple Beach." She spoke to Ramone, "I've already picked out your swimwear." She said as she kissed Ramone.

"Okay, but be careful." Ramone replied.

"Absolutely not!" River commented. She looked at me, "You two, with me. Bring the head." River entered the TARDIS.

"Please, look after her for me." Ramone said to the Doctor. River exited the TARDIS and looked at us,

"Oh, before you come in, you'd better prepare yourself for a shock. It's not as... snug as it looks." River explained as she went back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. Ramone started to walk away.

"Finally..." the Doctor whispered.

"Finally?" I asked.

"It's my turn. I've been waiting so long for this." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay but don't go overboard." We walked towards the TARDIS and entered,

"Oh. My. God!" He exclaimed. I sighed in response, "It's bigger!"

"Well, yes." River replied as she started to mess with the console.

"On the inside!" The Doctor stated.

"We need to concentrate!" Rive demanded.

"Than it is!" he continued.

"I know where you're going with this, but I need you to calm down." River explained.

"On the outside!" The Doctor and I said simultaneously.

"You've certainly grasped the essentials." River muttered.

"It's unreal!" I exclaimed.

"My entire understand of physical space has been transformed! Three-dimensional Euclidean geometry has bee torn up, thrown in the air and snogged to death! My grasp of the universal constants of physical reality has been changed... forever." The Doctor explained.

"Right. Tone it down now, Doctor..." I said, quietly.

River opened a panel on the wall, I didn't know it could do that, "Would you like a drink? Aldebaran brandy. Help yourself, but don't tell Dad." River winked. The console started to beep, "What's that noise?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at one of the screens, his eyes widened, "Oh it's nothing!" He exclaimed.

"What the hell are those things?" River wondered. The Doctor quickly turned the screen off.

"Woops... my finger slipped." He shrugged. River groaned as she walked to the other side of the console.

"What was it?" I whispered.

"The scan that you had earlier. The results have come in." He started, "A lot earlier than expected."

"Are the okay? They are at least alive right?" I questioned.

He bit his lip, "Sorry. Didn't really take a good look. Didn't want River to see."

"Leaving me in more suspense..." I mumbled, "We'll check later then." Another beeping sound came from the bag.

"Okay... what is THAT noise?"

"It seems to have powered down, conserving batteries. It's an in-built life-support system. I'm not sure what powers it, but-" The Doctor said as he looked in the bag with the head.

River cut him off, "I really don't care. What's that noise?"

"I don't know. A signal? Distress call?" The Doctor started to go through possibilities.

"Homing beacon." River stated.

"Possibly." he confirmed.

"So the rest of him is coming?" she asked as the Doctor put the bag down.

"He must be very cross..." the Doctor explained.

"Well he has lost his head!" I said.

"Time were off then..." River announced as she started to pull levers on the console. We watched her control the TARDIS.

"You're doing it wrong." The Doctor stated.

"I am certainly not!"

"Not those levers..." he muttered.

"Hush!" River replied.

"You probably want to press that button." The Doctor pointed at a button.

"Why?! That evacuates the waste tank on deck seven!" She wondered.

"Does it?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Better avoid deck seven then..." The Doctor confirmed.

"Something's interfering with the engines, which is technically not possible." River exclaimed.

"Maybe the engines are interfering with themselves. Wild theory, but what if this machine had certain safeguards. For instance, maybe it can't take off when a life form registers as being both inside and outside at the same time?" The Doctor explained.

"Head and body." I realised.

"Of course. It can't seal the real-time envelope." River said.

"Hence it can't take off. Not when someone is in and out at the same time. I mean, that just wouldn't be good manners, would it?" the Doctor asked.

"You're very quick." River smiled slightly.

He nodded, "Yes. For a Doctor." He hinted.

"Yes." River agreed.

"Seriously?" The Doctor and I asked. How could he make it any clearer?!


	52. Chapter 52 : The Easiest Lie?

**Reached 100,000 words :D Thanks for all the support everyone!**

The Doctor's POV

"It's signalling. We have to assume the body is homing in on this." I said.

"How do we stop it?" Clara asked.

"Well, we could chop his head off. Oh, look..." I smirked.

"Does sarcasm help?" River questioned.

"Wouldn't it be a great universe if it did?" I replied.

River groaned, "Let's just kill the head." She said as she approached me.

"You can't shoot the head in the face!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" River wondered. Hydroflax then awoke and started to scream. I placed him on the console.

"You kill me and my body will burn!" Hydroflax stated.

"Burn what?" I asked.

"The world!" he started, "My body contains a split quantum actualiser."

"Your power source..." I realised.

"More than a power source. If necessary, a bomb." Hydroflax said.

"You could wipe out the solar system." Clara replied.

I gave her a confused look, "How have you learnt so much?"

"I've spent WAY too much time with you." She exclaimed. The TARDIS doors suddenly opened and there stood the Cyborg with... Ramone's head? I grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her closer to me for protection.

The Cyborg entered the TARDIS, "Kill them!" Hydroflax ordered.

"Death Initiating." The Cyborg responded. Clara clicked her fingers causing the doors TARDIS doors to close. The TARDIS automatically started to dematieralise.

River looked confused, "How did you know how to close the doors?!" She asked Clara.

"Errr... Lucky guess?" She replied as we backed away from the killer Cyborg. River put some coordinates in.

"Where are we going?" I asked. The TARDIS landed.

"Just get the damn head!" River exclaimed as she grabbed the bag and manoeuvred herself around the Cyborg towards the doors. She turned around to face us and opened the bag, I quickly grabbed the head. I disabled it and tossed it towards River, she caught it in the bag. She made her way out of the TARDIS.

I pulled Clara around the console and out of the doors, she closed them behind her, "Come on, then!" I said to River and Clara. River grabbed my free hand and started to drag us down the corridor, "Stop holding my hand, people don't do that to me."

"Hush!" River replied.

"Don't hush me. I'm not a hushing person!" I exclaimed. She then stopped in her tracks and released my hand. She looked down at mine and Clara's hands which were intertwined,

"You are giving me some serious mixed messages today." River started, "Are you sure people don't hold your hand?" She asked.

I tried to pull my hand away from Clara's but she tightened her grip, "He's a terrible liar." Clara stated.

We found ourselves in some sort of hall, "Ah, Dr Song! Your table is ready." A creature came towards us.

"Flemming! How are the twins?" She replied as she handed me the bag and walked towards Flemming.

"Still digesting their mother, thank you for asking." Flemming responded.

"Erm..." Clara said to me, "TimeLord twins don't digest their mothers do they?"

"No no no. Don't worry. It's just their kind do. They have a ceremony for it." I explained.

She squeezed my hand lightly, "Sorry. Just a bit paranoid."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay."

"Are these two your guests, Dr Song?" Flemming asked.

"Well..." River began, "I was hoping just for the Surgeon here to join me. His associate will not be needed and I was hoping that you could take care of her whilst we deal with some business."

Flemming nodded, "Of course."

Muffled shouting then came from the bag, great... he was awake again, Flemming looked at us with a confused expression, "Sorry. It was my stomach." I lied. More muffled ranting came from the bag, "I have an irritable bowel."

"My revenge will be merciless! I will rip you open and devour you!" Hydroflax's voice boomed from the bag.

"It's having a day." I said.

"You cannot escape!" Hydroflax continued.

Flemming coughed awkwardly, "This way." He turned around and headed into another room.

"I don't suppose you mind if I freshen up." River paused as she took out some spray, she spray herself and her clothes changed into something a bit more formal, "Not bad for 200, eh?" I shrugged in response.

"Sorry. He doesn't understand how to compliment someone." Clara explained. River took the bag from hands roughly,

"Ow!" Hydroflax complained. River turned around and headed to the room where Flemming was. I turned so that I was facing Clara properly and placed my hands on her shoulders. She glared at me.

"What have I done now?" I asked with a sigh. She continued to glare at me, "Clara..."

"Why can't I come with you and River?" She questioned.

I ran my hands down to her waist and pulled her in for a hug, "I thought I was the one who was supposed to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me. I could tell that she wasn't lying. Telepathic link, remember?

I groaned, "Clara-"

She cut me off, "I'm not stupid, Doctor. You've been trying to get her to remember you ever since you saw her." She said, "You have feelings for her and anyone would see that."

I tightened the hug, "I'm not going to lie. We agreed that we would have no more lies between us." I started, "I do have feelings for River BUT they don't come close to my feelings for you, okay?" I explained, "It's like how you had some sort of feelings for Danny when we weren't together."

"They weren't THAT strong though." She corrected.

"I'm in love with you, okay? Not River." I assured her.

She pulled away slightly and she raised her eyebrow at me, "Never heard you say that before?"

I raised my own eyebrow, "Say what before?"

"That you are 'in love' with me."

"Pfft! Of course I've said it before!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Surgeon!" River's voice came from the other room.

"Hang on!" I replied.

"Since when were you so 'mushy'?" Clara asked.

"'Mushy?'"

She nodded, "Yes. Mushy." She paused, "Like when you 'subtly' called me sexy." Using air quotes when saying 'subtly'.

"You mentioned in the past that I never said 'compliments'... So I said one."

"Not gonna lie." Clara started, "It did sound a lot more dirty than you probably intended."

I chuckled, "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't be sorry. I kinda like it." She admitted, "Also... why are A LOT less serious than I remember?"

I shrugged, "People change." I replied, "Now!" I exclaimed, "I have a 'dinner' with River." She looked down in response, I placed my finger under her chin and forced her look up, "You have to trust me, Clara. Nothing will happen between River and I."

I swiftly leaned down and placed my lips on hers, she instantly responded.

"Surgeon! Stop making out and help me with this business deal!" River called causing our lips to inch away slighlty.

"Oh god, are you serious? That's disgusting!" Hydroflax's voice echoed loudly even though he was in the other room.

"Flemming will be back in a bit. Ask him for a drink, ONLY water. Don't accept any other drink he offers, everything else they serve will be poisonous towards humans" I explained, "I won't be too long. And PLEASE don't interfere with the deal. I don't want you or our children to get hurt." I said as I placed my hand on her cheek.

She sighed, "I will interfere if I have to."

"No." I said.

"Yes." She replied.

I shook my head and grinned, "Only if absolutely necessary, Clara."

"Fine." She gave in as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Doctor!" Missy's shouted as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Nope!" I exclaimed. I took out my sonic screwdriver, I used it on Missy. She quickly disappeared.

"What just happened?" Clara asked in confusion.

"Missy used her vortex manipulator to get here and I reversed the teleportation on it. I sent her back to her previous location and I also disabled the device so she can't come back here." I explained.

"Good. I don't think I could deal with her right now." She turned around, "See you in a bit, Doctor." She started to walk towards a table in the far corner of the room before she stopped, "I'm in love with you aswell, by the way." She continued walking. I tried my hardest to stop the smile from coming across my face. As soon as Clara sat down she pulled out her phone. I rolled my eyes, Humans and their technology nowadays...

I entered the room and saw River standing there talking to Flemming, the bag still in her hand, "Finally! Took you long enough!" She exclaimed as she headed towards a table, I followed.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked.

"I've got the diamond, now it's time to sell it."

"I thought you were returning it to the Halassi?"

"Tell me, were you born boring, or did you have to work at it?"

I ignored her comment, "Where did you find a buyer?"

"Look around you. The starship Harmony And Redemption, minimum ticket price one billion credits, plus the provable murder of multiple innocent life forms. Suites are reserved for planet-burners. There are PLENTY of buyers here. Just one of them stood out. Don't worry."

We sat down at a table in the dining room, River placed the bag under the table.

"Why are frowning?" River asked.

"How did you know?"

"It's audible."

River changed the subject quickly, "Hydroflax has gone back to sleep I think..."

"I'm still confused as to why you married him."

"I told you, I married the diamond!" She corrected.

"How?" I questioned.

"I posed as his nurse. Took me a week."

"To fall in love?"

River said in a mock voice, "'I'm in love with you'." She started, "It's the easiest lie you can tell a man!" She exclaimed. The easiest lie?


	53. Chapter 53: Missy's Relationship

Clara's POV

I scrolled down until I found Missy's contact number, I pressed on it and put the phone to my ear and waited for her to answer.

" _Clara!_ " She exclaimed.

"Oh my god, mum, what the hell could you have possibly wanted?" I asked with a sigh.

" _WOAH WOAH WOAH!_ " Missy started, " _Rewind a bit, dear!_ "

"'Rewind'?" I wondered.

" _You called me 'mum', dear? Was that a mistake or..._ "

I gulped loudly, "Well... er... Must have slipped out."

" _Awww! That's so cute!_ " I heard Jack say.

" _Why do I travel with you? Please remind me..._ " Ashildr muttered.

" _Because you love us!_ " Missy replied.

"Look... what did you want, mu- I mean! Missy." I corrected myself.

" _If you want to call me mum, love, I'm fine with it_." She offered.

"Just tell me what you wanted!" I tried to change the subject.

" _There is NO way that I am forgetting that you called me 'mum', Clara! The last time you called me that was when you were two years old._ " She said.

"Two years old?" I asked, "Weren't you a man back then?"

 _"It's confusing, Clara. Time travel and all that! I took you on a trip to Gallifrey, surprised that Ellie allowed me to take you..._ " She trailed off.

"How come I don't remember?" I asked.

" _I had to erase it from your memory. The other TimeLords would have been able to track you if you had knowledge of Gallifrey in your head. If they found you at that age they would have converted you into a weapon, considering that you are half Human and half Gallifreyan, a rare hybrid indeed!_ " She explained.

"Why haven't they come after me now? I mean... I have PLENTY of knowledge of Gallifrey, I have my own Tardis and I've been to Gallifrey recently!"

" _Because you are too old now, you would be harder to convert into a weapon._ " She stated.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" I exclaimed as Flemming came over with a glass of, what I assumed to be, water. I nodded in appreciation, he nodded too before walking away.

" _Never said you were old, dear!_ " She replied.

I sighed, "I wanted to ask you something anyway..."

" _Ask away!_ "

"Did you and my mum, Ellie... were you in a relationship or?" I asked.

Missy sighed, " _Yes. Yes we were. You were born when she was with Dave though. She was kind of like my 'companion' as the Doctor would put it. We grew closer, same as you and the Doctor did. Then we got REALLY close if you know what I mean._ " Missy paused, " _Ellie always talked about marriage actually..._ "

 _"Agh! This is too weird to listen to!_ " Jack exclaimed.

" _I agree..._ " Ashildr said.

" _Then go in a different room! It's simple logic! The Tardis has PLENTY of rooms!_ " Missy replied. I heard footsteps, assuming that Jack and Ashildr must've left the room.

I looked around and saw the big red Cyborg talking to Flemming, I decided to ignore it, "Why didn't you marry, Ellie?" I asked.

" _Because of who I was, Clara. The 'Master'._ " She stated, " _Surprisingly, we never argued. But it wouldn't have worked. I was 'evil', still am! Just not as much as I was before I regenerated._ "

"But... you wanted to, right?!"

" _I did, Clara. Ellie understood almost everything about TimeLords. We broke up before we found out that she was pregnant with you. I dropped her off a day after I took her away from Earth._ "

"You had a Tardis?"

" _Yes! A red one too. It was nice. I erm... lost it though._ "

I giggled, "Of course you did."

" _Anyway_ ," She paused, " _Ellie met Dave about three weeks later. They met because of-_ "

"The leaf." I finished Missy's sentence.

" _Yes. They got married about a week before you were born. Ellie had told Dave that he wasn't your real father but he tried his best._ "

"Oh, god... why didn't they tell me that Dave wasn't my real dad!?" I asked with slight anger. I watched as Flemming and the Cyborg entered the room where River and the Doctor were. I still sat in my chair. I was not allowed to 'interfere'.

" _Missssyyyy! Get off the damn phone! Take us somewhere interesting!_ " Jack moaned.

Missy groaned, " _Okay! I'll see you later, Clara! Don't do anything naughty!_ "

"Wait! Why were you here earlier?" I asked.

" _Oh, that? I just wanted to see what you were up to. Boredom really gets to me sometimes! Bye!_ " She exclaimed before she put the phone down. I sighed as I put the phone in my pocket. I was starting to get worried about the Cyborg and Flemming now... and the Doctor.

The Doctor's POV

"Hello, sweetie." I said.

"You are so doing those roots." River stated, trying to change the subject.

"What, the roots of the sunset?" I asked.

"Don't you dare!" River warned.

"I'll have to check with the stars themselves."

"Shut up! I was just keeping them talking til it kicks off."

"What is this conversation? Explain!" The Cyborg questioned.

"You keep out of this." River told the Cyborg.

"We need to get to work." I whispered.

"Okay, what have you go-" She stopped in her sentence and then glared at me, "Hang on!" She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What? What is it?"

She punched me in the shoulder, "You and Clara!?" She questioned.

"Look. Now is not the time to be talking about this." I mumbled as I rubbed my arm.

"Now is the PERFECT time to be talking about this!" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Doc- I mean Surgeon!" I hear Clara call from behind the Cyborg. The Cyborg turned to face her.

"Erm... Clara. I thought I told you not interfere." I stated.

She let out a huge breath, "Well. This is absolutely necessary."

"Stop these conversations! Tell me your identification!" The Cyborg demanded.

"What do you mean by 'necessary'?" I asked.

Clara held onto a nearby wall to support herself, "I mean _necessary_." She simply stated as she placed her free hand on her stomach.

"And another thing!" River started, "Who is Clara to you?"

"You'll meet in in your future." I said to her. I then looked at Clara, "You'll be fine, Clara. It's just a part of the Gallifreyan pregnancy process."

"Doctor. Who is she to you?" River asked again.

I gulped, "Look can we talk about this later?"

"ALERT! METEOR STRIKE IMMINENT!" an alarm sounded off throughout the ship.

"Meteor strike?!" Flemming asked.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you about that Meteor strike..." I said as I quickly dodged around the Cyborg towards Clara. I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to where River was standing.

"How could you know of the meteor strike?" The Cyborg asked as she face the three of us.

"I'm an archaeologist from the future. I dug you up." River smirked, "See you in 400 years." She gave a small wave before the floor beneath us broke. I made sure that Clara landed on top of me. I might not be the best cushion, but it was better than landing on the rock hard floor.

I put my hand on her cheek, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded as she stood up, "I'm the one who landed on you. Are YOU okay?" She asked.

"I'm good." I stood up. "You alright?" I asked River as I offered my hand to her. She rolled her eyes and stood up on her own. I sighed, "So what do you think, by the way?"

"Of what?" River asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"My new body."

"Don't try to make me forget, Doctor. We're have having a grown-up conversation later." River said.

"PLEASE ABANDON SHIP!" the alarm echoed. Suddenly, the Halassi diamond fell from the deck above and River caught it in her dress.

"The diamond?" Clara asked.

"Good, aren't I?" her tone changed quickly, "This way!" River exclaimed before the Cyborg landed near us.

"We also need to stop that." I looked at the Cyborg.

"Toss for it?" River considered.

"I'll take the robot, you drive." I said.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Don't stop for strangers!" I told her.

She gave out a small smile, "Look who's talking." She turned and quickly left the room. I focused my attention on Clara,

"You need to head back to the Tardis."

"And leave you here with the robot?" She asked, "No."

"I will take your head!" The Cyborg said to me.

"Clara..." I warned, "Please." I grabbed her hand, she looked at me, her mouth opened as if to disagree but she quickly shut it.

She sighed, "Fine. I'll do what I'm told."

"Go back to the Tardis. Ask her to show you the scan."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay okay." She kissed my cheek, "Be safe." She whispered as she exited the room and headed towards the TARDIS.

Clara's POV

I rushed into the TARDIS and locked the door behind me. The TARDIS made a sound of confusion,

"Don't worry, old girl. He's just saving everyone like he usually does." I sighed as I made my way to the other side of the console, I smiled, "Now come on! Show me the scan!" I held one of the screens in front of my face. It had the word 'No' on it. "Why not?" I asked. The word 'No' remained on the screen. I removed my hands from the sides of the screens and walked to the opposite side of the console. I pressed a button and a panel emerged from the console, I placed my hand on it and it started to scan my hand.

I allowed the TARDIS to talk to me telepathically, 'No'.

"Why? Come on! Just show me. I've been waiting for so long to see the results!"

'It's only been a few hours...'

I groaned as I walked back to the side of the console with the screen, "Pleeeaaase?"

'Maybe we should wait for the Doctor to return.'

"Why? Can't we just tell him the results when he gets back?" I questioned.

'It might not be a good idea.'

"Why not?"

'You are FULL of questions, aren't you?'

"Please?" I placed my hand on the console, "It can't be that bad. It's not like they're dead or anyth-" I paused. The TARDIS was silent. "They're not dead, right?" I asked with sudden worry. The TARDIS remained silent, "Oh god, please, old girl. Just tell me. I won't blame you. It won't be your fault." I walked back over to the panel.

'I'm sorry, Miss Oswald. Bu-' I cut her off by placing my hand on the scanning, breaking her ability to be able to talk to me.

I let out a huge breath, "They'll be fine, Clara." I told myself. River then suddenly appeared in the TARDIS, "River?" I asked in confusion.

She glared at me, "I'm not done with you, Oswald!"

"Err..." I started.

"The Doctor linked our brains briefly and now I know everything about you." River quickly started to pull levers on the console.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Doctor. He needs us."


	54. Chapter 54 : Jack and Ashildr?

The Doctor's POV

"No, River, no no no no!" I exclaimed as the TARDIS started to materialise around me. I looked around and saw River and Clara. River quickly exited the TARDIS. I walked over to Clara and asked, "Did you see the scan?"

She shook her head, "No. The Tardis is very stubborn."

"She always has been." I pulled her into a hug, "I'll be back in a bit. Still have to save everyone." I walked over to the door and closed it behind me, "Get back in the Tardis! This is my job!"

"This is _my_ job!"

"I've been doing it longer."

"I do it better."

"River." I started, "Not one person on this ship, not one living thing, is worth you. Just get back in the Tardis."

"SURFACE IMPACT IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT..."

"Yes. Shall we pop back indoors?" River asked.

"Yeah, good idea." I replied.

"...FIVE, FOUR-" We slammed the TARDIS doors as we entered.

"Hold on, Clara." I said.

"...TWO, ONE."

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. The lights of the TARDIS were dim and the console made a light thrumming sound. I quickly stood up. I bent down and placed my fingers on River's neck, she was unconscious. Clara was on the opposite side of the console, I picked her up bridal style and said,

"You are a fighter, aren't you?"

"I try." She whispered back, I walked up the stairs towards my chair, "How are you not affected by this?"

I smirked as I placed her on the chair, "Well, I _am_ a superior TimeLord."

She sighed, "Of course you are." I went back down the stairs and looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons, it read 'Temperature: 4 degrees C. - Conserving power.'

"You cold?" I asked, softly.

"A bit." She replied, "Actually... why is it so cold?"

"The Tardis is trying to conserve power." I said as I went under the console, I opened one of the compartments and took out a TARDIS blue blanket. I went back up the stairs and then up towards Clara, I placed the blanket over her.

"Thanks, Doctor." She replied as she curled up on the chair.

"We'll have a look at those scans later once River's awake and gone."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's just unconscious. The Tardis did get knocked around quite a bit." I started to walk back down the stairs but Clara reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Can you just... sit with me for a bit?" She asked.

"Err... the chair is a bit small, Clara."

"Well I WOULD suggest that you sit on my lap... but..." She paused, "Not to be rude, you are a lot heavier than me."

I smiled as I pulled her to her feet, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. I picked her up bridal style once again and sat on the chair, I pulled the blanket over us as a flash of light filled the console room.

"Woo!" Missy exclaimed.

"Oh, not again..." I mumbled as I tried to pull out my screwdriver.

"Just let her stay here, Doctor." Clara said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Errr... no reason."

"WOAH! What is that saucy business going on up there?" Missy questioned as she looked up the stairs at Clara and I.

"There is no saucy business at all, mum." Clara muttered. I raised my eyebrow at her, "What?" Clara asked. I continued to look at her in confusion, "What?!" She paused, "Oh, I said it again, didn't I?" She sighed.

"'Again'?" I questioned.

"She called me that earlier when she phoned me! She just needs some family love!" Missy said as she circled the console, "And THIS must be River Song!" She stated as she looked down at River, "I assume you know who this is, Clara..." she said with caution.

Clara looked down, "Yeah... she's his wife." I swallowed nervously in response as Clara stood up and walked down the stairs towards the console.

"What happened here anyway?" Missy questioned as she tried to make the TARDIS dematieralise.

"The Tardis went into low power mode." I started as I got up from the chair and went down the stairs, River then started to shift.

"Oh look! The wife's waking up!" Missy exclaimed.

"Shut up, Missy." I mumbled as I tried to make the TARDIS go into normal power mode.

"Oh god... where are we?" River asked he slowly sat up.

"Same place we were when you passed out." Clara stated. She then went up the stairs and grabbed the blanket, she wrapped it around her shoulders before coming back to the console, "Can we PLEASE sort this temperature out. I am a human so I can get cold!"

"Dear, just because we're TimeLords slash Ladies doesn't mean we don't get cold. It just needs to be below minus 20 degrees celsius before we can actually feel it," Missy said.

"I'm trying my best to fix the power issue." I exclaimed. River stood up with a sigh.

"Hurry up and solve this issue so we can have our 'talk'." She said.

"'Talk'?" Missy asked, she glared at me, "What did you do, Doctor?"

I was about to answer but River quickly asked, "And who are you exactly?"

"Well... it's quite complicated." Missy began.

Clara sighed as she started to press buttons on the console, "She's my mum. She's a TimeLo- sorry, Lady." Missy smiled in appreciation.

"Aren't you a human though?" River asked.

"I thought you said that you knew everything about me, now?" Clara wondered.

"Slight exaggeration." River admitted.

Clara sighed as all the lights went out, "I'm half human, half Gallifreyan. I'm more like a human though considering I have one heart."

"Err... Clara, what did you do? Why have all the lights gone out?" I asked.

"I'm restarting the power systems." She replied.

"How did you know how to do that?" I questioned.

"I do have my own Tardis, Doctor. I have some knowledge." She started as the TARDIS started to reboot, "I'm surprised you don't know how to make the power go back into normal mode!"

"Well, the old girl and I never did have the best relationship." I replied. Missy put some coordinates in and the TARDIS sprung to life and started to dematierialise.

"Well would you look at that... it worked." Missy said, "Looks like you could learn something from Clara, Doctor!"

"Where have we landed?" River asked.

"See for yourself." Missy replied. Clara walked over to the door and opened it slightly, she peered out,

"Welcome home!" I heard Jack exclaim from the outside of the TARDIS.

"Oh god..." Clara muttered. We all exited the TARDIS and Ashildr had an unreadable expression,

"Ashildr?" I asked, "Is everything okay?"

She quickly nodded, "Yep. Yes yes yes. Everything is perfectly fine!" She sounded nervous as she left the sitting room.

"What's up with her?" Clara asked Jack.

"Yes! It hasn't been that long since I left!" Missy exclaimed, "What could've possibly happened?"

"It's er... it's nothing. Really..." Jack said. Clear lies.

"I haven't even met you before and I can tell that you're lying..." River told him.

"Look don't get the wrong idea or anything..." Jack started.

Missy's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" She shouted causing Clara to almost jump out of her skin.

"God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Clara asked. I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

River groaned at the sight of us. Ignoring River, I asked, "What's wrong, Missy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Missy asked us. We shook our heads in response. Jack looked down as he used his vortex manipulator to teleport away. Missy whispered so Ashildr couldn't hear, "Jack and Ashildr kissed."

"This seems like a problem that I shouldn't get involved with." River decided as she turned around to look at my TARDIS. Clara's TARDIS was next to mine.

"Don't even think about stealing one of our Tardises!" I said to her. River groaned as she entered mine, closing the door behind her. I removed my arm from around Clara's shoulder and used my screwdriver on the TARDIS to lock the console so River couldn't use it. I put my arm back around Clara.

"A-are you serious?" Clara questioned Missy.

Missy nodded, "Yes. But by the way they are acting it must've been accidental."

"So... they don't erm... oh what's the word." I said.

"No, Doctor. They don't fancy each other!" Clara said as she rested against my arm.

"We don't!" I heard Ashildr call from the kitchen.

"I'm like the relationship king. I can tell when people like each other!" Missy said, "Jack and Ashildr do NOT have those kind of feelings for one another." Missy then smirked at Clara and I, "But if you ask anyone about you two..." She referred to me and Clara, "They would definitely be able to tell that you two have veeerrrrryyyy deep feelings for each other." She teased. Clara and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Erm..." Clara started, "I know that I probably should've asked this a while ago but... Where's Jenny?"


	55. Chapter 55 : Results and Mints

**Just to clarify: Everything was a dream between Chapter 25 and the beginning of Chapter 37!**

 **(Also, it's quite annoying that I have to check the reviews on my email! Come on FanFiction, fix it! :P)**

 **Enjoy! Sorry if I don't update as much as I usually do, I'm just so dedicated to making Whouffaldi videos right now XD**

The Doctor's POV (Sorry if some characters in this chapter are heavily out of character)

"Do you know where Jenny is, Doctor?" Missy asked.

"Err..." I started as I paced the room, "Well... I assumed that you would know."

"Wow." Ashildr said as she came into the room, "What a parent you are."

"I'm stressed! I'm not a bad parent, I just don't really have time to keep track of everyone!" I said. Clara glared at me, "Look, I'm sure she's fine! She's strong. Sometimes stronger than me..." I assured.

"Oh look, Clara! The Doctor doesn't have time to keep track of his own children!" River said as she exited the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, River..." Missy started. River raised her eyebrow at Missy, "Shush." She simply said.

"But it's true though, isn't it?" River exclaimed, "How is he going to be able to care for another child when he doesn't even know where or when Jenny is?"

"You mean another _two_ children. Twins." Missy replied.

"Oh trust me... it's one child. One singular Gallifreyan slash Human child. There are no twins!" River explained, "I forced the Tardis to show me the scans."

"Wh-What?" Clara asked in confusion.

"Well I shouldn't be the one to break it to you!" River replied as she left the room towards the kitchen.

"Doctor?" Clara whispered.

"What is River going on about?" Ashildr questioned.

"Clara I'm sorry but... I have already seen the scans." I said.

"Scans? Don't go scanning my daughter without my permission, Doctor!" Missy exclaimed with a serious tone. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay, Missy?" I asked in confusion at her sudden 'protectiveness'.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" Missy sat on the sofa, she sighed, "I really feel like setting something on fire..."

"No! No more fires!" I said.

"Two things..." Clara started, "One: why are you protective all of a sudden?" She asked Missy, "And two: What did the scan say exactly?" She asked me with a hint of worry. I gently grabbed her hand and took her into the TARDIS, closing the door behind us with my free hand.

"Clara..." I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Do you want to see the scan or do you want me to tell you?"

"I erm... When did you have the time to see it?" She asked trying not to think about the tragic information she was about to receive. Information that a mother would never want to hear.

I sighed as I pulled her into my arms, "When we were in the Tardis with River... The Tardis signalled that the scan was complete. I quickly read it before I turned it off." She pulled away and went to the opposite side of the console,

"So you lied to me about not seeing the scan?" She questioned.

"Considering that we were under threat by a headless Cyborg! I didn't want you to worry!"

"The Tardis was in on it, I assume?"

I nodded, "She promised me that she wouldn't let you see the scan until I was with you."

"Just. Show me the results." she finally said.

Missy's POV

"Jack! Where have you ran off to?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

" _I'm at UNIT's headquarters talking with Kate._ " He replied.

"What about?"

" _Nothing much, really..._ "

"Why'd you leave?" I questioned. He was silent, "Aww, don't get all embarrassed, Jack! I know you don't have any feelings for Ashildr..."

"Good. He better not have." Ashildr replied with a serious tone as she sat next to me.

"Don't worry, dear. I am the _master_ of relationships." I said with a smirk, "Anyways... Jack! Can you see if UNIT know anything about the whereabouts of Jenny?"

" _I thought you knew where she was!_ " Jack replied.

"Why does everyone think I know where she is?!" I questioned, "She's not my bloody daughter!"

" _Right, okay. I'll be back later. I'll see if we can track Jenny_."

"Have fun!" I replied as I hung up. River then entered the room with a small glass of wine.

"So er... what was the scan about?" Ashildr asked.

"It was to see how Clara's 'twins' were doing, I assume." River said as she sat on a chair.

"And what were the results?" I questioned.

River took a sip from her glass, "Well... it seems that she's been exposed to space-time a lot."

"She was stuck in a parallel loop." Ashildr stated.

"Humans aren't really supposed to experience space-time outside of the Tardis." River explained.

"Oh come on! I just want to know the results! Hurry, before I get so bored that I set fire to Clara's kitchen..." I exclaimed.

River sighed as if she didn't care about Clara, "It turns out, one of the twins process of creation was stopped because of too much exposure to time travel in an unsafe environment."

Ashildr looked in confusion, "And... that means...?"

"To put it in the simplest way possible. One of them is dead because of too much time-travel. Now... if they travelled through the parallel universes inside the Tardis, then they wouldn't be dead!"

"Well that's one way to put it!" I said.

"So they can't be saved?" Ashildr asked.

River raised her eyebrow, "Don't look at me! I'm not an expert at these things!"

The door to the TARDIS opened as Clara emerged, she instantly headed towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her. The Doctor did not exit the TARDIS, the door closed automatically. The TARDIS then ,surprisingly, started to dematierialise.

"Oh, no no no! He can't leave me here with _you_!" River complained as she placed her glass on the coffee table and stood up.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" I replied. River walked over to Clara's TARDIS and she tried to open the doors, obviously she failed.

"What are you trying to do, exactly?" Ashildr questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to steal a Tardis!" She told us.

"Well, you see..." I started, "Handsome doesn't just let anyone in..."

"'Handsome'?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Apparently that's what the Tardis called," Ashildr explained.

"This Tardis is A LOT more stubborn than the Doctor's. He only let's Clara open the doors. Even if you have a key, he won't let you open the doors. Clara did have to make him listen to the Doctor." I said.

"Now, look what the Doctor's done..." River began, "What he does best. He's ran away from his problems it looks like." River then hit the side of the TARDIS, "Stupid piece of wood." The TARDIS made a distressed sound in response.

Clara's door opened slightly, "Can you PLEASE not hit my Tardis." She said with sadness clear in her voice. She then clicked her fingers, "Come in here, Handsome." She ordered. The TARDIS started to dematieralise. Clara closed her bedroom door once again.

"Great. So she can call the Tardis to come to her. It's not a pet!" River exclaimed as she sat back down, she retrieved her glass from the coffee table.

"Well... Handsome doesn't seem to mind..." Ashildr stated as she stood up and looked down at her vortex manipulator.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

She sighed, "To bring him back here. He's obviously acting like an idiot trying to avoid his problems. And besides... it would be good to stop off at a few places along the way." She then disappeared.

"Well! I am NOT staying in this flat any longer!" River exclaimed as she stood up and headed for the front door, glass of wine still in hand. She quickly left, slamming the door shut behind her. I looked around the room which was now uncomfortably empty and silent. I stood up and headed towards Clara's bedroom door, I attempted to open it but it was locked. I rolled my eyes as I went over to a nearby drawer and took a pen out... it's not an ordinary pen though. It's full on sonic. I went back over to Clara's door and used my sonic pen on the lock, it was a lot quieter than the Doctor's screwdriver and Clara's sunglasses. I entered the room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Clara asked with little to no emotion. She was lying flat on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling, her TARDIS was in the corner of the room.

"Not really my style." I replied as I put the pen in my shoe. Clara sat up and rested her back against the headboard as she looked down at her hands in her lap. I walked over and sat on the bed, I also rested my back against the headboard as I crossed my legs. "Sooo..." I started. She looked at me, clear tear streaks on her cheeks. I pulled out a plastic case and asked, "Want a mint?"

She raised her eyebrow, "A-a mint?" She questioned.

I nodded, "I have a HUGE casing of them. I stored them in your wardrobe."

"That explains the overpowering smell then..." She muttered, "Why do you have so many?"

"I was bored, dear! So... there was man who was selling mints. I might have stolen them..." I started, "The man saw me though. Jack stole a moped and we rode on that, Ashildr was also riding on the back, we only just managed to fit on!"

"And where is this moped now?" Clara questioned.

"We might have crashed it into the side of a hospital..."

Clara let out a small laugh as she looked back down, "I don't even want to know how." I noticed a tear fall onto her lap. A sad smile still playing on her lips.

"Clara, dear. It will be okay in the end." I said.

Clara nodded slightly, "Where's the Doctor?"

"That is a question I don't know the answer to." I replied. Clara sighed as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, she looked out into the darkness with the partially visible moon illuminating the sky. I also stood up and walked towards her. Clara turned around to look at me as I approached.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked me.

"I should be the one asking you that." I told her, "And anyway, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well... because you had a sudden surge of 'protectiveness' earlier."

"As hard as it is to believe, you are my daughter, Clara." I explained.

"I know, I know." She said, "But you did want to kill me when you had control over the Cybermen."

"I just made you think that. To make you feel threatened."

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were my mum?!" She asked in confusion.

"Because you didn't need to know! You had Dave to take care of you."

"He didn't do a very good job of it after Ellie died..." She muttered. She paused, "You know what? Screw it," Clara said.

"Screw what exactly?" I asked.

"I have a time machine. So I'm going to use it." She exclaimed as she opened the doors to her TARDIS. She motioned for me to enter, so I did. I closed the doors behind me.

"Where are we going, dear?"

She put some coordinates in and pressed/pulled buttons and levers, "To see Ellie."


	56. Chapter 56 : The Master, The Carer

The Doctor's POV

I sat on top of the TARDIS as we floated through space. I looked down at the Earth, but my gaze never left the location of where Clara lived. Even though I was hundreds of miles away I would always know where Clara was. I had made the top of the TARDIS flat so I could sit on it properly, the light in the centre was still present.

There was a flash of light to my left, "Oh, how I love cheap time travel."

"R-River?" I asked in confusion, "Wh-How-"

"Listen, Sweetie. UNIT are quite helpful. They knew that I was your wife so they gave me a vortex manipulator when I asked!" She exclaimed as she gently made her way down and in through the TARDIS doors, I quickly followed closing the doors behind me. She circled the console.

"What are you doing here? If you haven't noticed, I wanted some alone time."

"You being alone never works out." River started, "You need to stop running away from your problems!" She stood in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't run away from my proble-" I was cut off as River placed her lips on mine. My eyes widened in response as I quickly stepped back and headed to the opposite side of the console, "Wh-What are you doing?!" I asked.

"We're married, Sweetie! Married people are supposed to kiss." She explained, slowly.

"Well I don't 'kiss' people anymore!" I replied.

River just looked at me blankly, "Are you serious? So what you do with Clara is not kissing?" She questioned.

"Well we mainly do what humans call 'sex' between adventures so-" I started.

"Okay! I don't need details, Doctor!" She exclaimed. I then focused more on River... she suddenly looked... nice. Well. More than nice, but the right word just couldn't make it into my brain. I physically felt my pupils inflate as I made my way towards River,

"What have you done?" I asked as just before I placed my lips on hers. There was some weird force that wouldn't let me pull away. I managed to break away as I quickly went down the stairs to the underneath of the console.

"I haven't done anything, Doctor. Whatever could you mean?" She said as she followed me down the stairs.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the need to kiss River, "You drugged me," I muttered, "A strong drug that increases a Gallifreyan's 'need'."

"I just wanted to show you what you've been missing," She replied with a shrug, "But you seem to be fighting the drug quite well."

"TimeLord." I explained in the simplest way possible.

"That's not an answer."

I groaned, "Because I'm with Clara, River. Clara and I are in a committed relationship and if she knew that I kissed you then she would hate me!"

"Oh come on, Doctor! She's a human! She will die one day. Blow away like smoke,"

I smirked, "No she won't. She's practically immortal." I started, "She can die. But she can't die from old age."

"Maybe I'll just have to force a Dalek to visit her then." River threatened.

"You wouldn't, River. Because that wouldn't help the relationship between you and I at all." I warned.

Clara's POV

"Here we are! Two weeks after you left Ellie, one week before she meets Dave." I exclaimed as I opened the doors. We were a few metres away from Ellie's house.

"Clara. This is not a good idea." Missy replied.

"Since when did you become so cautious!"

"Since I actually accepted that you were my daughter." She replied, "What do you plan to do exactly?"

"Get you and Ellie back together!" I exclaimed, "We all deserve some sort of happiness."

She shook her head, "No. Let's go back and get ready for Christmas. I mean... it is the 24th of December present day!"

"It's the 24th!?" I asked in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew!"

I rolled my eyes, "I have a time machine. It'll be fine." I began, "Why can't you and Ellie just be together?"

"Because it could heavily change the future!" She replied, "Never change the past!"

"What is going to change if you two get together, huh?" I questioned.

"If you change history, it won't change for you. It will change for everybody else though."

"Why wouldn't it affect me?"

"Because you are frozen in time! For example, if you never met the Doctor you would still be pregnant. Everything that is a part of you is frozen in time. Including your child. They can age though because you were fertilized BEFORE you were frozen. If you were fertilized while you were frozen, then the pregnancy wouldn't work because the child would not have been able to age."

"I-I think I understand." I replied, "But... you being with Ellie wouldn't change hardly anything!"

"Of course it would! I might not get that temporary job and give you the Doctor's number, causing you two to never meet! Then he would never go through all of those adventures that you two have been on. He might find another companion to travel with him."

"We will meet. It's fate." I said as I quickly walked to the front door of Ellie's house.

"Clara, I'm warning you..." She said as she followed me. I knocked on the door and I heard Missy groan in response. The door soon opened and there Ellie stood. Ellie Ravenwood. I had to restrain myself from hugging her.

"M-Missy?" Ellie asked in confusion, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Er... my friend here encouraged me to come back. See how you were doing." Missy explained.

I held out my hand to her, "Hello." Ellie shook my hand gently in response, "I'm C-" I paused, "I'm the Carer." Missy looked at me in nothing but confusion.

"I assume that you're from Gallifrey aswell then..." Ellie said as she released my hand.

"Something like that." I replied.

Ellie raised her eyebrow, "The Master and The Carer. Doesn't sound like a great duo."

"We manage to get along. Somehow." Missy stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in." She stepped out of the way.

"I erm..." I started, "I have to go somewhere. But I'll let you two get to it I suppose."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Carer." Ellie nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, "See ya, Missy." I exclaimed as I turned around and headed for my TARDIS. Once I reached the doors I looked back at Missy and Ellie in the distance. As soon as Missy stepped inside the house and closed the door, white light started to illuminate everything. Time was being rewritten...

Everything was white. The only thing that was visible was me and my TARDIS. It just felt like being in a white room with no exit. I suddenly felt alone, but my TARDIS made a humming sound to let me know that I wasn't. I patted the door and said, "Thanks, Handsome." I paused, "I really hope I haven't made a big mistake." I whispered to the TARDIS. The white then started to fade. I was now back to where I originally was. A few metres away from Ellie's house. I patted the TARDIS once again, "What time are we in?" I asked. The TARDIS thrummed in response, "1 year after I dropped Missy off... okay."

The door to Ellie's house then opened, and out walked Ellie, Missy and a small baby. Me. Clara. God knows if her last name was Ravenwood or Smith. The trio walked past me and my TARDIS, none of them gave me a glance. I raised my eyebrow in confusion before quickly stepping into the TARDIS, I closed the door behind me. I walked over to the console and placed my hand on a scanner, I was now telepathically linked with Handsome. That was when I realised... the telepathic link between me and the Doctor... it was gone.

I sighed with worry, "Why doesn't Missy or Ellie remember me?!" I asked.

'Missy has never met you. You met her in the future.'

"But... I'm right there with her. As a child."

'She doesn't know what you look like as an adult though.'

"Why is my telepathic link with the Doctor gone." The TARDIS was silent, "Tell me!"

'It looks like you and the Doctor never met. You must never change history or it could drastically change the future.'

A tear formed in my eye, "What do you mean the Doctor and I never met?"

'You changed the past which altered the future! Missy then got a temporary job in the shop meaning that she never gave you the Doctor's number. You are no longer classed as 'The Impossible Girl', Carer.'

"'Carer'? I just made that up on the spot, I don't really know why."

'You are now called the Carer. Nobody knows you're real name anymore: Clara Oswald. The Clara with Missy and Ellie is called Clara Ravenwood-Smith. You, however, are still classed as Clara Oswald. Now known by most as The Carer.'

"Most?" I asked.

'For the past year, you have been saving planets. You have told everyone you were called: The Carer.'

"This is all very confusing for me. I might need to write this down." I rubbed my head.

 **CHAPTER 57 WILL BE OUT STRAIGHT AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER SO BE SURE TO READ THAT ONE ASWELL!**


	57. Chapter 57 : Carer Who?

General's POV (The person from Hell Bent)

"The prophecy of the Hybrid has been changed." I said to the TimeLord council.

"Which Hybrid?" One of the members asked.

"The Doctor and Clara Oswald. Now referred to as the Carer. The Hybrid still exists at some point in time." I explained.

"Who has changed this prophecy?" Another member asked.

"Clara Oswald herself. Unintentionally though. We need to erase what Clara has done so the prophecy comes true. The Master must never be with Ellie Ravenwood. Planets could be destroyed if the prophecy is not fulfilled, including Gallifrey." I exclaimed.

"She must NOT say her real name out loud. Everything would lock onto her and try to drain her energy." one of the more supreme leaders stated, "We must contain the Carer. For she could be a threat to us all."

Clara's POV

I took my phone out of my pocket. The contacts for Dave Oswald, The Doctor, Ashildr and Missy were now erased. But... Jack's contact still remained. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I spoke to the TARDIS, "I met Jack? Bu-But how?"

"Clara!" Jack shouted as he came towards me.

"J-Jack?" I asked.

"You changed history didn't you?" He questioned.

"Yes. But I didn't realise that it would change so much. Ho-How come you remember me?"

"Because I was in the the TARDIS when you changed the past. Only people inside the machine you use to change history can remember you. So... just me. I assume that I am also the only person to remember your real name."

"Why are you here?"

"I told Missy that I teleported to UNIT... truth is. I teleported to the inside of your Tardis. I just wanted some alone time away from Missy. She can be infuriating at times."

"I can agree with you on that." I replied. I then looked down at my phone and sighed,

"Clara..." Jack started, "Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Don't phone the Doctor. He's never met you before." he said. I groaned as I put the phone in my pocket. There was a knock at the door, I cautiously walked over to it and opened it. There was a girl, I would assume about 7 years old, standing there. I then realised that my TARDIS was now parked in a children's playground... but how? 'Stop messing with me!' I said to Handsome, telepathically.

"Oh. Erm. Hello?" I said.

"Hello." She replied.

"And who might you be?" I questioned.

"My name's Rose. Why are you in a box?" She asked in confusion.

"Well... this is my spaceship." I said, her eyes widened in wonder as a smile came across her face.

"Does it fly?"

I nodded, "Yes it does. It can also travel in time." A woman then stood behind Rose, "Hello." I said to her.

"What are you doing in a box!?" The woman asked.

"I... Live here." I replied.

"Mummy! It's a spaceship!" Rose exclaimed.

"And you are..." I started.

"Jackie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Jackie. I'm the Carer." I told her.

She raised her eyebrow, "Carer? Carer Who?"

A small smile came across my face. So this is why the Doctor enjoys it when someone says 'Doctor Who?', "Just the Carer." I replied.

"Clara! We have places to be!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay okay." I said, "You'll like this part." I said to Rose as I closed the door and headed back to the console. I sent the TARDIS into space, I looked on one of the screens and saw how shocked and happy Rose looked as the TARDIS dematierialised in front of her.

"You are definitely like the Doctor..." Jack rolled his eyes.

There was silence, "I need him, Jack." I told him in a serious tone. I started to dial the Doctor's number, "Luckily... I remember it off by heart." my finger hovered over the call button. I sighed as I finally pressed it and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" His low voice said.

"Err... Doctor?" I asked. Jack shook his head.

"Yes. Who is this and how did you get this number?" He questioned.

"It's Cl..." I paused, "The Carer. And don't ask me how I got this number."

"The Carer? Yes yes yes, I've heard of you before!" He exclaimed, "You are kind of like the female version of me." He stated, "Saving different planets and other species."

"Yep. That's me." I replied.

"So what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh nothing really. Just thought that we could meet, you know. 'The Doctor and the Carer', that will be a story everyone would talk about."

"I suppose." He began, "Okay, yes. I'm heading to the third planet from the left of Raxacorricofallapatorius. Care to meet me there? Apparently some of the Slitheen family are causing trouble there."

"Sounds good." I said, "I hope you don't mind if I bring my companion along."

"'Companion'?" Jack asked in shock and annoyance.

"Nope. I don't mind at all!" The Doctor assured, "You can lock onto my phone coordinates if it makes it any easier for you! See you soon, Carer!" I put the phone in my pocket.

"Your companion? Seriously? I am NOT a companion!" Jack complained.

"Hush!" I said as I locked onto the Doctor's coordinates on the console. The TARDIS landed. As I reached the door I heard... crying? Coming from one of the rooms in the TARDIS, "Crying?" I asked.

"Clara..." Jack started, "This is one year in the future. One year has also passed for you, it just felt like a few minutes to you though."

"Where are you going with this?" I questioned. Then there was a knock on the door, I opened it and the Doctor. He wore his black coat with red lining and had his gray/silver hair in mess, his eyes pierced mine, "Doctor?" I asked.

"You must be the Carer!" The Doctor exclaimed as he extended his hand, I shook it, "Good to finally meet you."

"You too." I replied with a nod as our hands separated. The crying increased.

"You have a baby on board or something?" The Doctor asked as he entered. He circled the console, "Classic Type 40 Tardis. My favourite." He then looked at Jack, "Captain Jack Harkness?! You're the Carer's companion?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, Doc, I am. How you been?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Do you have a companion?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not since Amy and Rory. Quite a long time ago really. Never found anyone worthy of the role." The Doctor paused as the crying started to get louder, "Seriously, do you have a baby on board this Tardis?"

"Errrm... would you excuse me for a moment?" I said, "Jack. With me, please."

Jack and I left the Doctor in the console room as Jack lead me down some halls, we reached a door, "Here we are." He said as we looked at the door. The door was engraved with one word: OSWIN.

"O-Oswin?" I asked in confusion as I ran my fingers across the engraved lettering. Jack nodded. I placed my hand on the door handle. I hesitated before I finally entered. As I set foot in the room the crying started to die down. There was a projection of stars covering the room, the carpet was dark blue, the walls were some shade of grey. The room was relatively dark with a single light in one the corners of the room. Then I saw a small cot at the end of the room. I looked over my shoulder at Jack, "M-My Oswin?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, "Yes. _Your_ Oswin." He confirmed. I let out a long breath before I slowly made my way over to the cot.

"B-but how is she here?" I asked Jack as he followed.

"Like I said before. You have been through a whole year of your life. Only you thought it was a few minutes." he explained. I nodded as I looked down into the cot. I looked her her. Oswin. She had 'slow-growing' brown hair and a mixture of my eye and the Doctor's eye colour. The icy blue colour blended with the brown looked entrancing. I didn't know how but I could feel that she was going to have my height. I felt like I couldn't breath as Oswin's eyes connected with mine.

"Aha! So you do have a child onboard!" The Doctor said as entered.

"Shhh!" Jack and I said to him. Jack moved out of the way and the left the room so the Doctor could look at Oswin.

"Who are the parents?" The Doctor asked.

I gulped, "I am." I said.

"Who's the father?" He questioned.

I looked away, "Long story." I then reached in and gently picked Oswin up. The Doctor raised his eyebrow at me as I held Oswin close. "What?" I asked him.

"You look like it's your first time holding her." The Doctor stated. I bit my lip.

"Well of course it's not!" I lied, "She just... takes my breath away every now and again."

"Fair enough." He replied.

I smiled as I looked down at Oswin, "I love you." I whispered, it was mainly aimed at the Doctor but of course... he thought I was saying it to Oswin, "Do er..." I started as I looked at the Doctor, "You want to hold her?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Err... I'm not too good with kids..."

"Come on. She's 75% Gallifreyan! You can handle that!" I exclaimed.

He bit his lip as he carefully took Oswin from me, "75%? What's the other 15%?" He asked.

"15% Human." I stated.

"Human?" He questioned.

I nodded, "Yep. I thought you would've known I was half human. It's a shock that Oswin has two hearts considering that I only have the one."

He shook his head, "Nope. Didn't know that you were half human." he paused, "So your 'significant other' is 100% Gallifreyan?"

"Yes. He is." I said with a sad smile. The Doctor put Oswin back in the cot, "The Tardis will take care of her while we go and deal with these 'Slitheen'." I assured.

We left Oswin's room and headed back towards the console room, "Come on! We have Slitheen to stop!" The Doctor exclaimed. He quickly left the TARDIS. I looked down at the floor and let out a sigh.

"Jack." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"H-He doesn't even know that Oswin is his. I want everything back to how it was." I stated as a tear left my eye.

Jack shook his head, "The only way is to split Missy and Ellie up, I'm afraid. You have to stop yourself from taking Missy to Ellie's house."

"Easy. I'll just take my Tardis to get there." I said as I placed my hands on the console.

Jack quickly shook his head, "No no no. You can't!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"There will be two versions of your Tardis in the same time zone. It could potentially destroy the Earth."

"Great! So how do you expect me to do it?" I questioned.

"You will have to use the Doctor's Tardis..." I sighed.

"Hurry up, you two!" the Doctor shouted.

"If you manage to stop Missy and Ellie from reuniting. You have to remember that everything will go back to normal. Which includes you still be pregnant. Oswin will not be born yet." He explained.

I nodded, "Yeah. Okay." We left the TARDIS, I patted the door as I closed it. I whispered, "I'll try to get everything back to normal, Handsome. Don't worry."

"I'd call you mad for talking to a box." The Doctor started, "But I do the same thing." He smirked as I turned around to look at him. His TARDIS was on the other side of the room. We were in, what looked like, a sitting room, "Right. Let's split up and look for these Slitheen." The Doctor suggested as he went into one door. Jack shrugged and went into another. I walked over to a different door before pausing. I turned around and headed for the door the Doctor had gone into, "Carer? I thought we were going to split up?" The Doctor questioned as he scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver. It was the green one his previous form had.

"Doctor. I need a favour." I said.

"A favour?" He wondered as he put the screwdriver in his pocket. A stray tear managed to fall down my cheek, "Wha-What's wrong? Why are your eyes inflating?"

"Doctor. I need your Tardis."

"My Tardis?" He asked in shock, he shook his head, "No." He turned, I grabbed his arm,

"Doctor. I _need_ it. Now."

"As I said before. No." He repeated himself as he walked away to the other side of the room and started to rummage through some drawers, "You have your own Tardis!" I quickly went over to him,

"Doctor, look at me!" I ordered. He sighed and turned around to look at me.

I exclaimed, "Doctor. It's me, I need you. I need your Tardis. It's me, Clara. Clara Oswald. I messed with time. I changed the past and I shouldn't have!"

His eyes widened as the ground started to shake violently, "Oh no."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your name? Did you just say your name?" He questioned.

"Oh... slip of the tongue." I bit my lip. A crack then started to open up on a wall, "Is that a... is that a crack in time?" I asked.

"You said your name. They're coming. The TimeLords are coming. Why did you say your name?!" He asked.

"I-" I started but I was cut off as three TimeLords emerged from the crack.

"Quick! Grab the Carer before the Daleks reach the time crack!" One of them exclaimed. The other two grabbed me and threw me into the time crack which was no relatively bigger than before.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed as light surrounded me.


	58. Chapter 58 : Back To Normal

The Doctor's POV

"Doc!" Jack shouted as he approached, "What are you doing?"

"Saving her." I said as I jumped through the time crack just before it closed. My eyes widened as I looked around, I was in a sandy terrain, "G-Gallifrey?"

"Doctor!" The Carer/Clara called. I looked in the distance and I saw the three TimeLords dragging her towards the city.

"Quick! We must contain the Carer!" One of them said. I ran after them.

"Let her go!" I ordered. The three TimeLords stopped in their tracks and turned to face me, their grip still remained on the Carer's arms.

"Clara Oswald slash the Carer has broken the prophecy!" One of them announced.

"Prophecy?" I asked.

"The prophecy of the Hybrid!" he replied, "She changed history and she wasn't supposed to. The prophecy of the Hybrid MUST happen!"

"What is the Hybrid?" I questioned.

"The Doctor and Clara Oswald is the Hybrid. The Hybrid is dangerous but it could be more dangerous if the prophecy was not fulfilled." they started, "History needs to go back to the way it was."

"Well what was it like before?" I asked them.

"You and Clara travelled together. She changed the past which changed all of that." he paused.

"That is the prophecy!" The General called as he came towards us, his feet kicking the sand about as he did.

"Me and Clara travelling together?" I started.

"The Hybrid, however, is our enemy. So it must be contained."

"Why did you take her and not me aswell?" I questioned the four TimeLords.

"We need to contain her to make sure she doesn't mess with history anymore. We will go back and stop her from changing the past and then she will be kept in captivity here to assure that she never goes out and changes time ever again." The General explained, "You will be weak without the other half of the Hybrid, Doctor."

"Doctor..." Clara said. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Move six steps to your left."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do it. Please. Trust me." She assured.

"What are you doing?!" The General asked as the Doctor moved six steps to his left. Clara then managed to free one of her arms, she raised her hand up and clicked her fingers. We waited. "Is that it? You wanted to click your fingers?" The General wondered. There was then a groaning/roaring sound.

"What is that sound?" I questioned.

Clara smirked, "Look up." She told us. We all looked up. There was a small dot in the sky. It soon got bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer, I looked back at Clara and she smiled, "It's my Tardis." She stated. The blue phone booth crashed onto the surface of Gallifrey, causing shock waves to move through the ground. We all fell to the ground. I quickly got up once my vision stopped failing me, I quickly made my way over to Clara and held out my hand, she took it.

"Thanks for telling me to move. I probably would've been crushed by it." I told her as I pulled her up.

"No problem." she replied. We quickly went towards the TARDIS. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't let me, "Sorry. He's a bit stubborn. He only lets me open the door." she pushed the door open.

"Stop! The Hybrid must be contained!" The TimeLords got to their feet and started to come towards us.

"Shall we leave?" I asked. She nodded. She quickly pressed a kiss against the closed door of the TARDIS.

"I am so sorry! I will fix your window later!" She told the TARDIS as she entered through the open door. I followed, closing the door behind me. She quickly entered some coordinates and we were off, she sighed, "Okay. We're in space now." She said as she sat on the floor. I sat next to her.

"Why did you change the past?" I asked her.

"It's complicated." She replied, "I didn't know that if I changed the past I would never meet you. I should've listened to Missy, she told me not to change time."

"Missy?"

"The Master. My mum slash dad. Don't ask." She stated. She looked at me, "I really need your Tardis, Doctor. I need to stop myself from changing the past."

"Why can't you use yours?"

She sighed, "Look. We travel together. We're engaged and Oswin is your child. You saved me from dying causing me to be frozen in time." She offered me her wrist, I took it and felt her pulse point, "See. No pulse."

"I stopped you from dying? Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes... yes it is. But you did it for us. I love you, Doctor. It must sound weird considering that you have never met me. But I've known you for quite a while and you are the biggest part of my life." A tear appeared in her eye.

"W-Wait." I said, "Os-Oswin... is mine?" She nodded, "But... if we never met... how is Oswin here?"

"Because I'm frozen in time, Doctor! She was technically still apart of me when I changed everything so she wasn't affected." I quickly stood up and headed down the halls until I found Oswin's room, Clara had caught up with me. I slowly pushed open the door, "Doctor?" Clara asked.

"I never got a good look at Oswin earlier. I just want to make sure that you are telling the truth." I told her. But of course, a part of me already believed that Clara was telling the truth. I carefully made my way to the cot and gently picked Oswin up out of it, I smiled down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and I instantly knew that she was mine as I looked into her eyes.

Clara stood next to me with a sad smile, "We were going to have twins. One of them didn't make it."

"If we get everything back to normal. Maybe we can change that... maybe we can save the other." I suggested. Clara nodded. I could see right through her. I could see that she was trying her hardest not to hug me and Oswin. I put Oswin back in the cot before turning to face Clara. Her gaze was locked onto the floor. I sighed before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Please. Please let me use your Tardis, Doctor." She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt extremely weird/awkward/nervous. Considering that we are engaged in real time, I don't think that I would feel like this if everything was back to normal.

"I'll do it for you, Clara..." I could say her real name considering that we alone, excluding Oswin, "Just tell me what to do and I will stop you from changing the past."

"You just have to stop me from taking Missy to mum, Ellie's, house."

"That's it?" I asked as we removed our arms from each other.

She nodded, "Yes. That's it." She leaned up and placed her lips on mine, I didn't respond because of shock. She quickly pulled away, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I assured. I smiled at her and then down at Oswin, "What did I do to deserve you two, then?" I asked.

"It's more like what did I do to deserve you, Doctor." Clara admitted.

We made our way back to the console room and Clara gave me the coordinates that I needed. We landed two minutes after we entered the time crack.

"Doctor! Carer! Are you two okay?" Jack asked as we exited the TARDIS.

"We're fine, Jack. Now if you excuse me..." I started.

"Thank you, my Doctor." Clara said as I reached the door to my TARDIS.

"'My' Doctor?" I questioned.

"We're quite possessive of each other." She told me.

I nodded with a smile, "Good to know." I entered my TARDIS and put the coordinates in, "Come on then, old girl. Let's fix time." I said as I pulled one last lever. I quickly opened the door and left the TARDIS. I saw Clara and Missy, they had just left their TARDIS which was next to mine, "Clara!" I exclaimed.

"Doctor?" She asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Missy questioned.

"Get back in the your Tardis. Don't mess with the past, Clara." I explained.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Clara exclaimed.

I pushed Missy and Clara back into their TARDIS, "I'm doing this for you and Oswin, Clara!"

"Oswin?" Clara asked as I shut their door. I stood back and aimed my screwdriver at Clara's TARDIS, I made it go back to their previous location. White light started to form around me. Time was fixing itself.

Clara's POV

I opened my eyes and I was standing next to Missy near my window, "Screw what exactly?" Missy asked. I looked blankly at her.

I shook my head, "No no no no. It doesn't matter! I can't change the past."

"Change the past?" Missy questioned.

"I was going to change- to change the past. I did change the past. I saw what would happen if I did."

"What?"

"I would have never met the Doctor."

"But you're frozen in time so it wouldn't affect you... You would know everyone, but they wouldn't know you." Missy knew. I nodded.

"I-I need to see the Doctor. My Doctor." I said. Remembering that I said it to alternate him.

The Doctor's POV

"Doctor? Are you alright?" River asked as I looked at her blankly.

"Yeah... Clara she... she changed history which caused us to never meet. Bu-But I stopped her from doing it. It's all very complicated to explain." my phone then started to ring. I pulled it out and it was Clara. I quickly pressed the answer button and brought it to my ear,

"D-Doctor? Please tell me that time is fixed now."

"My Clara. Yes. Yes it is. I-I'm coming back to you now. I shouldn't have left you, especially in your time of need." I said as my voice broke slightly.

She let out a sad laugh, "Hurry up." She put the phone down and I deposited it into my pocket. I went up to the console and put coordinates in. I landed two seconds after she had ended our phone call - 8:27pm, Christmas Eve. I quickly exited, despite River's calls to come back.

I was in Clara's sitting room. Clara almost instantly emerged from her bedroom and ran towards to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I leaned down a kissed her, filled with passion. I heard River groan but that didn't make me remove my lips from Clara's.

"Alright, you two! Don't eat eachother!" Missy teased as she entered the room. We reluctantly pulled our lips away from each other, we still remained in the warmth of our arms.

It was now 10pm and Clara and I were in her bedroom. I lay on the bed in a white t-shirt and question mark underpants as I watched Clara brush her hair as she looked into her three mirrors.

She tried to get rid of all the cots considering we just 'showered' together in the bathroom.

Ashildr and Jack had returned and they slept on my TARDIS, as did Missy. River and taken one of my old sonic screwdrivers and she went off on her own. She did say that she would be back one day though...

"I still don't know why you have three mirrors..." I said.

"Don't worry about it." She replied as she put the brush down. She stood up from her chair and readjusted her dressing gown _(Or 'bathrobe' if your American)_ and then headed towards her wardrobe. Her back was to me as she pulled out a light blue night gown. She discarded the dressing gown and then proceeded to put on the night gown.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, "I thought you would've wanted me to look away whilst you changed..."

"Doctor. You saw me naked a mere 10 minutes ago. I think it's fine now." She said as she lay down next to me. Even though it was Winter it was quite hot in Clara's room, so we decided to just have a blanket over us instead of a full thick cover.

I turned the lamp off as Clara backed into me causing me to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I tucked the blanket in over us. Clara sighed, "Are we finally going to have a proper Christmas as a couple together?" She asked.

"I think we will." I said as I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, on top of the 'tattoo' she still had.

"Good." She said with relief, "I love you, Doctor."

"Goodnight, my Clara."


	59. Chapter 59 : Snow, Snow and Mistletoe

Clara's POV

I was awoken from something cold being put on my face.

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" Missy exclaimed as she opened the curtains letting the bright rays of sunshine pour in.

"Missy, what the hell are you doing?!" The Doctor asked as he and I wiped the snow off of our faces.

"She's trying to give us hypothermia!" I said as my face was freezing cold.

"Oh come on, dear. It's just a bit of snow!" Missy replied, "You two shouldn't have slept in then."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11am!"

"Why did I sleep for so long?" The Doctor questioned.

"Because you want to stay in bed with Clara?" Missy teased. The Doctor groaned in response as he pulled the blanket up over his face to warm up, "Why are you worried about being cold, old man? You can control you body temperature!" Missy told him.

He slowly lowered the blanket off of his face, "Oh yeah..." He realised.

"Well good for you. I can't!" I said as I turned over and put my face in the pillow, I then lifted my head slightly, "Wait..." I started.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

My eyes then widened in realisation, "Oh my stars, it's Christmas! I haven't done any preparation!" I tried to get up but the Doctor said,

"Calm down, Clara. I'm sure our Tardises will handle it for us." He assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded in confirmation. I sighed, "Okay okay." I put my face back into the pillow in an attempt to warm up.

"Jack, Ashildr and I will prepare the food ourselves if you don't mind..." Missy said.

"No." I said as I flipped onto my back to look at her.

"Why not?"

"Because you will burn my kitchen down! You've already burnt it down before!" I exclaimed.

"That was an accident! Trust me, Clara. I can handle this." She said.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the blanket up just under my chin, "Fine! But I swear... don't you dare burn it down again."

"Dear, we're family. Family are supposed to trust each other!" She said as she started to leave, "Oh!" She stopped and looked at us, "I called Dave by the way and told him that you were staying here with your 'fiancé' for Christmas. He said he might pop in tomorrow or something."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Now hurry up and get dressed you two!" Missy ordered as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She shouted from the other side of the door, "If you are not out in twenty minutes, I will drag you out whether you are dressed or not!" I closed my eyes to try and block out the blinding sunlight pouring in from the window.

"Ossie. We have to get up..." The Doctor groaned causing me to open my eyes and glare at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Ossie?" I questioned.

"Noooo..." He said as he lay on his side to look at me properly and I turned my side to look at him properly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" He asked cautiously. I playfully hit him with my pillow before replacing it under my head.

"Don't. Call. Me. Ossie." I warned.

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

The Doctor's POV

Clara and I sat up and rested our backs against the headboard, "You still cold?" I asked.

She nodded slightly, "A bit." I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She placed her hand on her stomach with as smile, "I can't wait for them to be born now..."

"Me neither."

"It's weird how we kind of remember having Oswin but it never actually happened." She wondered.

"Time Travel can be confusing sometimes. Even for a TimeLord." I admitted.

She finally let out a sigh, "Maybe we should get up now..."

"Yes, I DEFINITELY don't want to feel the wrath of your mother." I said as I kissed the top of her head. I removed my arms as she removed the blanket from her and stood up from the bed. I watched her intently as she went over to the wardrobe and opened. She huffed as she looked.

"I don't know what to wear." She muttered.

"Why don't you just wear what you're wearing now?" I suggested.

She turned around and raised her eyebrow at me, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" I pouted.

She came over and swatted me with a pillow once again, "You just want to see me with barely any clothes on. That's why!"

She threw the pillow back onto the bed. "Is that really a bad thing?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to her wardrobe again, "Why don't you just put a t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms on then? Pyjama day at Christmas is always fun."

She paused, "That actually sounds like a good idea." She agreed, "But only if you do it with me."

I groaned, "Well I'm definitely not walking around in my underpants all day, Clara."

"Put some jogging bottoms on or something!" She replied.

I ran a hand over my face and removed the blanket from myself because I was getting too hot. Even though I could change my body temperature I still felt extremely warm, "Fine." I accepted as I looked back at her.

She pulled out a black tank top and some light blue bottoms. To be honest, they contrasted quite well. She then walked over to a set of drawers and took out a bra. She headed into the bathroom which was connected to her room.

I closed my eyes and I let my thoughts take me away.

Clara's POV

I exited the bathroom minutes later and looked at the Doctor. He was lying flat on his back and his eyes were closed.

I quietly walked over to my bedside table. On top of it was my engagement ring, I must've forgot to put it back on last night after the 'shower'... I take it off when I have a bath/shower in fear that it might fall down the plug hole. I immediately returned the ring to my finger with a smile.

I then opened the drawer, I pulled out something that I've kept in there for a while. I also pulled out some string and tape. I connected the green plant to the string.

I then grabbed my chair so I could stand on it. I hung the mistletoe above the Doctor quietly, assuring not to wake him up as I taped the other end of the string to the ceiling. I almost let out a squeak as I almost fell from the chair, luckily I didn't.

I jumped softly off of the chair onto the carpet and put the chair back near my mirrors,

Missy shouted from the other side of the door, "Ten minutes! I'm dragging you out even if you're half naked so hurry up!" This caused the Doctor to open his eyes slightly. I smiled as I saw the confused expression on his face.

"Erm... Clara?" He asked, his eyes were still focused on the mistletoe above him, "What is that?"

"I wonder who put that there..." I said with a hint of sarcasm. I quickly made my way over to him and straddled his lap, "What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Clara, I know what it is. I mean... why is it there?"

"Come on, Doctor. You MUST know what happens underneath the mistletoe."

"I do have knowledge on humans, Clara! Of course I kno-" He paused in realisation that I wanted to have a 'Christmas-y' kiss, "Oh..." He muttered.

"Good." I said as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

"This all seems WAY too romantic to me..." The Doctor mumbled.

"Don't care." I replied.

"Stop. Making. Out." I heard Missy on the other side of my bedroom door. We didn't care as we continued.

"They need to get themselves under control!" Ashildr exclaimed loudly.

I heard Jack ask, "How do you know that they are having a snogging fest?"

"I might have telepathically connected my brain with Clara's when she was asleep last night." She told him. I was so tempted to go and ask her why, "It only works one way though. I know what she's feeling but she doesn't know what I'm feeling. It's not a full connection."

I was about to pull away but the Doctor mumbled in between the kiss as he pulled me back down by my waist, "Don't. Ask her about it later." I decided that I had all day to talk to her about it so I obliged, not wanting to ruin the moment... Even though Missy, Jack and Ashildr had already done a good job of that. The Doctor moaned in between the kiss,

"Clara. We need to get up before Missy comes in." he said even though he continued to deepen the kiss.

"Says the one who's WAY too eager." I laughed slightly as I reluctantly pulled away.

"Don't make me come in there." Missy exclaimed.

"Okay okay! Five minutes!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Erm... Clara?" The Doctor asked as I pushed some hair back behind my ear and out of the way of my face.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you please go to my Tardis in the sitting room and get me some grey jogging bottoms?"

I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat up on the bed, "Why can't you?" I smirked.

He looked at me in shock, "I'm not going out there like this!"

I sighed with a smile, "I guess not." I started, "I have a pair of yours in my Tardis actually..." I remembered.

"Why do you have a pair of mine in your Tardis?" He questioned.

I shrugged, "Maybe I just wanted them." I headed into my TARDIS and said to the him, "Sorry you had to see that little intimate session between me and the Doctor, Handsome." I patted the console, he groaned in response, "Can you please give me the Doctor's bottoms?" I looked up and smiled as a panel opened on the ceiling and the bottoms fell from it. I caught them in hand and said, "Thanks, Handsome."

I exited the TARDIS and closed the door behind me. The Doctor stood from the bed and I tossed him the clothing, he caught it with a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"Twenty seconds!" Missy called. The Doctor quickly slipped on the bottoms. He also grabbed his socks from the floor and put them on. I also decided to wear some black socks which I grabbed from my drawers.

I opened the bedroom door and announced, "Okay! We're done!"

"Finally!" Missy said as she turned and went back towards the kitchen where I assumed Jack and Ashildr were. There was a smell coming from the kitchen... it smelled quite good actually. The Doctor followed me out of the bedroom, he shut the door behind him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "Merry Christmas, Miss Oswald."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Ashildr exclaimed as she came in the room, "We don't need you two making out again!" The Doctor pulled away and stood next to me.

"This time I have to agree..." Jack muttered as also entered the room.

"Food will be ready in about an hour. So no snacking!" Missy said, specifically to the Doctor. He rolled his eyes in response.


	60. Chapter 60 : Rings For The BIG Day

The Doctor's POV

I grabbed Clara's hand eagerly and lead her to the TARDIS, "And where do you think you're going?" Missy asked as we reached the doors.

I smirked, "It's a surprise." I quickly pulled Clara into the TARDIS. I released her hand and headed over to the console, sending us into space.

"Errm... where are we going, Doctor? Surely we can't go in our pyjamas." Clara stated as she started to walk towards me. I gently took Clara's hand and kissed the top of her engagement ring on her finger. I looked her in the eye, hoping she knew what I wanted, "Oh..." She realised, "You want to do this now, don't you?" She smiled as she bit her lip.

"I was going to wait for another week or two but I can't... Everytime I look at you I just want to whisk you away and do the deed as soon as possible." I replied, "But only if YOU want to do it now." I added as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. We had planned this particular event straight after Missy had crashed Clara's TARDIS into mine, once we were alone. (Chapter 48)

"I'm... not sure." She replied honestly.

I pulled her into a hug, she rested her head on my chest, "I really want to, Clara. I've never been this happy before in my life." I started, "I shouldn't have left you when you found out the results but I want to be OFFICIALLY with you to show that I will never leave again." I felt some tears stain my shirt, probably because I reminded her of the results of the scan, "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up..." I apologised.

"It's fine." She said as she pulled away slightly so she can look up at me.

"So... do you want to?" I asked with hope.

She nodded as tears started to fill her eyes, "God yeah." She reached up and pecked me on the lips, "Human way or Gallifreyan way first?"

"Human way if you want." I told her.

She nodded, "Sounds perfect." She then bit her lip once again and carefully took off her engagement ring, "I don't want to lose this, Doctor..." I nodded and gently took it, I also took mine off and opened a panel on the console. I placed them inside and the panel automatically locked itself.

"Don't worry. Sexy will keep them safe." I assured her. She nodded.

"Should I go and get ready, then?" She whispered.

My hearts pounded faster and I'm sure her heart would too if she had a pulse, "Y-Yeah. I'll send Vastra or Jenny to you in a bit." I said, suddenly nervous. She kissed me on the cheek before heading off to find her room within the TARDIS corridors. I tried to control my breathing as I put some coordinates in. Clara wanted to know where we would be going for this special event, but I told her that it would be a surprise. I picked the best spot that I could find in the entire universe and I knew that Clara was going to love it.

I made my way down the stairs to the underneath of the console and pulled out my clothes. Perfect for the occasion.

I hastily put the suit on. I went back up to the console and pressed a button causing spray to come out of the console. Apparently, most humans found it attractive if you 'smell nice' so I made an effort. For Clara.

There was then a knock at the door, I walked towards it and opened it, "Doctor! The preparations are complete." Vastra said.

"Thank you, Vastra." I nodded. Vastra, Jenny and Strax then entered the TARDIS. We left both doors open allowing the bright sunlight to pour in.

"If you don't mind. I think I will go and prepare Miss Clara." Jenny said.

"The Tardis will lead you there. Just follow the lights on the floor." I told her. Lights then started to illuminate one of the corridors and Jenny went down it.

"Sir!" Strax exclaimed, "If you don't mind me saying, you look quite dashing!"

"Thanks, Strax." I replied.

"Strax. Go and make sure that you have collected ALL of your grenades. We don't want any of them going off during the event." Vastra told him. Strax exited the TARDIS, "So you're really going through with this, Doctor?" I nodded, "Are you sure?" She questioned.

"I have never been more sure about something in my life." I stated, "So we have two witnesses," I referred to Jenny and Strax, "And I assume your qualified..." I said to Vastra.

She nodded, "Yes I am qualified." she assured, "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes I do." I started, "They are kept in a separate room for sake-keeping." I motioned for her to follow me.

We walked down the corridors for about five minutes and we reached a door, "The door looks pretty locked up." Vastra noticed.

"The door is made of Azbantium. It is 400 times stronger than diamond."

"Where did you obtain this Azbantium?" she asked.

"I had to go through hell and back to get it. But that's a story for another day." I replied, "I am the only one who can open this door. It can only be unlocked by my fingerprint." I pressed my thumb against the scanner on the left side of the door. The Azbantium door then lifted upwards slowly. We entered the room. It was big room and all that there was in this room was a pedestal in the very centre. On top of the pedestal was a dark blue pillow with the two rings on top.

"Such a big room for such small things." Vastra said as we approached the pedestal. The rings were gold and the words 'The Doctor & The Carer' were engraved on both of them, there was also Azbantium and Diamond around the edges, "'The Carer'?" Vastra asked as she cautiously picked one of the rings up and observed it.

I nodded, "Once we're married, it's going to be quite difficult to hide it from the TimeLords. We don't want everyone knowing Clara's name just in case news gets to the them."

"Why are you so worried about the TimeLords finding out?" Vastra asked as she put the ring back onto the pillow.

"They don't want us to be together."

"Why?"

"Because we are the Hybrid."

"The Hybrid?" She questioned as she picked up the pillow. We made our way out of the room.

I explained on the way back to the console room, "There is a prophecy of the Hybrid. And the Hybrid is me and Clara. We would go through hell and back for each other. We would destroy planets and other universes for each other, the TimeLords fear that Gallifrey will be one of the planets that will have to face the wrath of the Hybrid. The prophecy is that our love will end up killing entire species and eventually destroying everything."

"I hope you don't harm the Earth..." Vastra said, concerned.

"We'll try our best not to. We don't want to harm anyone. But if we have to... we will." I warned. Vastra nodded in acknowledgement, "She died. But I forced the TimeLords into allowing me to use their Gallifreyan technology to bring her back. Now Clara is frozen in time, she has no pulse and she is kind of immortal now."

We found our way back to the console room, "The TimeLords want to get rid of Clara. I know that they are planning to do something but they are frightened..."

"Frightened of what exactly?" Vastra asked.

"Of me." I stated, "They can't just kill her because I will just go back in time and stop them from doing it."

"Isn't that breaking the rules of time?"

I nodded, "Yes. But I don't care. It can cause paradoxes or break parts of time down but we're the Hybrid... and that's what the Hybrid does. Break the rules for each other."

We made our way outside and we walked along a stone path, "Are you sure that eloping is the right thing to do?" Vastra asked, I nodded, "What about Clara's parents?"

"It's all very confusing about who her parents are really..." I muttered.

"The only parents I know of are Ellie Oswald and Dave Oswald."

"Dave Oswald is not her real father. My..." I paused trying to think of the right word, "...friend, the Master, is Clara's real dad."

"Another TimeLord?" She questioned.

"Yes. Who is now a female considering that he regenerated into a woman..."

"So. She has two mothers now who are both biological?"

I nodded, "Both biological." I confirmed, "Ellie Oswald, however, is not alive to see her daughter married. The Master, now called Missy, will probably go mad considering that she wanted to prepare a PROPER wedding for Clara and I. She'll get over it soon enough though."

"What about Dave? Surely he still gets say in things."

"Clara had a talk with Dave and he didn't approve of Clara and I getting married at all. Clara said that she didn't care for two reasons, One: He can't control her life and Two: He technically isn't her real father." I started, "Clara and I also agreed that we wanted it to be a bit more private slash intimate. We didn't feel like a huge wedding would be good for us."

"Fair enough." Vastra sighed as we reached our destination. We were surrounded by nature. This was the planet that had the first plant ever and it was currently empty/unpopulated.

There were multi coloured flowers everywhere, the sky was a mixture of blue, red, pink and purple. There was also a small stream running through the area. Strax was currently sitting on one of the two white chairs facing the white wedding gazebo.

We walked towards the gazebo and Vastra placed the pillow on top of a stone pedestal.

I rubbed my hands together nervously, "Don't be nervous, Doctor."

"Were you nervous when you married Jenny?" I asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no, Doctor. But there really is no need. We were having a proper wedding too so there were a lot more people. Of course we were nervous. But you shouldn't be considering that there are only three people attending for witness and legal purposes."

"I've only ever done a Gallifreyan wedding and that wasn't that bad because it was quick and not too intimate."

"You'll be fine, Doctor. This is a brief elopement ceremony. You don't have to say a lot and I hope you and your soon-to-be wife have learnt your lines." She hoped.

"We have. Don't worry." I assured her. My hearts pounded hard and I let out a loud sigh,

"What's wrong?" Vastra asked.

"Clara's coming now. I can feel it." I began, "We're telepathically linked." I explained. Vastra nodded in understanding as she reached down and picked a book up off of the gazebo's floor. We stood in position. She stood behind the pedestal which had the pillow on top with the rings on top of that.

"Has Clara seen these rings?"

I shook my head as I readied myself, "No."

"She'll be in for quite a surprise then. Does she know that you engraved her name as 'The Carer'?"

"Yes. That's all she knows about the rings and she's fine with it under the circumstances."

A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard. They got louder and louder before I laid my eyes on Clara and Jenny. Clara looked... perfect. She had a classic white wedding dress on which fitted her perfectly, also hiding the VERY small bump she had. Her hair was in it's natural straight form, the way I liked it. She looked around at her surroundings in amazement before her gaze landed on me and she froze. Jenny had to usher her in order to get her walking. I smiled as she approached. Clara walked onto the gazebo and stood opposite me whilst Jenny went and sat in the other white chair near Strax.

"We are going to start straight away as this is only a brief elopement ceremony." Vastra announced as she looked between Clara and I. We both nodded. Vastra looked down in the book and read, "The Doctor and Clara Oswald, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." She paused, before she looked at me, "Doctor, do you take Clara Oswald to be your Wife?"

"I do." I said as I looked deeply into Clara's eyes, she did the same.

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" Vastra continued.

"I do." I said.

"Clara Oswald, do you take the Doctor to be your Husband?"

" I do." Clara said, making my hearts beat faster.

"Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do." Clara said. Vastra then nodded towards the rings on the pedestal. Clara and I took one each and she smiled as she looked down at it. She then looked back up at me.

"I, the Doctor, take thee, Clara Oswald to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. I choose you above all others." I finished as I placed the ring on her finger.

"I, Clara Oswald, take thee, Doctor to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. I choose you above all others." she said as she placed the ring on my finger.

"Doctor and Clara, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together."

Vastra paused and looked at us, "Doctor and Clara, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife." She looked at me with a smile, "Congratulations. You may kiss your bride."

Clara and I instantly pushed our lips forwards to meet each other. I could hear clapping coming from Strax and Vastra and the occasional 'Woo' from Jenny. Even though Clara didn't have a pulse she still seemed out of breath and she pulled away slightly.

"We... We're married." Clara said in shock, as if it wasn't real.

I chuckled, "We're married." I confirmed as I placed my lips on hers once again.

"God, I love you." She said as she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you, too."

 **AHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME! THIS WAS WAY TOO MUSHY FOR ME TO WRITE :'( Do you guys want me to write the Gallifreyan wedding or... do you want them to go back to Missy, Jack and Ashildr in the next chapter?**


	61. Chapter 61 : The Baby Is Coming!

Missy's POV

The TARDIS noise echoed throughout the room. As it landed there was a sign hanging from the door saying, 'Just Married'. "What?!" I asked myself.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Jenny, Jack and Ashildr came towards me and looked at the sign. Apparently, UNIT found Jenny underneath their base... god knows how she got there.

"You have got to be kidding..." Jenny muttered, "I come back and the first thing that happens is my Dad and Clara get married..."

"Why would they want to elope?" Ashildr questioned. We all jumped back as the door opened. The Doctor and Clara came clambering out of the TARDIS, hand in hand.

"Oh... Hi." The Doctor said.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

Clara bit her lip, "Yeah." She started, "We were in our dress and suit but we changed back to our pyjamas for Christmas... we also want to do the Gallifreyan wedding before we eat if that's okay."

I groaned, "But Human weddings are so much more intimate! I was looking forward to that!" The Doctor then hugged Jenny.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I got stuck underneath the UNIT base!" Jenny replied, "I used my vortex manipulator and it bugged out. It sent me to Skaro, Raxacorricofallapatorius, Darillium, the moon! And then for some reason it took me underneath the base. The device then broke."

"I'll have to get that fixed for you later, kiddo." Jack said. The Doctor pulled away from Jenny and looked back at his TARDIS. He raised his eyebrow as he took the 'Just married' sign off of the door.

"Who put that there?" He asked. The TARDIS groaned in response as he tossed the sign to the floor, "No, old girl. I've had enough romance for one day!"

"Look, we're sorry we didn't tell you about us eloping. We just wanted it to be a bit more private." Clara explained as she grasped the Doctor's hand once again.

"Come on then. Let's get this Gallifreyan wedding over and done with!" Ashildr exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay! We need a strip of black cloth." I said as I went into Clara's kitchen. I pulled out the piece of cloth from the drawer and went back into the sitting room. I gave it to the Doctor. He nodded as he took it.

"Wrap your hand around one end and hold it out to me." He told Clara. She did. He then wrapped the opposite end around his hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Clara, "Just read your lines from the paper." She nodded as she smiled and looked down at the paper. I used my sonic pen on the ceiling light and dimmed it down a bit, trying to make it as accurate to a Gallifreyan wedding as possible.

Jack, Jenny, Ashildr and I sat down on the sofa. Clara let out a nervous breath before she started reading, "I am yours and you are mine. Together we are one."

"We are one for all time. We are one for no time." the Doctor said.

"Who will watch over me until the stars turn cold, until time unravels itself?" Clara continued.

"I will." the Doctor added, "Who will care for me, until the suns burn out and moons fall?"

"I will. Who will stand by me as we face the everlasting Darkness?"

"I will. Who will stay by me in each and every regeneration? Who will love me if I change as fickle as the wind does?"

"I will. Who will have my children? Who will teach them our ways when they are young?"

"I will. Our three hearts will beat as one."

"Our two minds will think as one."

"On this day, in this time… two shall become-" The Doctor paused.

"One." Clara and the Doctor said simultaneously. The cloth between them then started to glow, Clara looked down at in amazement and excitement. She placed the paper on the coffee table. "The Hybrid will live on." They both finished simultaneously. The Doctor then looked at me.

I smiled, "I consent and gladly give." I said.

The Doctor looked back at Clara, "Now, Clara..." He started, "I'm going to whisper something VERY important into your ear. You must remember it and you have to promise that you will never ever ever tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. You must NEVER say it out loud."

"I promise, Doctor. I promise with all my heart." She said with sincerity.

"Well, you won't be calling him 'Doctor' for much longer..." I said. Clara looked at me in confusion. The Doctor smiled as he took one step closer and put his mouth near her ear. Only she could hear. Noone else. Seconds later he took one step back,

"That was your..." She said in shock, her eyes wide.

The Doctor smirked, "Yes, Clara. I just told you my name."

"I now declare you TimeLord and TimeLady. You may kiss the bride." I completed the lines. The Doctor leaned forward and placed his lips on Clara's. The cloth between them then disintegrated into golden dust before it all disappeared into thin air. It showed that the wedding was complete and it was successful.

"Hi-His name?" Jenny asked in shock.

I nodded, "Yes. If you marry a TimeLord or Lady then they are required to give you their name for you to hold forever. You also gain the title of TimeLord slash Lady if you are not one. If you break your promise by saying your wife/husbands name to someone, then you are considered as a threat to the TimeLords. You are then required to get a 'divorce'." I explained. Clara then reluctantly pulled away from the Doctor and looked at me in shock.

"Three things. One: I will never tell anyone his name, Two: The TimeLords already considered us a threat before we were married and Three:...I'm a... TimeLady?" She asked.

"Yes, Clara." The Doctor confirmed, "People can know your real name but it would be a lot safer if you go by 'The Carer'. The TimeLords will come and take you away from me if they realise that I married Clara Oswald." He smiled at the last part. Clara nodded in understanding. Then there was silence.

Clara then laughed slightly, the Doctor smiled at her and raised his eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

"I know your name." She said in shock once more.

"Yes you do, Mrs..." He whispered the last name to Clara, "But on Earth. We're referred to as Mr and Mrs Oswald." Clara nodded.

"'Oswald'?" Ashildr asked.

"Yes. Considering that I don't have an Earth name..." The Doctor stated.

"What about Mr and Mrs Smith?" Jack questioned.

"It's not REALLY my official name though. So we can't use that last name. I don't mind, I think Oswald suits me anyway." The Doctor explained.

"So, old man. You're John Oswald now?" I wondered.

"I suppose I am." He replied as he put an arm around Clara's waist.

Clara then bit her lip before squeaking, "I know your name." The Doctor chuckled in response. I then pulled Clara away from the Doctor and wrapped my arms around her, trapping her arms.

"Why did I give away my daughter so a Scottish caretaker!?" I exclaimed.

"Err... Mum..." Clara whispered, "Even though my heart isn't beating. I feel like I'm being suffocated." I released Clara as the Doctor pulled her back to his side by grabbed her hand.

"Right. Food will be ready in five so go and sit down." I said.

"Missy... if you haven't realised... I don't have a dining room." Clara told her.

"Oh I know that dear!" I exclaimed, "That is why I set everything up inside your Tardis!"

"My Tardis? How did you even get in?" She asked.

"I told your Tardis that it was for a good cause. I am also family so he trusted me."

"Okay." Clara accepted with caution.

The Doctor's POV

Clara interlocked our fingers as she, Ashildr and I made our way to her TARDIS in her room. Jenny, Jack and Missy would be joining in a few minutes, they were putting everything on a very large serving cart to bring to us in the TARDIS. As we entered Clara's room, Ashildr raised her eyebrow as she looked down at the floor, "What have you two been doing in here?" She teased, looking down at the scattered pieces of clothing.

"Erm... Nothing much." I lied.

"Right. 'Nothing much', actually means 'A lot'." Ashildr corrected.

"Come on, Ashildr. Do you really want us to go in to detail about this thing?" Clara asked with a smile, "Cause I would be GLAD to tell you how good the sex is-"

Ashilr cut her off, "No no no! I don't need the details!" She covered her ears as she went towards the TARDIS. She attempted to open the door but of course, it wouldn't work, "Cl- I mean Carer. You need to get your Tardis under control." Ashildr stated.

"You can still call her Clara, Ashildr. Just don't tell anyone else about it and don't say it too loud." I told her. Ashildr nodded.

"I don't need to get my Tardis under control. He's perfectly fine just the way he is." Clara smiled as she placed her free hand on the door. She then pushed the door open and pulled me inside, Ashildr followed. We left both doors open so that it would be easier for Jenny, Missy and Jack to make their way through with the serving cart. Handsome had gotten rid of the console and replaced it with a table big enough for all of us.

"How did your Tardis get rid of the console?" I questioned.

"I installed a Chameleon Circuit on the inside." Clara replied as we walked towards the table, it had a TARDIS blue tablecloth covering it.

Before we sat down, Jenny called, "Erm, Dad?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied as we exited the TARDIS.

"Your Tardis is making some strange noises." Jenny stated. We made our way into the sitting room and Jenny was right. The TARDIS was making the dematierialisation sound even though it wasn't taking off. I went over to the doors and tried to open them but they were jammed shut.

"Hey, old girl? What's wrong?" I asked calmly as I placed both of my hands on the door. The TARDIS then stopped groaning and was now silent.

"Doctor... I'm not sure if this is meant to happen. But..." Ashildr started. She was behind the TARDIS. I went to the back of the TARDIS and there was oil everywhere and some sort of object was in the middle of it. Ashildr picked the object up and started to rub the 'oil' off of it. I then started to realise what it was. It was a small grey cylinder.

"Oh, Ashildr! You might not want to touch that..." I said cautiously.

"Why?" She questioned, continuing to rub the substance off of the cylinder.

"You know how humans... 'give birth'." I used air quotations.

Ashildr's face then 'turned green', "Oh, you tell me now!" She exclaimed as she almost dropped the cylinder.

"Woah woah woah! Don't drop it!" I said as I took the cylinder carefully from her.

"What's this about giving birth?" Missy said as she appeared from round the side of the TARDIS. Her eyes then landed on the cylinder in my hands, "Is that what I think it is?" She asked. I nodded.

 **THANKS FOR READING :D**

 **Conversation with my friend at college:**

Me: Hey do you have any ideas I could use for my story?

Friend: What's happened so far in it?

Me: Well, I've basically rewritten series 9 with a lot more whouffaldi moments. Things like the Doctor proposing to Clara, Clara getting pregnant and-

Friend: Can Tardises get pregnant?

Me:... I... I'm not sure, I don't think so.

Friend: *Silent*

Me: You want the Tardis to get pregnant?

Friend: Why not?

Me: Are you insane?

Friend: No I am not insane! Maybe you could make the Tardis have a 'spillage' when the 'baby' is born.

Me: You mean like oil everywhere?

Friend: Yes.

Me: I'm not so sure about this...

Friend: Do it.

Me: But-

Friend: Do it now. Make your readers happy.

Me: I'm not sure if people would like this...

Friend: Do it anyways.

Me: Okay okay...

Friend: You need to add an umbilical cord. Make it like a plug socket, just unplug the umbilical cord instead of cutting it!

Me: Now that's too far. *Starts writing Chapter 61*


	62. Chapter 62 : Trapped on Gallifrey

**I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER STORY LATER! IT WILL BE CALLED: We Travel When**

 **It will be a parallel universe to When We Travel so these two stories COULD potentially meet up! I hope you guys give the first chapter a quick read when it is available!**

The Doctor's POV

I stepped back as gears started to fall from a panel on the back of my TARDIS.

"Why are gears falling out of your Tardis, Doctor?" Ashildr asked she tried to wipe the 'oil' off of her hands.

"Just... don't touch them." I suggested.

"Why?" She asked.

"Trust me. It's for the best." I continued. Ashildr raised her eyebrow before Missy exclaimed,

"It's the crap that comes out when you pop a baby out of your-!"

"Alright!" Ashildr said in disgust as she quickly went into the kitchen. Missy and I emerged from the back of the TARDIS.

"What is that?" Jack asked me.

"Surprisingly, it's a Tardis." I stated.

"A Tardis?" Clara questioned, "You mean like... a 'baby' Tardis?"

Missy explained, "Yes! God knows how it happened though."

"Will it grow?" Jenny asked.

"It doesn't get bigger and bigger like humans. One day it will just decide to automatically grow to the size of my Tardis." I said, "I'll have to store it inside my Tardis for the time-being."

"Is that how Tardises are made then? I thought TimeLords just built them." Jack wondered.

"We can build them. But it is very complicated, we just tend to wait for other Tardises to make them for us." Missy explained.

"Does it have a gender?" Jenny asked.

"We won't know for a few days. It will also end up giving itself a name." I replied.

"Doesn't every Tardis need a pilot?" Clara questioned.

I nodded, "Yes. It will automatically decide who is worthy of piloting when its at full size." I then turned around and headed into my TARDIS. "You okay, old girl?" I asked as I went down the stairs. I opened up a compartment underneath the console and carefully placed the gray cylinder inside of it, I closed the compartment and it automatically locked itself, "You still got enough power to get me a new shirt?" I asked, considering that it was covered in... 'oil'. I went up the stairs and there was a black t-shirt on the console, "Thanks, Sexy."

I quickly got cleaned up and exited the TARDIS, closing the doors behind me. The only person who was in the sitting room was Clara, she looked quite stressed, "Where have they gone off to?"

She sighed, "Well... They all fled because they burnt down my kitchen..."

I chuckled, "Of course they did." I paused, "Take-away?" I suggested.

"Take-away." She confirmed, "But wait, isn't everywhere closed? I mean it IS Christmas."

"Clara. We have time machines, we can just go and get some yesterday."

"Take-away on Christmas. Perfect." She rolled her eyes as she sat on the sofa. I quickly went into her bedroom and pulled out a huge wooden box from her wardrobe, I had to push it into the sitting room considering the weight, "What's that?" Clara asked as I put the box about two metres in front of her.

She tried to stand up but I said, "No no no. Sit down." I clicked my fingers and my TARDIS' doors opened and my screwdriver flung from the inside of the TARDIS and landed in my hand, "Thanks, old girl!" I said as the doors shut again. I started to undo some screws on one side of the box, "This is just a little present I got for you, but I guess I could have fun with him aswell."

"'Little'? That sounds like an understatement." Clara replied, "Wait. 'Him'?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Yes." As I was undoing the final screw a noise came from the inside of the box,

"This unit is operating at 100%!" Clara raised her eyebrow at the box, "I have been programmed by 'The Doctor', listed as: 2nd most important master." It was muffled because of the container that surrounded it.

Clara became restless as the final screw was a lot harder to take off, "Come on, Doctor! I want to see what it is!" I continued to try different settings on the screwdriver, "Oh! I got something for you too." She realised.

"Love, you don't need to give me anything. I already have enough." I smiled.

"I know right! You got me for Christmas." She teased, "I'm still going to give you a present, Doctor."

"If you insist." I replied as the final screw fell from the wood. I took the panel of wood off and Clara waited for her 'present'.

"This unit identifies as K-9 Mark V!"

"K-9 mark 5?" Clara questioned as K-9 emerged from the box. "It's a... metal dog." Clara's eyes widened.

"Yes. It's better than a normal dog by far." I assured.

"I am at your command, Mistress!" K-9 said as turned to face Clara.

"M-Mistress?" She asked in confusion.

I nodded, "Well, you ARE his owner..." Clara then smiled. She stood up and walked towards me.

She put her arms around my neck and pecked me on the lips before saying, "Thank you, Doctor."

I put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, "No problem, Impossible Girl." he paused, "You know my real name now. You know you can say it when we're alone? K-9 doesn't count."

"I know." She said, "I've always known you as the Doctor though. I plan on using your real name for a more 'special' moment if you know what I mean."

I smiled, "Okay. But don't go shouting my name too loud when we do." She nodded against my chest.

She tightened her arms as she asked, "So what can our K-9 do?"

"He can sense danger, perfect for when we go on adventures. He is able to scan things to make sure nothing is poisonous or dangerous. He can also attack monsters for us if we are in trouble, he will always follow you when you need him to. He's like a normal dog but a lot more smart." I explained. We pulled away as K-9 headed towards the front door,

"Where are you going, K-9?" Clara questioned.

"To get mistress and master sustenance!" K-9 informed.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Negative, master." I walked over to the door and opened it for him. He exited and headed towards the lift. I closed the door and turned around, Clara had 'disappeared'. Seconds later she came out of her bedroom with a long box.

"Don't go spending a lot of money on me, Oswald." I smirked.

"Of course I'm going to spend a lot of money on my husband!" She confirmed. She couldn't stop smiling as she realised that it was the first time she called me her 'husband'. She placed the box on the top of the coffee table, "It wasn't a lot of money."

"Define 'a lot'."

She shrugged, "Maayyybe a couple hundred pounds." I was about to tell that she shouldn't spend that much, "I intend to spend much more on you if I have to."

I sighed, "Fine! But just so you know, the Tardis CAN make money."

"I know. I wanted to get you something with my own though." She stated.

Missy's POV

I glared at Jack, "I can't believe you..." I said to him.

"Excuse me? You're the one who decided to to talk about the Gallifreyan wedding between the Doctor and Clara!" He replied.

"Yes. But you're the one who shouted Clara's name out loud... We had one job not to alert the TimeLords and look what we did! We managed to alert them only two hours after the wedding!" I sighed. There was silence between Jenny, Ashildr, Jack and I. I said, "Let's play a game."

"A game? At a time like this?" Ashildr questioned as she paced around the VERY small area we had.

"Yeah, Missy. It's not really the time for 'games'." Jenny agreed with Ashildr.

"Let's play the 'guess where we are' game!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone groaned simultaneously, "Because I've got a pretty good idea! We're on bloody Gallifrey in a prison cell. The one place where we shouldn't be!"

"We shouldn't be worried. The Doctor will come and save us once he knows that we are missing." Jack assured.

"That's what the TimeLords WANT the Doctor do! The Doctor will bring Clara here in an attempt to 'save' us and the TimeLords will grab her first chance they get. They want to stop the Hybrid from breaking time!" I exclaimed.

Clara's POV

"Where do you think they've run off to?" I asked as I cuddled into the Doctor's side. Referring to Missy, Jack, Jenny and Ashildr.

"Who knows. They'll be back sooner or later, they'll want us to clean up their mess." he replied. We were sitting on the sofa flicking through TV channels whilst eating take-away, thanks to K-9.

The Doctor had gone crazy considering that I got him a new guitar for Christmas... haven't heard him play for a while so I thought, why not? And of course... he complained because I spent 'too much' on him. I ended up putting 'Come Dine With Me' on. I tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

"What is it with humans and these 'food' shows. All you do is watch people cook!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes before saying, "When it's finished. We can watch Geordie Shore."

"Good." he smiled.

I shook my head as he tightened his arm around me, "I don't see how you can like Geordie Shore but NOT Come Dine With Me."

"It has lots more drama. I like to see what other humans who I don't travel with are like, and Geordie Shore seems to show them off pretty well."

"Mistress? Would you like more drinks?" K-9 asked. I raised my eyebrow as I looked down at him,

"Erm... sure. But how would you get the-?" I was cut off by the Doctor saying,

"Best not to ask. Just accept it."

"Fine. Yes please, K-9. For both of us if you don't mind." I smiled at him as I placed the two wine glasses on top of him. The Doctor doesn't like wine he says... but he still manages to drink it...

"Affirmative, Mistress."


	63. Chapter 63 : Betrayal and Daleks

**You can suggest a 'real name' for the Doctor if you want Clara to call him that in a future chapter :P (She can just stick with calling him 'The Doctor' though.)**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHEN MY 'SPIN-OFF' STORY IS COMING OUT :P It will be a parallel universe to 'When We Travel'. It will be called 'We Travel When'.**

 **These two stories might end up meeting at one point.**

Missy's POV

"Oh no..." Jenny muttered.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked.

She sighed, "I just realised. In some weird way I am related to you now..."

"So you are! Wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Feel sorry for you, Jenny." Ashildr stated.

"No need to be so hostile!" I said to Ashildr.

"You're the hostile one!" Jack told me.

"Lets not point fingers!" I tried to change the subject, "We can get out of here. We don't need the Doctor!"

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on getting us out?" Ashildr questioned.

"I never said I had a plan." I replied. They all groaned in response.

The Doctor's POV

"Danger! Danger, master!" K-9 exclaimed which made Clara shift, she hadn't awoken though. She had fell asleep against my arm whilst we were watching Geordie Shore.

"Shh." I said to him, "What do you mean by danger?"

"TimeLord DNA detected outside!" K-9 announced.

"Turn your volume down a bit..." I ordered.

"Affirmative, master." His volume had lowered.

"It might just be Missy." I sighed.

"Multiple Time Lords detected." K-9 continued. There was then a knock at the door.

"Okay, that's definitely not Missy. She never knocks." I clicked my fingers causing the TARDIS doors to open, "K-9. Into the Tardis."

"Affirmative, master." He obey and headed inside the ship. The knocking was louder this time causing Clara to groan in annoyance.

"Can you get the door?" She muttered, her eyes still closed.

"I'd rather not." I told her, "Come on, quickly! The Time Lords are here." This made Clara sit up quickly. I stood up and grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her into the TARDIS just before Clara's flat door burst open. I shut the TARDIS door as soon as I saw three Time Lords standing in the sitting room, "Old girl, lock down the doors!" I said. The TARDIS hummed in response, "Thanks."

"Open these doors, Doctor! Or we will destroy this ship!"

The TARDIS made a distressed sound as Clara went over to the console, "It'll be okay, old girl." She assured. The TARDIS then started to automatically dematierialise.

"She's taking us into space. The Time Lords will have difficulty tracking us there." I said.

"What about my Tardis?" Clara asked with worry.

"They won't destroy him because there is no reason for them to do so. They might leave him in your room, or take him to Gallifrey. We will get him back if they do take him." I explained as I took a cigarette box out of my coat pocket.

"Doctor!" Clara glared at me.

"What?" I asked. She glanced down at the box in my hand and then back at my face, I rolled my eyes, "I don't smoke, Clara!" I walked towards her. I opened the box and showed her the contents, "See?" She peered into the small box, "I'm pretty sure you would've realised if I was a smoker, Clara."

"You have..." She said as she reached into the box and took a yellow one out, "Jelly babies?" I nodded, "Why?" She asked as she popped it into her mouth.

I shrugged, "Just in case I get peckish."

"Since when are you ever hungry?" I pulled out a green one before returning the box to my pocket, "And why do you keep them in a cigarette box?"

"The packet broke!" I exclaimed as I ate the Jelly baby, "There was a cigarette box on the floor so I decided to use that! Don't worry, I cleaned the box."

Missy's POV

"Our plan failed!" The General exclaimed as she looked into our cell.

"Your plan?" Ashildr asked.

"Our plan to capture Clara Oswald. Their stupid new K-9 unit alerted them. We must now resort to Plan B."

"Plan B? Why are you telling us this?" Jack questioned.

The General smirked at me and I smirked back, "M-Missy?" Jenny asked. I walked over to the bars and the General passed a vortex manipulator through, I grabbed it and wrapped it around my wrist. I pushed some buttons, seconds later I was on the opposite side of the bars standing next to the General.

"You're working with them, Missy?" Jack wondered.

"Well of course I am! Even I don't want the Hybrid to destroy the universe!" I exclaimed.

"What do you plan on doing?" Jenny inquired.

"I will use my vortex manipulator to get to Clara. I tell them that you're trapped, they come and save you. Then the Time Lords grab Clara and take her back to the Raven. It's a historical event which HAS to happen, it's the only way for the universe to go back to its original state." I explained.

"Clara's your daughter, Missy. Why would you do that to her?" Ashildr responded.

The General spoke, "Ah, yes. She IS your daughter, isn't she? That better not interfere with the mission, Master."

"'Mistress'." I corrected, "And no. It won't interfere." I said, trying to convince myself.

"Don't ruin the plan, Missy. If you do... I will personally out a Chronolock on you." the General threatened.

"Wait." I started, "What's in it for me?"

"One thing." the General assured, "Survival. We will forgive you for everything that you've done. We will leave you alone. We will leave you in peace."

I shrugged, "I don't know. That doesn't sound like a good deal to me. It's such a thrill knowing that the Time Lords hate me!" I smirked.

Clara's POV

The Doctor and I were sitting with our legs dangling out of the doors into space as we looked down at the Earth. The Doctor put his arm around my shoulder as he said, "I don't know how a human can take this..."

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"How can a human handle everything that's happening right now. If you never met me, you wouldn't be getting chased by Daleks, the Raven or even the Time Lords. You would be on Earth, not knowing that any of it existed. And you would be alive." I explained.

"But I am alive."

I shook my head, "You haven't got a pulse, Clara. That's pretty much the same as death..."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm GLAD that I met you, Doctor. I don't care about all the bad things that have happened. We've had plenty of good times which I can say DEFINITELY outweighs all of the negative stuff that's happened to us."

"I was surprised when you DIDN'T want to forget about me. When we had to use the neuro block." He added.

"Who would? No-one would want to forget someone like you." I began, "Also... I'm HALF human..." I sighed.

"BOO!" A voice came from behind us, causing me to jump slightly. The Doctor pulled me back before I fell into space. We stood up and turned around.

"Missy!" I exclaimed, "Bloody hell, I could've fallen into space!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" she replied.

"What do you want, Missy?" the Doctor asked as he closed the doors and headed over to the console.

"Jack, Jenny and Ashildr have been taken hostage by the Time Lords." she said.

"What?! How?" he questioned.

"Not gonna lie. It was kind of my fault." she started, "Long story short. Jack accidentally said Clara's name WAY too loud and the Time Lords overheard that you two had gotten married. I managed to escape by using my vortex manipulator but... those three were grabbed before they could get away."

"So... they've been taken to Gallifrey." the Doctor stated, "Great!" he said with sarcasm.

"Danger!" K-9 exclaimed.

"Danger?" I asked.

"Oh... I see you've got a K-9 unit!" Missy exclaimed.

"Danger, master!" K-9 armed his gun and aimed it at Missy, "Danger!"

"Hey, K-9! Calm down." the Doctor assured.

"Danger!" K-9 started to power up the gun.

"K-9! She's fine, trust me!" I spoke to him. K-9, reluctantly, put the gun away.

"Affirmative, mistress." K-9 obliged.

"He's worse than a normal dog!" Missy stated.

The Doctor sighed as he put some coordinates in, "I'm not going to Gallifrey without a little bit of help." We soon landed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Best not to ask." he replied as he went to the doors.

"Doctor! You will be exterminated!" a Dalek? Missy and I quickly followed him,

"K-9. Stay." I ordered. K-9 stayed in the TARDIS as I closed the door behind me.

"Wait wait wait. Before you do..." the Doctor started, "I'm looking for a specific Dalek."

"Why are we on Skaro?" Missy asked.

"I need help from someone." he replied.

"Who could you possibly want from Skaro?" I wondered.

He smirked, "You'll see."

"State the name of this 'Dalek'!" Dalek Supreme ordered.

"You won't this name because I personally named him." he said, "I'm looking for Rusty."

"Rusty?! He has betrayed the Daleks and has been thrown to the Dalek Asylum 2.0!" Dalek Supreme explained.

"Do not exterminate the Doctor! I want to be the one who personally ends him!" Davros' voice boomed throughout the building.

"That'll be all, Dalek Supreme!" he exclaimed as we all turned back into the TARDIS.

"Explain! Why do you require 'Rusty? Explain!" Dalek Supreme commanded as we shut the door.

"I thought you stopped Davros from creating Skaro by teaching him 'Mercy'." I wondered.

"I thought so too. Turns out that Davros still has some hatred in him, even with his knowledge of mercy." he replied.

"Wait wait wait!" Missy said, "Who's Rusty?"

"A Dalek who will help us." the Doctor stated, "The only Dalek I cold ever trust."


	64. Chapter 64 : Danger, master!

**I still don't have a release date for my new story. I actually can't wait to post the first chapter :P**

The Doctor's POV

"This doesn't seem safe, Doctor..." Clara worried as we landed.

"It's far from safe. That is why you are staying here." I told her.

She looked at me blankly before heading towards the doors, "Come on, K-9!" she ordered as she left the TARDIS, K-9 followed.

I raised my eyebrow, I then looked at Missy, "Am I talking to myself?"

She shrugged, "Probably. Clara doesn't listen to anyone does she?" Missy exited the TARDIS and I followed. I surveyed the surroundings and there were parts of broken Daleks lying around, there were no fully built ones thankfully. I walked over to Clara and she slipped her hand into mine,

"I'm not staying in the Tardis." she stated.

I sighed, "Fine."

"You're easily persuaded aren't you?" Missy questioned.

"Shut up, Missy!" I exclaimed as we started to head further into the Asylum.

Clara tightened her grip on my hand, "How do we know that Rusty is here?" she asked.

"We don't. We just have to trust that the Daleks told us the correct location." I hoped.

"How did you manage to get the coordinates for this place?" Missy questioned me.

"I hacked into Davros' system." I answered.

"When did you have time to do that?" Clara wondered.

"I'm the Doctor. Just accept it." Clara rolled her eyes in response. We entered a room and there were a lot of fully built, but disabled, Daleks... At least I hope they're disabled. There was at least 30 of them.

"Danger! Danger!" K-9 announced.

"It's okay, K-9." I calmed him, "Just... don't go near any of the Daleks in case they _are_ active." I pulled Clara closer to my side with sudden protection and she rested her head on my arm as we walked.

"This is insane, man! These Daleks are definitely alive. Don't pretend they aren't!" Missy stated as we walked with caution through the large, gloomy room. Clara let out a squeak of surprise as a small silver figure whizzed by us.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

"It's a Cybermat. It might have accidentally teleported to here." I explained.

"Is it dangerous?"

I shook my head, "It shouldn't be. I assume that it will be more worried about alerting a Dalek. It won't bother us." Clara let out a sigh of relief. If her heart was beating, I'm pretty sure it would be pounding really really fast.

Metal pillars started to creak around us, making the atmosphere even more tense, "Sounds like this place is ready to collapse." Missy said.

"Warning! Danger!" K-9 exclaimed as it armed the gun and aimed it at one of the Daleks. The eye started to illuminate blue.

"There we go... I was wondering when things were going to get interesting..." Missy muttered.

"Doctor!" a Dalek voice caught my attention. I turned my head to my right and saw a Dalek covered in wires.

"R-Rusty?" Clara questioned.

"Rusty!" I exclaimed.

"This way!" Rusty ordered.

"E-E-E-E-EXT-E-E-" Daleks started to come to life. They were broken, so there voice boxes weren't in perfect shape. We quickly made our way to Rusty and shut the metal door behind us before any unwanted Daleks got through.

"Dalek Supreme discovered my plan to exterminate the Daleks!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Exterminate the Daleks?" Missy questioned, "Looks like you found a good Dalek, Doctor."

"I am not a good Dalek!" he corrected. Missy raised her hands up in surrender.

"Rusty, we need your help." I told him.

"Help? I do not help humans!" he responded.

"We're not humans. Well... one of us is half human. Missy here is also full Gallifreyan like me so we are DEFINITELY not humans." I explained.

Rusty was silent before asking, "What do you require, Doctor?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just need you to come to Gallifrey with me." I replied.

"Gallifrey?! Negative! Daleks do not go to Gallifrey! The home of the Time Lords!" Rusty exclaimed.

"You'll be fine, Rusty. He won't let anything happen to you." Clara assured him.

"Why do you need me to assist you on Gallifrey?" Rusty wondered.

"Some friends of mine have been taken hostage by the Time Lords, I have no idea why. I just need you to help me obtain them." I said.

"Why can't you go on your own?"

"Two Time Lords and a half Human half Gallifreyan against a whole army of Time Lords? We wouldn't stand a chance. With you, they might feel at least a little bit threatened."

"You showed me my true purpose, Doctor! I will assist you on Gallifrey, but I will require your help in taking down Davros!"

"Done." I accepted.

"Right, come on! Before the Daleks get in and destroy us all!" Missy exclaimed as she quickly opened the metal door.

"Missy!" Clara exclaimed as the door opened.

"Hello, boys!" Missy chanted as Daleks started to come towards the door.

"You will be exterminated!" Some of them said simultaneously.

"Come on then! To the Tardis!" I ordered. We all started to make our way through the Daleks towards the TARDIS at the other end of the large room. K-9 entered Turbo mode and soon zoomed off fast towards the TARDIS. I clicked my fingers making the doors open, allowing K-9 to wheel in. I soon picked Clara up bridal style, despite her protests, and quickly dodged through some Daleks over to the TARDIS.

We soon made our way into the TARDIS and I placed Clara down on her feet. I looked out the door towards Rusty, "Come on, you old pepper pot!" I called to him. He was being blocked off by lots of other Daleks, "Hang on, Rusty!" I shouted as I closed the doors. I went to the console and put some coordinates in, "Please be the right coordinates..." I mumbled to myself.

"I thought you were a Time Lord? You're supposed to be good with coordinates and stuff." Clara said as I pulled the last lever.

"You're also a Time Lo-Lady, Clara. You're not so good with coordinates either." I shrugged as the TARDIS started to materialise around Rusty. Clara glared at me before punching me in the shoulder, "And what was that for exactly?"

"Judging me!" she replied, trying to keep a smile at bay.

Missy sighed, "You two never have proper fights do you?" she asked.

"We have had fights, Missy. Well... that was before we were 'together'." Clara stated with air quotes. The TARDIS had now fully materialised around Rusty.

"All right, Rusty?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Rusty replied as he 'wheeled' around the console.

"Danger! Danger, master!" K-9 exclaimed as he looked at Missy once again.

"What is wrong with this unit of yours?" Missy questioned.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, "Missy..." I trailed off, "What are you planning?"

"Planning? Why would you think that I'm planning something?" she asked.

"Because I programmed K-9 Mark 5. He's programmed to never be wrong about his suspicions. He is saying that you are dangerous, so I have to believe him." I explained.

"Doctor, dear. Trust me. He's probably had a little mishap with his wiring." Missy tried to convince me, "A malfunction probably."

"You're lying." Clara stated.

"How would you know if I was lying?" Missy asked.

"Trust me. The Doctor used to lie allllll of the time." Clara replied.

"I did not!" I exclaimed. Clara folded her arms and gave me a questioning look, I sighed, "Fine! I might have lied a little in the past... but not recently I don't think."

Rusty approached Missy, "You will be exterminated if you are a threat to this operation!"

"Calm down, Rusty." I said, "Missy. What are you planning?" I asked with warning.

"I told you: Nothing." she repeated.

"Danger! Danger!" K-9 continued.

"I'm pretty close to destroying this little unit." Missy threatened K-9. K-9 then armed a shocker and gave Missy's leg a small electric shock, "Ouch!" Missy glared at K-9, "I could use you for parts!"

"Shut up, Missy! What are you planning?!" Clara demanded.

"Poppet... you can trust me. Family, remember?"

"Yes. Family that has tried to kill me before. I have the right to be cautious around you, especially if K-9 is saying that you are dangerous!" she replied. Clara then looked at me, "Can't you like... telepathically link with her and check to see if she has a plan?"

"I could... but there is no way that I will." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because she would destroy my mind. She would have access to everything in my brain, including codes to dangerous weaponry. There is no way that I would ever telepathically link with her." I folded my arms as I looked between Clara and Missy.

"Please?" Clara asked.

I groaned, "Fine!"

"Easily. Persuaded." Missy stated.

"It's because he loves me soooo much." Clara teased.

I pouted, "You're lucky I do."


	65. Chapter 65 : Another Oswald

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I haven't been feeling too good :P Here is a small chapter I wrote in about twenty minutes, so enjoy!

Clara's POV

The Doctor and Missy stood facing each other, "You know... I'm having second thoughts about this..." the Doctor said as he glanced at me.

"It can't be that bad!" I exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Are you serious? This is so much worse than just 'bad'!"

"Come on, dear! We haven't got all day!" Missy stated.

"Yes, we do have all day! We are in a time machine." he replied as he looked at Missy.

"Just do it now. Get it over with!" I ordered.

"Fine! But if the Earth is gone tomorrow, you know who to blame!" the Doctor warned.

"I'm not going to blow the Earth up, Doctor!"

"I never know with you..." he muttered as he raised his fingers towards her temples, "I'm still not so sure about this, Clara."

"I will take full responsibility if Missy destroys the Earth with codes that she finds in your brain!" I assured. The Doctor groaned in response before connecting his fingers with Missy's temples, they both shut their eyes. I leaned on the console as I waited.

"How long does this procedure take?!" Rusty questioned.

I shrugged, "Sometimes it can take a few seconds, sometimes a few minutes." K-9 armed his gun once again and aimed it at Missy, "K-9? What are you doing?"

"Precautions, mistress!" K-9 exclaimed.

The TARDIS suddenly jolted and red lights started to flash on the console. The sudden movement caused the Doctor's fingers to fall from Missy's head, he clutched his head in pain, "Yep." he started, "Not a good idea to be interrupted in the middle of a telepathic link." he muttered.

"What did you do, Clara?" Missy asked.

I glared at her, "Why do you assume that I did something?"

"You always assume that I do something." she stated.

"Because you are 'Missy'. You tend to set fires and blow things up etcetera!" I exclaimed.

"Explain!" Rusty commanded.

The Doctor let out a sigh as he removed his hand from his head, "It feels like someone's dropped ten pianos on my head!" he walked over to the console and looked at one of the screens, covered in Gallifreyan writing.

"Doctor, what is it?" I asked.

"The Time Lords. They somehow got us into Gallifrey's atmosphere and they are forcing us to land on the planet's surface!" he explained.

"Can you get away?" I questioned. He sighed as he shook his head.

"Danger! Danger!" K-9 continued as the TARDIS landed.

"It's fine! We have Rusty." the Doctor assured.

"Doctor!" Ohila's voice came from the other side of the door, "The sisterhood of Karn apologises for siding with the Time Lords. We have locked your console and disabled any means of teleportation. If you ever want to leave, we require the Carer. Also known as: Clara Oswald! This is the only way to fix time itself! It is a historical event that Clara must face the Raven!"

"Missy! We have some things to discuss! You did not bring Clara Oswald to us in the time given!" The General exclaimed, "Open these doors!"

"Well, you didn't give me a lot of time to bring her to you!" Missy replied.

"So K-9 was right! You were planning on betraying us!" I stated.

"Dear. Business is business. Let's not allow this to get in the way of our relationship!" Missy told me.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You always tried to kill me when you didn't realise we were related..." I sighed.

"And I was going to create a full telepathic link with you! I'm so glad I didn't!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Shall I dispose of this betrayer?!" Rusty asked.

"Wh-Why do you have a Dalek lifeform with you?!" the General asked.

"Don't worry about why I have a Dalek lifeform with me!" the Doctor replied as he looked towards the TARDIS door. He looked back at Rusty, "No. Don't 'exterminate' her... yet..." he mumbled the last part, we were clearly able to hear him though.

"In case you have forgotten, Doctor! We are on Gallifrey! We have the technology to force a Tardis door open!" the General stated, "Either you open it, or we will!"

I called towards the doors, "Okay! Five minutes!" I then walked over to the Doctor and put both of my hands in his, "Doctor..." I started. I sighed, "Maybe I should go with them."

"Are you serious?!" he asked in shock. I bit my lip in response, "Clara, all they are going to do is send you back to the Raven. Nobody wants that... _I_ don't want that."

"Doctor, I know you don't want that! But our lives are going to be constantly running away from the end. One day, I have to go back, so why not get it over and done with?"

"Because we have just... you know..." he looked down at the floor.

"Doctor! The Time Lord council is willing to let the incident of you marrying a human pass. But only if you hand over Clara Oswald!" the General called.

I smiled, "There you go. Give me to them, and they will let you off! What's so bad about doing that?" I questioned.

"Two things. One: you're only HALF human so I don't know why they are complaining. Two: EVERYTHING is bad about giving you to them, Clara! I would lose you and..." he paused as he removed one of his hands from mine and gently placed it on my stomach, "I have lost you countless times now. No more. We do what we do best: Run."

I said, "We do run a lot don't we? The Time Lords can't stop us."

"We are the hybrid." he stated, "Time will fix itself, Clara. Eventually." he added.

I shook my head, "I don't think I want to experience another parallel loop, Doctor."

"We will try and avoid them, then!"

"You two need to get your relationship under control!" Missy exclaimed.

"Shut up, Missy!" the Doctor and I said simultaneously. Missy groaned in response. The doors to the TARDIS suddenly opened causing me to turn and look at the General, Ohila and two other Time Lords standing there. The General aimed a device at me and pressed the button.

The Doctor's POV

Clara. Disappeared?

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Just some new technology that our scientists have been working on. Looks like it worked!" the General said, impressed.

"What did you do to Clara Oswald? Explain or you will be exterminated!" Rusty exclaimed.

"A good Dalek? Haven't seen one of them in a while." Ohila commented.

"I am not a good Dalek!" Rusty explained.

"Then why are you helping the Doctor?" the General questioned.

"He showed me what my true goal was! To destroy the Daleks! I will aid him if he aids me!" Rusty told the General.

Ohila nodded at the General, "I will go and prepare Clara..." Ohila turned and walked away from the TARDIS.

"General! Tell me where you've taken Clara!" I demanded.

The General glared at me. She then glared at Missy, "Missy." she pointed the device at Missy, "Have fun back in that cell with your little friends!" Missy then disappeared as the device was activated.

Clara's POV

I looked around the familiar room. The white room that the Doctor pulled me into from the Trap Street. The room was empty, but Ohila soon entered.

"Clara. You will go back to the Raven to fix time." Ohila stated, "Don't try to run. There are four Time Lords waiting outside if you do." I turned around and looked towards the open door, revealing the Trap Street on the other side.

"It's the only way to fix time, right?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied. I walked towards the door and peered out. I looked at the frozen Raven and the place where I should be standing. I then took a quick glance at the frozen Doctor before turning around to look at Ohila. My heart would momentarily stop if it was beating...

"Are you sure?" I asked with hope.

"Yes, Clara. You will be saving the universe by doing this!"

I shook my head slightly as I looked at the ground, "The Doctor said that time would fix itself eventually... he said that I don't NEED to go back to the Raven!"

"That's the Doctor for you. He would say anything to stop you from going back to the Raven. That's the whole point of the Hybrid. You would do anything to stop the Doctor from dying. He would do anything to stop you from dying." Ohila explained. I let out a sigh as I turned and faced my future, "The Time Lords want you to do this on your own within five minutes. Otherwise they will come in here and force you to face the Raven!"

I sighed as I walked towards the door, a single tear falling from my eye as I looked down at my stomach. I stopped right in front of the door. I then shook my head and said, "I can't. Not without the Doctor."

"He is not allowed in here anymore. He is banned because he used a weapon on another Time Lord with no reason!" Ohila exclaimed. I squeezed my eyes as I slowly raised my foot.

"Stop! Clara Oswald!" a voice caused me to turn around. The General? "Don't you dare step through that door!"

I wiped my eyes, "B-But you're the one who wanted me to step through it in the first place!"

"That's before I realised that you were carrying special cargo!" the General replied.

"Cargo, General?" Ohila asked.

"Clara is carrying a part Human part Time Lord hybrid." the General told Ohila.

"A child?" Ohila questioned with shock and confusion, "Where did you get this information from?"

"The Master, also known as Missy, told me. She is quite useful..." the General stated.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"I'm sure the Doctor has already told you before... a part Human part Time Lord child is rare. We can train it to become powerful and defeat anything we want... Daleks will be the first ones to experience the wrath of our new hybrid." the General explained.

"And why would I give you my own child?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I crossed my arms.

"The Time Lords would take it by force." Ohila said.

"Just to make sure..." the General started, "The Doctor is the other parent, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Gallifrey doesn't agree with relationships between Humans and Gallifreyans..." Ohila started.

"But... I'm only half human!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. But it is still forbidden for a full Gallifreyan to have any sort of 'romantic' relationship with someone who is part Human!" the General said.

"Who came up with that rule?!" I questioned.

"The council thought it would be best. We do want part Human part Time Lord beings... but we also want to continue to populate full Gallifreyans!" the General replied, "The Doctor has gone against one of the biggest rules of Gallifrey: Marrying a part Human! The council is trying to come up with a punishment for him..." she said as she glanced down at my ring.

"B-But what about Missy?" I asked.

"Missy?" Ohila wondered.

"She was with a human! Did you punish her?"

The General shook her head, "We let Missy off with a warning. She didn't go as far as marrying the human so we decided to allow it."

"Wa-Wait. Where is the Doctor now?" I asked.

"He is in a cell with the rest of your friends." the General responded. "Now... you will be contained until the child is born. I assume that it will take around six or seven months. You will then be sent back to Raven whilst the Time Lords raise this child to be a weapon."

"The Doctor won't allow this!" I replied.

"Well..." she said as she looked around, "The Doctor isn't here. Now is he?"

The door then suddenly opened, causing the three of us to look to see who had entered. There stood a man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He aimed a gun at us, "Clara Oswald? I'm here to save you from these... things..."

"Things?! I am a high ranking Time Lord actually!" the General exclaimed.

"Who are you?! State your name!" Ohila demanded. The man motioned for me to come with him. He continued to aim the gun and Ohila and the General.

"Does it matter what my name is?" he questioned, "The main that you should be worrying about is this gun. The bullets contain a high amount of Azbantium which will reduce the amount of regenerations you have, General!"

"Actually..." I began, "I would like to know your name..."

He sighed, "Ollie. Ollie Oswald."


	66. Chapter 66 : Accidental Regeneration

Clara's POV

"O-Oswald?" I asked in confusion.

Ollie avoided my questioning, "Don't try to follow us!" he told Ohila and the General.

"How did you get past the guards?!" the General wondered.

He waved the gun at them, "I used this gun which I stole from one of your labs which was, surprisingly, unlocked." He then quickly turned around and pulled me through the door leading into a corridor. He shut the door and locked Ohila and the General in, "Right. That door won't hold them for too long." he stated as we 'fast-walked' down the corridor.

"Yo-You said that your last name was 'Oswald'..." I said.

"Yes I did." he replied. We slowed down our pace, knowing that we weren't currently being chased, "Well. It's my human last name. My Gallifreyan last name is a word that I'm not allowed to say out loud."

"H-How old are you exactly?"

"Errrmmm..." he trailed off. He paused. "One hundred and thirty two."

"But... how?"

"'How'?" he questioned me.

"How are you here?!"

He teased, "When a mummy and daddy love each other veeerrryyy much-"

I cut him off, "Oh ha ha. Yeah, I know that part." I started, "What I mean is... I'm only carrying ONE child. Not two."

"Yes I know that. You lost one, didn't you?"

I nodded with a sigh, "It's a girl... and you are a boy..." I stated.

"Good observation. I know it's a girl. You will end up calling her Oswin." he began, "I'm not your child if that's what you are thinking."

"Well it's clear that you are related to me!" I exclaimed.

"How would you know that?" Ollie asked.

"You have a strange mix of mine and the Doctor's eyes." I said. He shrugged in response. I then stated, "AND you seem to have the Doctor's height."

He nodded, "Yes yes yes. I am related to you." he started, "Let's just say I'm Oswin's son and I'm from the future."

My eyes widened as we stopped walking, "So... I'm your..."

"Yes! You're my grandma; grandmother; nan! Whatever floats your boat!"

"Then... who is your dad?" I said, "Am I allowed to know this information?"

He nodded, "Yes you are. My dad is an asshole. I don't know if you know him or not..."

"What's his name?"

He groaned as he continued to walk down the corridor, I followed, "Zok."

"Z-Zok?! But I thought he wasn't real. I thought he was just apart of the Doctor's dream!" I exclaimed.

"Nope. He's real and he deserves to be killed." he stated.

"Why? What did he do?"

Ollie sighed, "Please tell me you know what Zok does. Surely the Doctor's dream must've told you something about him!"

"Yeah. Apparently Zok does things like drug women and trick them into sleeping with him."

"Yes. And that is exactly what he did to Oswin..." he trailed off, "She told me about it when I was about five years old. But I understood because of the telepathic link I have with her, I could feel how stressed she was."

"So you grew up without a father?" I questioned.

"Yes. But obviously the Doctor was there so he kind of became my role model. I would NEVER do what Zok does. God knows where he is now..."

"Hopefully he's far away from here..." I sighed. So in my future... Zok is going to show up and hurt Oswin. I hope I could stop this from happening... "Is there any way I can stop him from coming near Oswin."

"If you do. I won't be born. But it is your choice." he started, "It would, however, mess up the timeline a bit."

"Isn't the timeline already messed up. I mean, I AM supposed to be dead!" After turning many corners, I asked, "Can you regenerate?"

He nodded, "Yes I can. This is my second incarnation." he said nervously.

I raised my eyebrow at him with a smirk, "What happened?"

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "The Doctor took me to Skaro to meet Davros. We started to blow the base up. A Dalek then came by and ran over my foot causing me to stumble and fall down some nearby stairs..."

"How many steps were there?"

"Three... maybe four..." he said, "I then stood up, whacked my head on a bar. Passed out. The Doctor took me back to the Tardis, he accidentally dropped me onto the floor. My body thought I was dying considering the amount of pain I was going through, so I had an accidental regeneration."

"Sounds like a perfect story to tell your kids." I smiled.

He shrugged, "I dunno if I want kids."

"Oh, come on! There has to be someone who you want to have a family with."

"I guess there is one person..." he muttered.

"She is a Time Lady?"

He shook his head, "She's a human."

"A human? Why would you go for a human?" I questioned.

"Well I am PART human. A small percentage."

"But a human won't live as long as you!"

"I know I know. But the Doctor went for you and you had the lifespan of a human!" he exclaimed, "Why did he go for you then?"

"I honestly have no idea." I paused. "Where's Oswin now?"

"She's with you and the Doctor in the future on a planet called Trabegantu. It's quite a nice planet."

I nodded, "And where are we going now?"

"Oh! We're heading to the cells to get the Doctor, Rusty, Ashildr, Jack, Jenny, Missy and K-9 back!"

"How would you know who is in the cell?" I asked.

"Time travel. It's confusing." he replied. I could then hear a beeping noise coming from round one of the corners. We stopped walking as we reached the corner. The beeping got louder as the mysterious being got closer.

"Mistress!" K-9!

"Wait, it's K-9!" I said as K-9 appeared from round the corner.

"Greetings, Mistress! Your significant other is trapped and needs assistance!" K-9 explained.

"How did you get out of the cell?" Ollie asked.

"I was kept in a separate cell from the others. My technology was able to pry the bars open!"

"Can you take us to the Doctor?" I questioned.

K-9 then turned around and headed down the corridor, "Affirmative, Mistress!" We started to follow him.

"I wish K-9 was like this in the future." Ollie sighed.

"What happens to K-9?"

"I don't know if I should be telling this much about the future but..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry. Our family was born to break time." I smirked.

"I guess it was." Ollie started, "K-9 gets blown up. But only the mechanics inside get destroyed. He can't sense if there is any danger, but we still keep him around as he is apart of the family."

"Can't the Doctor just fix him?"

"He tries to fix him every day. But his panel refuses to open so we can't fix any damage on the inside."

After what seemed like hours we reached a metal door.

"The Doctor is located in there!" K-9 told us.

"Thanks, K-9." I praised. I was about to open the door but then I realised, "Where are all the Time Lords? They wouldn't leave the cells unattended, right?"

Ollie shrugged, "No idea. Maybe they have something more important to do rather than guard their prisoners."

I looked down at K-9, "K-9? Can you scan to see how many lifeforms are in this room?"

"Scanning now!" K-9 confirmed. A few seconds later, "Two Time Lords. Two Immortals. One Dalek. One Scientifically made being. Six lifeforms detected."

"Thank you." I tried to open the door but it was locked, "Erm... K-9. How did you get out of this door if it was locked?" K-9 then turned and looked at vent, "Ah... you climbed through a vent. Clever." I reached into my pocket and brought out my sonic sunglasses... haven't used these in a while. I put them on and used them on the lock, seconds later it opened. After returning the glasses to my pocket, we entered the room.

"Oh yes, Missy! I'm just going to head-butt the wall!" I heard Jack shout from a cell at the end of the very long room.

"Why not?" Missy replied. Ollie, K-9 and I started to walk towards the cell.

"Why would I?" Jack responded.

I then heard a loud click come from the cell, "What are you doing, Missy?!" Ashildr asked.

"Where did you get that lighter from?!" Jack questioned.

"Never mind where I got it from..." she stated.

"What do you plan on doing with it exactly?" Jenny asked. A few seconds later...

"Why did you just set fire to that ant!?" Jack complained.

"It was a stowaway! It didn't want to live on Gallifrey so I put it out of its misery!" she replied.

"You can't speak ant!" the Doctor assured.

"So?" Missy responded.

"I have realised that you are quite insane." Rusty stated. We reached the cell.

"Having fun in there?" I asked as I folded my arms and looked through the bars at them.

"Clara?" the Doctor questioned with confusion as he came towards the bars.

"Oh PLEASE don't make out through the bars whilst I am here!" Ollie complained as he groaned. The Doctor reached through the bars and took my hand in his.

"Who is this?" the Doctor asked me.

"Doctor. Meet your future grandchild: Ollie." I said, "He helped me escape Ohila and the General."

"My future grandchild?" he questioned in confusion.

Ollie nodded, "Yeah. Don't ask how I got here."

"Can you have your little family talk later? We kind of need to escape!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"You need two sonic devices to open this lock." the Doctor told me, "I left my screwdriver in the Tardis. We tried to shoot the lock but Dalek weaponry doesn't work on these types of locks."

I then looked at Ollie in hopes that he would have a sonic device. Ollie smirked as he pulled out a mobile phone, "Erm... that's a mobile phone..." I said.

"Yes it is. It's also sonic!" he exclaimed as he aimed it at the lock. I gave the Doctor's hand a soft squeeze before pulling it away and reaching into my pocket for the glasses. I put them on and looked down at the lock. Ollie and I unlocked the cell.

The Doctor instantly exited the cell and pulled me into a hug, "Doctor, I'm fine." I assured.

"Well, I'm not..." he replied.


	67. Chapter 67 : Zok and Regeneration Energy

The Doctor's POV

"Hey! Can you two save the hugging until later?!" Ashildr asked as the rest of the group exited the cell.

"One more minute." Clara mumbled as she tightened her arms around me.

"If you haven't noticed, we are on Gallifrey with some very angry Time Lords!" Ashildr replied.

"You guys kiss way too much in the future... I DON'T want to see it now aswell!" Ollie complained as I finally released Clara from the hug.

"Okay. We need to go and get the Tardis before we can even think about leaving." I explained.

"Danger! Danger!" K-9 announced as he armed his gun, "Time Lord approaching!"

"It's fine." Jack started, "We have Rusty."

"Affirmative!" Rusty assured us.

"Don't attack! I'm here to help!" the Time Lord said from outside the room.

"How can we trust you?!" Jenny shouted towards the door.

"Well... I don't really have anything against you..." he replied. The Time Lord then slowly entered the room with his hands up in surrender, he was hard to make out because of the darkness of the room. He cautiously made his way closer towards us. My eyes then widened as I realised who it was, I quickly put my arm around Clara's waist in protectiveness.

Ollie aimed his gun at this 'Time Lord', "Oh no. No no no. Stay away." Ollie warned.

"Come on, Ollie. You shouldn't point a gun at your own father." he said.

"He's your father?!" I asked in confusion. Ollie nodded with anger in his eyes as he continued to look at Zok.

"We'll explain later." Clara told me.

"Rusty? K-9?" I questioned. K-9 and Rusty turned to look at me, "Can you make your way outside with the group? I'll find the Tardis."

"Affirmative!" K-9 and Rusty agreed. Ashildr went over to a desk and picked up her vortex manipulator.

"Actually... Ashildr, Jack, Jenny and..." I sighed, "Missy. Just use your vortex manipulators to get out of here. It will be a lot safer."

"Are you sure, dad?" Jenny questioned as she proceeded to put a vortex manipulator on. Missy had already teleported away, same as Ashildr.

I nodded, "Yes." I removed my arm from Clara's waist as Jenny pulled me into a hug, "I'll be fine. I always make it." I smirked as Jenny nodded.

"Good point." she said as she disappeared.

"Good luck, Doc!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wait, Jack..." I said. Jack's finger hovered above the button on his vortex manipulator, "Can you erm... take Clara with you?"

"What?" Clara questioned.

"I don't want the Time Lords getting their hands on you again, Clara." I said.

"Yeah... you'd be a lot safer here, Clara..." Zok smirked.

Ollie pressed the button to turn the safety off on the gun, "Shut up, Zok."

"I'm staying, Doctor." Clara stated, "Leave, Jack. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as his finger lowered closer towards the button.

Clara nodded, "Yes." Jack then disappeared with a wink.

"Clara..." I sighed.

She shrugged, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

I smiled, "Fine!" I then looked back at Zok. Ollie was still aiming the gun at him. However, Ollie's hands were shaking slightly, I could tell that he didn't really want to kill anyone. "Walk away, Zok."

"Why should I? I just wanted to help you escape." Zok said.

"Sure you did!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Leave or you will be exterminated!" Rusty warned.

Zok walked towards Rusty, "I would like to see you try..." K-9 then approached Zok and zapped him with an electric shock, "Stupid metal dog!" Zok exclaimed as he shot K-9 with a device that he pulled out of his pocket.

"Danger! Power levels are low!" K-9's voice was static as he slowly wheeled towards me. Smoke started to emit from him.

"You'll be okay, K-9. I'll fix you when we get back to the Tardis." the Doctor told him.

"Don't worry, K-9." I assured.

"Affirmative!" K-9 managed to say before his red light turned off.

"K-9's shut down to conserve the little power he has." I told Clara.

"What did he shoot him with?" Ollie questioned.

"An absorber. It absorbs the power from anything made out of mechanics." I explained. Rusty started to back away slightly as he aimed his weapon at Zok, "Don't worry, Rusty. Daleks are too advanced. The device won't work on you."

"Right. Come on, we need to go and find the Tardis." Ollie said. I knelt down next to K-9 and pushed a button on top of him. A blue light started to flash slowly on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked.

"K-9 will now automatically follow us." I stated as I stood up. Clara interlocked her fingers with mine as we headed towards the door. Ollie reluctantly lowered the gun as he followed. Rusty too.

Zok quickly stood in front of us blocking the door, "No no no. I can't let you leave." He said.

"I thought you were going to help us." Ollie said.

Zok shrugged, "I was... but things change I guess." He then pulled out another device, the one like Missy's. 'The Disintegrater'.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked.

Zok smirked, "Her." he said as he looked at Clara.

"What for exactly?" Ollie questioned.

Zok aimed the device at us, "Well... Just thought that we could you know... 'mess around' before I take her back to the Raven."

"I would rather go to the Raven first." Clara stated.

"But if you go there first, we won't be able to have any fun, Oswald." Zok said in a threatening tone.

I glared at Zok before taking the gun out of Ollie's hand. I then aimed it at Zok, "This is your final warning, Zok. Leave. Now." I told him.

"You shoot me, I shoot your wife... OR your grandchild... Haven't really decided yet." Zok warned, "You know actually. You'd be a LOT more upset if I shot Clara. It would kill Oswin AND Ollie! Three kills in one shot!" he chuckled slightly.

Rusty then shielded Clara by moving in front of her. I smiled, "Thanks, Rusty."

"Affirmative!"

"Rusty, you don't have to do this." Clara said.

"Negative! I will protect you from danger!" Rusty exclaimed.

Clara's POV

"This gun works on Daleks too, you know!" Zok threatened Rusty. Rusty then fired his weapon, hitting the device in Zok's hand causing it to fall to the ground.

"Don't Daleks usually say 'Exterminate' before they fire their weapon?" I asked.

"My voice modulator is defective! I am able to control whether I say 'Exterminate' or not!" Rusty explained. The Doctor then fired the gun, hitting Zok in the chest.

"Doctor?!" I questioned as Zok fell to the ground with his eyes closed.

The Doctor handed the gun back to Ollie before turning and wrapping his arms around my waist, "Clara. I would never let Zok near you."

"Don't worry, Clara. It doesn't kill them. It just takes away two regenerations. He has six left now." Ollie explained as he put the gun in his back pocket.

I nodded against his shoulder, "Okay. Okay." I sighed. Rusty rolled over the disintegrater, instantly destroying it.

"Right, come on! Before he wakes up!" Ollie exclaimed as he exited the room. I pulled away slightly as the Doctor lowered his head to quickly peck my lips.

"Come on then, Oswald." he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked out of the room, followed by Rusty and K-9.

"Right." Ollie started, "Your Tardis should be..." he walked towards one of the doors, "In here!" He unlocked the door with his sonic phone and entered.

"Rusty. Can you stay out here and guard?" the Doctor asked.

"Affirmative, Doctor." Rusty agreed.

"Thanks." I nodded as we went into the room. K-9 followed because of his automatic tracking system, "We need to find the Tardis fast. I hope they didn't find Grey..." the Doctor worried.

"'Grey'?" I wondered.

He nodded as we walked past hundreds of defective TARDISes, "Just decided to name him 'Grey' until he gives himself a name." I nodded in understanding.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to find your Tardis. Yours is the only one that is blue!" Ollie said.

I raised my hand and snapped my fingers, I heard the TARDIS doors open in the distance with a loud creak, "Over there." I said as we fast walked towards our destination.

"Hey, old girl!" the Doctor exclaimed as we reached the blue box, "Is Grey okay?" he asked as we entered. The TARDIS made a reassuring sound, "Good."

"Hang on!" Ollie said as he used his vortex manipulator. Seconds later he reappeared with Rusty next to him, "Couldn't leave Rusty behind, now could we?"

"Thanks, Rusty." I said.

"Affirmative, Carer!"

"You can call me Clara, Rusty." I assured.

"Clara." Rusty corrected himself. I nodded. The TARDIS doors closed as the Doctor went over to the console, he quickly sent us into space far away from Gallifrey.

The Doctor held his hand out to me, I raised my eyebrow as I took it. He looked at Ollie, "Can you fly a Tardis?"

Ollie nodded, "Learnt from the best." he looked at me with a smile. The Doctor pouted. Ollie shrugged, "Sorry. Clara beat you to it I guess."

"Okay. Take us to Clara's flat. The Tardis will give you the coordinates." the Doctor told him as he dragged me out of the console room.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I questioned. We reached a door, "The medbay?" I wondered.

He nodded, "Yes." We entered.

"Why?"

"I just want to try something. I thought that this would be the safest place to do it." he explained.

We sat on the floor opposite each other. He placed his hands on his knees, palms up. I put my hands on top of his as I looked at him in confusion, "Don't let go." he said.

"What are you-" I was cut off as orange light started to glow from his hands, "No no no. Doctor what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Trying to restart your heart..."


	68. Chapter 68 : Daleks have no Mercy

**Let's just say that in this chapter... 'Sh*t hits the fan'**

Clara's POV

"Doctor, you can't do this." I said, "Won't it reduce the amount of regenerations you have?"

"Might do." he sighed.

"Well then, stop." I said with no emotion as regeneration energy continued to flood from his hands into mine, "If you restart my heart, Doctor. I will have the lifespan of a human again, and I don't want that anymore!"

"I want to feel and hear your heartbeat again, Clara." he replied. I then felt it... my heart started beating fast. I let out a breath that I felt like I had been holding for years.

"Why? I want to live as long as you?"

"What would you do when I finally die then?" he questioned.

I looked down, "I don't know. Go back to the Raven maybe?" I paused, "We'll have more time together if my heart ISN'T beating, Doctor."

"Doctor!" I heard Jack call. We must be back at my flat. The regeneration energy finally started to die down. My heart beat started to slow down too. As all the regeneration energy stopped, so did my heart beat.

The Doctor sighed as he stood up, I stood up soon after, "It's my fault that your heart stopped beating in the first place."

"No it wasn't, Doctor." I assured, "You were only trying to save me."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Doctor!" This time is was Jenny who called.

"Let's go and see what they want." I suggested. The Doctor started to walk out of the room. I pouted before quickly catching up to him and putting my hand in his, "It's not your fault." I said once again, "And even if it was I would forgive you! You don't have to restart my heart, Doctor. I don't particularly want you to. I want to live to see Oswin and Ollie grow up."

He nodded in understanding, "Okay. I did use a bit of regeneration energy on you though... I might be a bit shorter in a future regeneration."

I smiled as we continued to walk towards the console room, "Good. I might be able to reach you a lot more easily then."

"Doctor, I swear! I will come in there and drag you out!" Ashildr exclaimed as we reached the console room.

"I'm here! Calm down!" the Doctor shouted. I pulled him towards the door and we exited the TARDIS.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we made our way into the sitting room. Everyone was there except for Missy.

"Oh, nothing." Jack stated.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow at the group who were sitting on the sofa watching Take Me Out, "Well then why did you want me?!"

"We want food!" Ashildr complained.

"Can't you get it yourself from the kitchen?" I asked as I looked at Ollie who was trying to fix K-9.

"I exterminated the fridge! I thought it was a bad influence!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Of course you did." I groaned.

I released the Doctor's hand as I went into the kitchen. I looked at the space where my fridge used to be before reaching down into a nearby cupboard, I pulled out a box and took out some money. I returned the box back into the cupboard before heading back into the sitting room, "Here." I handed Ashildr a £50 note, "Buy whatever food you want!"

Jenny then reached for a takeaway leaflet from the coffee table, "Okay." She handed the leaflet to Ashildr.

"Erm. Where's Missy?" the Doctor asked.

"She went to get you something, Clara." Jack said.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Ashildr, Jack and Jenny shrugged in response. Ashildr flipped through the leaflet whilst Rusty, Jack and Jenny continued to watch Take Me Out. The Doctor sat on the separate sofa and I sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder as he looked over at Ollie, "How's K-9 doing?"

"Just got to reconnect a few wires then he should be good to go!" Ollie replied. I rested my head on the Doctor's shoulder as I focused my gaze onto the TV. The next man came down the lift as all the girls started to cheer.

Ashildr looked at the TV and away from the leaflet briefly saying, "He's not bad looking." Ashildr looked back at the leaflet.

 _"No likey, no lighty!"_ the audience exclaimed.

"I agree." I said to Ashildr.

Jack chuckled, "Don't be jealous, Doctor." I removed my head from the Doctor's shoulder as I looked at his face. He rolled his eyes at Jack in response, followed by a pout. I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor finally smiled aswell, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

Ashildr stood up and went into the kitchen with her mobile phone and leaflet.

Suddenly, my TARDIS started to appear next to the Doctor's... wait... my TARDIS?

"Guess who's back!" Missy exclaimed as she left my TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

"Missy? Why do you have my Tardis?!" I asked as I stood up and walked over to Handsome.

"You should be thanking me, poppet!" Missy stated. I raised my eyebrow at her in confusion. She groaned, "The Time Lords took your Tardis so I went and got it back for you! They were going to destroy him because he was useless to them!"

"Y-You saved my Tardis?" I asked in confusion as I placed my hand on the door.

"Yes I did."

"Bu-But why?"

Missy shrugged, "Because we're family?"

I smiled, "Well. Thanks."

"Oh! And by the way... the console keeps on making a beeping sound. Even I don't know why!" Missy explained.

"Okay. I'll have a look." I replied. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I walked over to the console, "What's wrong, Handsome?" the beeping started to pick up pace.

I then felt something hit my head. Something heavy. Then all I could see was darkness...

The Doctor's POV

It had been a few minutes since Clara had entered her TARDIS. I was starting to get a bit concerned. I stood up and walked over to Handsome. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "Come on." I muttered as I placed both of my hands on the door.

The door then opened on its own very slowly, revealing the console room. There were no lights turned on except for one slow blinking red light coming from the console, "Clara?!" I called into the TARDIS. No answer.

"Nope. No Clara here." someone said instead of Clara. I raised my eyebrow as the figure emerged from the darkness and into the sitting room.

"River?!" I asked, "What have you done with Clara?"

"I know I've never said it before, but I don't like sharing my husbands!" River explained.

Clara's POV

My eyes quickly shot open and I clutched my head in pain, "God..." I whispered to myself. I removed my hand as I felt something connected to my temples. I then realised that I was sitting down in a VERY confined space, "No no no no." I said to myself, now realising where I was.

"Davros' orders will be completed!" Dalek Supreme announced as he circled around on his 'pedestal'.

"Affirmative!" the rest of the Daleks exclaimed.

"Clara Oswald will be contained!" Dalek Supreme looked at me specifically.

"Yes." I said.

" _Affirmative_!" I was in a Dalek... again... why? Why was this happening?

"You will lead the Daleks in training to kill the Doctor!" Dalek Supreme told me.

I gulped nervously, "Yes."

" _Affirmative!_ "

I couldn't think the word 'open' whilst surrounded by all of these Daleks... they would kill me for sure.

The Doctor's POV

River had left without telling me where she sent Clara.

"Where could she possibly be?!" I asked myself as I paced around my TARDIS' console room. I looked at the screens, Sexy was trying to find her coordinates... but she wasn't successful. I shook my head in disbelief as I rested my hands on the console.

"Doc! Any luck?" Jack asked he entered. I shook my head, "Missy's trying to get some information from Handsome but she isn't getting much."

"You haven't found mu- I m-mean Clara yet then, I take it?" Jenny asked as she came into the TARDIS.

I decided to let it slide about Jenny almost calling Clara 'mum'. I shook my head, "No. But I will. I always will."

Clara's POV

"Dalek V! Come to my chambers!" Davros' voice echoed throughout the building. The rest of the Daleks turned to look at me. I assumed that I was 'Dalek V'. I left the room and headed towards Davros' chambers. Thank GOD that Daleks had satnavs! I didn't want to raise any suspicions... As I headed towards Davros' location I reached into my pocket to see if I still had my sonic sunglasses or phone and of course... I didn't.

"Ah. Dalek V." Davros started as I entered, "I sent you a task. Did you receive it?"

I said without thought, "No."

" _Negative_."

"And why not?!" Davros questioned.

I was clever... Always have been... I can get out of this, "Your command was not received, Lord Davros. There must have been a malfunction."

" _No command was received, Lord Davros! Malfunction could have initiated_!"

Davros sighed, "Okay. We need an outpost. You will take some of the finest Daleks and kill every being on the planet 'Hutradus'. Surprisingly, they look a lot like humans so they won't be hard to miss!" My eyes widened at his command. Davros approached me, "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes."

" _Affirmative!_ "

"Good. Take Dalek Supreme with you too..." Davros said, "Now leave! Before I have you exterminated myself!" I turned and headed out.

"Okay, Clara. You can do this." I reassured myself.

" _Okay, Dalek. You can do this._ "

I bit my lip, "Please, Doctor. Please. Find me." the Dalek didn't repeat my words. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. I looked at a screen that was on my right, it read 'Word denied'. What word? Was it 'Please'? "Please." I said out loud. The screen continued to read 'Word denied'. I shook my head in disbelief as I tried another word, "Mercy." 'Word denied'. "Love."

" _Exterminate_."

Tears started to fill my eyes... how will the Doctor know that I am stuck inside this Dalek. I closed my eyes as I stopped moving. I thought the word 'Open'. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked at the screen, 'Dalek unit locked.'

I can't open the Dalek casing...


	69. Chapter 69: Clara the Dalek

Clara's POV

"Dalek V! We must infiltrate Hutradus!" Dalek Supreme commanded.

"Yes." I said, nervously. Even though I REALLY didn't want to.

" _Affirmative_."

"You are leading us. You will exterminate the first victim!" Dalek Supreme explained. My eyes widened. I can't kill a person... could I?

I sighed, "Yes, Dalek Supreme."

" _Affirmative, Dalek Supreme_."

"The Hutros will be exterminated!" Dalek Supreme chanted.

"Exterminated!" the rest of the Daleks exclaimed. I was then beamed up. I soon opened my eyes, and noticed that we were on a planet. This must be Hutradus. It looked like the terrain of Gallifrey but it was a bit darker. There was a small city in the distance.

I was with Dalek Supreme, two bronze Daleks and two silver Daleks.

"You will lead us to victory, Dalek V!" Dalek Supreme stated. We started to head towards the city. I knew that my heart would be racing with fear if it was beating right now.

We finally reached the outskirts of the very small city and we stopped in our tracks, "Fifty lifeforms detected. All must be exterminated." one of the silver Daleks explained. A screen then popped up on my left, it had a picture of, what I assumed to be, a Hutro. It read 'Hutro: Resident of Hutradus'. There was also a picture of what one looked like. It looked very similar to a human being but it had light green skin and a single antenna on the top of its head.

We slowly made our way into the city. The five Daleks who were with me started to fly up into the sky. I looked up in confusion, "Okay... Daleks can fly..." I said to myself.

" _Daleks can fly_." I bit my lip as I thought the word... 'up'. I started to slowly levitate off the ground. I was caught off guard at first causing me to jolt hard to the left.

"It can't be that hard..." I tried to calm myself.

" _It is doable!_ " We raised above the city and looked down at the victims who had no idea what was about to happen.

"We will surprise attack them! They won't have any time to reach their weaponry!" Dalek Supreme ordered.

"Yes." I replied quickly.

" _Affirmative!_ " we all said simultaneously. Not gonna lie... I was getting used this. The two bronze Daleks quickly went down to the ground first, fear started to rise up in the crowds. I was the one who had to make the first 'extermination'. The two silver Daleks then followed after. I thought the word 'down'. Dalek Supreme and I made our way down to the surface.

The Daleks then looked at me, waiting for me to make the first move. I had to do it. I stuttered, "E-Ex..."

" _Ex_..."

"Dalek V! You will follow Lord Davros' orders!" Dalek Supreme demanded.

"Exterminate." I whispered.

" _Exterminate!_ " my gun fired, hitting a male Hutro in the chest. Crowds started to run in fear as the Daleks started to exterminate them all. The wires in my head then sparked.

"Exterminate." I said without thinking as I moved forward.

" _Exterminate_!" this time I hit a female Hutro. A smirk started to appear on my face.

"Exterminate, Exterminate!" I said.

" _Exterminate, Exterminate!_ " I hit two more. Why was this giving me a thrill?

The Doctor's POV

I continued pacing around my console. Ashildr then entered and ask, "Want a chip?" she had a big bag of chips in one hand.

I raised my eyebrow, "What? No!" Ashildr then backed out of the TARDIS in surrender.

"Granddad. I found these underneath Clara's console." Ollie said as he walked in, he handed me some of Clara's belongings. Her phone, her sonic sunglasses and her wedding ring. And the confession dial.

"How are you able to touch the confession dial?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Ollie replied. I groaned in response as I carefully took the belongings. I opened a panel on the console and placed them inside. I looked at the items before taking Clara's wedding ring and placing it in my inside pocket.

"Take care of them, old girl." I said. Sexy made a noise in reassurance.

"So... no luck in finding her I take it..." Ollie said. I shook my head.

"No. Anyways, how's K-9?" I asked.

"He's good. Just recharging." he replied, "Rusty, Jack and Jenny have gone to find River to see if they can get any information."

Clara's POV

"Two lifeforms remaining!" Dalek Supreme announced, "Find them!" The city was on fire as I rolled around trying to find the final victims. We all split up.

"Come out or you will be exterminated." I said as I entered a building.

" _Come out or you will be exterminated_!" I turned a corner and I saw two people. One male adult and one female child, couldn't be more than seven years old.

"No. Please. Why are you doing this?" the man asked. I don't know why... but these two civilians reminded me of the Doctor and our unborn child 'Oswin'. I shook my head, trying to think of a way to get them out of this.

The wires in my head sparked causing me to say, "Ex-" I managed to stop myself.

" _Ex!_ "

"I don't want to hurt you." I said.

" _Exterminate..._ " no gun was fired thankfully. I tried to think about what the Doctor would do, but I was greeted by an electric shock coming from the wires. Okay... looks like thinking about the Doctor isn't a good idea... another electric shock greeted me. I placed my fingers around one of the wires and gave it a small tug. Bad idea. I quickly released my fingers.

"Dalek V! Have the lifeforms been exterminated?" a bronze Dalek asked as it entered the room.

"Not yet."

" _Negative_."

"Why?"

I breathed out heavily... even though my heart wasn't beating, I still tended to breath now and again just because of habit, "They must feel scared before they are exterminated."

" _They must know true fear before maximum extermination_!"

"Affirmative!" a silver Dalek stated as he appeared. I looked back at the two victims who had so much fear in their eyes. A tear managed to escape my eye.

"Maximum Extermination!" Dalek Supreme ordered.

I looked down, "Exterminate." I said.

" _Exterminate!_ "

Another twenty Daleks appeared ten minutes later, "Dalek Supreme." a white Dalek said as he approached.

"Dalek Berserk. Davros' orders have been completed." Dalek Supreme replied, "Dalek V has lead us to victory!" I approached them, "Dalek V. Davros awaits you back on Skaro."

"Okay." I said, tears starting to fill my eyes.

" _Affirmative_." I was then beamed up back to Skaro.

As I arrived, I was greeted by two Mark III Daleks, "Davros requires you!" one of them announced. I slowly made my way towards Davros' chambers. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, god it was hot in this Dalek.

"Dalek V... You have completed your orders." Davros said as I entered the room.

"Yes, Lord Davros."

" _Affirmative, Lord Davros_."

"I have something... else in mind..." Davros started.

The Doctor's POV

"Did you find River?" I asked Jack as I entered Clara's sitting room.

Jack nodded, "Yep. But she wouldn't talk to me or Jenny. Maybe you could convince her?"

I ran a hand over my face before sighing, "Okay... where is she?"

"A place called Darillium, I think. Year 2189." Jenny replied. Darillium... I turned and headed into my TARDIS, closing the doors behind me. The TARDIS automatically set course for Darillium Year 2189, seconds later we landed. I opened the door quickly. I instantly saw River standing there, looking at the singing towers.

"Hello, Sweetie. Come running back to me have you?" River said as I closed the TARDIS door behind me.


	70. Chapter 70 : Seeing Oswin

7 months later

Clara's POV

I was in Davros' chambers. He had called me to him, I have no idea why.

"Ohh... Dalek V..." he said menacingly, "You know you can't hide from me forever, Clara."

"What erm... what are you talking about?" I asked.

" _Explain_!"

"Clara Clara Clara..." he started. My eyes widened with worry, "You're very close now aren't you?"

"Close?" I asked.

" _Close_?"

"Yes... You are scheduled to have a baby any time now..." he began, "I'm going to take you out of that Dalek so we can extract the part Time Lord part Human from you. You will then be returned back to the Dalek to work against your will. You have been quite helpful for the past few months though and I appreciate that." Davros pressed a few buttons on his Dalek casing.

My Dalek casing then started to open. I'd been sitting down for so long that I couldn't stand up, my legs felt dead. The tech inside of the Dalek was what kept me going, "What makes you think that I will just give you my child?" I asked. Metal cuffs then restricted my hands from moving.

"I'm not asking for your permission! Sarff will put you to sleep and we will forcefully extract it when it is ready-" he was cut off as I clutched my stomach in pain, "Well well well... looks like the baby's on its way faster than I expected." he said, "Sarff!"

"I'm here, Lord Davros." Sarff hissed as he entered the room.

"It's time..." Davros started. Sarff grinned in understanding. Davros pressed another button on his panel causing a wire to come out from one of the walls, a syringe was attached to it, "This will just put you to sleep... you will feel excruciating pain when you wake..."

The Doctor's POV

I sat on Clara's sofa in her flat and put my head in my hands. Clara was due to have give birth any day now. I knew she was alive because of our telepathic link, she was going through mental and physical pain. What could be happening and where is she?! Everytime we tried to visit River at the singing towers, she would refuse to spill any information. The rest of the group continued to look for Clara as they went on their own adventures.

"Are you hungry, master?" K-9 asked as he entered the room.

"No, K-9. Thanks, anyway." I replied. Missy then arrived in Clara's TARDIS, she entered the room, "Miss-" I was cut off as I clutched my head.

"Doctor? What's wrong, old man?" Missy asked.

"Telepathic link..." I muttered as a telepathic link started to invade my head, "O-Oswin?" I breathed.

"Oswin?" Missy questoned.

"Yes! Mine and Clara's unborn child!" I exclaimed with worry as I stood up.

"What about her?" Missy asked as she followed me into my TARDIS.

"Stay here, K-9!" I ordered.

"Doctor! What's wrong?!" she asked once again.

"The link between me and Oswin is now as strong as the one me and Clara have!" I told her. Missy had disabled the telepathic link she had with Clara, she hated seeing all of the fantasies that she had about me.

"Wait... you mean... you mean that Oswin has been born?!" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. And I wasn't there to help Clara through it!" I exclaimed, angry with myself as I pulled a lever quick causing the TARDIS to go into the vortex.

"Where are we?" Missy questioned as I walked by her. I opened the doors quickly, Missy followed.

"River!" I said.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you really here to ask about the whereabouts of Clara again?" River questioned as she took a sip from a wine glass, "This is like the 93rd time you've asked!"

"You're the only one who knows where she is! Don't make me search through your head to find the answer. I won't be gentle..." I warned.

"That's no way to speak to your wife, dear." River said.

"Look, just tell us where my daughter is." Missy stated.

"River..." I started, "Please... She's just given birth, don't ask me how I know, she NEEDS me!"

"I told you. I don't like sharing my husband!" she replied.

"You'll find someone else! Everyone does! Just because you lost someone doesn't mean you won't find anyone else!" I tried to persuade her.

"I will tell you! Just leave me alone! Skaro! She's on Skaro! Present Earth time!" River groaned. I quickly turned around and Missy and I entered the TARDIS, leaving River behind. I set course for Skaro. I was, however, a few days late.

"Doctor!" A black Dalek exclaimed as I exited the TARDIS. There were at least twenty Daleks in the room, including Dalek Supreme.

"Where is she?!" I demanded, "Where is Clara Oswald?!"

"Clara Oswald is not present!" Dalek Supreme replied, Dalek Supreme then turned to the black Dalek, "Dalek V! Has Davros given you any information on the whereabouts of Clara Oswald?"

"Negative." Dalek V replied. Dalek V then turned to look at me, "You will be exterminated!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Missy replied. "As long as we stay near the Tardis, its atmosphere will protect us." Missy was right. I upgraded the TARDIS. If we stand near it, the atmosphere around the TARDIS creates a shield deflecting any Dalek weaponry.

Clara's POV

Tears filled my eyes as my words were being changed, "Doctor, please." I said.

" _Clara Oswald is not here, Doctor!_ "

"Don't lie to me! I know she's here. I'm linked with her!" the Doctor exclaimed. He then aimed his sonic screwdriver at us before pressing the button. I felt a wave of electricity pass through me, making me feel like I was going to pass out.

"What did you do to the Daleks?" I heard Missy ask.

"Temporarily disabled them. Quick, before they active again!" the Doctor replied as he headed towards the corridor which lead to Davros' chamber.

As he passed me I said weakly, "Doctor..."

The Doctor's POV

A telepathic link started to increase as we approached Davros' chamber. It wasn't Clara's though. I looked at Missy who now had a Dalek gun in her hand, "How did you get that?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." she replied as she tossed me another gun. I caught it and opened the door.

"Doctor! What a pleasant surprise..." Davros muttered.

"Where are they Davros!?" I questioned as Missy aimed the gun at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Davros replied.

"Yes. You. Do." I said with warning in my tone. My hearts momentarily stopped as a cry filled my ears. I looked to my left and saw a metal door, "Stay here." I told Missy as I headed over to the door.

I quickly opened it and I saw a bronze Dalek with a syringe attached to its gun. I quickly shot the Dalek just before he used the needle. Smoke started to emit from the Dalek casing. I dropped the gun to the floor as I approached the 'cot'. A smile spread across my face as tears started to fill my eyes.

I instantly knew that she was mine and Clara's. She was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. I quickly reached down and picked 'Oswin' up, "You're safe now, Oswin." I said, in an attempt to calm her down. Oswin's cries died down as I told her, telepathically, that she was safe with me. I held her close, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you and Clara." I whispered as I looked down into her tear-filled grey/blue/brown-ish eyes. The telepathic link between Clara and I was strong, I was not leaving until I found her.

I exited the room as I tightly held her, "I-Is that...?" Missy started, still aiming the gun at Davros. I nodded.

"You know that Dalek weaponry doesn't work on me!" Davros' voice boomed causing Oswin to flinch and start crying again. I instantly kissed Oswin on the forehead as I sent reassuring thoughts to her, she started to calm down one again.

"Oh believe me. I will make it work." Missy threatened.

"You will not take that child, Doctor!" Davros warned.

"Watch me." I replied as I aimed my sonic screwdriver at him and temporarily disabled his mechanics. I exited the room. Missy exited soon after. We headed back to the main room where the TARDIS was located. The Daleks were starting to power up.

Clara's POV

I was able to move now. The Doctor was approaching the room with... something in his arms. My eyes widened as I realised who it must be. I quickly moved in front of him. Missy then aimed the gun at me and the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at me.

"Doctor..." I whispered.

" _Doctor_."

"Get out of my way." the Doctor ordered. I aimed the gun away from them, hoping that they would get the hint, "I said. Get out of my way." his voice becoming more threatening. I had realised overtime that it was River who put me in this Dalek. River PROGRAMMED this Dalek... it must be able to say something which would alert the Doctor, "Exterminate me. Or I will exterminate you. Why won't you just move and safe us both the guilt?!" Oswin started to become distressed. The Doctor shushed her with a smile, calming her down. That brought a sad smile to my face.

I whispered, "Spoilers." The word that reminded me of River...

" _Spoilers_." the wires in my head then sparked causing me to say,

"Ex-"

"Ex!" the Doctor became alert.

The Doctor's POV

I pressed the button on my screwdriver causing the Daleks to stay deactivated... except for Dalek V.

"Extermin-" Dalek V continued. I looked at the gun, this Dalek was trying its hardest to prevent the gun from aiming at me, "Exterminate!" Dalek V quickly turned to the left and shot a silver Dalek, making it go up in flames. Oswin was startled by the loud sounds, causing tears to fall from her eyes. Dalek V then turned back to me and approached me slowly, "Silence, Sweetie." it said. I looked at the Dalek in utter confusion. 'Spoilers'? 'Sweetie'?

I carefully handed Oswin to Missy as she dropped the gun to the ground. I then placed my hand on Dalek V's casing, "Open your casing." I said.

"Command denied!" Dalek V replied.

"Missy. Take Oswin to the Tardis." I said. Missy headed towards the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. A tear left my eye as I whispered, "My Clara."

"Affirmative."

"Why can't you open your casing?" I asked with sadness clear in my voice.

"Command denied!"

"What-" I was cut off.

"Exterminate!" Dalek V exclaimed. I quickly moved to my right, dodging the fire. The shot hit a bronze Dalek behind me, "I am a Dalek. I am a Dalek."

"It's okay, I know it's you. I would always know, Clara." I whispered. I started to push 'Clara' towards the TARDIS. This Dalek was VERY heavy, "I love you, Clara. And I'm going to get you out." I assured as we reached the TARDIS. It took some effort pushing the Dalek in through the doors but finally, the task was complete. I shut the doors and headed over to the console, I sent us into space.

"That's Clara, isn't it?" Missy asked.

"Yes." I replied. I used the sonic on the Dalek casing, in an attempt to break the hinges.

"Doctor!" Missy said. I looked at her, she tossed me Clara's sonic sunglasses. I put them on and pressed the button on the side and thought the word 'Open'. I used both of the sonic devices in hopes that it would open. Relief washed through me as the hinges keeping the casing closed fell off. I removed the glasses from my face and put the sunglasses into my pocket. I quickly and forcefully pulled the front of the casing off and tossed it to the side. I placed my screwdriver on the floor as I knelt in front of Clara and placed my hands on her cheeks. Missy then told me that she was going to put Oswin her room which the TARDIS had already pre-made.

"Clara Clara Clara..." I whispered as she just looked at me with tears in her eyes. I picked up the screwdriver and soniced the metal cuffs, releasing her hands. She slowly lifted her arms and put them around my neck with weakness, she pulled me into a hug, "You'll be okay." I assured. I pulled back slightly as I placed the screwdriver into my pocket.

I then leaned forward and kissed her softly, "Do you want to see Oswin?" I asked a few seconds later. She nodded slightly. She had been drained by this Dalek so much, she was on the edge of becoming one herself, "First... we have to get these wires out of your head. It's going to be a LOT more painful than the last time." I placed my fingers around the wires as she removed her arms from my neck and closed her eyes in pain, "Just think about us, Clara. Think about me, you and Oswin together. Just us. Nothing else." I pulled on the wires roughly as I placed my lips on hers to try and distract her from the pain. A few tugs later, sparks emitted from the wires as they fell from her head.

I instantly pulled her out of the casing and into my lap. She put her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist, "I-I want t-to see Oswin." Clara whispered.

I placed finger to her temple, "In the morning..." I sent her into a deep sleep to try and get rid of all the bad Dalek related things in her head.


	71. Chapter 71 : Look and Don't Forget

The Doctor's POV [Set two weeks after Chapter 70]

"Clara, we need to stop!" I exclaimed as we ran through a park, which was thankfully empty.

"Why?" she replied with a cheerful tone.

"Because I feel like I'm going to break a bone doing this!" I said as I clutched onto her legs. Why did I agree to giving her a piggy back?

"Oh, don't exaggerate!" she said as she rested her cheek against mine.

"You two need to calm down." Ollie smiled as we approached.

I stopped in my tracks, "Clara... you can get down now."

"I like being as tall as you... a little while longer?" she pleaded.

"Fine." I told her. Mainly because I like to be near her... "Erm... Ollie..." I started, "Where's Missy?"

He shrugged, "Somewhere..."

"Why did we let Missy have Oswin for the day?" Clara asked.

"You tell me." I replied.

"You're the ones who wanted alone time!" Ollie exclaimed.

"And yet... here we are in a park with you..." I said.

Ollie raised his hands up in surrender, "Not my fault that you decided to go to the same park as me." Ollie looked around, "I have to get back to my original time. Starting to miss my mum. Haven't seen her in about two months."

"I can't wait to meet you again." Clara said. Ollie nodded before standing up from the bench, he looked down at his vortex manipulator and started to press some buttons.

"Have fun!" Ollie exclaimed. I nodded to him as he disappeared.

Clara finally jumped down from my back, "Finally!" I stated.

"Shut up. I'm not that heavy!" she replied. I gave her a questioning look, "Shut up!" she exclaimed as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Great! Now my arm hurts aswell as my back! Thanks!" I gave her a fake pout.

Clara let out a sigh, "I really hope Missy isn't teaching Oswin anything she shouldn't be taught..."

"Oswin will be fine, Clara." I assured. I then took her hand in mine and started to lead her.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

I smirked, "You know where we're going."

She groaned, "Fine! But I swear, Doctor... You better not get me pregnant again..."

"I'll try not to."

Ashildr's POV

Jenny and I were sitting on the sofa in Clara's flat watching Take Me Out once again. Jack and Missy were god knows where. The front door then suddenly opened to reveal the Doctor and Clara, "Have a nice time?" I asked. They both just stood there smirking at us before slowly walking towards Clara's bedroom, still making eye contact with us. I looked at them in confusion before realising, "OH! No no no! Please let us leave first!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Please let us leave! I don't want to hear ANYTHING!" Jenny said as she quickly stood to her feet.

The Doctor clicked his fingers causing the TARDIS doors to open, "Use my Tardis. Go on an adventure or something!" he said. I stood up.

"Lets go Jen. Quickly, before it's too late." We made our way into the TARDIS.

Missy's POV

"And this is what a fire is!" I exclaimed as I looked at the devastation in front of me. Clara had told me not to show Oswin any fires but where's the fun in that? I had set fire to a fire department building... I looked down at Oswin who was more interested in the small plush TARDIS in her hands, I sighed, "What's the point in having you here if you aren't going to admire my work?" Sirens from police and ambulances started to fill my ears, "Okay. Looks like it's time to go!" I turned and carried Oswin into Clara's TARDIS.

Jack's POV

I had just gone to corner shop near Clara's flat to buy some soda water that she wanted... As I approached the flat building something caught my eye. I quickly looked to my left and my eyes widened. I ran towards the building not looking back. As soon as I reached the door I stopped. Why was I running again? I shrugged to myself and entered.

I headed over to the lift and waited until I reached Clara's floor. I exited the lift and headed over to Clara's flat. I went inside and closed the door behind me. There was noone to be seen... But I had a pretty good idea as to where Clara and the Doctor were. I walked over to her bedroom door with a sigh, I knocked, "Stop! We don't need more babies!"

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you over the sex in here!" Clara joked.

"Scarred!" I replied as I went over to the kitchen. I put the soda water bottle into the cupboard before deciding to make popcorn to fill me up.

As I was waiting for the popcorn to cook I looked out the window, my eyes widened at what I saw. I turned and shouted, "Doctor?!"

"Yes?!" I heard him shout back.

I looked around in confusion. Why did I just call the Doctor? "Err... Never mind!" I took the popcorn and headed into the sitting room.

Clara's POV

After putting a shirt and some baggy bottoms on I looked back at the Doctor who was laying on the bed, "Gonna go get a drink then head in the shower. You want anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No thanks." he looked at his phone.

I gave him a confused look, "Why are you on your phone? You're NEVER on your phone."

"I'm checking Facebook." he replied.

"Facebook? I thought you hated Facebook." I paused, "Wait. Where's MY phone?!"

"Oh yes... Missy has it. She wanted to add something to your Facebook page."

"What? What has she added!?"

"Hold on..." he said as he started to tap on the screen a few times. He then handed me his phone.

"Perfect..." I mumbled as I looked at the picture on the screen. Missy had put a photo of me and Oswin on my page. And of course... my family were concerned and shocked and annoyed and disappointed... I could go on. I handed the phone back to the Doctor.

"Maybe your Gran would like to meet Oswin." he suggested.

"Maybe." I replied as I exited the room.

[A few hours later]

"Guess who's back!" Missy exclaimed as she emerged from my TARDIS. I walked over to her and she handed me Oswin.

"Where did you take her?" I asked.

"Oh, Clara, dear! You need to trust me! I took her to the Orient Express 2.0, no danger whatsoever!" Missy assured. I turned and sat back down next to the Doctor. We were watching Celebrity Take Me Out now... why are Jack, Ashildr and Jenny so addicted to this TV show?

" _No likey, no lighty_!" Seconds later, Keith Lemon appeared and of course, none of the girls turned their lights off. Missy sat next to me and handed me my phone, I put it in my back pocket. I then looked down at Oswin as the Doctor took my hand in his.

"You have work tomorrow, Clara?" Missy asked.

"Err... I haven't been in a while. I assume I got fired." I replied.

"About that... I might have wiped their memories and made them think that you worked everyday... So you can go back to your job if you want." the Doctor explained.

"Yeah... Why not?" I decided as I continued to look at Oswin who was tapping on her plush TARDIS.

I removed my hand from the Doctor's and clutched my head in pain. The Doctor stood up as Missy took Oswin from me. He picked me up bridal style, "Come on, Clara." he said as he took me into my bedroom and gently put me on the bed, he lay next to me, "When will it end?" I asked.

"In a few days." he whispered back as he pulled me closer towards him. The Doctor told me that a piece of Dalek was still in my head which was trying to fully convert me... That's what you get for being trapped inside of a Dalek for seven months. He told me that everytime I felt pain in my head I HAD to sleep it off. But sleeping it off resulted in nightmares. Nightmares where I still believe that I am trapped inside of a Dalek.

"Can't you stop the nightmares somehow?" I asked.

"No. I would if I could. I don't want to risk increasing the chances of you being converted into a Dalek." he replied, "I'll try and dim them down a bit though..."

I shifted so that my head rested over one of his hearts, "Okay. Just don't leave until I wake up." he hummed in response.

The Doctor's POV [7 hours later]

"Exterminate..." I heard a whisper. I looked down at Clara who was clutching my shirt with her eyes tightly shut. I moved my hand to her cheek and closed my eyes. I went into her 'nightmare' and saved her by pulling her out of the Dalek. I removed my hand and looked at her, a small smile started to appear on her face as she became less tense.

[1 hour later] "Love." I patted her on the cheek, "You can wake up now..." I whispered as her eyes opened slightly.

"Ugh, why did you wake me?"

"Because I didn't want you to have another nightmare." I started, "AND you said that you wanted to go to work today. It's about 8:13am. 27 seconds into the minute."

"Why are you so specific?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I AM the Doctor afterall..." I said as she stood up, reluctantly. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her down on to my lap by her waist.

She groaned, "Doctor, I have to get ready for work..." she paused, "Never thought I'd actually ever say those words again." She then quickly stood up, out of my grip.

I sighed, "I'm gonna go see what Missy has done with Oswin." I stood up. Clara turned around to look at me, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips before turning back around towards her wardrobe.

I exited the room to find Jack, Missy and Ashildr watching TV... again...

"Hey, Doc." Jack said as he drank some wine from a glass.

"Two things." I started, "One: Why are you lot so addicted to Take Me Out and Two: WHY are drinking at this time of morning?!"

"There is never a wrong time to have a drink, Doctor." Ashildr exclaimed, "We like this show because we like to rate the guys out of ten and then have a debate about it!"

"Fine." I sighed, "Missy, where's Jenny and Oswin?" I asked.

"In your Tardis." Missy replied. I went towards my TARDIS and stepped inside.

"Hey, Jenny." I said as I saw her walking around the console with Oswin.

"Hey, dad." she replied as she approached.

I smiled as she handed me Oswin, "What you doing in here?" I asked Jenny.

"Needed some time just with Oswin, I guess." Jenny started, "She's quite something."

"She is..." I whispered as I looked down at Oswin.

"She seems to LOVE that Tardis toy you gave her."

"I can tell that she's going to LOVE travelling in a real Tardis too... When she's older." We headed out of the TARDIS. Clara emerged from her bedroom. (She's wearing what she wore in Face the Raven) She walked over to the door and put on some shoes before walking towards me and Oswin. She kissed on Oswin on the forehead and me on the cheek.

"PLEASE don't burn anything in my flat, Missy!" Clara pleaded.

"No promises!" Missy replied.

I smiled, "By the way... I want to erm... to take you on a date later."

Clara looked at me in shock, "You? You want to take me on a date? Like an actual human date?"

"Ohhh, you're turning him into a big old softy." Jenny teased as she sat on the sofa.

"What? Am I not allowed to initiate dates?"

Clara smiled, "Yes. Yes I would love to go on a date with you, Doctor. Where to?"

"It's a surprise." I told her.

She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the front door, "Okay! DON'T destroy anything please!"

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." She replied as she left the flat to head to Coal Hill.

"Hopefully PE doesn't cause any trouble with her." Jack said.

"He wouldn't dare." I assured.


	72. Chapter 72 : Ozzie loves the Scottie

Clara's POV

"Clara! Haven't seen you in quite a while." Danny said as I approached the school building doors.

"Yep. Got a bit carried away with the time travel business." I replied.

"It's been almost two years since you were here." Danny continued as we entered the school. We still had about twenty minutes until we had to teach our first class.

"Time flies. Didn't think you would stick around for this long."

"Haven't got anywhere else to go. This job is perfect considering the pay rise they have implemented." he replied as I nodded, "The Doctor wiped the memory of everyone here. He made them think that you never left."

"I've heard." I said.

"He didn't wipe my memory considering that I already knew about the time travelling stuff. He also left Courtney Woods' memory alone." he paused, "Courtney also got kept back two years because of poor grades."

I groaned, "Great..."

"The Doctor also made everyone continue to believe that he is the caretaker."

I smiled as we aimlessly walked down the corridors, "Of course he would." I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the window. I narrowed my eyes, "'Ozzie loves the Scottie'." I read out loud. I sighed. Next to it to said 'VS Ozzie loves the Squaddie'. "Kids have nothing better to do nowadays." I said.

"No they don't." Danny agreed, "Right. I'm gonna head off to prepare my class."

"Yeah. See ya, Danny" I replied as he walked off.

"Oh, would you look at that!" a voice. I smiled as I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here! I'm the caretaker, so of course I HAVE to be here." he said as he looked at the writing on the window.

"Well, 'Mr Smith'. Could you please clean this up?" I joked as I motioned towards the window.

"That's Mr OSWALD to you." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Just clean this up, please." he sprayed some cleaner onto a cloth before wiping the window. Some students giggled as they walked past us.

"Oh! Looks like I've ran out of spray! Turns out I can't clean the WHOLE window! I'll clean the rest of it later, Mrs Oswald!" he turned and walked away. He had wiped off 'Ozzie loves the Squaddie'... he left 'Ozzie loves the Scottie'. I groaned as I headed towards my class.

As I approached my classroom, I saw Danny, "Clara!" he called as I headed over to him.

"Yes?" I replied as the students started to leave the corridors, heading into their assigned rooms.

"I just checked Facebook. I didn't know you were married."

My eyes widened, "What!?" I questioned.

"You just changed your status to 'Married'."

"I didn't change it!" I paused. "Missy..." I mumbled. She must have logged into my account on her phone. I sighed, "But yes." I showed him the ring, "I am married... Now Dave- I mean my dad is going to find out..."

"Gonna be tough breaking the news to him."

"I think my mum already did that for me by changing my status..." I muttered.

He looked at me in confusion, "Your 'mum'?"

I nodded, "It's VERY complicated."

"Not even gonna ask. Also..." he paused, "Congratulations on having a child."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be at home looking after her?"

"Oswin will be fine. She's part Time Lord so she won't need to be fed all day. My 'time travel' family will be at my flat all day to take care of any needs she may have." I referred to Jack, Jenny, Ashildr and Missy as my 'time travel family'.

"The name 'Oswin'. You must have picked that name for a reason." he wondered.

"Yes." I nodded, "It's a long story as to why we chose that name though." he nodded in understanding as the bell went off.

"Oswald." Courtney... "Where have you been for the past two years?" she walked towards me as Danny headed off to teach his class.

"Oh you know... just travelling."

"With the Doctor I assume." she replied.

"Yep." I stated.

"So when do I get to meet Oswin?" she wondered.

"How do you know about Oswin?"

"Your HUSBAND told me." she smirked, "Ozzie DEFINITELY loves the Scottie."

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"Come on, MRS Oswald. You have a class to teach." Courtney teased as she entered the classroom, I followed behind her.

The Doctor's POV

I paced around the console looking at the screens in confusion, "Great!" I exclaimed, "This school could potentially be in danger again! Am I right, old girl?" I asked. The TARDIS made a noise in confirmation, "Right... I'll worry about it when it actually happens."

"Hey." Clara's soft voice caused me to turn and see her entering the TARDIS, "What you doing?"

"Oh nothing." I said, not wanting to worry her about the potential creatures that could invade the school any minute now, "Just err..." I started trying to come up with an excuse, "Just trying to get myself prepared for our date tonight."

She smiled, "Can't wait."

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?" I asked.

"It's finished. I have to teach again in an hour though..." she replied as she approached the console, she sighed, "I need to visit my dad some point this week. I need to confront him about being married AND having a child." I nodded in understanding, "This will be our second official date." Clara stated.

"Yes. Our first date was pretty... 'intense'." I smirked.

"I don't need details of our first date, Doctor." she assured. (If you forgot, their first date was in Chapter 16... Damn, it's been almost 60 chapters since they had a date...)

I stood behind Clara and wrapped my arms around her waist, "PE didn't cause you any troubles, did he?"

"No actually... No he didn't."

"What did you two talk about?" I questioned.

"Just about how you wiped everyone's memories really."

"Ozzie loves the Scottie!"

I removed my arms from her as we turned around, "Ah! Hello, disruptive influence! What can I do for you?"

"Honestly? I want to see Oswin." she replied.

I sighed, "Not today! Some other time!"

"Fine." Courtney nodded, "Can I go into space again?"

I shrugged, "Ask the control freak..."

Clara reached up and slapped the back of my head, "I am NOT a control freak!"

"You kind of are." Courtney agreed with me.

Clara groaned, "Maybe another time, Courtney! You have a class to go to soon."

Courtney turned around and headed out of the TARDIS, "Ozzie loves the Scottie!" she called, shutting the door behind her.

"PLEASE can you tell me where we're going for this date?" Clara smiled, giving me those 'eyes'.

"Stop!" I started as I walked to the other side of the console, "Stop it with those eyes! You REALLY should get them checked out, you might have developed a fault!"

"I assure you that I have not developed a fault, Doctor."

"Fault or not. I'm not telling you where we're going." I replied. She quickly circled the console towards me.

She smirked, "Hey, old girl. Where is he taking me?" she asked.

"Nope. That won't work. I suspected that you would ask her for help so I stopped any ability to do so." I explained. Her eyes then seemed to inflate... How did they do that? "PLEASE stop!"

"I will if you tell me where we're going."

"Why are humans so impatient?"

She shrugged, "I'm just too excited. I also want to be prepared for where we're going." she added as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Pleeeaaase?"

I sighed, "Alright alright!"

She smiled in victory as she pecked me on the lips, "You are easily persuaded." Truth be told. Clara is probably one of the only people who could easily persuade me. She removed her arms from around my neck and waited for my answer.

"Remember when we went on the Orient Express?" I questioned.

She sighed, "Sadly. Yes."

"'Sadly'?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes." she nodded, "That could have been our 'last hurrah'."

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't. Anyways..." I began, "Missy asked me where she should take Oswin. And I told her a place... that was calm with no danger whatsoever."

"You mean the Orient Express 2.0?" she guessed.

I nodded in confirmation, "Yes! But only if you want to."

"There will be no danger, right?"

"I can't promise anything. But from my knowledge, there shouldn't be any danger."

"I wouldn't mind a LITTLE bit of danger. But none would be nice."

"So... is that a yes?"

She giggled, "Yes, Doctor." she headed towards the TARDIS doors, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." she then exited the TARDIS, leaving me with a smile on my face.


	73. Chapter 73 : Clara and Dave

I'm warning you about a Whouffaldi 'break up' in an upcoming chapter. Juuuust making sure you're prepared for it...

The Doctor's POV

"Come on, old girl! I HAVE to do this!" I exclaimed as I put some coordinates in.

'Are you insane?' she asked me telepathically.

"You know me... I went insane a long time ago." I replied as we landed, "I'll try not to break time even more. I promise!" I went towards the doors. I stopped, "Hopefully, I actually landed at the correct time." I exited the TARDIS and the first thing I saw was Sarff and Davros.

"Doctor!" Sarff hissed.

"Doctor! Why are you here?!" Davros questioned.

"D-Doctor?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked to my left.

"Clara..." I replied as I headed over to her. She was sitting in the Dalek casing. There was a syringe hovering above her neck, I quickly pushed it away as I knelt in front of her, "They didn't use the syringe on you, did they?"

She shook her head, "N-No. They were about to though..."

"Doctor! Leave or I will have you killed!" Davros threatened.

"Just shut up a second!" I called to him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Clara's, she suddenly winced in pain, "I'm from the future, Clara. I came back to help you..." I told her as I put my hand on her stomach. I stood up and turned to look at Davros, "I'm just going to be here with her whilst she has Oswin. Then I will leave... Okay?"

"You will NOT take the hybrid or Clara Oswald with you! They are both part Gallifreyan! They will BOTH be turned into weapons!" Davros explained.

I nodded, "I understand. Like I said... I will leave when the deed is done."

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Clara asked, worried. I turned to look at her.

"Yes." I replied, "I'm only here to help you get through this." Tears started to form in her eyes. I quickly knelt down in front of her, I whispered, "My Clara, I love you. I would NEVER leave you, okay? I just can't save you right now. It would ruin the timeline."

She whispered back, "Screw the timeline, Doctor. We've already destroyed time together, why can't be break it that little bit more?"

"Clara..." I started, "Missy and I end up saving you in the future. I can't stop that from happening, time would come crashing down. It would destroy planets. You just have to trust me."

She sighed, "I do trust you." she muttered.

"Hey..." I smiled, "Oswin is amazing in the future. She is with Missy at the moment... I think she showed her what a fire is..."

"I'm so gonna kill Missy for setting a fire in front of Oswin." Clara replied with a sad smile before she let out a loud groan filled with pain.

Missy's POV

"Why am I the one on babysitting duty?" I questioned.

"Not our fault that you agreed to it..." Ashildr replied. Jack, Jenny, Ashildr and I were sitting on the sofas watching Big Brother.

"I don't think that this programme is suitable for a child of Oswin's age..." Jack stated.

"She probably won't understand it. She can't even talk." Jenny replied.

"Actually..." I started, "She can understand it. Her brain develops A LOT faster than a human's."

"Then why are we watching it?!" Jenny questioned.

"Because it's interesting! It'll teach Oswin how to stand up for herself." I replied.

"It'll teach her how to be an asshole to people..." Ashildr said.

"As long as Clara doesn't find out... I'm sure we'll be fine..."

"Hey! Turn this off, please!" Clara exclaimed as she entered the flat, followed by the Doctor.

"You're no fun!" I stated as Clara walked towards me. She bent down and picked up Oswin with a smile.

"You can continue to watch this programme as long as Oswin is not in the room." she replied as she went into her bedroom with Oswin. The Doctor sat next to me.

"I see that you've found another show to enjoy." he said. I nodded.

"We've started to watch the Bachelorette aswell." Jenny told him.

"The Bachelorette?" the Doctor questioned.

"There's one girl and she has to choose a husband out of twenty five guys." Jack explained.

"I'm just going to get confused watching all of these programmes with you lot." the Doctor sighed in confusion as he stood up and walked towards Clara's bedroom.

"Don't be making anymore babies with Clara, Doctor." I warned.

He turned to look at me, "Oh yea... I was just about to go and sleep with Clara whilst Oswin was in the room!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"I never know what kind of kinky stuff you're in to." I replied as he groaned. He entered Clara's bedroom.

The Doctor's POV

"I really don't trust Missy to babysit whilst we go out on our date, Doctor." Clara said as I sat next to her on the bed.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Oswin will be fine, Clara."

"Yeah... I guess I just worry too much." I looked down at Oswin who was gradually falling asleep, "I thought babies were supposed to be loud and needy."

"Oh don't worry. She will be in a few days." I told her.

"Can't wait."

I sighed, "What time would you like to go?" I asked.

"Do I need to wear anything specifically?"

I shook my head, "No. There isn't really a dress-code like the previous Orient Express. Most of the people there will be wearing casual clothes." I explained, "Some people will be wearing things like suits and dresses though." I stood up, "I'll go and make sure that the Tardis is ready. You come to me when you're ready to go." she nodded in response. I leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before kissing Oswin on the forehead, "I can take Oswin if you want."

She nodded, "Yeah. That would help a lot." she placed a kiss on Oswin's forehead before I gently took her from Clara's arms. Clara stood up and ushered me out of the room, "Go on then! I need to get ready!"

I sighed, "Yes, Mrs Oswald." I exited the bedroom and headed into the sitting room.

"Where you going for your date, Doc?" Jack asked.

"The Orient Express 2.0." I replied.

"Where I took Oswin?" Missy wondered. I nodded.

"I assume that she'll need babysitting, right?" Ashildr questioned.

"Yes." I stated.

Clara's POV

My phone started to ring. I groaned as I realised who was calling me. I sat on the bed as I picked up the phone and put it my ear, "Hey, dad!" I exclaimed.

"Clara Oswald!" he replied with a hint of anger.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh! Well I was just about to go on a date with my 'husband' if that's okay with you."

"No. That is definitely not okay with me!"

"You can't control my life, dad." I was so tempted to call him Dave considering that he isn't my real dad.

"That last time I saw you you two were only engaged! I never thought you would go ahead and marry him without talking to me about it!"

"Actually..." I started, "The last time I was with you was when the Doctor and I actually talked about how we should marry. We didn't want it to be a big thing. We just wanted to be alone really."

"I never actually gave you permission to marry this peculiar man, Clara."

"I thought I had to get permission from my dad. Not you." I muttered.

"Wh-What?" he asked in confusion.

I sighed, "I know that you're not my real dad..."

He sighed in response, "I was going to tell you years ago... but I could never bring myself to do it. Ever since Ellie died, I didn't want to make you feel even more alone by knowing that I wasn't your real father." he paused, "how did you find out?"

"My real... 'dad' told me." I replied. I was still trying to process that Missy was somehow my dad/mum, "The Doctor confirmed it aswell."

"What's his name, Clara? You've given me 'John Smith' and 'The Doctor'. But I know that neither of those are his real name."

"I know his name and that's all that matters." I stated.

"Fine. I still can't believe that you didn't tell me that you had married him." he stopped, "Also, you had a child with him?! I found out over Facebook, Clara! Facebook!"

"I knew that you would be disappointed if I told you. Even if you aren't my real father, I still like to think that you are." I mumbled as I lay back on the bed.

"I'm more disappointed by that fact that you didn't tell me you were having a baby with him. It is his, right?"

"Yeah." I paused. I laughed slightly, "I was actually going to come over and talk to you about this in person some time this week... It looks like I don't have to now."

"Clara, I may be angry and upset with you. But I haven't seen you in forever. I still want to meet this 'Oswin'. And so does Linda."

I groaned, "Linda? Really? When did she get back from her trip?"

"She got back about a week after I last saw you."

After a few seconds of silence I asked, "How's erm... Gran?"

"Old but, surprisingly, VERY lively. She also wants to meet this 'John' and 'Oswin'."

"Well, I would come over tonight but I promised the Doctor that we would go out together. We haven't had time alone in quite some time. I could come over tomorrow after I've finished teaching if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed.

"Sooo... tomorrow at 5?"

"Okay." he agreed, "And Clara... I still don't fully approve of this 'Doctor'. I'm sorry I don't. I just wish that I got to know him more before you decided to spend the rest of your life with him."

"Dad, trust me. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. He's perfect. He would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him. So just... please go easy on him tomorrow. Okay?"

He sighed, "I promise I'll take it easy on him. I can't say the same for Linda though... Your gran will love him, I can already tell."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, Clara." I hung up and put the phone on my bedside table. The bedroom door then opened and the Doctor walked in with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He shut the door and came to lay down next to me, "Am I the most 'amazing' person you have ever met?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed as I flipped over and buried my face in the pillow. I felt the weigh of his head on the pillow.

"Am I too perfect that you can't bare to look at me?" he continued to tease. I rolled onto my side facing away from him with a fake pout on my lips.

"Shut. Up." I replied. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You still want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Of course I do."

"Jenny's in charge of Oswin now. Not Missy." he told me.

"Good."

"Come on then my impossible girl!"


	74. Chapter 74 : Tears on the Orient Express

Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit rushed!

Also... sadness and hatred... A lot of it... BEWARE!

The Doctor's POV

Clara had chosen to wear the same dress she wore on the previous Orient Express. She also told me to wear what I worn on the previous Orient Express. I had reluctantly put the suit on... The TARDIS soon landed on the Orient Express 2.0.

I wrapped my arms around Clara's waist, "You look beautiful." I told her.

"Didn't think you were capable of complimenting someone." she joked as she leaned up to press her lips to mine.

"Don't worry. You're probably the only person who I would ever compliment." I said as I removed my arms and headed towards the door.

As we exited the TARDIS, Clara intertwined her fingers with mine, "You look as handsome as ever." she smiled up at me. I smiled in thanks as we headed into the main cart of train. There were a few more people than the previous Orient Express. Half of them were wearing casual clothes like jeans and shirts. The other half were wearing suits/dresses. Clara continued to smile as she looked at her surroundings. When we were on the other Orient Express it was a sad smile... but this one was filled with nothing but happiness and excitement.

Clara pulled me towards one of the booths and we sat down opposite each other. A waiter had given us some 'space-wine' as Clara called it. She picked up her glass and took a small sip. I picked up my glass and placed my free hand over hers. Ever since we arrived she couldn't stop smiling, "Why?" I asked.

"'Why'?" she wondered, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Why have you been constantly smiling?"

She shrugged, "Because I'm with you." she replied as she took another sip.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You are literally always by my side, Clara."

"I mean alone. No Missy. No Jack. No Jenny. No Ashildr. Just us two." she explained. I nodded in understanding as she looked outside. I continued to look at her as she looked outside at the stars in amazement.

"I thought you would've been interested in these stars, Doctor." she said as she looked back at me.

I removed my hand from hers and scratched the back of my neck. I looked down at the wine glass in my other, "Guess I got distracted..."

"By what?" she questioned.

I bit my lip, "You." Her smile grew wider as she stood up. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, I then put my arm around her waist pulling her closer towards me. We both looked out the window. There were blue stars merging with green stars, making the dark sky seem bright.

"Are you coming with me to see my dad, gran and Linda?" Clara asked.

I nodded, "If you want me to, I will."

"My gran will love you. My dad and I BOTH know that she will instantly accept you."

"That's good to know." I replied, "Your dad, however... I know that he isn't too keen on me. And Linda..."

"Don't worry about what Linda has to say. I couldn't care less about what she thinks of you. My dad will warm up to you if you two just talk it out." she explained.

"Okay." I paused, "Anyways. There's a dance later. I wanted to ask if you want to go, it's in the next cart." I motioned towards a door.

"I would love to go."

"Good. It starts in..." I paused, "Two hours I think." I sighed, "Right, come on then."

"Where?" she wondered as she stood up. I stood up after and grabbed her hand.

"I just want to make sure that we still have a room." I told her as we walked through a door. We passed by many rooms before reaching the correct door. I smiled down at her and then towards the door. She removed her hand from mine so that she could open the door, considering that she still had a wine glass in the other.

"Wow..." she whispered as she entered, "It's... bigger on the inside?"

"Yes." I entered after her and shut the door, "It's the biggest room on the train." There was a big bed and the far end of the room. There was a red rug in the centre of the room and Clara looked around the view. I had visited this room on my own earlier and put roses on the bedside tables. I had also put candles around the room, knowing that Clara LOVED a bit of 'romance'. There was giant window that covered a whole wall so you could look out into space, a fireplace was on the opposite wall with a sofa in front of it.

"It's perfect, Doctor." she said as she headed over to the bed. She placed her glass on the bedside table, I placed mine on the other. She then walked over to the window and looked out into space. I stood next to her and she instantly turned to face me. I turned my body to her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips on mine. She rested her head on my chest and mumbled, "Thanks."

"For what, exactly?"

She sighed, "Everything."

"Hmm... that's a bit vague."

"I don't care." she replied.

Missy's POV

"Right. We can do what the Doctor does." I said as we cautiously backed away from the creature. We didn't want to waken it.

"And what exactly does he do?" Jenny asked as she clutched Oswin tighter.

"If you see one. Put a tally mark on your arm." I explained, "So when you look away and forget. You'll know that one is near because you marked it."

"Why are 'The Silence' here?" Ashildr asked.

"They want Oswin. Every species does." Jack replied.

The Doctor's POV

"The dance starts in five minutes, love." I told Clara as I paced around the room.

"Hang on!" she called from the bathroom. Seconds later she exited the bathroom, "So. How do I look?"

"Honestly?" I started, "You look EXACTLY the same as you did when you first went in there."

She sighed, "Fine!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

I removed my hand from hers as I put my arm around her waist, "You still look beautiful." I mumbled as we walked through the train carts.

"Thanks." she replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as we reached the correct cart. As we entered, people were dancing to 'Don't Stop Me Now'.

"I feel like this song is our song." Clara stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Now that the anthem for the Orient Express is finished! We're gonna set this off with a slow dance! It will be the first AND the only slow dance for this evening!" A voice exclaimed from some speakers.

"Come on, Mrs Oswald." I whispered as we walked towards where everyone was starting to slow dance with their partner. At least this cart was 'bigger on the inside' aswell... God knows how they came across the technology to make these rooms bigger on the inside... I placed my hands on her waist and she placed hers around my neck. She played with the hairs on the nape of my neck as we started to sway slowly. She leaned up and softly placed her lips on mine. Moments later she rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on top of hers.

"Now this is definitely perfect." Clara muttered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, my Impossible Girl." I replied as I tightened my arms around her waist. The song soon stopped. I wish it could've been longer. One of the passengers went over to the DJ and suggested a song. A familiar beat started to play as Clara and I separated from each other, "Hmm... what song is this?" I asked her as the lights all turned off. The only light in the room were disco lights, making it hard to see other people.

"You probably won't like it. It's called Uptown Funk." she told me. I shrugged.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Please. I'll have whatever you're having." she said. I don't remember a time when she WASN'T smiling today.

"Okay." I leaned down and pecked her quickly on the lips, "Be back in sec." I turned and manoeuvred through the crowd and towards the bar.

Clara's POV

I headed over to a small round table and sat down on one of the stools. I HAD to sit down considering that I had been in heels for hours upon end. I pulled my phone out of my bag and texted Missy, 'How's Oswin?'. A few seconds later Missy replied.

'Fine. Sleeping mostly.'

'You better not be doing anything dangerous.'

'You need to trust me, dear!'

'I do trust you, mum. Just PLEASE don't do anything ur not supposed to.'

'Cross my hearts.' I sighed as I put the phone back in my bag. Where was the Doctor? It had been a few minutes since he went to get the drinks... I reluctantly stood up instantly feeling the slight pain in my feet as I walked through the crowd in the direction of the bar. My happiness soon turned to anger, hatred and sadness. It may be dark but I could definitely see the Doctor. I would ALWAYS seem him. I turned around as a tear threatened to leave my eye. I quickly walked through a door and towards where the TARDIS was parked. I thought about waiting for the Doctor in there but I REALLY didn't want to see him right now.

I pulled my phone out with shaky hands and speed-dialled Missy, "Clara! How are you?"

"Fi-Fine." I said, my voice cracking slightly. "Can you erm... come and pick me up?"

"What's wrong, dear?" she wondered.

"Nothing, okay? I'm perfectly fine!" I replied, "Look... j-just come and get me in my Tardis and I'll explain." a tear falling out of my eye, "Please..." I whispered.

"On my way, deary." she replied as I hung up and deposited the phone back into my bag. What he said to me whilst we were slow dancing, 'I wouldn't want it any other way, my Impossible Girl...' Oh really? The Doctor always lies afterall... My TARDIS soon landed next to Sexy. I walked over to the doors.

"Hey, Handsome." I said with a sad smile, more tears started to fall.

Handsome asked telepathically, 'What's wrong?'

"I'm okay, yeah?" I replied as I entered the TARDIS. I closed the door behind me and walked over to Missy who was standing by the console.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Missy wondered.

"N-Nothing. I just want to go home."

"Clara. We are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

I looked down and mumbled, "I don't understand..."

"You don't understand what?"

"I don't understand why the Doctor would do something like that..."

"Love, please tell me. I want to know what the Doctor has done to you. You are my daughter afterall."

A knock sounded from the door, "Clara?" the Doctor called.

"Don't tell him in, Handsome." I told the TARDIS.

'I have to let him in.' he replied telepathically.

"And I'm telling you not to!" I exclaimed.

'You can't run from your problems.' Handsome replied as the TARDIS door slowly opened. The Doctor came in and shut the door behind him.

"Why'd you call for your Tardis? And how'd you get here so fast?" he wondered.

"Just go away, Doctor." I muttered.

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know why!"

He then looked at Missy, "Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"She won't tell me what's wrong." Missy replied with a shrug.

The Doctor walked towards me and took a step back making him stop in his tracks, "Clara. You can tell me if something's wrong." he assured.

"You know what's wrong!" I exclaimed.

"I really don't." he replied.

"Clara..." Missy started, "Come on." she motioned for me to follow her deeper into the TARDIS. I looked at her in confusion as my eyes started to sting from tears, "Come and talk to me. It's clear that you don't want the Doctor here, so just tell me." I nodded as I walked towards Missy. We started to walk aimlessly through the corridors, "Spill. Tell your dear mother Missy what's wrong."

I sighed and mumbled, "I saw him kissing another girl..."

"What?!" she questioned in shock and confusion, "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious. I wouldn't j-joke about something like this." I replied as I entered my TARDIS bedroom.

"Dear, maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

I opened up a drawer and pulled out a black tank top and some bottom out, "Why? Why would he do something like this? I never thought he would be capable of cheating on me."

"Clara... It's probably not what it looks like."

"Whatever..." I sighed, "Just take us back to Earth. Please." Missy nodded as she shut my bedroom door behind her. I changed into my sleepwear. I then headed into the bathroom and wiped off my make-up before heading back towards my bed. I lay down and looked at the ceiling. I instantly flipped over and buried my face into the pillow as I tried to stop the tears from falling.


	75. Chapter 75 : More than the universe

THERE WONT BE MANY UPDATES UNTIL I GET A NEW LAPTOP! I got water in it and it broke... I wrote this chapter using my phone and it was REALLY awkward. Enjoy!

Clara's POV

"Clara, we have arrived at your flat." Missy called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Coming." I called back with a sigh. I stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom, I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. I tossed it into a bin and then exited the bathroom.

I left my bedroom and headed towards the console room. The Doctor was leaning against the console, probably waiting for me. He had his original velvet coat on now instead of the suit.

"Clara..." He started. I walked past him and left the TARDIS. I quickly made my way to my room and locked the door.

The Doctor's POV

"What's up with her?" Jenny asked me as she sat down on the sofa with Oswin in her arms.

"I have no idea! She won't tell me!" I exclaimed.

"You should know, Doctor!" Missy said with anger.

"Well... I really don't know..." I replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Doc." Jack suggested.

"I can't. She won't let me near her!"

"Use your sonic to open her door..." Ashildr suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed as I headed over to her bedroom. I used the screwdriver to unlock the door. I entered slowly and locked the door behind me.

"Go away, Doctor." Clara mumbled into her pillow. I walked over and sat the edge of the bed, "I said... go away."

"Clara. If you tell me what I've done then maybe we can fix this." I whispered. She flipped over and looked at me with tears clearly in her eyes. I placed my hand on her cheek, "Please, Clara. Please tell me what's wrong."

"You really don't know?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No."

She sighed before turning her head away from me causing my hand to fall from her cheek, "Why would you lie to me, Doctor?"

"Wh-What? About what?"

"When you said 'I wouldn't want it any other way, my Impossible Girl.'" she explained.

"That wasn't a lie, Clara." I assured her.

"Then why would you do it?"

"Do what? Seriously, Clara you need to tell me!"

She looked back at me, she whispered, "Why would you kiss someone else?"

"What?!" I asked in confusion, "When?!"

"On the Orient Express!" she exclaimed.

"Clara. You are the ONLY person who I kissed on the Orient Express. I assure you."

She looked at me in confusion, "What are you talking about? I saw you!"

I searched through my memories of the Orient Express... All I could remember was being with Clara. Noone else, "Clara. I promise that I didn't kiss anyone except for you."

"That's not what I saw." she replied as another tear fell out of her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Come on, Clara." I said as I stood up.

"What? Where?" she asked in confusion as she sat up.

"Back to the Orient Express." I told her.

"I don't want to go there with you." she replied.

"Clara, please. I just want to show you that I didn't kiss anyone except for you." I said as I held out my hand to her. She gave me a questioning look before slowly reaching out for my hand, reluctantly, "I love you, Clara. You have to trust me." I lead her out of the room and towards my TARDIS, "We'll be back in a bit." I told everyone. As I approached the console I intertwined my fingers with hers, "Can you tell me when you saw me kissing someone else?"

"I-It was right after the slow dance when you went to get some drinks." she explained, her voice still cracking as she pulled her hand away from mine.

"I promise that I didn't kiss anyone, Clara. I love you more than anything in the universe, okay?" I then held out my arms, waiting to see if she would accept a hug. She bit her lip before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around my middle section. I wrapped mine around her waist, "You trust me, right?" I asked, hopefully.

She was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I do love you, please don't think that I don't."

"It's okay, Clara. Come on then!" I pulled away and set the coordinates, "Just don't let your other self see you." I told her.

"Wait! I can't go out there in my sleepwear!" she stated.

"Yes, you can. People don't care about what you are wearing on this train." I explained. She nodded in understanding. I cautiously intertwined my fingers with hers, "You are my Impossible Girl, Clara. When I said I wouldn't have it any other way, I meant it." I pulled her out of the TARDIS. She lead me towards the cart where we were slow dancing before. Everyone was currently dancing to 'Uptown Funk'. She lead me through the dark room maneuvering around the crowd.

"There." she said to me.

I narrowed my eyes. Well... that was DEFINITELY me... But... I was kissing Clara? "Clara. That's you."

"It's too dark to even see... but THAT is not me." she stated as she pulled her hand away from mine. I got my sonic screwdriver out and used it to turn all the lights on. Clara looked in confusion, "But... how is that me?" she wondered. The 'Clara' that I was kissing was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You know... I was wondering how you changed clothes so fast." I then used my sonic to turn all the lights back off before people started to get TOO suspicious, "I was also confused that when I kissed you there was no telepathic link..." I paused, "There is only one possible explanation to this."

"What?" Clara asked.

"That." I motioned towards the 'Clara' that the other me was currently making out with, "Is one of your echos." I then looked down at Clara, "Why would you think that I would ever cheat on you?" I asked in confusion. Clara turned and headed back towards the TARDIS, I followed. We both entered the TARDIS. I then walked over to console and set course for Clara's flat, "Clara I'm sorry that I didn't instantly realise that that WASN'T you... but seriously? You actually thought that I would cheat on you? I would never even dream of doing something like that!" I started, "I would've instantly realised that it was an echo if I didn't have a drink."

"I'm er... sorry that I didn't trust you, Doctor." she muttered as she looked down at the console. I sighed as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, "I just got so angry and jealous and upset. All my emotions were messed up which made me not want to talk to you or be anywhere near you."

"Okay. It's okay, Clara. I understand that you were confused and hurting." I gently moved my arms and placed them on her arms, turning her around to face me. I put my hands on her cheeks and bent down to kiss her softly. She put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, "I never realised how short you were without heels." I chuckled in between the kiss.

She smiled, "Shut up."

"Stop eating each other, please!" Missy said as she entered, "You two literally have the weirdest relationship ever." she said as we pulled away, "Clara. I thought you were angry at him for kissing someone else."

"Turns out... that I was kissing one of her echos." I said to her.

"Of course... You're way too paranoid, Clara." Missy responded, "Right. Anyway... Doctor, the Silence are here."

"The Silence?! Are you sure?!" I questioned.

"Well why else would I have tally marks on my arm?" Missy asked.

"The Silence?" Clara asked, "Why are they here?"

"They want Oswin." I told her, "I won't let anyone hurt her, Clara. Trust me." She nodded as the three of us left the TARDIS. Jenny approached with a crying Oswin and Clara carefully took her. Oswin's cries instantly died down as she looked up at Clara, the telepathic link between Oswin and Clara told Oswin that she was safe. Clara carried Oswin into her bedroom and sat on the bed. I followed and sat next to her. I looked down at Oswin.

"Are you sure you won't let the Silence near Oswin?" Clara hoped.

"Cross my hearts." I replied.

Clara looked up at me with a tear trailing down her cheek, I wiped it off with my thumb as she whispered, "S-Sorry... I'm sorry that I even thought about you cheating on me." I put my arm around her shoulder, "It's fine, Clara. Just believe me that I NEVER would..."

She nodded, "I do believe you."


	76. Chapter 76 : Oswin and the stars

The Doctor's POV

I kept checking my arms for tally marks as I lay on the bed in the dark. I thought about sleeping... But I have to stay awake to make sure the Silence don't go anywhere near Oswin. I knew that something bad was happening... Just not the Silence.

Clara was currently sleeping with her arm draped over my stomach. Suddenly, the telepathic link that I had with Oswin was telling me that Oswin felt alone. That was when small whimpers could be heard from Oswin's cot in the corner of the room.

Clara groaned as her eyes opened slightly. She started to sit up but I quickly whispered, "No no no. I'll get her. Just go back to sleep, you still need to rest to get rid of the Dalek in your head."

I stood up and walked over to Oswin. I reached down and picked her up, her cries gradually dying down as I sent her reassuring thoughts to let her know that she isn't alone. Using my thumb, I rubbed her small cheek waiting for her to return to sleep. Oswin then slightly reached up and wrapped her tiny hand around one of my fingers.

"Doctor." Clara started, "Just bring her over here." I looked over to Clara, she was resting her back against the headboard. I slowly made my way back to the bed and sat next to her.

I turned my head to look at Clara, she softly kissed me on the lips before saying, "I'm still extremely sorry, Doctor."

"Well you shouldn't be." I assured.

"I knew you would never be capable of cheating on me... I don't know why I jumped to conclusions..." She sighed. I used one arm to hold Oswin and the other arm to wrap around Clara's shoulder.

"As long as you know that I wouldn't." I whispered to Clara. She nodded in response. Clara then gently took Oswin from my arm.

"Can you stop the Silence?" She asked.

I sighed, "Eventually. Hopefully. But I might need River to help me..." I trailed off.

"River?!" She asked in confusion.

"She's experienced when it comes to the Silence." I explained. Oswin seemed wide awake as she looked up at Clara. She DEFINITELY had Clara's 'puppy dog' eyes. It was weird yet wonderful to see the grey/blue to mix in with the brown.

"What time is it?" Clara asked.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and looked at the time, "Three AM." I told her, returning the phone to the table, "You can sleep some more if you want. You do have to go work after all." Clara nodded as we both stood up and headed over to Oswin's cot.

"Love you." She whispered to Oswin as she kissed on the forehead. I bent down and kissed her on the forehead as Clara put her in the cot. We headed back over to the bed. Clara lay down and I lay down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck.

After a few minutes I carefully untangled myself from Clara, hoping not to wake her. I stood and headed back over to Oswin who was still awake. I looked over at Clara and then back down at Oswin, "Just one trip." I whispered as I picked her up, "Surely Clara wouldn't mind if I took you on just ONE trip in the Tardis." I quietly exited the room.

"Hey, Doc." Jack said as I entered the sitting room. Jack, Jenny, Missy and Ashildr were watching TV with the volume really low.

"Don't you lot ever sleep?" I asked.

"We don't really need to." Ashildr replied.

Missy then gave me a questioning look, "And why are you up so late with Oswin, hmm?"

"Oh er- no reason." I said.

Jenny smiled, "Don't worry, Dad. We won't tell the Clara." I smiled back.

"I just want to show her the stars to try and get her back to sleep. Nothing else."

I entered my TARDIS, "Hey, old girl. Take us into space please." The TARDIS soon took off and seconds later we were floating through space. I opened the doors and looked down at Oswin, she was looking out into space trying to reach for the stars. I chuckled in response as my gaze shifted to space.

"Doctor..."

I turned around, "G-General?" I asked. A hologram of the General was standing next to the console, "You are not having Oswin, General. I will not let you near her."

"Doctor, we're only trying to help. We just want to keep the child safe on Gallifrey."

"No, you don't. You want to make her into a weapon to destroy planets and different species."

"She could be our greatest ally, Doctor! Why would you waste such an opportunity? You could potentially take down all of your enemies!" The General exclaimed.

"I would never even dream of using my daughter like that..."

"Just bring the child to us and we can assure her safety."

"I'm already doing a good job of keeping her safe... But thanks for the offer." I replied. I joked, "Why don't you come back when Oswin's ten years old. Then we'll talk."

"You know that the child cannot be converted into a weapon at that age!"

"Exactly." I replied with a smirk, "Because Oswin will never become a weapon. Especially not for you."

"We will have our way, Doctor. We will also take Clara Oswald by force if we have to. She will go back to the Raven and Oswin will be ours." The General stated as the hologram turned off.

I pressed my lips to Oswin's forehead, "I won't let anything happen to you or your mother." I assured, "I love you both too much." I turned and closed the doors. "Take us back, Sexy."

Moments later we arrived at Clara's flat. The door quickly opened and Clara walked in wrapping her arms around my neck, making sure not to squish Oswin.

"God, I thought something happened to you." She mumbled.

"Wh-what? How long have I been gone for?" I questioned as she pulled away and took Oswin in her arms.

She pressed a kiss to Oswin's head, "Three. Weeks." she mumbled as she left the TARDIS. I quickly followed. Missy, Jack, Jenny and Ashildr were no where to be seen. Clara headed into her room and kissed Oswin's head once more before placing her in the cot.

"Clara, I am so sorry. The Tardis' circuits must be malfunctioning." I said as she turned to face me. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, she then placed a light kiss on my lips, "Clara, I honestly didn't mean to be gone for three weeks. I only intended to be gone for an hour." I said as I pulled her closer by her waist.

"It's fine." She sighed, "You better not have taken Oswin anywhere dangerous."

"I didn't. I just showed her space. She was quite interested." I started as I rested my cheek on top of her head, "I can't wait to show her different planets." I smiled.

"Nothing too dangerous though..."

"Promise." I assured, "So... How's work been for the past three weeks?"

"Oh... I haven't been going."

"Why?"

"I've been too worried about you and Oswin. I couldn't concentrate on anything!" She exclaimed as she tightened her arms around my neck.

I sighed, "Doesn't work start in ten minutes?" She nodded against my chest, "why don't you go today?" I asked.

"I want to stay with you." She whispered.

"Love, we work at the same place. You'll see me pretty much all day." I stated.

"Who will look after Oswin?" She asked.

"Where's Missy?"

"Probably burning a building down somewhere..."

As if on cue, "Doctor! Stop making my daughter upset!" Missy exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked her as she pulled away from me.

"Oh the usual! Burning buildings down!" she replied.

"Hey? What about your dad?" I wondered.

"Oh... I told him that you were unavailable. I'll have to call him and tell him that we'll visit him tomorrow." Clara explained.

"All right. Sounds good." I started, "and what about the Silence?"

"Well we haven't seen any since you and Oswin left." Missy replied.

"Good." I said.

"Mum?" Clara started, "Can you look after Oswin today while we go to work?"

"Of course!" Missy exclaimed.

"Please don't watch Big Brother while you're with her again..."Clara hoped.

"No promises, dear!" Missy replied.


	77. Chapter 77 : A Date at School & FIRES

The Doctor's POV

Clara and I headed towards the school building doors.

"Ozzie loves the Scottie." Some girls said as we walked by them in the corridors.

"Yes. Yes she does." I teased.

Clara groaned, "oh my god..." She picked up her pace and headed into her classroom. I smirked towards her as she shut the door. The students started smiling and talking among themselves as they made their way to their first lesson.

I scanned the corridors and windows for any sort of graffiti/vandalism. Why do these students find it fun to do pointless graffiti? I then came across the ONE piece of graffiti that I would never get rid of... 'Ozzie loves the Scottie.'

If it says 'Ozzie loves the Squaddie', then I would get rid of it in a heartbeat. I passed by Clara's classroom and peeked in through the window. Of course she was teaching the class about Jane Austen once again. I can't help but feel like she's cheating on me with her. I shrugged as I continued to walk down the long hall.

I kept my eye open for the Silence as I turned every corner.

Clara's POV

I sat at my desk as the students started their essays on Jane Austen. The Doctor will have to help me mark them again. Whenever I was bored I would think of the Doctor... It always seemed to pass the time.

'Hey. Stop thinking of me and help your students with their essays...' The Doctor's thoughts invaded my head.

'Oi! Don't go listening to my thoughts.' I replied.

'Sorry, couldn't help myself. You're the one who wanted to stay telepathically linked.'

'Don't YOU want to be telepathically linked?' I wondered.

'Of course I do. Now... Attend to your students before they think that you're weird for just looking into space.'

'Fine! Love you.'

'Love you too. Also... The Tardis wants to take us somewhere later.' he told me.

'Okay. Meet you at your Tardis at around 4.'

'Sounds good.'

'I will also meet you in the cafeteria at 12.'

'Yes, boss.' He replied.

The Doctor's POV

Twelve o' clock. I sat in the far corner of the cafeteria waiting for Clara. It was ten seconds into the hour!

Clara then appeared in the distance and she approached me, "You're twenty two seconds late." I told her.

She smiled, "Wow. It's a crime." she said as she sat opposite. "I take it you missed me then.

I nodded slightly, "Of course I did."

"It's only been three hours since we last saw each other."

"Three hours too much." I stated with a smile.

She chuckled quietly before placing a plastic tub in front of me.

"Here." She started, "I got us some food." I opened the tub and there was some shortbread inside. I took one out and took a small bite, "Hope you like them." She said as she took one, "I made them when you were gone for a few weeks."

"They're lovely. A lot better than your erm... Burnt soufflés."

"My soufflés aren't THAT bad." she replied, finishing off her shortbread.

"Maybe we should try and make one together. See if we can make it successfully." I suggested.

"Last time we made one together, it STILL got burnt." she exclaimed.

"Yes it did. We've learnt from our mistakes. We just won't cook it for too long."

She nodded, "Right. Where does the old girl want to take us anyway?"

"I'm not sure. She's gotten a lot more stubborn lately."

"Maybe she's just really protective of Grey." She assured.

"Maybe..." I replied. I glanced around and noticed that some students, including Courtney Woods, were taking quick looks towards us and giggling as they did, "Do you think that everyone knows about us yet?"

"It would seem so." Clara smiled, popping some more shortbread into her mouth. I had a weird feeling that the teachers were also catching on. Clara then placed her hand on top of mine on the table, "Don't worry about what others think of us, Doctor."

I nodded with a sigh, "Yeah... Okay okay."

She then rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb before asking, "Is this like some... Weird sort of date?"

"If you want it to be." I replied.

She nodded, "Yeah. It is a bit odd considering that we are technically at work."

"Yes it is. But do you really care?"

"I guess not." She picked up another shortbread. She reached over and put it in front of my mouth. I bit half of it with a smile as she ate the rest.

"I love you." I whispered.

She bit her lip and whispered back, "I love you too, Doctor." I pulled my hand away from Clara's and reached into my pocket.

"You thirsty?" I questioned.

"Definitely. How did you kn-" she paused, "telepathic link right?"

I nodded, "Yep." I pulled out a water bottle and handed it to her, "Thanks, babe." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her as he took a sip, "'Babe'?" I asked in confusion, "I'm not sure if I like that..."

She shrugged, "You secretly love it. I can tell."

I shook my head before sighing, "Clara..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we erm..." I started.

"Can 'we' what?" she wondered.

"Now... I want to do this. But ONLY if you want to."

"Doctor. Tell me what you want to do."

"Right. I want to go another 'date'. Considering our last one was a bit... bad." I explained.

She sighed, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No no no. Stop saying that you're sorry, Clara. It was just a misunderstanding, okay?"

"Okay okay!" she replied.

"We can go to the Orient Express 2.0 again OR somewhere else if you want."

She nodded with a smile, "Yes I want to go on another date with you, Doctor. We can talk about where we can go when the Tardis has finished showing us what she needs to show us, okay?"

"Sounds perfect." I agreed.

She nodded in clarification, "Okay. I need to go back to my classroom in thirty minutes to prepare for my next class."

"Thirty minutes, huh?"

"Thirty minutes." She clarified. I stood up.

I said, "I'll be waiting for you in the Tardis then, Mrs Oswald." I smirked as I started to walk away. I took a glance over my shoulder and Clara was already starting to follow me back to the TARDIS.

Missy's POV

"Hmm..." I said as I looked between the fire and Oswin who was in my arms.

Ashildr sighed, "Yep. Of course you would burn down Clara's motorbike once more."

"Maybe we could pin it on Oswin." I suggested.

"Oh what a great idea!" Jack exclaimed, "Clara would DEFINITELY believe that Oswin caused the fire!"

"Missy! You are the first person Clara would suspect for causing this devastation!" Jenny stated.

"She's right." Ashildr agreed. Oswin started to reach for the fire, "Great. You've turned Oswin into a psychopath and she isn't even one month old yet!"

"Calm down, dearie!" I replied. Students started to crowd round and look at Clara's bike. They started taking photos with their phones, "At least SOME people appreciate my work!" I exclaimed.

"Missy!?" Clara's voice... Great...

I turned to see Clara and the Doctor approach, "Ah, Clara! How can I help you!" I asked.

She glared at me, "Why... Why did you set fire to my bike again!?"

"She wanted to show Oswin..." Jack said.

"Thanks, Harkness!" I replied. Clara gently took Oswin from me and a soft smile started to appear on her face as she looked down at her daughter.

Clara then looked up at me and sighed, "Fine. I'm willing to let this slide."

"Seriously?" Jack, Jenny, Ashildr, the Doctor and I asked simultaneously.

Clara laughed slightly, "Seriously."

Students around us started whispering among themselves as they looked at Clara and Oswin. Clara seemed to realise that they were all figuring out that she had a daughter, "Everyone! Back inside. Go to your next class." she told them all. All the students muttered to each other as they reluctantly headed inside. Clara kissed Oswin on the head before handing her back to me, "Why do I even trust you with Oswin?" She sighed.

"Because you love us soooo much!" Jack said.

Clara's POV

Missy then looked at me in confusion. A smirk started to appear on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Don't 'what' me, Oswald!" She exclaimed, "I know when you have done something dirty."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, nervously.

"Yeah... What are you talking about?" The Doctor questioned.

"Don't act all innocent, Doctor." Missy replied.

"Erm... None of us know what you're talking about, Missy." Jenny said.

"It's written all over their faces!" Missy replied.

"Still have no idea..." Ashildr stated.

"Come on Jack! Surely you must know!" Missy hoped.

"Of course I know." Jack smirked.

"Naughty Ozzie has slept with the Doctor at school." Missy whispered.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Great... We need details..." Ashildr said sarcastically.

"That's something I didn't need to know." Jenny told us as she and Ashildr started to walk away.

"N-no we didn't." The Doctor stuttered.

"NOTHING gets by us, Doc. We know you have." Jack teased.

"Whatever! I have a class to teach soon!" I exclaimed as I straightened my skirt. I turned and kissed Doctor before walking towards the building, "And PLEASE can you stop the fire from spreading!" I shouted before I entered the building.

The Doctor's POV

I took Oswin into my arms, "I'm thinking that Oswin would be safer with me for the rest of the day..." I told Missy and Jack.

"Oh come on, Doctor! You can trust me now!" She paused. "Wait..." She began, "I'm technically your mother-in-law! Oh my god!"

"Oh no... No no no no!" I exclaimed, in utter shock from the realisation.

"Listen to your mummy, Doctor." Jack joked.

"No thanks. Nobody controls me." I told him. They both gave me questioning looks, "What?" I asked.

"Clara controls you." Missy stated.

"She does not!" I exclaimed. My phone then started to ring. I took my mobile out of my pocket and answered, putting it on speaker phone,

" _Yes I do!_ " Clara's voice sounded from the phone before she hung up. I groaned as I returned the phone to my pocket.

"Ha! She DEFINITELY controls you, Doc!" Jack assured. I rolled my eyes.

"Doctor..." Missy said.

"Yes?" I asked. She looked at me with no expression and then looked at Oswin in my arms.

I let out a loud sigh, "Fine! Last chance, Missy!" I exclaimed as Missy took Oswin from me.

"You mean the '127th' last chance?" Jack questioned.

"You're lucky that I don't hate you two." I replied.

"You don't hate me?" Missy exclaimed sarcastically, "That's the best thing I've heard all day!"


	78. SPECIAL 1 : Valentines Day

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 1 : Valentines Day**

 **These 'special' chapters will be set in between the previous chapters! If you want me to write a chapter about what happened between certain chapters PLEASE suggest!**

 **This special chapter is set between Chapter 70 and Chapter 71!**

The Doctor's POV

It had been one week since I saved Clara and Oswin from Davros. It was 5am on the 14th of February. Clara was asleep in her flat. I paced around the console room, checking the screens to make sure that Oswin didn't have any problems. Considering that she had been injected with Dalek, just like Clara. Everything seemed to be in order. I turned on another screen and there was a red heart symbol on it. I looked at it in confusion.

"Old girl, I know that you love me! But why have you shown me this?" I asked.

'No you daft idiot. Think. What day is it?' she questioned, telepathically.

"Hmm... well it's the fourteenth of February." I started, "It's not Jenny's birthday is it?"

'No.'

"Is it Clara's birthday?! Oh please tell me it's not! She'll kill me for not getting her anything!"

'No! I showed you symbol of a heart... that's the only clue that you are getting from me.'

I continued circling the console, "Nope. Nothing. No idea."

'Are you being serious?'

"When am I NOT serious?!"

'Clara is going to be angry if you don't remember what day it is today...'

"Well how about you tell me so that she ISN'T angry?!" I asked.

'Because you should know what day it is...'

I groaned before picking up my phone, "Can I check what day it is by using this phone?"

'Yes you can. But I doubt that you would ever be able to figure out how to check.'

"Oh really?"

Twenty Minutes Later

"Old girl, just tell me what day it is!" I exclaimed as I tossed the phone over my shoulder.

'Two things. One: That was a really expensive phone. Two: I'm still not telling you.'

"Oh... that was a really expensive phone, wasn't it?" I muttered before turning and heading towards the phone. I picked it up and turned it on, "At least it still works." The time was not 5:23am. I quickly started to call Missy, "Missy!" I exclaimed. I then heard an explosion come from her side.

" _Well... That was unexpected_." Missy stated.

" _I think I just had a miniature heart attack..._ " Jenny said.

"Where are you lot?!" I asked.

" _Oh... you know... places..._ " Missy kept it short, " _But enough about us! What do you need?_ "

"Missy! Where are you!?" I asked once more.

" _Just out!_ " Jack replied as I heard another explosion.

" _Great! Another home went up in flames!_ " Ashildr's voice sounded from the phone.

"What do you mean a home went up in flames?!" I questioned.

'Shush! You'll wake Oswin!' The TARDIS said to me. I only just realised that Oswin was sleeping in her crib next to my chair.

" _Don't worry, Doctor. We're on Gallifrey._ " Missy assured.

"Oh... well as long as you aren't harming any of the civilians. Do what you like to the Time Lords there though." I replied in a quieter tone.

" _Sure. What did you need?_ " Missy asked.

"Erm... what's so special about the fourteenth of February?" I wondered.

" _Dear. Are you being serious?_ " she replied.

"Yes actually! Yes I am!" I said with a louder voice to show my frustration.

" _Well well well... Looks like you've woken Oswin._ " Missy said as Oswin's cries filled the console room. I sighed as I put my phone on speaker and put it on the console. I quickly went up the stairs and towards Oswin's crib. I picked her up and smiled at her. She became quieter as I placed as kiss on her forehead, making our link just a little bit stronger to try and calm her down. I walked down the stairs with her still in my arms. I slowly walked around the console, waiting for her to go back to sleep, " _Doctor... I'm shocked that you don't know what day it is..."_ Missy stated.

I sighed, "Please just tell me." I spoke with a quiet voice.

Missy groaned, " _Valentines day, Doctor!_ " she exclaimed before ending the call. I walked over to the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Valentines day." I started, "Great. Your mother's gonna kill me." I said to Oswin.

Clara's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at the clock and it was 8:34am. I rubbed my head in pain as it still felt like a Dalek was trying to take control of me. I really wanted to get up but the Doctor insisted that I needed to stay in bed, just to be safe. I sighed as I reached into my bedside table and pulled out an envelope, I tossed it onto the bedside table. I had asked Jenny to get me a Valentines Day card for him considering that I wasn't allowed to leave my room. I DEFINITELY know that the Doctor won't remember Valentines Day so I am not expecting anything.

Suddenly, the Doctor burst in the room and instantly marched towards the bed. He lay next to me on top of the covers and leaned over to place a lingering kiss on my lips, "Happy Valentines Day, Clara." he said when he pulled away.

"Y-You remembered?" I asked in confusion.

"Kind of." he replied.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" I wondered.

"Let's not worry about that now!" he exclaimed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red envelope. We both rested our backs against the headrest of the bed. I took the card from his hand with one hand and handed him his with the other hand. I got him a card that read 'Husband' on it and he, obviously, got me one that read 'Wife'.

I smiled and leaned over to peck him on the lips, "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." he replied as he placed the card on the bedside table, I did the same with mine, "Now!" he exclaimed as he stood up from the bed. He held out his hand to me and I took it with a questioning look, he then pulled me to my feet.

"I thought I was supposed to stay in bed." I stated.

"This can be an exception." he smiled slightly as he pulled me out of the room.

"Shouldn't I get dressed?" I questioned. I was currently wearing my sleepwear afterall.

"No need!" he replied as he dragged me into his TARDIS, "I dropped Oswin off with Missy if that's okay with you."

"I guess." I sighed as he released my hand, putting coordinates in, "So... where are we going?"

"Oh you know... somewhere." he told me with a smirk as he pulled the final lever, sending us into the vortex. A panel opened up on the console and the Doctor reached in, he pulled out a basket.

"A... picnic?" I asked in confusion.

He nodded, "Yes. Thought we could use one." he said as he intertwined his fingers with mine with his free hand. We both exited the TARDIS. It was dark and we were in field, the grass was a dark shade of green. Some of the blades were a yellow colour which shined underneath the moonlight.

"Haven't we been here before?" I questioned.

"Yes we have." he replied as he lead me through the field.

"This was the place where you came back for me. When you remembered me after the nural block." I stated. (Chapter 39... Damn... has it really been that long since I rewrote the episode Hell Bent?!)

"Yeah. We can leave if you want, Clara. We can go somewhere else."

"N-no. It's fine, Doctor. Really. Just brings back certain memories." I replied as I gave his hand a light squeeze. A few minutes later we reached what seemed to be a lake, however the water was a light shade of purple. The Doctor released my hand to take the TARDIS blue blanket out of the basket. He put the basket and the blanket on the floor, he sat down on the blanket and I sat next to him.

The Doctor's POV

After Clara and I had finished eating the croissants, sandwiches and crisps she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips to hers. We then lay down on the blanket and I put my arm around her shoulder. She draped hers over my stomach as we looked up at the sky which was gradually getting brighter.

As the sun started to appear, the sky started to change different colours. Gradually fading from yellow to red and from red to white. The sky finally turned into a light pink colour, "Why is the sky changing colours, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"This is a special planet, Clara. The sky changes colour depending the emotions and feelings that people who are on the planet have. We are currently the only people on this planet." I explained, "It can also represent what a person is. So if they are a good person or a bad person."

"What do these colours mean then?" she wondered.

"Well... the yellow represents happiness. The red represents love and passion. The white represents safety, so obviously we must feel safe with one another. And the light pink means love for others specifically." I told her. The colour that I feared most started to cover only a small part of the sky.

"Why is that colour only covering a small part of the sky?" Clara asked.

I sighed, "Because it's only meant for me. Not you."

"We-Well... what does it represent?"

"The colour black in the sky of this planet... and this planet only... represents power and evil."

She sat up and looked down at me in confusion, "Okay. I understand the 'power' part but... you aren't evil, Doctor." she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Oh believe me, Clara. I am. One part of me definitely is." I told her as I also sat up, "I can tell that you fear me sometimes, Clara."

"What are you talking about, Doctor? I don't fear you. I never have." she assured.

"You did. Not for too long. But you did."

"When!?"

"When I regenerated. You also feared me when I saved you from the Raven." She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, "See." I said. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

"Okay, yes. I was scared of what you were going to do. I don't think I would go as far as saying that I 'fear' you, though." she muttered.

"You shouldn't feel safe with me." I said as the sky started to turn from pink to white, the black also slowly fading away to make space for other colours.

"Well, I do." she stated, tightening her arms around my neck. I slowly put mine around her waist. The colours of dark green, white and purple started to mix in with each other in the sky, "And what do they mean?" she asked as she glanced up at the sky.

"Dark green means family. And purple means in love." I sighed.

"I think that they are the best colours we've had so far." she told me. Small specs of black started to invade the sky. Clara instantly leaned up and placed her lips on mine. When we pulled away, the black was replaced with red, "Come on, my Doctor." she said as she stood up, "Let's go home."

I smiled as I stood up. I put everything back in the basket before putting my hand in Clara's. We headed back towards the TARDIS, "I dread to think what Missy has been doing with Oswin." I said.

"Sometimes I don't trust Missy with anything." Clara replied as we reached the TARDIS. She entered. I then looked up at the sky which suddenly turned black. I sighed as I entered the TARDIS, closing the doors behind me.


	79. Chapter 78 : Positive?

**Clara's POV**

I headed to the TARDIS, just as promised after my classes had finished.

I entered as the Doctor exclaimed, "Ah, Clara! Have a nice day?"

"Wasn't good. Wasn't bad." I shrugged, "So! Where does the Tardis want to take us?"

"Nowhere actually. She just wanted an excuse for us to both be in the Tardis."

"Why?"

He sighed, "She wants us to clean up..."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course."

Two weeks later

I paced around the console room. Waiting... Just waiting. I occasionally glanced at the piece of plastic that was on the console. I bit my nails in anticipation and nervousness. Handsome then connected with me telepathically, 'Clara.'

I cleared my throat, "Y-Yeah?" I questioned.

'Tell me.' Handsome simply said.

"Tell you? Tell you what?"

'Tell me why you are so upset.'

I gulped, "I'm not upset!"

'Don't lie to me, Ozzie!' Handsome exclaimed.

I sighed as I looked down, "I just don't think I'm ready."

'Ready?'

"I'm not ready for another..." I said as I glanced at the pregnancy test.

'You are having another child?' He asked.

"I don't know yet." I replied, "two more minutes, then I will know for sure. Considering that this is my third test."

'The first two were positive, right?'

I nodded as a tear fell from my eye, "yeah."

'What's wrong? Don't you want another child?'

"It's not that I don't want another... It's just that I was barely able to keep Oswin alive. I mean, I got the other twin-" I paused, "killed..." I finished.

'It was not your fault.'

"Mistress. Don't blame yourself." K-9 assured as he slowly entered the console room.

'I could perform a scan and clarify whether or not you are with child, if you want.' Handsome suggested.

"Yeah. I just wanted to do it the human way first." I muttered as I reluctantly walked over to the dreaded piece of plastic which lay across the console. I picked it up and a sad smile came across my face, "Of course. Positive." I said.

'I can also confirm that you are positive, Clara.' Handsome said.

"How many?" I asked.

'Just the one.'

"Congratulations, dearie!" Missy shouted as she entered the console room.

"M-missy?!" I replied in shock, "Are you purposely trying to scare me!?"

"Maybe..." She said as she walked towards me, "Come on, then!"

"Wh-what? Where?" I asked in confusion.

"You might as well tell the Doctor now. Get it over and done with." Missy explained.

"Tell me what?" The Doctor questioned as he entered. I instantly threw the test over my shoulder. He looked at me in confusion, "You shouldn't litter, Clara! Especially not in the Tardis!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll pick it up later." I said.

"Clara has something VERRRYYY important to tell you, Doctor." Missy smirked as she exited the TARDIS, K-9 followed her.

I once again blocked the Doctor from being able to feel the unborn child's telepathic link.

The Doctor walked towards me and placed his hand on my cheek, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, Clara." He stated.

"It's nothing, Doctor. Promise." I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

He bent down to peck me on the lips, "Clara. I can see right through you, just tell me what's wrong. Missy did say that it was important." He started, "I could check your thoughts... But I know that you've blocked it from me. We shouldn't hide things from each other." I gave him a sad smile as I took his hand off of my cheek and placed it on my stomach. I unblocked everything, allowing him to feel the telepathic link with the unborn child. "S-seriously?" He asked with a shocked expression.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah." I whispered.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" He questioned.

"B-because I don't think I'm ready..." I admitted, a tear falling.

He wiped the tear from my cheek, "You've raised Oswin perfectly, Clara. I'm sure you can handle another. But of course... You don't have to have it." He told me.

"Oh god no. I would never get rid of them." I replied. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips on mine, "So... You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am, Clara! It's amazing!" He replied.

"Oh my god, you two are breeding like rabbits!" Ashildr shouted from outside the TARDIS. I laughed sadly as I wrapped my arms around the Doctor's neck and rested my head on his chest.

"I am definitely not ready, Doctor. I mean... I couldn't keep the other twin alive." I sighed.

"My Clara, that was not your fault. I should've known that passing through the vortex unprotected would have harmed our children in some way. I always blame myself."

"Well it's definitely not your fault, Doctor." I assured.

"It's noones fault, Clara. Just an unexpected event." I nodded in understanding as I pulled away.

I then playfully punched him in the arm, "I thought I told you not to get me pregnant again!"

He raised his hands up surrender, "No need for violence, love."

"You're lucky that I still love you you." I smiled as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I must be."

Jack entered the TARDIS with Oswin, "I said we didn't need more babies! One seems to be enough." The Doctor took Oswin as I pulled my phone out.

"Shall we go see my dad, now? Considering that we were meant to seem him weeks ago..." I said.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded as Jack exited.

I put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer, "Clara? I thought you were coming round weeks ago! I was worried." Dave exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry. It slipped my mind. I was just calling to see if it was okay to come round now." I replied.

The Doctor leaned down and placed his lips on mine as my dad answered, "I'll be home in ten minutes." I mouthed to the Doctor when he pulled away: 'Stop it.'

"Sounds go-" I was cut off as the Doctor replaced his lips on like, I quickly walked away, "Sounds good! Be there soon!" I put the phone down and returned it to my pocket. I glared at the Doctor.

"Stop glaring, Clara. You'll scare Oswin." He joked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You can never let me have a phone call in peace can you?" I said. He shrugged in response. I sighed, "I don't think Oswin needs to see us making out all the time either, Doctor."

"Her eyes have been closed 75% of the time ever since she was born, Clara. She doesn't see most of the things we do."

I nodded, "I guess." I looked down at my still flat stomach. I then groaned, "Oh I'm gonna big again!"

The Doctor chuckled, "You'll still look beautiful, Clara. Now, come on. Take us to your dad's house."

I smiled as I went to the console and put the coordinates in, pulling levers as I did. Moments later we landed. The Doctor handed me Oswin with a nervous expression.

"Don't be worried, Doctor." I assured, "I don't care what my family thinks of you, and neither should you. Whatever they say, I will still be with you."

"Okay."

I smirked as we exited my TARDIS, "I never thought that the big bad Time Lord would be nervous about seeing my family."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not nervous about seeing your family, Clara." He said as we walked towards the front door.

"Then why are you nervous?" I wondered.

"I'm just worried that I'm not good enough for you." He admitted.

"Are you serious, Doctor? We're married. Of course you're good enough for me." I smiled at him as we stopped in front of the door. I handed him Oswin, "And you have a daughter who DEFINITELY thinks you're good enough. You will also have another child who will think your good enough. So don't worry because you are perfect, Doctor." I kissed his cheek before knocking on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal my gran who was, surprisingly, looking VERY lively. I smiled as she embraced me in a hug, "It's been quite a long time since I last saw you, dear." She said.

"Sorry. Travelling must have distracted me." I said as we pulled away.

"It's quite all right." She smiled as she looked at the Doctor, "And this must be John." She said holding out her hand.

"It's good to see you again." The Doctor replied, gently taking her hand placing a kiss on top of it.

"'Again'?" She wondered.

"Err... I mean-" he started.

"Don't worry. I know we've met before. I can see it in your eyes that you are the same man I met at Christmas some time ago." She started, "I don't want to ask how. I'll just accept it." She then turned, "Now come on in! I want to meet the little one before your father and Linda return! And you John... You still owe me a game of Twister." We followed her in.

The Doctor chuckled, "I'll think about it."


	80. Chapter 79 : Oswin Oswald

Clara's POV

We followed my gran into the sitting room. I sat on the sofa and my gran sat next to me.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting! I want to see her!" she exclaimed. Oswin started to whimper, knowing that she was going to be held by someone she hadn't been with before.

"Hang on." the Doctor said as he placed a finger on Oswin's temple.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled as he removed his finger, "Just telling her that she will be safe in the arms of your gran, Clara. No need to worry." he gently handed Oswin to my gran, he then sat next to me.

"I never thought I would be here to see you have children of your own, Clara." she smiled, "She's beautiful."

"Well er... about that..." I started. I let out a sigh, "We're having another."

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Really." the Doctor confirmed with a small smile, "It was kind of unexpected though."

"I don't want to get too personal but... Did you use protection?"

"Not for Oswin. We were kind of hoping for a child back then." I replied.

"This time though... The protection must've been faulty." the Doctor sighed.

"How many weeks?" she asked me.

"About two." I told her.

"When did you find out?"

"Well... I had morning sickness yesterday and this morning. I thought it was because of the dodgy fish the Doctor cooked a few days ago."

"At least I tried to cook!" he raised his hands up in surrender.

I smiled, "Yes... at least you TRIED." I looked back at my gran, "I also had three tests today. All positive." I then heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"That must be your father and your stepmother." my gran said as she passed Oswin to me.

"Great." I mumbled, "I already know that Linda is going to look down on me once again..."

"Don't listen to her, Clara." she assured. She then spoke to the Doctor, "Don't listen to her either, Doctor."

He sighed, "Linda will complain about the age difference." he muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking... how old are you exactly?" my gran questioned.

"Err it's all very confusing. Let's just say I'm over two thousand five hundred years old." he told her, "The age difference is... quite a lot."

I grabbed his hand, "Remember. I don't care about what Linda has to say about you. So you shouldn't care, Doctor."

"Dave will like you once you talk to him." my gran assured.

He chuckled nervously, "I don't think I should bring up how old I am then."

"You can if you want, Doctor. My dad or Linda can't stop me from being with you." I said.

He smiled at me before looking at my gran, "So you don't mind me being with Clara?" he asked.

"Of course not, dear!" she replied as I heard the front door open, "I know that you are perfect for each other!" she smiled. I gave Oswin to the Doctor as Linda and my dad entered the room. I kissed the Doctor on the cheek as I stood up. Linda walked straight by us and into the kitchen with some shopping bags. My dad placed his shopping bags on the floor as he pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry that I haven't contacted you in so long." I muttered.

He sighed, "It's okay. I understand that you time travel and it can get a bit out of hand." he then whispered, "I still can't believe that you got married and had a child without telling me."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I knew that you would never approve of the Doctor if I told you." I whispered back as we pulled away. Dave then approached the Doctor and Oswin. The Doctor quickly stood up and held out a hand to my dad.

"Good to see you again, Mr Oswald." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Please. No need to be so formal, Doctor. Call me Dave." he replied, "Now. Let me see my granddaughter." The Doctor then placed a finger to Oswin's temple once more, "What are you doing?" my dad asked, confused.

"Telling her that she's safe with you. She has a few trust issues." the Doctor replied with a chuckle.

He then handed Oswin to Dave, "She is amazing, Clara." he said as I stood next to him, "How old is she now?"

"Four weeks." I replied with a smile. Oswin's eyes then opened fully for the first time in a few days.

"Woah. Never seen that eye colour before." my dad said.

My gran quickly stood and walked towards us to have a look. Light blue with a bit of grey. Brown circling the pupil. Perfect. Her eyes soon fluttered close once again, "She started to use her hands a lot earlier than I thought she would." I said, referring to when she would gently tap on her TARDIS plush.

"Probably because she's part Gallifreyan." the Doctor told me, "She's a lot more advanced than an average human baby."

I then sighed. I had to tell my dad sooner or later so why not now? "Err... dad?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked, as he looked away from Oswin and at me.

"I'm er... well..." I started as I looked at the Doctor and my gran for help.

"Dave, dear. Clara is having another." my gran told him.

"'Another'? Another what exactly?" he wondered. The Doctor and gran then looked down at Oswin and back at my dad.

My dad then looked at me in shock. I muttered, "Oswin was... kind of planned. Ish. But this one wasn't." I placed my hand on my flat stomach with a sad smile.

"B-But... how many weeks are you?" he asked.

"Two."

"I thought you could only get pregnant six weeks after you gave birth." he replied.

"Gallifreyan." the Doctor shrugged.

"Is that going to be your answer to everything, now?" I wondered.

"Definitely." the Doctor smirked.

"So. Don't you want another child, Clara?" my gran asked.

"Oh, god yeah I do. I just wasn't ready for another one so soon." I replied as my dad carefully placed Oswin in my arms.

My dad then smiled and sighed at me, "I can't believe you had a daughter, Clara. I never thought you would have one so early in your life."

"Soooo... you're okay with me and the Doctor and Oswin?" I hoped.

He looked at the Doctor, "I would like to have a chat with you on your own if that's okay."

"Absolutely fine, Dave." the Doctor agreed.

"Come on then, darling." my gran said as she entered the kitchen. I walked over to the Doctor and pecked him on the lips before heading into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. Linda was in the corner of the kitchen, leaning on a counter sipping a cup of tea, "Would you like a drink, Clara?" my gran asked.

I nodded, "Please. Seven sugars."

"Seven?" she questioned as she started to make the drink.

I smiled as I sat on a chair by the table, "I guess the Doctor's habits have rubbed off on me. The most he's had is twelve I think." I then looked over at Linda and said, "I would let you hold her but... the Doctor has to communicate with Oswin telepathically and tell her that she's safe with you." I'm so glad that the Doctor didn't make Oswin feel safe with Linda...

"Right. I'm sure that's the reason." she replied, sarcasm clearly in her voice.

"Linda. The Doctor is an incredible person from what I've heard so far. You should just give him a chance." My gran tried to encourage. I smiled at her in thanks as she placed the cup of tea on the table next to me.

"How old is this Doctor fellow? He looks older than me and your father combined." Linda stated.

"Two thousand five hundred years old." I said. Actually... I had no idea as to how old he was, but who cares?

"Are you being serious?!" Linda exclaimed.

"Of course I am." I replied.

"Clara." My gran said as she sat next to me, "Earlier I noticed that you had erm... A tattoo on the back of your neck."

"Oh great! The Doctor is influencing you to get tattoos now!" Linda said.

"No he's not! You wouldn't understand as to why I have it." I replied.

"What is a tattoo of?" Linda wondered as she walked behind me, "It's just two zeroes?" Linda then headed back to the counter and sat on top of it, drinking her tea.

"Why do you have it, dear?" My gran questioned. I shifted my arms so I only had to use one to to hold Oswin. I held out my hand to her, palm up. She gave me a confused look.

"Feel my pulse." I told her. She placed her cup of tea down and cautiously felt for my pulse.

"But... You haven't got one?" She muttered.

"You must not be doing it right." Linda exclaimed.

"Trust me, I know how to take a pulse." My gran told her.

I shook my head, "No pulse."

"How?" Gran asked releasing my hand.

"I erm... Died. Kind of. But then the Doctor did something to save me, causing my heartbeat to freeze." I explained, "I can't age. But I can still die from something like a car crash."

"Is the tattoo apart of it?" She questioned.

"Yes. It's very complicated to explain though."

Linda groaned, "Are you seriously buying this?" She asked my gran.

"I know when my granddaughter is telling the truth, Linda. And considering that the Doctor is over two thousand years old and had two hearts, I'm willing to believe anything!"

"Two hearts? Now that is definitely a lie." Linda stated.

"It's not a lie. Oswin has two hearts aswell." I assured, "It's a surprise that I don't have two hearts."

"Why would you have two?" My gran asked in confusion.

"Well I know that Dave isn't my real dad. My real dad is from the same place as the Doctor. And he has two heart-" I was cut off by a bright flash of light illuminating the kitchen, "Oh no..." I mumbled.

"Clara, dear. Don't blame me for being bored, okay?" Missy stated.

I sighed, "Gran... Linda... This is Missy. She's my..." I paused, "Dad?"

"What..." Linda muttered.

"It's confusing!" I exclaimed.

"Long story short. I used to be a man when I was with Ellie and then I... Changed." Missy told them.

"'Changed'?" My gran asked.

Missy raised a hand in the air and regeneration energy started to surround it, "See? Regeneration energy. It allows me to change if I am dying."

"Is that what the Doctor did?" My gran looked at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. Oswin will be able to do it too when she's older." We then heard laughter coming from the sitting room.

"At least they're getting along." My gran smiled at me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, 'Hey. What are you two talking about?' I asked the Doctor.

'Oh er... Nothing, love.'

'Doctor tell me. Now.'

'We're only talking about your past. Nothing to worry about!'

'You better be telling the tru-'

I was cut off by Linda, "What are you doing? Sleeping?!"

I clutched my head in pain. Missy groaned, "You shouldn't interrupt someone when they're communicating with someone else telepathically!" Missy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, because I knew that!" Linda said, sarcastically.

"You okay, dear?" My gran asked.

"Ye-yeah. Just an intense headache now. It'll pass soon." I assured.

'You okay?' The Doctor asked telepathically, causing shock waves to go through my head making my headache inevitably worse.

"Doctor!" I called.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Stop talking to me telepathically. Still trying to recover here!"

"Okay, sorry."

"Why were you talking to him telepathically, hmm?" Missy questioned, "Better not be talking about anything naughty. Both of your children will hear your thoughts."

"'Both?'" Linda asked.

"Yes. Both." I confirmed. I then stood up, "I want to know what secrets my dad is telling the Doctor..." The five of us, including Oswin, quietly exited the kitchen.

"Wow... Her first kiss WAS very embarrassing." The Doctor said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Probably shouldn't shout so much... My head is killing me.

The Doctor turned and smirked at me, "Come on, love. He's just telling me about your time at school and college. It's all very interesting."

"I thought you didn't like having normal human conversations?" Missy wondered.

I groaned, "Why are you telling him about my first kiss?!"

"Because it's an interesting story!" my dad exclaimed.

"It's an 'embarrassing' story! Not interesting!" I replied.

"Well... I want to hear it." Missy said.

"Me too." my gran stated.

"Gr-Gran?" I asked.

"Well, sorry, dear. I can't believe I haven't heard of your first kiss yet!" she replied, taking a seat next to Dave. Linda sat on the other side of him. I sighed as I sat next to the Doctor, Missy sat on the other side of the Doctor. The Doctor put his arm around my shoulder as he waited for Dave to tell the story of my 'first kiss' again.


	81. Chapter 80 : Clara's Girlfriend Nina

**Hey everyone! It would mean a lot if you could take the time to vote for this story on the website Inkitt! /stories/61741**

 **Thanks! (Yay, my computers fixed :D)**

Clara's POV

I rested my head on the Doctor's shoulder, waiting for my dad to talk about my first kiss, "It was with a girl when she was about 18. I thought it would have been earlier." he started. I groaned in annoyance causing the Doctor to chuckle and tighten his arm around my shoulder.

"Saucy, already." Missy smirked.

"Clara had set up a sleepover for four of her friends. She fancied this girl called Nina, I think. She was one of them who attended." he continued. I buried my face into the Doctor's shoulder to try and hide myself from this embarrassing situation, "So, anyways. The night went normal. I ordered pizza for them, they watched a couple movies in the basement. I wanted to check up on them so I started to head down the stairs. I looked through the bars of the staircase when I saw Nina and Clara talking to each other. None of her friends had noticed that I was there. That was when I saw Nina initiate the kiss, but Clara here... didn't kiss back. When Nina pulled away Clara randomly blurted out: 'Oh er... Thank you!' and then she sneezed all over her. Her friends couldn't stop laughing and neither could I."

"At least we managed to get past that, dad!" I exclaimed as giggles and laughter escaped everyone's mouths.

"Yes, you did. You two ended up dating for a year."

"A year? Why did you break up?" the Doctor asked.

"I can explain that part too, actually..." my dad smirked.

"Dad. Don't. I swear." I warned.

Missy exclaimed, "Hush now, dear. It can't be that bad."

"It's only a break up story, darling. How bad could it actually be?" my gran wondered.

"I actually don't know why they broke up. I know HOW though." my dad stated. I sighed as he continued, "It was actually on New Years Eve. We were having a New Years Eve party and there was one minute before New Years Day. Nina and Clara were in the kitchen. I peeked in to just... eavesdrop, kind of. Nina said, 'I love you'. And then Clara blurted out 'Blueberry!'. She then pulled out a paper heart from her pocket and dropped it into a bin. She then shrugged and just said, 'Happy New Year, I guess.' Nina then said, 'So are we breaking up?' Clara said yes and then walked out of the room and bumped into me."

"Why did you say 'Blueberry'?" the Doctor asked me.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"You cried for weeks after you broke up." my dad smirked.

"Why did you break up?" my gran questioned.

"Did you love her?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"Yes I did. But I wasn't IN love with her." I replied, "I broke up with her because of the pressure we got at college. Some people just didn't accept the fact that we were two girls dating. We moved to a different college but it still didn't work. Nina cheated on me with this one guy she met at a college disco. That's why I broke up with her. Pressure and because she slept with some other guy... and maybe because I hit her in the face with a fish... on multiple occasions."

"Don't act all innocent, Clara." my dad teased, "You snogged someone who was twenty years older than you whilst you were with Nina."

"Ugh! Don't say the word 'snogged'! It sounds so weird hearing it from your mouth!" I cringed, "I was just under a lot of pressure, okay? Stress relief."

"Didn't mean you had to go ahead a kiss the man, Clara." my dad smirked.

"Didn't you have a crush on this man aswell? Oh what was his name..." my gran thought.

"His name was John Smullen." I groaned, "It was only a phase."

"And of course I didn't approve considering that you were 19 and he was 38..." my dad reminded me.

"It seems you go for older guys named John and who have a last name that begin with the letter 'S'." Missy exclaimed. I then glanced at the Doctor who was looking down at me with a sad expression. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"W-What are they doing?" I heard my dad ask.

"Talking to each other telepathically, I believe." Missy replied.

'What's wrong?' I asked him.

'Age difference. If your dad didn't approve of you being with a 38 year old... he won't approve of someone who is way over two thousand years old, Clara.' he explained.

'My, Doctor... I'm sure he accepts you.'

Missy's POV

"I can see the way they look at each other..." Dave started. Linda groaned as she stood up and headed upstairs.

"They are so in love it's sometimes sickening." I replied. I looked at the Doctor and Clara who were still talking to each other telepathically. The Doctor raised his hand and placed it on top of Clara's which was still covering his cheek, "They have actually been through hell and back for each other." I said.

"Hell and back?" Dave questioned.

"Well... the Doctor was trapped in this prison thing. Very difficult to explain. He stayed in there for four and a half billion years."

"Four and half billion years?! What ever for?" Clara's gran asked in shock.

"For Clara. Clara erm... she kind of er..." I said.

"Died?" her gran finished. I nodded.

"D-Died?! What do you mean by 'died'?" Dave asked in utter confusion.

"Clara died. She wanted to show the Doctor that she could be brave for him. Obviously he didn't want her to die. It's all very complicated. Long story short, he stayed in the prison for four and a half billion years, once he escaped he somehow managed to save Clara." I explained. Dave then glanced at the Doctor and Clara.

"Dave, dear. How can you not approve of their relationship?" Clara's gran asked softly.

"If you're worried that the Doctor will hurt her. He won't. Trust me." I assured. Clara's hand fell from the Doctor's face.

"Er... s-sorry." Clara started, "Sorry that that took so long."

"It's okay, dear." her gran smiled at her.

"Dad..." Clara started, looking at Dave, "Please can you just accept the Doctor?"

Dave sighed, "Yes, Clara." he smiled slightly, "I approve of you and the Doctor."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she replied in relief.

"Thank you, Dave." the Doctor said.

"Now!" Clara's gran started, "I want to know when you started to become attracted to one another."

"Wh-why?" Clara questioned.

"I'm curious, dear." she stated.

"If you don't mind... I would like to contribute to this topic." I smirked, "They were both attracted to each other when he regenerated that's certain."

"How could you possibly know?" Clara asked.

"Hush now. It doesn't matter how. Anyway... the Doctor was straight away in love with her when he regenerated but Clara only felt small attraction towards him. After a few adventures she started to like him even more." I continued.

"This is so cringey." Clara mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

"A few years ago, when it was coming up to Christmas... that was when she slowly started to fall in love with him." I teased causing Clara's face to go red. The Doctor just chuckled in response, "When Christmas came, that was when Clara DEFINITELY felt the spark. But when the Doctor jumped on top of an army tank and played guitar was when Clara practically drooled over him for the first time."

"It was also when she agreed to a date with someone named Danny." the Doctor added.

"Ah, yes, Danny. I honestly thought that you two would hit it off." Dave said to Clara.

"She was waiting to see if the Doctor had a 'crush' on her." I air quoted, "So she agreed to a date with Danny thinking that the Doctor had no feelings for her whatsoever."

"I'm so glad I didn't actually go on the date with Danny." Clara said as she smiled at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled back at her.

"I can see what you mean, Dave." Clara's gran said, "They definitely look at each other in such a rare way." Clara looked away from the Doctor with a groan as she sank into the sofa. I then went on to explain their first kiss and their first 'I love yous'.

"At least she didn't say 'Blueberry'." Dave smirked.

"Shut up." Clara mumbled.

After an endless talk about the Doctor and Clara's relationship, we decided that it would be best to leave.

"Hey erm... dad?" Clara asked as she walked towards Dave.

"Hm?"

"Are you er... available for babysitting?" she asked.

"Now?" he wondered.

"If that's okay. I want to spend time with the Doctor alone." she said as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We would love to spend time with Oswin, dear." her gran replied. Dave nodded.

"How long for?" he asked. I looked at the clock. It was currently 1pm.

"We should be back before 9pm. That's if the Doctor's timing is right..." Clara told him, "I would pick her up tomorrow... but she doesn't like sleeping in a different cot."

"It's fine." Dave said. Clara kissed Oswin on the forehead as did the Doctor. She then handed Oswin to her gran. Clara then stepped forward and brought her father into a hug. Dave then looked at the Doctor, "Keep her safe, yeah?"

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath, "Always."

The Doctor's POV

We took Clara's TARDIS back to her flat and we hopped into mine. Missy had gone... somewhere... probably to set a fire.

"So!" Clara exclaimed as she entered the console room, closing the doors behind her, "Where are we off to?"

"No idea. I hope it's not boring." I replied as the TARDIS automatically set course. I grabbed Clara's hand and we left the TARDIS as we landed, "Come along, Oswald."

We had arrived... somewhere... We walked through, what seemed to be, endless corridors, "Do you ever get the feeling like your being watched?" Clara wondered.

"Paranoia." I stated.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Hmm... Night time setting I believe." I replied as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a flashlight and handed it to her.

She shined the light onto the red wall. There seemed to be some sort of Oriental mask, "Looks like a Japanese restaurant. Oh, did you bring me to a space restaurant?!"

"People never do that, you know." I said.

"Do what?" she questioned, tightening her hand in mine.

"They never put the word 'space' in front of something just because everything's all sort of high-tech and future-y." I started, "It's never space restaurant or space champagne or space, you know, hat!"

"Well..." Clara began, "What about space suit?"

"That doesn't count." I said as we headed down another corridor.

"I'm pretty sure it does." Clara giggled.

"Whatever you say, Clara." I told her as we stopped walking. She smiled and pecked me on the lips, "I could take you to a restaurant in space if that's what you want."

"Oh, I would love to go to a space restaurant!" she exclaimed.

"It's not a 'space' restaura-" I was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We turned to see some people aiming rifles at us, "Ah. Hello." I said.

"Erm... Are you crew?" Clara asked them. They remained silent. I quickly pulled out my psychic paper and showed it to them,

"'Engineering Stress Assessors'?" one of them read.

"Yes. Yes we are." I confirmed as I put the psychic paper back in my pocket, "We're here to er..."

"We're here to assess stress." Clara finished.

"Yeah. Stress." I said.

The soldiers had ordered us to follow them, despite our protests. After learning their names, we trailed behind them, keeping a short distance.

"We still don't know where we are." Clara said as she stopped in her tracks. I stood next to her.

"Indo-Japanese." I told her. I licked my finger and put it behind my ear, "Thirty Eighth century." I licked it again, "Tuesday."

"Thirty Eight century?" she asked.

I nodded as I intertwined my fingers with hers, "Come on. Lets catch up to the crew."

"Yeah. I don't particularly want to get lost in a place like this." she told me. We soon caught up with the rest of the crew.

I looked down at Clara who had a worried expression, "What is it, love?" I asked.

"I still can't shake the feeling." she replied.

We all stopped walking as 474 said, "Eyes. Watch. Eyes in sky."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chopra questioned.

"Chopra not worry. 474 protect Chopra. Chopra pretty." 474 assured, holding a hand out to Chopra.

Chopra slapped the 474's hand away, "Oh, for the Gods. Just back off!" Chopra shoved 474 slightly. 474 reacted by getting behind Chopra and putting on a choke hold.

"Oh, come on now..." Deep-Ando said.

Nagata spoke to 474, "Let him go, pet!"

"474 sorry. Not help it." 474 then released Chopra and quickly crouched by the wall.

"It could of killed me!" Chopra exclaimed.

"That's how they're grown. You know that. They react to any attack." Nagata explained.

"Grown?" Clara asked she removed her hand from mine, crossing her arms. I knelt in front of 474 as Clara asked, "What does she mean, grown?"

"She's a Grunt, Clara." I said, referring to 474 as I stood up, "They're bred in hatcheries. Cloned muscles. Low intelligence. Brute force. Instant army. That's how they roll in the thirty eighth century." A growl then echoed throughout the corridors. I stood by Clara's sighed and whispered, "Hold my hand."

"I'm okay." she assured me as she took my hand.

"I'm not." I told her. She squeezed it reassuringly. We all turned and started to run as two humanoid creatures appeared ahead of us.

Once we reached a junction Deep-Ando exclaimed, "Follow me! Straight ahead!" he continued running.

"No! This way! Deep-Ando!" Nagata called as the rest of us went a different way to Deep-Ando. We soon reached a laboratory and quickly entered, attempting to block the door, "What the hell are they?!" Nagata exclaimed, trying to keep the door shut.

"Well, they're definitely not pirates." I replied as I started to push a cabinet in front of the door.

"Deep-Ando is still out there!" Nagata told me. An arm of the creature suddenly thrusts through the gap in the door, "474!" Nagata called. 474 charged at the door, shutting it and cutting of the arm. The arm turned to sand and fell to the floor.

Whilst Nagata tried to contact Deep-Ando I walked over to Clara. She had a worried, yet excited, look on her face. I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and asked, "You okay?"

She put her arms around my neck and I moved mine around her waist, "Just perfect." she replied softly, resting her head on my chest.


	82. Final : I love you, Impossible Girl

Hope you enjoyed reading 'When We Travel' everyone! I loved writing it! You can still ask if you want a specific 'special chapter'. Just tell me if you want to know what happened between certain chapters.

Clara's POV

The Doctor leaned down and brushed my lips softly with his before pulling away with a smile.

"In case you haven't realised. There are creatures out there that want to kill us!" Nagata exclaimed. I sighed as I pecked the Doctor on the lips once more before turning to look at Nagata.

Missy's POV

"Oh, come on, Dave! Lemme take her and show her the dinosaurs!" I said.

"No!" Dave replied as he quickly carried Oswin into the kitchen.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" I replied as I followed him.

A flash of light then illuminated the room, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Dave asked as he looked at Ashildr.

"Maybe." she responded with a shrug. Jack then showed up as did Jenny with K-9.

"Why are you all invading my house?" Dave questioned.

"We're bored!" we all stated simultaneously. I then clapped my hands twice and the sound of the TARDIS filled the air. Clara's TARDIS appeared in the corner of the kitchen.

"Why do you have a robot dog?" Dave asked.

"The Doctor gave it to her as a present." Jack told him.

"Affirmative." K-9 confirmed.

"Come on, Dave. Wouldn't you just LOVE to go in your daughter's Tardis?" I said as I walked towards the doors. I opened them and stood aside so Dave could look in.

"It's... Bigger on the inside?" Dave asked he walked towards Handsome.

"Dave, Handsome. Handsome, Dave." I said as I leaned against the TARDIS.

"Handsome?" Dave wondered.

"Don't ask." Jack replied.

"Soo... you wanna go on an adventure in the Tardis?" Ashildr asked.

"It'll be fuuuunnn." Jenny smiled as she entered, followed by K-9, Ashildr and Jack. Dave cautiously stepped in through the doors.

"Welcome, Dave Oswald. I am Handsome. Thief is known as Clara Oswald." Handsome said robotically.

"I may have upgraded him a bit." I stated.

"So he can... talk now?" Jenny asked.

"He can say the basics." I told her as the doors closed.

"Right. This thing can travel in time?" Dave asked.

"And space." Jack said.

"Okay okay. Erm... No dinosaurs. That's my rule." Dave told me.

"No dinosaurs." I confirmed as I pulled some levers. Seconds later I walked over to the doors and flung them open. We were currently floating above the Earth, "Just outerspace."

Dave peered out as he handed me Oswin, in fear that he might drop her into space, "Is this what Clara does when she's with the Doctor?" he asked.

"Kind of." Jack said, "Well... not really."

"They look for danger." Jenny told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were in a dangerous situation right now..." Ashildr stated.

"As long as the Doctor keeps her safe and alive." Dave breathed out.

"He always does." I assured.

The Doctor's POV

"That. Was close." Clara said as we quickly took off into the vortex.

"You're okay, yeah?" I asked.

She nodded, "Perfect." I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug with a sigh... I promised Dave that I would keep her safe. I was under a lot of pressure and I was starting to come to a decision... "Are YOU okay?" Clara questioned.

I quickly nodded against her shoulder, "Y-Yeah." I placed a hand on her flat stomach and smiled before a tear fell out of my eye. I quickly turned around so she wouldn't see and I put the coordinates in for her flat. I pulled my phone out and texted Missy, 'Bring Oswin back for me. Whenever you're ready.'

"Shouldn't we be at my dad's? We should be getting Oswin." Clara said.

I shook my head, "Missy will handle it, love. Come on." I grabbed her hand and we exited the TARDIS. She let out a yawn as we walked into her bedroom, "Tired?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." she let out another yawn. After she changed into her sleepwear she climbed into bed. She held out a hand to me, "You not sleeping?" she asked.

I let out a shaky breath before whispering, "No." I tried to keep the tears at bay but once slipped out. She quickly sat up and pulled me towards her by my hands. She rested her back against the headboard, as did I.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked in confusion. I had made my decision... to keep her safe was my only goal. For her. For Oswin. For Dave. For our unborn child.

I wrapped my arms around her quickly, "I love you." I whispered.

"Doctor?" she whispered, "Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?" I asked as I tightened my arms around her.

"L-Like it'll be the last time you get to say it. Like you're saying goodbye." she replied with worry as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I will always love you." I whispered as I reluctantly pulled away and stood up.

"Doctor, I love you too. But... just tell me what's going on." she pleaded. I reached into my pocket and slowly revealed device, "No..." she whispered. I quickly pressed the button, "D-Doctor?!"

I smiled sadly at her, "When you wake up... you will have forgotten me." I whispered. She quickly stood up and walked towards me.

She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck, "No. Please tell me that you didn't actually just do that!" I put the neural block back into my pocket.

"I-I'm keeping you safe..." I stuttered into her neck as I pulled her close as possible by her waist.

Cries started to escape her mouth, "I am safe. W..W-With you..." she softly as she started to collapse in my arms, "Please, Doctor... Please d-don't let this happen."

"It's too late, my Clara." I told her as tears fell from my eyes, "The Time Lords won't come for you or our children anymore. When you wake up... you will remember that you loved me. But you won't remember what I look like or how I talk."

"Doctor..." she whispered as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I promised your dad that I would keep you safe. And this is the only way." I started, "I'll miss you. Always." I gently lay her on the bed. I chuckled sadly as I placed my hand on her cheek, "You better look after our children, Oswald."

She pulled me down by my neck and placed her lips on mine, "Please, Doctor... I don't want to forget you."

"Don't worry, my Clara. You'll be okay without me." I said as I rested my forehead against hers, "I can tell that you will meet someone else in the future who will help you care for our children. Who will hopefully love you as much I as do. Just not PE... Anyone else will do."

She shook her head slightly, "Noone will ever be able to love me like you do."

"And noone will ever be able to love me like you do, Impossible Girl. The girl who died for me countless times."

"I'd die for you again." she whispered as her eyes started to flutter shut.

"I know you would." I placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving away from her. It felt like both of my hearts were stuck in my throat, making it hard for me to breathe properly. I pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my Clara." I reluctantly walked away... I headed into the sitting room and into my TARDIS.

Clara's POV - one week later

I opened my eyes as light poured in through the curtains. Every morning I would check my pulse... wondering why I didn't have one. I sighed as I stood up and stretched. I exited my bedroom and entered the kitchen. I turned the kettle on.

"Clara!" Missy exclaimed.

I turned around to look at her, "And where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh you know... Out." she replied. I walked over to her and took Oswin. I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Doctor? Why? Are you sick or something?" I questioned.

"Don't be playing games with me, Oswald!" Missy said, "I want to know where the Doctor is! I need his help in fixing my vortex manipulator."

"Seriously. Who's the Doctor?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

The Doctor's POV

I headed to the console. Tears continued to fall to the floor. The TARDIS hummed, "It was for the best, old girl." I said as I leaned on the console. I then set some coordinates. 7 months into the future... I opened the doors and found that I was parked on the corner of a road. I saw Clara on the opposite side of the road with Oswin in a pram(stroller). I carefully crossed the road and followed Clara until we reached a park. Clara didn't look any different... apart from the big bump. She still looked beautiful.

Clara sat on a bench and took Oswin out of bench. I hid behind a nearby tree and smiled as I looked at Oswin. She looked amazing.

"Mama." I heard her gurgle as Clara smiled. A tear came to my eye as I heard that...

"Your brother will be born in two months, Oswin. I can't wait to meet him." Clara told her. I sucked in a breath before walking towards them.

"D-do you mind?" I asked as I gestured towards the bench.

She smiled at me, "Not at all, sir." I smiled back and sat next to her.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

"So... she's yours I assume." I said, referring to Oswin.

She nodded, "Yeah. She's called Oswin."

"Who's the father. If you don't mind me asking."

She let out a sad sigh, "I don't know. It's like he doesn't exist. I know I loved him but... I just can't remember his name, how he looks, how he talks. My mum, Missy... she told me that he was called the Doctor but... that's such a weird name, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Speaking of names. What's yours?" she asked.

"John." I said.

"Nice to meet you, John. I'm Clara."

"Nice to meet you, Clara." I replied.

"You live nearby, John?" she asked out of curiosity.

I shook my head, "No. I'm... just visiting my parents with my..." I paused, "Girlfriend." I told her that I had a girlfriend just in case. She nodded. "I see that you're expecting another."

Her smile widened, "Yeah. It's a boy. I'm nervous but also excited."

"Surely a young woman like you has a boyfriend to help you." I said. She shook her head.

"Nah. I don't want to be with anyone. I just want to find 'the Doctor'. The man that I KNOW I fell in love with." It was becoming harder and harder not to tell tears fall. Her phone then dinged. She pulled it out of her pocket before sighing, "It's my dad. He wants me to go over for dinner so I'm afraid... that I have to head off." she stood up and put Oswin back in her pram.

"Yeah. I best be off too before my girlfriend starts to worry." I stood up too. I took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "It was nice to meet you, Clara."

"You too." she replied. We walked to the exit of the park together before heading our separate ways. I glanced over my shoulder at her as she walked in the opposite direction.

"I love you, my Impossible Girl." I headed to my TARDIS and let her take me to whatever planet needed saving. I'll wait for quite a long time before I even consider letting a new companion on board.

 **BOOK 2 IS NOW AVAILABLE TO START READING**


End file.
